When There's a Will, There's a Fae
by TheBlotnessofDoccubus
Summary: When Bo takes on a case involving some Dark Fae succubi, her past begins to unfold. Can she trust these succubi or will they end up hurting her like her mother Aoife?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_ Delia swaddled the small infant and held her fast against her chest. She had just managed to escape the Dark Fae and ran for all she was worth, ran anywhere she could. Tears of fear streaked her cheeks as she passed tree after tree in the heavily foggy forest. She kept looking behind her every few steps not only out of fear of being followed by The Morrigan's minions but also for the hope of being followed by the others. The women who had helped her escape she knew their whole lives, from the time they were born to now as they distracted the Dullahans and the other unsavory Faes of their side. She had helped Aife raise those girls into the fine, brave succubi they were today._

_ She only hoped she hadn't ended their lives prematurely for the sake of their baby sister, who now started to make small mewling sounds, signaling to Delia that she was becoming hungry for mother's milk. She frantically shushed the child as she came to a dry riverbank far outside Dark Fae territory in the Neutral Zone. She found a small cave that had once been home to fish in this river bed years prior and scanned the dark shelter for harmful animals. Seeing none, she moved twigs, rotten roots, and branches away with her shaky legs to make a comfortable spot for herself and the baby. She ducked into the cave that was barely as tall as she and positioned herself and her ward into a comfortable position._

_ With one arm she held the babe close to keep her warm in the night air and busied her other by gathering the same small twigs and branches she had kicked aside and fishing out the lighter she had in her pocket. She placed the small baby in her lap and ripped some of her sleeve away to use as kindling to start a fire. It was dry and would linger just long enough to catch its fuel aflame. She placed the bit of fabric into the small pyramid of debris and struck the light, sending sparks and flames onto the material. Soon, a small fire began growing and alighting the small area they were hidden in. Delia took a moment to assess their little hideout. Though the cave wasn't quite as big as she would have liked, it made up for it by being quite long enough for her to properly stretch and lay out on the spongy bed of dead leaves. She heard the babe begin to whimper again and she plucked her from her lap and held her close, placing an affectionate kiss on top of the newborn's head of feathery wisps of brown hair, breathing deeply her unique baby scent. She missed being able to hold a baby, Aife having not bred since her youngest, Ceili, had been well on her way to becoming a talented succubus._

_ She peered down at the child and could plainly see Aife's features in her small, pudgy face. She smiled happily at finding the girl had no noticeable features of her bastard father in her. She knew the girl's hair would eventually match her mother's satin chocolate locks just like her big sister had inherited. She touched her hand lightly to the babe's soft, rosy cheeks and the her barely opened eyes peered at her wet nurse. Delia smiled again as she saw her eyes would become a deep, smooth brown that most of Aife's other girls had._

_ "Oh, you're going to be a vision like your sisters when you're older. I just know it, little one." she whispered to the bundle, who now had closed her eyes and was yawning as sleep started to take her. She kissed the babe's cheek, checked and banked the fire, and cuddled the girl to her as much as she could. She would wait her till first light for her friend's daughters and if they hadn't arrived there by that time then Delia had no other choice but to raise the babe herself..._

_ If the Ash and the Morrigan didn't kill her and the babe first._

Please R&R. Much thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

Down at their affectionately named "crack shack", Bo and Kenzi were arguing over an almost botched feeding session with a drunk frat guy they had found out behind a club on a stake out for a client. They were tracking down a weird Fae that's name neither of them could begin to pronounce.

Well, said Fae had scented them and came charging full speed at them both and Bo had only just enough time to push Kenzi far enough away and took the blow of the robust Fae straight to her ribs, effectively knocking the wind out of her and possibly breaking a rib. Bo fought him off, effectively ending him with a swift movement of her boot-knife to his throat. Bo immediately asked Kenzi to find a quick feed for her, not knowing if she was bleeding internally from the force of the blow or not.

Mere seconds later, Kenzi had brought back the well-inebriated frat boy and practically threw him on top of Bo. Bo locked onto his lips and promptly began draining the Chi from him. And took a bit too much. Kenzi pulled the young man from Bo and was happy to find he still had a pulse; he was just knocked out and when he awoken would probably think he blacked out from too many Jager Bombs.

At the current moment, the best friends were laying down the faults of the mission. Kenzi blaming Bo for her rash actions and not just taking out her phone and calling up Dyson for a quickie Chi-drain. Bo was currently threatening Kenzi to never say "quickie Chi-drain" and Dyson in one sentence ever again. The werewolf still got to her sometimes.

The little spat started to sputter out as Lauren came out from the bathroom after drying her hair, thus having missed the majority of the dispute. When it had started, she conveniently excused herself to take a shower not wanting to be put in the position of mediator; she didn't have a wish to have both her temporary roomies mad at her. She knew Kenzi still didn't trust her enough not to break Bo's heart... again.

Lauren sighed and went over to them both. Bo had her arms crossed with an annoying look on her face, eyes narrowed in a glare at her friend and Kenzi mirrored the same stance unconsciously. Lauren thought it was funny but knew way better than to smile or snicker at them. She held her hands out placidly, asking for them both to calm down. They agreed and sat on opposite ends of the couch not looking at each other.

"Kenzi, Bo didn't mean to drain him that much. She was more than likely too hurt to control herself as well as she should have," Lauren bravely, and calmly, told the young con-artist, "And Bo, you know Kenzi is just worried about you blaming yourself for another human death by feeding." She took the brunette's hand in hers and gave it a cute little kiss, earning a reluctant smile from the succubus.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms, holding out one of her hands, "Doc Hotpants is right. I'm sorry for going all Momster on your butt." Bo smiled and apologized too, swatting Kenzi's hand and hugging her instead.

"I know. I'm sorry, too." Bo said after pulling away. Lauren smiled approvingly and reached behind her for a tray. "Celebratory cupcakes anyone?" All three women laughed and grabbed a cupcake.

As soon as they dug into the perfectly aerated confections, there was a loud, panicky knock at their front door. All three women looked at each, Lauren being the first to move, going into the hallway in case it wash the Ash's minions come to take her away and lock her down. Bo went for the door and opened it.

"Bo Investiga -?" she paused at a seeing small, blonde woman standing in front of her door, eyes shifting every which way but mostly staying on the beat-up, slate-gray 1998 Range Rover parked in the alley across from Bo's shack. The woman was covered in sweat, grim, and various blood splatter patterns marred her dirty white tank top and khaki pants. Bo noted the woman had two kukri tucked behind her long leather biker jacket.

Bo's brow furrowed at the sight. "What happened to you?" She faintly heard Kenzi come towards her, curious as to why she had stopped talking.

"My sisters and I greatly need your help, Bo. We're being hunted by the Dark Fae. Some of us our injured." The woman's slight brogue quivered with anxiety. Bo took a closer look at the woman and noted the bruising on her arms and face; she also noticed deep scratches across her arms and torso. The woman and her sisters apparently knew how to fight.

Bo looked past the woman to the alley and saw another woman, this one lean of build, tall, and dark haired, leaned back against the brick building nearest to where the vehicle was parked. Her leather-clad arms were crossed and Bo could barely see the glint of her piercing blue eyes scanning up and down the near deserted streets.

"Tell them they can park behind the building."

"Holy shitballs!" she heard Kenzi's whispered exclamation as she peered over Bo's shoulder and saw the petite blonde. Bo looked at her and her wiggy companion gave the slightest nod of her head, conveying her acceptance for helping the Fae's family.

"OK. Let's get all of you in. Are any of them too hurt enough to move on their own?" Bo asked while motioning with one hand distractingly for Kenzi to get Lauren.

The look of utter relief on the woman's face told Bo just how much that meant to her to have the succubus accept them into her home.

"Thank you, Bo. We have two but my brother-in-law can carry one. The other my sisters can help out. We just ask that you can watch our backs till we get in here?" The woman had turned into all business, her fearful gaze one now of utter determination to help her family.

"Bo, I've got bandages, antiseptic spray, needles, and thread." Lauren called as she came back with Kenzi and armloads of supplies.

"And Neosporin." Kenzi added. Bo, Lauren, and the blonde woman all stared at her with wtf faces.

"What? This stuff totally works for like anything. Give me a break, OK?" Kenzi defended herself, then placed her armful of bandages onto a now clean coffee table.

"I'll be right back with the others." the woman said as she turned back and quickly dashed across to the alley. Bo couldn't hear what she said to the other woman who was their look-out but she looked askance at her and then back at her shorter companion; she nodded and went to the back of the vehicle. The blonde ran back to Bo, who stood at her door still and asked if the could park behind the shack.

"What's your name by the way?" Bo asked as she saw that the Range Rover had started moving and that the tall, dark-haired woman was on a Harley brining up the rear.

"Name's Ceili O' Hara." The girl held out her hand and Bo shook it amicably, "I'll introduce you to the rest when they get inside."

Soon, Bo heard footsteps as the Range Rover gurgled to silence. She could tell some of the steps were hurried and she heard gentle voices calming someone as they cursed slightly as she heard the heavy thuds of someone hopping along on one foot. Ceili peeked around the corner and motioned with her hands to hurry up.

First, Bo saw two striking young men who should, by all intent and purposes, be on the front of romance novels, maybe in a nice tartan get-up. The tallest of them, a man with luscious, curling dark brown hair and dazzling hazel-blue eyes, helped the slightly shorter man, this one with wavy black hair and looking like Duncan MacLeod's stunt double keep his balance while walking on an obviously gimped-up leg. There were several strips of what appear to be white, gaudy motel sheets wrapped tightly around it with a fair amount of blood staining through them.

Next, came a very worried-looking dirty-blonde woman with familiar brown eyes, recently looking to have shed tears; she kept trying to sooth they Duncan doppleganger. She came to just about Bo's height and wore something akin to what a librarian or professor would wear: a plain, but not so white, dress shirt with black gauchos and matching black overcoat.

Then Bo saw two women walking side by side, the extremely tall blonde with stunning green eyes had an arm wrapped protectively around a smaller red head with bright pale-blue colored eyes and numerous freckles speckled across her nose and cheeks. The blonde looked like she could be the leader of a bike gang like Hell's Angels or something. Her hair was braided to the small of her back with two small braids fell at her left temple and wore black leather pants, ripped and burnt at various places, and a regular old wife beater with a leather jacket covering that. The red head wore her fiery locks free down her back to stop just below her shoulder blades, gentle curls rebelling against gravity as they bounced with her stride. She dressed totally opposite of the blond by wearing something straight out of a New Age/Bohemian catalog: a green, wrap around, knot-work embroidered skirt complemented her white, short sleeve poet's shirt with turquoise shawl wrapped around her shoulders loosely. _Wow, okay, bad joke: A biker and a Bohemian walk into a bar... Stop it, Bo!_

Lastly, their guard and another woman brought up the rear. The new woman walked in front of the other, her silky brown pony-tail thrown over to one side of her shoulder and she wore simple wrangler jeans with a nice pair of hiking boots with a worn-out, green t-shirt that had Dungaree sewed on it with some kind of tan, suede-like material. It seemed as if she were missing a cowboy hat or... then Bo saw the white Stetson she held in her left hand. She had a cigarette in her right hand and was stress-puffing bad and grumbling to the black-haired biker chick.

"How bad are the injuries?" Bo heard Lauren ask Ceili as she started to look at the man with the most obvious wound out of them all. They had decided to lay him on the couch, using the coffee table as leverage for his leg to rest on. He grimaced as the his librarian/lawyer girlfriend fretted over him.

"None of them are too serious except for Keiran's leg. It got smashed up badly when we were escaping from the Dark Fae. A Golem threw him into the side of our Rover. I think he might have broken his right femur; diffinitely his fibula and tibia." Ceili said as she helped the other short blonde unwrapped Keiran's leg.

"Bollocks!" the dark-haired Fae shouted as pain coursed up his leg. He clenched the couches left arm and clutched a stray throw-pillow with the other. His mate stroked his hair and spoke to him a what Bo thought might be Irish Gaelic. He gave her a thin, brief smile and then breathed deeply to ignore the pain. Lauren pressed at different points and gauged Keiran's face to see where his leg registered with pain. It didn't take her long to discern his exact injuries.

"His femur's alright; it's just some deep tissues bruising that's going to make it difficult to be comfortable. Who realigned his bones?"

"I did, ma'am." came an Aussie accent from the Annie Oakley Fae with the brown ponytail. She had butted her cigarettes before coming in and her hat sat on top of the couch's back.

"You did an extremely sufficient job on it. I won't have to reset it." Lauren praised.

"That's the best knew I've had all day." Keiran actually smiled fully this time and his mate took on a look of contentment at him not having to go through that again.

"Where'd you learn to do that." Lauren asked, curious about this Fae's ability.

"Worked on a station when I was jillaroo. Saw heaps of accidents in my day. The closest hospital was back of Bourke."

"Huh? What's with the Mrs. Dundee thing?" Kenzi asked, clearly getting lost in the conversation.

"Kenzi!" Bo scolded her, "She's Australian. Don't be rude."

"No worries, sheila. Happens here quite a lot. I worked on a big farm when I was a far-hand. I saw a lot of accidents and hospitals were a long ways away."

"Oh." Kenzi said in a simi-quiet tone, somewhat partially contrite from her scolding.

"You've done this on animals? Not humans?" Lauren was puzzled.

"Nah. I've done it on both of 'em. Sometimes a horse or sheep'll get you if your not keeping your eyes on 'em. Saw a bloke once almost loose his leg after getting kicked by an aggressive stallion. I was able to get it good n' straight and now he's grateful to still have it even though he has a permanent limp from it. Plus I guess the sheilas have a thing for his scars."

"Wow." Kenzi, Bo and Lauren stared at her in utter amazement. To change the subject to something a little less gory, Bo looked to Ceili.

"I believe introduction are in order. As you know I'm Bo, this is my best friend Kenzi – human - ," she motioned to Kenzi at her side and she gave a sweeping wave to them all, "and this is Dr. Lauren Lewis. She works for the Light Fae but she's willing to help any and every Fae who comes to her." Lauren gave a smile and shook their hands.

"The one on the couch is my brother-in-law Keiran O' Connor and my older sister Lorna; they're mated," she gestured to the next couple behind Lorna and Keiran: the Aussie Fae and the other, brunette male, "Moira and Donovan MacRowan. Moira's another one of my older sisters and Donovan' her mate," she went over to the serious-looking guard they had earlier and gave her a tight squeeze to her middle, "and this is the middle-child, Blair Delaney! Isn't she just a doll?"

"Ceili!" the black-haired beauty hollered at being embarrassed by her younger sister, "Get th' hell of o' me before I frog yer arm!" Blair's thick Irish accent seemed to fit her ruff and gruff appearance. She only half-way glared at Ceili and folded her arms, not even putting up a fight.. "I'm not a damned doll if that's what yer thinkin' of. I've made men bow before me feet in a blink o' an eye."

"Calm down, Blair. I think we can all establish yer not a doll. You'd scare the hell outta little kids." the-yet-to-be-introduced blonde said as she stood from her seat beside the red-head, leather pants creaking as she towered over most of them. Her brogue wasn't as strong and hinted at a bit of a Scottish accent as well as Irish. She held her hand out to Bo.

"Brynna MacTire. I'm the leader of this Motley Crew ye see before you. I'm the eldest of my sisters," she shook Bo, Lauren, and Kenzi's hands and turned toward her sitting mate, "An' this is my Shona." Bo noticed how her voice soften and how the tenseness eased somewhat from her eyes. _Aw... that's so cute...Never say that out loud to her!_

Shona smiled and, instead of the very normal, diplomatic greeting, hugged Bo, Lauren, and a very surprised Kenzi. "It's so nice to meet all of ya'll!" Shona said in a thick southern accent that totally threw them off course; they were expecting another brogue.

"Ookay. Nice to meet you too." Kenzi said in a voice reserved for metal patients. Kenzi and random hugging went as well together as vinegar and baking soda.

Kenzi looked at Bo and mouthed 'help me'. At the moment both Bo and Lauren were having a hard time laughing at the polar opposite pair.

"She...uh...she always this happy?" Kenzi asked moving out of 'hug-reach' of the crazy, hippie lady.

"She likes meeting new people who don't want to kill us." Brynna said frankly.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." Kenzi blinked at the bluntness of the tall blonde.

"So why are they Dark Fae after you? What caused them to try to harm you?" Bo asked, taking a seat on one of the bar stools they used at the island counter. She noticed their quick furtive glances to each other and to Lauren.

"May I ask ye to discuss this in private? We really don't trust either side, regardless of their humans." Brynna kept eye contact with Lauren.

"Whatever you want to talk to me about, Lauren and Kenzi can hear it, too. They both don't really like either Fae side." Bo sternly pronounced as she took the same stance as Brynna: arms folded defensively across her chest.

They stared at each other for a long time then Brynna heaved an irritated sigh. "Fine. But this doesn't leave any of yer mouths. No breathing a word o this to the Light or Dark Fae authorities. Last thing I need is both of them coming at us from both sides."

They sat around the small living-room, sipping on coffee that Kenzi went to make them as they all settled.

Brynna took a long pull from her mug, "First things first: what do we have to pay?"

"Well, I – "

"Kenzi..."

"Fine. God. Anything you are willing to pay." The Goth queen pouted in her little corner, taking a drink of her Irish coffee.

"Good. Fifteen thousand it is then." Brynna nodded. A coffee geyser erupted from Kenzi mouth as she coughed violently to clear her airway of the liquid.

"Fi-fi-fifteen grand? Ohmygod, ohmygod! Bo, pinch me. Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming." Just to shut her besty up, Bo pinched her just hard enough on her thigh. "Ow! Shit! Okay! Okay! It's real!" Kenzi rubbed furiously at the spot and went to get more coffee.

"That's quite a bit of money you're willing to spend. High stakes involved?" Bo became suspicious in an instant.

"Yes." Brynna sat her mug down and leaned foreword, weaving her hand together, "My family is under a geis."

A sharp gasp came from Bo's immediate right. She stared at Lauren, who had now gone pale and she worried about her friend blacking out.

"I'm guessing that's some serious kind of thing?" Bo felt like a child not knowing what the word meant.

"Yes. You might be wanting to calm Lauren down first before we go on. She looks a wee bit faint." Bo did as instructed and tried to calm her blonde beauty down. Lauren apparently wasn't having any of that.

"Bo, this is highly dangerous. I don't like you taking on this job at all. You haven't begun to tap into your true strengths yet with your powers. You can die trying to protect someone from a geis."

"What's a damn geis anyways?" Bo was getting frustrated.

Lauren become Fae Lore Expert in an instant. "In Irish mythology and folklore, a geis or geas as it's called in Scotland, is an idiosyncratic taboo, whether of obligation or prohibition, similar to being under a vow or spell. It can be compared with a curse or, paradoxically, a gift. If someone under a geis violates the associated taboo, the infractor will suffer dishonor or even death. On the other hand, the observing of one's geasa, the plural form, is believed to bring power, and it's often women who place them upon men. In layman's term, the person under the geis have either certain things they must do in an discriminate amount of time or they are absolutely never permitted to do a specific act or something to that effect." Lauren looked to Brynna, knowingly. "I'm to believe you broke this geis? What was it?"

Brynna gave a single nod as she peered thoughtfully at Shona. "I was never to be with Shona in any way, not even as an acquaintance. If I were to break the geis then I would know true heartache and Shona would be all alone without me." It appeared to Bo that they truly loved each other; Brynna's eyes were watering. "But I just can't just **not **be with her. I love her." Brynna swallowed, "The only way to fix it is to kill the person who put the curse on you."

"Who would that be?" Lauren asked softly after a few moments so the Fae could gather herself. All her family shared sympathetic looks for their leader's sorrow.

"The Tuatha De Danaan."

Lauren cursed loudly, causing Bo and Kenzi to jump and the family to look at her.

"What's the Tuatha De Danaan?" Bo asked meekly.

"The Tuatha De Danaan are the first Fae. They are the 'Powers That Be' behind the Ash and the Morrigan. Morrigan herself is a member, low-ranking of course. Like you, they are a neutral faction and so can become involved on either side; some have preferences though." Lauren explained and then turned toward Brynna once again. "Which member put the geis on you?"

Brynna let out a frustrated sigh. "I've get no bloody clue whatsoever to that. We have a few possibilities. I've had incidents with Aengus Og, Flidais, Badb, Breas, Macha, Midir, Nemain-"

"Just how many Big Boss Fae did you piss off?" Kenzi asked incredulously.

Brynna gave her a pointed look. "When you live as long as we do ye tend to piss off a great number of people. Sometimes it's not easy to avoid."

"Which ones specifically do you think might have put the geis on you?" Bo asked, trying to get back on the subject.

"Well, more than likely Badb, Macha and Nemain. They're the Morrigan's sisters. She especially likes them to do her dirty work with potentially dangerous Fae to her."

"What makes you so dangerous?" Bo asked cautiously.

"I'm descended from a foe of Badb, Cu Chuchulainn and I'm the only female besides Uathach that Scathach has trained in the art of war and seduction."

"We're fucked." Lauren unexpectedly stated as she held her hand to her head and tried to rub out the headache that had started there the instant Brynna had told them her family and she were being hunted by the biggest and most powerful clan of Fae that had ever walked the earth.

Yep, they were fucked.

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

_a ghr__á_ (ah-GHRA), Gaelic term of endearment meaning "my love," "dear"

_a chroi_ (ah-REE), Gaelic term of endearment meaning "my heart," "my heart's beloved," "my darling"

They didn't say much that night afterward, both groups having to digest the separate information. Brynna was elated that Bo would help her and also afraid that her other secret would eventually rear its ugly head. She hoped that could wait until after they were done with this task; that is, if they even survived. She sighed, dispersing the depressing thoughts from her mind. She needed sleep, they all did. Most of them haven't slept properly for months, having to constantly watch their backs, taking turns watching over the others during the nights, sleeping in unimaginable places when they couldn't seduce their way into a motel. She sighed wearily; that was another thing they needed to clear out of the way: they were a group of succubi. Now, it's very rare to even see two succubi together unless they were out for a randy time in town, let alone five plus two incubi and a nearly a millennium-old druidess staying together. She felt guilty for dragging them all into her personal problems; none of them had to help her.

Suddenly, she was distracted by Shona stirring beside her on one of the air mattresses they had brought along with them. Bo kindly offered to let them sleep on her king-size bed upstairs, but Brynna was a proud woman and plus she never did feel right intruding onto other people's territory – human or Fae.

"What's with all this sighin' I'm hearin' from you today? Sound like yer an air mattress with a leak." her ginger beauty whispered from her position halfway on Brynna's body. She placed a hand on her lover's stomach making comforting circles as if Brynna had a stomach ache; she knew it calmed her when she was stressed. "Baby?" she asked when she didn't get an answer, lifting herself to lean on an elbow.

"I should be relieved I've found her, Shona," she looked into the crystal gaze of her mate, "but I'm not. I'm as stressed as I've ever been, even when we were on the road getting the hell out o' that place. Plus, I feel like I'm breaking my promise to _him_." The haunted look in Brynna's eyes made Shona reach up to smooth her hair back from her eyes, then just settled her hand on the side of her face. She tenderly kissed the blonde and connected their foreheads. They lay like that, just basking in each others comforting auras. Shona knew who she was referring to and she hated him for the simple fact that her just left her in such an abrupt manner, leaving her without guidance and inevitably turning her toward the Dark. She swore if she ever found out that Fae had ghosts, she'd find a way to make that bastard beg for mercy, for leaving his little girl to those monsters and being a coward.

Brynna's father was a sore subject for all of them, even though the rest of Brynna's sisters didn't share his genetics. It wasn't uncommon for some Fae, like succubi and incubi, to have multiple lovers and thus have children with different partners. He was a shifty man when it came to his own kind but he always seemed to respect most humans he met; that's the only quality she respected him for. But to leave his mate and their daughters behind to that _monster..._

"Stop it, _a ghr__á_, you'll just throw yourself into a state. We need t' be sleeping, not stressing and being angry at ghosts." Shona could tell Brynnas was tired more than physically and mentally; her wife's soul was tired. They'd almost giving up finding Bo when they lost he trail in the Midwest years ago. They had settled in New Orleans a while before Katrina hit, another product of the Dark Fae sending an undine and sylph to dispose of them; Brynna never forgave herself for how many innocent lives were lost that year. Even though she had chosen the Dark Fae, she felt responsible for the humans and Faes that lived within her territories.

"Sometimes I hate that ye know what I'm thinkin', Brynna ." Shona said, all semblance of the perky country belle gone from here voice and mannerisms, and replaced by a thick brogue. Her eyes shone preternaturally in the moonlight peeking through the boarded window near them, a reminder of the Fae blood she shared.

Brynna gave her a lopsided grin, "It's not like I can help it; you're just easy t' read." She let her accent slip naturally when Shona's did, although she couldn't completely make it vanish. _Well, that's a druidess for you._

"Only to you." Shona kissed her gently on the lips, soft, sweet, and loving. When she pulled away, Brynna could no longer see the glow in her eyes.

"Come on, then. Let's get back to sleep. I want to get up early and make breakfast if Bo will allow it. Y' know, to show my appreciation." Brynna cuddled the redhead to her side, combing her finger through her untamed hair. Shona hummed her agreement, snuggling her head into her wife's chest.

They stayed that way until Shona's eyes became too heavy for her to hold open. It didn't last long when she felt the arm Brynna had under her head bracing it move slightly. She felt her fingers combing through her hair and then went to massage her neck, sending miniscule pulses of desire down her back. Shona bit her lower lip slightly to hold back a delectable moan.

"Brynna, we're in another succubus' house. Do you really think we should be doing this?" Shona hoped she could convince her highly-seductive partner with logical reasoning. She hoped.

Brynna nuzzled the side of her neck as she swept the red locks to the side."I don't think she'll mind, Shona. She's otherwise preoccupied with Doctor Lewis." Sure enough, she heard the tell-tale signs of fornication coming from above their heads. To their left, plaster started to softly flutter down from the ceiling. Brynna and Shona let out small chuckles when they started hearing the faint moans, not sure which were coming from either woman on the next floor.

"Thatta girl." Brynna praised Bo and then looked back down at her wife. "Whadya say? The others are dispersed through this floor and we haven't done anything in weeks what with being stuck in that vehicle for months. Let's stretch our love muscles, eh?" Brynna was already getting handsy underneath her overly-large Fleetwood Mac t-shirt, hand roaming up and down her back with her fingers lightly stroking her spine.

"Fine," Shona relented and Brynna's eyes twinkled, and before the blonde could say anything she continued, "Under one condition: we keep it down and be gentle; I've been tender lately; pulled a muscle in that last fight." Shona knew how loud their sessions were; it was why they moved out into the bayou where no nosy neighbors could hear.

"Will do, _a chroi_." And then Brynna passionately kissed her while at the same time flipped them over, Brynna straddling her perfectly, hands already at work on pulling down the cotton shorts and feeling her full heat against her hand. Shona whimpered and broke the kiss to only attach her lip to Brynna's pulse earning a growl from the blonde.

As they were going at it like two horny teenagers, they heard peculiar high-pitched sounds coming from above. They listened closer and discerned that they were words. Shona buried her head into Brynna's shoulder and giggled, "Good lord, Bo makin' them sounds?"

Brynna tilted her head to listen more carefully while still caressing Shona; the woman could multi-task alright and Shona let out a small moan. "No. I think its the doctor."

They listened in relative silence.

"Oh God... Oh God... Oh God... Oh!" Apparently, Dr. Hotpants just had her most exhilarating orgasm ever; she cut off mid-praise followed by Bo groaning loudly

"Fuuuck!" They heard Bo's voice quiver as she too had supposedly reached her bliss.

Both women on the ground floor burst into a fit of giggles almost too powerful to hold in.

"Wow." they said simultaneously when everything upstairs had gone silent.

"Wonder if we can - " Brynna began but was interrupted by a delicate, freckled hand clamping down on her mouth.

"Silence, Bri." and Shona began her own assault on her succubus.

Meanwhile, Kenzi has drifted off after nursing a bottle of whiskey and listening to music at unhealthy volumes via headphones in her room to escape the mental images.

No eardrums or already warped minds were harm during the writing of this chapter.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

Early in the morning, Brynna awoken and untangled herself from her sheets, pulled on a pair of clean black denim pants and a well-worn black t-shirt displaying Megadeth on it, and padded into the kitchen in search of food to find Bo already awake and brewing some coffee in.

She turned when she heard Brynna enter and smiled. "Mornin'" she said in a chipper voice and Brynna knew that tone.

She smiled her greeting and pointed to the succubus' refrigerator, "Ye got anything to make breakfast in there? Thought I'd fix us all something to eat."

Bo seemed shocked but recovered quickly, "That'd be great. Thank you. Didn't take you for a cooking kinda person."

"It's okay. I know my appearance misleads a lot o' people." Brynna smiled to assure her hostess it was perfectly okay to assume what she thought.

"So where are you from originally?" Bo had moved closer to help the blonde get eggs, milk, sausage, and bacon out.

"Ireland. Bangor Erris to be more specific. It's a small town in the Connaught province in County Mayo. Where do ye keep yer pots and pans?"

"In the cabinets to your right, second to the last." Bo looked at Brynna and asked, "I know your a Dark Fae but what type of Fae are you? You didn't tell us last night."

"I'm the same as you – a succubus." Brynna answered truthfully because Bo would find out sooner than later when one of them had to feed or got hurt. She could see from her peripheral that Bo was processing this information quite critically.

"Isn't it bad for two succubi to be in the same territory?" Bo asked tentatively so that the query didn't sound like she was throwing them out; Brynna was grateful she was the considerate type.

"Yes, usually, but that's only if we want to feed without your permission since it's yer territory we're on. Like in this house, we're guests, and can't ask for certain things; such is so for feeding in marked territory."

"I don't have a territory." Bo said and then thought aloud, "I don't have to piss on any trees or hydrants do I?"

Brynna nearly dropped the iron skillet she had dug out she laughed so hard. "No, no. Nothing like that." she composed herself after a moment as she put the skillet on the warming iron, "Usually we mark our territory by town or city. Succubi need a big feeding area since humans aren't as strong in their essence as the Fae."

"So I guess all of the town is mine, huh? And it's officially called a person 'essence'?"

"Yes." Brynna confirmed both questions and thought of their feeding situation, "So, about feeding -" Bo cut her off.

"You're making us breakfast. Your welcomed to feed. I only ask that you don't kill any humans you feed from while you're here."

Brynna smiled, "Done deal. Thank you." They shook on it and as soon as the pan was heated enough, Brynna started cooking bacon and sausage while Bo scrambled some eggs for the big group.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Bo asked.

Brynna fought the urge to smile perversely at the question and opted for a contented, lazy smile. "Like the dead. I don't even think I'd have woken up if a banshee screamed right into me ears.", she took the plunge and asked, "How bout you? Heard quite a bit o' rutting going on upstairs." She pointed to the light dusting on the floor near where Shona and she slept. Bo's face turned pink and then she cursed under her breathe 'told you we were way too loud, dammit, Lauren.'

At her expression, Brynna laughed, and clapped her shoulder. "So Doctor Lewis that good, eh?" then a thought popped into her head dampening her joviality, "She's human. Did you?"

Bo knew where this was going and quickly assured the blonde. "She's alive, albeit tired, but alive. She's out cold upstairs. I'm getting better at controlling my power. I can sleep with a human and not wake up to a smiling corpse."

"Very good. I'm proud of ye, Bo. Yer learning fast." Brynna used her big sister voice and gave Bo an encouraging smile.

"Thanks." Bo smiled, basking in the praise a bit. She handed Brynna a plate and the blonde slipped the cooked breakfast meats onto it and put more on the skillet. "Are their any other succubi Jedi powers I can learn?" Bo hated how she sounded like a child wanting to know what she's going to get for her birthday at times, but with Aife presumably dead, she hadn't got a chance to ask.

"You don't have to feel inadequate, Bo. I'm happy to answer yer questions. I may be Dark Fae but that has nothing to do with me when I want to help a fellow succubi." The blonde leaned against the countered watching the bacon and sausage sizzling, gathering her thoughts and all the information she knew of their kind. "What do ye know so far?"

"Well, I've learned how to curb my appetite and not let myself get too hungry and as you know I can keep myself from killing people. I learned from another succubus how to return essence to someone if they're weak. I've done that for a detective friend of mine that works for the Light Fae."

"Who was this other succubus?" Brynna went to flip the meat over, managing to sound curious.

She noticed Bo took a while to answer but then, "Her name was Aife," Brynna stilled her movements for a moment, "but I didn't know her by that name when we first met. She used an alias and called herself Saskia." Bo had noticed the blonde's reaction to her mother's real name. "You knew her?"

Brynna didn't look at her when she answered, "Yes. We've met a few times before in the past." That was all she could bring herself to say at the moment.

"That it? No grand sexcapades through colonial America or Europe?" She could tell Bo wasn't going to take her simple answer.

"We spent a time together in England during the earliest part of the sixteenth century. It was just a fortnights adventure for us through the grand courts of lords and ladies, then we went our separate ways and haven't spoken since." It wasn't all a lie, Brynna knew; Aife and she were in England at that time training Moira and Blair.

She could feel Bo ascertaining her answer, seeing if she was being legit. She turned and looked her hostess right in the eyes. "We had fun on a cattle-farm with some of the farmer's daughters. Ye would not believe how much sexual essence they radiate, what with them being virgins and all." Brynna let her face slid into an easy, wistful smile. "We certainly took them to Heaven and back. I've never heard such praises in me life."

Bo laughed and covered her hand delicately with a hand, slapping the blonde's shoulder. "You're so bad! I can't believe you did that!"

Brynna chuckled and turned back to put the breakfast meats onto the plate and took the eggs Bo scrambled and poured them into the skillet. "Virgins are easy. They usually pass out from their orgasms before ye could properly feed so it was safe for us and them if we got too carried away."

"Did you know how old Aife was?" Bo asked, desperately wanting to know more about her mother.

Brynna didn't think she had to lie on that one. "I think she was going on 50 human years when we met. We were both still young in Fae years but old enough to control ourselves and take fledgling succubi under our wings and train them not to kill the humans in the area where they lived. Y' know, the whole 'just because ye can, doesn't mean ye should'?"

"Yeah. But I thought Dark Fae didn't care about hurting humans."

"Some do, some don't, but if ye don't want to be burned at the stakes by the village or town ye were staying in it did you some good to know killing humans ain't worth yer life." She saw Bo nod in understanding. "Back to your later question of more abilities," she picked up the spatula and stirred the eggs, "when we feed later, I'll teach you some succubus tactics to use on humans that aren't so hands-on."

"What? Like Jedi mind control?" Bo's nose crinkled as she thought of what she could learn.

Brynna laughed, "Something to that affect. By the way, very cute nose wrinkle."

They talked some more and both Bo and Brynna couldn't believe how well they were getting along, though Bo still kept it in the back of her mind that her mother had been very amiable before going all Mother Dearest on her ass.

They were just getting done with cooking breakfast when the others woke up. Kenzi walked in first, rubbing her eyes and standing in front of the table in her Invader Zim pajamas with her hair so cutely ruffled from sleep to resemble a bird's nest.

"Nice hair." Brynna commented amicably as she sat plates down at the table along with cutlery.

"Thanks." La Petite Goth said, trying to smooth it down. "Bo up and knowing your cooking?"

"Yes I am and let me tell you, this woman's a freakin' cooking genius." Bo said coming into the dining room and setting down a large bowl of fluffy yellow eggs and a plate full of bacon and sausage.

"Whoa, that's smells so freakin' delish." Kenzi took another lung full of the aroma and sat in a chair cross-legged.

"Thank you." Brynna smiled and went to retrieve more of their food.

Kenzi watched her leave and turned to her besty. "What's up with Buffy the Biker? Yesterday she was all bitch and now she's like a Stepford Wife. What gives?"

Bo admonished Kenzi with a light slap to her shoulder. "She just wants to be nice and do something for us for taking on her case. Plus, I watched her cook everything so no worries about being drugged."

"She's Dark Fae, Bo. You talked to her at all? Find out what type of Fae she is?" Kenzi asked, trying to steal a piece of bacon only to have Bo slap her hand away. Kenzi stuck her tongue out childishly and rubbed her stinging fingers.

"I did. She's a succubus like me." Bo said simply and Kenzi's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Bo! Don't you remember Mother Dearest?" the goth whispered angrily, "How are you so sure you can trust her not to screw us royally; emphasis on the screwing?"

Bo put a calming hand on her shoulder. "I don't fully trust her yet but she seems like she's on the level; she's nothing like Aife." She turned her head at hearing the others stirring. "We'll talk later, k?"

"Damn right we'll be talking about this later, young lady." Kenzi put on her best mother voice.

"Oh my God, what is that glorious smell?" Lauren asked while shuffling into the kitchen in her cream color pajamas. Her lips were kiss-bruised and her hair was just slightly showing signs of being sex-tousled; she had obviously tried to comb it back in place and gave up.

"Mornin', beautiful." Bo greeted her brightly, walking over and giving the doctor a hug and an affectionate kiss on her lips; Kenzi faked hurling out of sight. "Brynna offered to make us breakfast for helping her."

"Oh. That's nice of her." Lauren said surprised as she wobbled on her feet slightly.

"Here, sit down. You okay?" Bo said with concern as she guided her lover to a chair.

"I'm fine, Bo. I'm just a little exhausted is all." Lauren assured her fretting succubus, taking her hands in her own and bringing them to her lips to lightly kiss them. Bo blushed and smile, not use to being the flirtee.

"Mornin', love-birds." Shona greeted from the doorway.

Moira came up behind her with her husband, both, Bo noticed sweetly, had matching matching red boxers with Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy" lyrics printed all over them. Moira wore a shirt promoting some sort of rodeo while Donovan wore nothing but the boxers; both of them had bedhead; Ceili shuffled in sleepily behind them in light blue silk pajamas.

"I could so use some tucker right about now." Moira said, placing a hand on her growling stomach.

"Brynna cookin'? I smell sausage." Blair's alto voice asked from Moira's right. She wore a sports bra and boy shorts. She reminded Kenzi of sort of athletic personality.

"Breakfast? Really?" came Lorna's hopeful voice from somewhere behind Donovan. She could barely make put Keiran's limping form from behind them with his arm around Lorna's shoulders.

Bo laughed, "Yes. We have breakfast. Take a seat." They all shuffled in and found suitable sitting arrangements and ate, occasionally talking about how long the group had been on the run.

"Been traveling in the Rover for months now," Brynna said after swallowing a bite of her sausage, "But most of us have been on the run for the better part of thirty years."

"Wow," Bo blinked, nibbling on her biscuit unconsciously, "How did you manage to outrun them for so long?"

Brynna grinned and simply said, "We're succubi, Bo."

"You said most of you have been on the run. What about the rest of you?" Lauren asked, Kenzi actually nodding her approval of the question, mouth occupied by a bacon-jelly-sausage-biscuit. Lauren noticed Moira and Blair shift their eyes toward Brynna, possibly wondering what their sister would let leak. Bo may trust them but Lauren knew more extensively the intricacies of most Dark Fae behavior.

"Moira, Blair, and myself have been on the Dark Fae's Most Wanted for the past hundred years." Brynna's tone told Lauren that there would be no more discussing that particular subject; she was not having that, not if it meant it would hurt Bo.

"What for, if you don't mind me asking?" Lauren pressed taking a sip of her coffee while staring Brynna down.

"I do actually. It's personal and not a part of the current problem." Brynna answered in a decidedly finite manner while keeping her eyes locked with the doctor. Lauren broke her gaze first.

"Fine. I'm sorry." the doctor's tone said she wasn't at all. Bo notice the tenseness between the two blondes and made a note of talking about it with Lauren later and Kenzi saw it, too.

After everyone finished eating, Brynna offered to wash the dishes, stating that since she cooked it she should clean them as well.

"Absolutely not. You have already shown your appreciation by cooking us the awesome breakfast. Me and Kenzi will do them."

"Kenzi and _I_." Lauren unconsciously corrected Bo's speech as she read a column in the newspaper. Bo ignored it and gave the cute doctor a peck on the cheek. She heard a few giggles come from her guests.

"Why do I have to -" Kenzi began to protest but Bo shot her a look.

"You ate it, too, now help me." Bo walked off into the kitchen with the majority of the dishes.

"Fine." she sighed and picked up the rest and followed her friend.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Bo poked her head out from the kitchen, "have you checked in at the Dal yet?"

"It's too risky to be seen in front of other Fae, but if you can give Trick a call for me I'd be grateful." Brynna said as she began to get up from her seat.

Bo found that a bit strange but agreed. "Okay. Well, make yourselves at home and watch some TV. I'll give him a call in a minute." She disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Brynna shouted and her group made their way to the living-room. Lauren remained sitting at the fold-out table with the newspaper in her hands and watched them.

"Not joinin' us, Doctor Lewis?" Shona asked before she went to catch up with her wife.

"No, but thank you for offering. I'm really into this article on a new breed of flower they've found on an island near Papua New Guinea." Lauren smiled as friendly as she could at the redhead. By the look on the other woman's face, she knew she wasn't buying that facade. The woman took a seat beside Lauren.

"I know you're concerned about us bein' round Bo and I can already tell that you especially don't like Brynna," Shona looked at her, "but I can assure none of these men or women want to do her any harm. We need help that we can't get from the Dark or Light Fae. Brynna put this whole thing off for months because she knows Bo feels like a ping-pong ball between the two sides for choosin' to be neutral. Brynna would never want to put anyone in danger for her own personal gain, that includes humans as well. If she can help it, she'd want all of this over with with only the Tuatha De Danaan who had put the geis on hear dead." Lauren could tell that Shona really wanted her to believe that they meant them no harm and she had to admit that the woman did look sincere in her explanation.

"All I can do is try," Lauren sighed in defeat, "but the first hint I get of Brynna and the others betraying or hurting Bo, I will not hesitate to protect her. I may just be a pathetic human to the likes of the Fae but I will do everything in my power to save Bo's life, even if that means sacrificing my own."

"Then you and me are a lot alike, Doctor Lewis," Shona softly smiled and then the smile sloughed from her face to be replaced by a look of somber reminiscing, "I've never in my life expected to kill so many beings as I have for Brynna and her sisters. I see the way you and Bo look at each other, especially the way Bo looks at you, and I see the same exact thing goin' on between you two that I have with myself and Brynna. I would never put a love like that in danger; not on purpose anyway." Shona held out her hand for the doctor, "Can we bury that hatchet for now and just agree that this will help everyone involved?"

Lauren looked at the ginger's hand for quite some time, then finally clasped it with her own, sealing the deal she hoped made their lives easier. Shona smiled brilliantly and stood up after the blonde released her hand. "Have fun reading 'bout the Bulbophyllum nocturnum." Then the redhead left to find her a seat in the living-room, leaving a stunned Lauren behind.

As soon as the two of them were washing dishes, Kenzi pounced. "What the hell, Bo? We can't have them here. Did you not witness that freakin' intense-ass scene between Hotpants and Lady Leathers? I swear Lauren was about to go all Bad Cop on her ass." She took a breath and gave Bo time to explain herself.

"Kenzi, they're just Fae running from something bigger than themselves and they need help." Bo explained as she began to clean a glass and then a saucer.

"How do you know they're not just staging this whole thing?"

"Because I saw how Brynna looked when she talked about Shona and the geis. They love each other and that kind of thing I don't think they could fake." Bo dropped the saucer she had been cleaning back into the sudsy sink.

"Newsflash! They're Dark Fae. They could probably fake an orgasm." Kenzi was getting frustrated at Bo not realizing what potential danger she was in.

"A lot of people fake orgasms, Kenze." Bo sighed, going back to washing.

"Well, Aife sure punk'd your ass with the whole nicey-nice thing and looked what happened?" Kenzi gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes going wide the mean thing she had said. "Bo, I'm sorry. I didn't -" she tried to hastily apologize but Bo, with hurt and understanding in her eyes, cut her off with a soapy hand.

"Yes, you did, Kenzi, and believe me when I say this: I am keeping that fresh in my mind. I really think they want our help. Did you not see how badly broken Keiran's leg is and how distraught Lorna was over that?"

Kenzi looked down at the soapy water and sighed after a time. "Alright, Bo. I'll take your word for it. I'm gonna go talk to Doctor Hotpants and see if I can convince her. Wish me luck." Bo nodded and Kenzi walked out to find Lauren done with the article in the paper and staring tensely at no specific point on the wall in front of her.

Kenzi plopped down in the chair that Shona had been sitting in. "Whatcha thinkin' bout, Hotpants?"

Lauren broke her gaze and looked to Kenzi. "The same thing you have about our new guests. Do you think they're telling the truth?"

Kenzi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "As creepy as it is that I do agree with you, I also kinda believe Bo's point, too. Maybe they just want our help 'cause Bo's neutral and has the power to help."

"I thought that was what you two were bickering about in there. Bo seemed to be getting along well with their leader. Did Brynna happen to mention what type of Fae they are?"

Kenzi sighed again. "Yeah and – drum-roll –" she accompanied the phrase with the sound, "they're succubi." Kenzi eyes opened slightly at Lauren's muttered curse.

"Wow, Doc, cussing much? That's the second time this week."

Lauren gave her a withering glare before asking, "Bo knows about this and she's fine with it?"

"She's cautious like we all are. She just wants to give them a chance."

"What about what happened with Ai-" Lauren was interrupted by a warning finger in front of her face.

"Nah-ah, Doctor Hotpants." Kenzi warned, "I am still kicking myself in my own ass for saying the same thing to Bo. She knows that's a risk and she's willing to take it."

"One hell of a risk, Kenzi." Lauren sighed.

"I know." she mirrored the action.

Both women looked toward the living-room when they heard laughing.

"Guess we should go and watch' em?" Kenzi asked, looking back towards the doctor.

"I suppose we should."

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

Bo finished the dishes and watched Lauren and Kenzi wander into the overly-crowded living-room and then pulled out her cell to call Trick.

"Hello?" Trick's voice answered. Bo could here glasses clanking in the background.

"Hey, Trick. It's Bo. I got a group of Dark Fae here that say they're wanted."

"Who are they?" Trick's voice lost its joviality, turning instantly serious.

"There are eight of them: two are Incubi and the other six are Succubi."

"Bo, why would you -" Trick began to scold her when she interrupted him.

"Trick, I know but they came here seeking my help and so far they haven't threatened any of us. An Incubus has a badly broken leg that he got when being attacked by a Golem. I'm guessing the people who are hunting them have some serious Fae connections to use them?" She'd guessed that by the severity of Trick's cussing under his breath.

After Trick had calmed somewhat he asked,"I'm sorry about that, Bo. Who are they exactly? There are many Fae wanted by both Light and Dark."

"Their unofficial leader's named Brynna MacTire." She heard Trick drop the phone "Trick? You okay?" She heard him speak in Gaelic and pick the phone back up. "You know who they are, don't you?"

"Yes, Bo. I suggest that whatever trouble they're in, you shouldn't be involved in it whatsoever."

"Why? They were bloodied and injured. I don't care what side they chose, they wanted help and have been very appreciative about. Jesus, Trick, Brynna made us breakfast. I don't think someone would want to hurt us when they make us breakfast." Bo was getting frustrated by everyone cautioning her. Yes, she knew they could be pulling the metaphorical wool over her eyes. Yes, they could be trying to turn her toward 'the dark side'. But they also probably just want to lead their lives in peace; Brynna's haunted face when she told her of the geis made Bo's resolve strengthen.

"Trick, please believe me when in say I don't think they mean me any harm. They've been honest with us so far. Brynna has answered my questions truthfully and none of them have tried to suck our essence at all. They've even asked permission to hunt on my territory and have agreed to not kill any humans." Bo didn't suspect that to sound as weird as she had put it. She never thought of the town as her territory.

She heard Trick sigh. "Fine. I'm going to get one of my staff to watch over the Dal while I make you a house call. I want to ask them a few questions." She heard Trick talking to a few people and waited patiently for him to return to her. "Dyson and Hale want to come, too."

Bo groaned, "Trick, I have Lauren over. That's just friction I don't need right now." She heard Were-fae ask to talk.

"Bo, if they are wanted, I need to know. I promise I won't turn them in if they aren't a threat." Dyson deep timber sounded.

Bo grumbled and relented, "Alright. But no taunting Lauren, okay?"

"I promise."

"Can I talk to Trick again?"

"Sure thing." She heard him call for the miniscule manager. As soon as he confirmed he was there, Bo started.

"They want to go feed later and Brynna asked if I would like to know how to broaden my succubus tricks. How many tricks can a succubus do? Y'know, how many?"

"Well, to give you a ball park estimate, there's five and two you already know. There's not a set amount; every succubi has at least another personal power that they learn that's all their own." he explained.

"Thanks. Just wanted to know if she tried to pull a fast one on me. See you soon."

Bo walked into the living-room to a semi-strained site. Keiran was seated on the pallet Lorna and he slept on the night before with Lauren examining his leg like the brilliant doctor she is. Kenzi sat in her usual place on the antique couch with Blair and Brynna cleaning and polishing blades; she couldn't help noticing Kenzi's nervous glances to the two like she expected to have her head severed or essence sucked from her any minute. Shona was perched on the chair of said couch idly twirling the tiny braids at Brynna's temple and appeared to be concentrating on an interview with some historian on their TV. Moira was sitting on the floor cross-legged polishing her boots while Donovan handed Blair and Brynna weapons from a duffle bag while Ceili and Lorna were deflating the air mattresses and putting them away until the next night.

"Hey," Bo greeted them all as she placed her phone back into her pocket, "Trick's coming by to check you all out and he's bringing two Light Fae here that can be trusted."

Brynna looked up from finishing cleaning one of Ceili's kukri. "Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"Yeah. I know them pretty well and they're great guys." Bo assuaged the suspicious glint in the blonde's eyes.

"Alright." Brynna sheathed the blade and tossed it to Ceili along with its twin. The petite blond sat them beside a special belt.

"How's Keiran's leg?" Bo asked as she approached them to sit on the arm next to Kenzi.

"No infections are setting in and the stitches I put in yesterday are holding quite well." she smiled at Keiran, "After a feeding you should be good as new."

"Thanks, Doctor Lewis. I appreciate it." Keiran smiled kindly and Lorna went over to them.

"I can wrap him back up." she offered. Lauren nodded and stood to face Bo.

"So Trick, Hale, and Dyson are coming by?" Lauren asked as she removed the latex gloves and threw them into the trash bin not from them.

"Yeah. Trick wants to question them on their motives." Bo shot an apologetic look to Brynna. She waved it off.

"It doesn't offend me. I've known Trick for years and the man is thorough."

"You do know Trick." Bo chuckled

"I'm surprised he put up with me and my sisters during our teen years." Brynna chuckled fondly but Bo could sense a sort of bitterness biting at the back of the blonde succubus' voice.

"Wow. You knew Trick when you were teens?" Kenzi asked, interested in knowing some stories.

"Yeah. I think that's why he's balding." Brynna smirked and Kenzi guffawed, snorting a bit which in turn made the others laugh.

"You all must have been quite the rebels." Lauren commented.

"I think that's the reason he's always owned a bar. We would drink til we couldn't see straight." Brynna laughed at the memory but it didn't meet her verdant eyes. Bo thought this woman was more confusing by the moment and made her wonder what Trick did or didn't do for her that earned him her scorn.

"Really?" Lauren was surprised to know.

"I believe so."

Soon, they heard the sounds of gravel crunching. "I guess they're here." Bo went to the door when she heard the knock.

She opened it and invited the men in. Trick stared straight at Brynna disapprovingly and she held the gaze unrepentant; Bo guessed introductions weren't needed. She hoped nothing got out of hand while they were here; she hated trying to get blood out of things.

"Brynna."

"Trick."

_Wow. They're regular best buds_, Bo thought.

"How have ye been over these past few decades?" Brynna asked, trying to keep her tone civil. This wasn't her place so she couldn't cuss the old man out.

"I've been well. The Dal Riata has fared well for me."

"This is intense, man." Hale whispered to Dyson. The wolf nodded his affirmation to the siren while keeping his gaze focused on the irritable Fae.

"Why are you here, Brynna. What trouble are you in?" Trick spoke in Gaelic and got right down to the point of his visit.

"Wasn't my trouble to start, Blood King. I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you." Brynna could barely keep the snarl off her face.

Bo didn't understand what they were saying but could tell they both really were trying to be civil about whatever they were talking about.

"I did what I had to to keep the peace between the two sides; they were putting themselves into the path of extinction" Trick tried explaining calmly, though the red hue his face was taking on told Bo it wouldn't last long.

Brynna's nostrils flared and she crossed her arms. "So what? It would be their own fault."

"You're acting childish."

"I'm childish?" Brynna's voiced raised, hands now at her sides in clenched fists, shaking. "Ye put my mother through hell, Trick. She didn't deserve that. Ye knew she would go straight to the Dark Fae after ye betrayed her."

"I didn't betray her – "

"Bullshit!" Brynna's anger flared as she surged toward Trick. Dyson intercepted her, eyes flashing to his wolf's as he put his hands on her shoulders to restrain her. Brynna fisted her hands into the vest he wore, eyes glowing that eerie turquoise as she hissed. "Stand down, wolf. This isn't your fight."

"You hurt him, I rip your throat out. Simple as that." Dyson growled back at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Bo demanded after seeing the scene unfold when Trick and Brynna spoke in Gaelic. She was getting fed up with being in the dark. "She was saying that she knew Trick since she was young. Why is she wanting to hurt him?"

"He betrayed my mother to the Dark Fae Elders." Brynna stated with barely controlled anger.

Bo turned to Trick, a look of utter surprised dawning over her face. "Is that true, Trick? Did you? Like Aife?"

He looked at her for a long time, then finally, "Yes, but I had good reason to. We had just stabilized everything when she decided to help Aife assassinate a Dark Fae Elder. I did what I did for peace."

"Peace?" Brynna scoffed. She had let go of Dyson and had flopped back down onto the couch. Shona had put a calming hand on her shoulder and whispered calming words to her in the same language Trick and she had spoken in. And that's when Trick's gaze fell onto Shona

"You're with them, Shona?" Trick's voice took on a tone of unbelief.

Shona stood up straighter, one hand calming on Brynna's back. "Yes, sir. I am. Brynna's my wife."

Trick's face paled and it actually made Bo worry about the aging Fae's health. "What is it, Trick?"

"You all need to get out of here and to the Dal Riata now." Trick said in that all-too-calm voice.

Brynna's eyes narrowed. "What do ye know about this, old man?"

"All I know about it is that it's a Tuatha De Danaan that favors the Dark Fae that's put this geis on you both. Now, we need to go."

"Which one?" Brynna asked, her intense verdant eyes locking on to Trick's. Trick gave her sad look.

"I haven't been keeping much of an eye on what the Tuatha De Danaan do. Last I heard about you, you had seriously pissed off the Morrigan and her sisters Badb and Macha lashed you while you ran through briar-covered battlefields in the Otherworld."

"Sorry to disappoint ye. I don't die that easily." Brynna's snark comment fell on def ears; she sulked and began grabbing the bags.

"So Badb and Macha are two likely suspects?" Shona asked while folding her arms and leaning a hip against the couch.

"More than likely, yes, but a geis cast upon a person you love requires stronger powers. If it is Badb and Macha, they have to have someone significant in the Tuatha De Danaan to help them."

"Like Aengus Og?" Shona's face began to flush and her demeanor leaned towards extremely pissed. This time, though, Brynna put her arm comfortingly around her freckled shoulders.

"Thought as much." Brynna sighed, absently rubbing up and down her wife's arm.

"Who's this Aengus Og dude and Biber and Macho?" Kenzi asked, clearly as confused as her Fae roomie; Lauren seemed to know more than them though.

"Their names are pronounced Bibe and MAH-kuh. In Celtic mythology, Badb and Macha are war goddesses and along with their sister Morrigan, make up the Morrigna, a triple war goddess. Of course, they're Fae but humans didn't know that; they all thought of them as gods and goddesses." Lauren explained with perfect punctuation.

"But isn't the Morrigan a leanan-sidhe?" Bo asked confused.

"Yes, but she has other powers besides those of a leanan-sidhe; otherwise; she wouldn't be in the position she's in running the Dark Fae."

"That comes with the title of Morrigan." Brynna said absently and motioned for Blair and Ceili to get the rest of their things.

"How do you know?" Bo asked curiously as she grabbed her weapons and handing Kenzi her own.

The look thrown her way from those emerald spheres told Bo she might not like the answer to her question.

Brynna briefly closed her eyes as if to gather strength and sighed heavily."Because I was the first Morrigan."

Before anyone could say anything about the massive information dumped upon them, the shack began to vibrate with a bellowing roar. Everyone present stood still, listening to the muffled falls of paws on the asphalt and concrete outside.

R & R = LURV


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

_Srian_ (Shree-an), Irish for "constrain"

"What," Bo was stunned, "the hell did you say?"

"Shite. They sent _that_ after us?" Blair cursed and grabbed the daggers from her newly-laced boots and Brynna had grabbed a sword Bo didn't even know she had brought in from where her bags layed.

"What's after you and you're the first what?" Bo hurriedly asked as she strapped her various swords and daggers to herself; she even tossed Lauren a dagger, in which the doctor fumbled with and then delicately placed on her belt beneath her lab coat.

"Every damned Underfae they can throw at us." Brynna grumbled and avoided the other part of Bo's question until they were out of mortal danger of becoming Fae-poop and handed the others their weapons. Bo noticed Shona rubbing what looked like a delicately-made iron broach carved with knots that created images and symbols. She watched with astonishment as the palm-sized jewelry began glowing faintly green.

"How's it doing that?" Bo's curiosity got the better of her.

"It's a protection talisman. I'm channelin' my energies plus some of the air's. Y'know, for a swift exit?" Shona explained and noticed Bo's weaponry. "You don't think yer goin' to do much damage with those, are ya? They ain't even iron." Bo looked around and noticed that every, single weapon the Dark Fae had were made of iron.

"They never stopped protecting me from Fae before." Bo's voice took on an edge of indignation; she didn't even know she had weapon-envy. God.

"They might fair well against Fae but with some iron is the only means to kill them. Let's go." Trick started walking to the front door but Brynna caught him lightly by the arm; Dyson was watching her.

"Not that way. It already has our scent, and if all of us go out there we'll be fodder. We go out the window in the back o' the place." A huffing sound came from just a few feet from the shack; the beast was tracking. "We need to go now," she looked toward Blair, "Care to join me in distracting the bastard?"

Blair's smile was something akin to the Cheshire Cat. "Think I would let ye have all the fun? Not a chance in Hell." Both women drew their swords, the ring chilling Bo to her bones. It reminded her that these women have killed before and were definitely not scared to do it again. She understood when times got extremely tough, people – Fae and human – did desperate things.

"Moira," the brunette looked toward her sister who was now dressed in a pair of Wranglers and a tan leather jacket with her white Stetson securely on her head; she currently held a shotgun in her hands, "Cover 'em and get them to the vehicles; me n' Blair got this." She received a nod from her younger sister and the sound of her loading said shotgun.

Bo and the others made their way to the back of the shack. Kenzi helped to move various articles out of the way to help get through the boarded window a little easier. Donovan made quick work of the wood in no time with Hale and Dyson moving the destruction out of the way. They helped Trick and the humans outside first and then Keiran, Lorna, Donovan, Ceili and Shona brought up the end of that group.

When it was just Bo, Dyson, and Hale left with Moira of the Itchy Trigger Finger, they saw Brynna and Blair slip out the front after checking which direction the beast was facing.

"You sure they're gonna be okay?" Bo worried looking back at the door that was now closed. She didn't like the feeling in her chest that seemed stuck there when they went out, like they wouldn't be back; Bo felt like she abandoned them and they her; like her mother. She didn't realize that Dyson had gently grabbed her arms and steered her towards the opened window.

"They'll be fine, Bo. They're strong." Dyson's words were gentle and Bo felt herself nod and slipped out to her car where Lauren and Kenzi sat looking back toward her.

When Lauren smiled, Bo felt herself solidify into something other than a feelings-monster and smiled back. Out of the corner of her eye, Bo could see Dyson and Hale drawing their guns, trailing behind Moira as she pointed her 'boomstick' in the same direction – toward the roaring noises and the taunting laughs. Sounded like Brynna and Blair were having a grand ol' time.

"Get them started!" Blair yelled as she rounded the corner suddenly and Bo could hear the clopping of humongous freakin' hooves on the road and gravel. She heard Lorna start up the Rover as Moira started the Harley and she felt Lauren, she hoped, jam her hand in her front pockets trying to find the keys to their own getaway vehicle. Kenzi quietly muttered 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'.

An angry, guttural roar sounded and Bo could feel the vibrations in her car's frame. She turned when the thudding steps became louder and she heard several gunshots sound. The beast howled in pain and then she saw it round the corner moments after Blair.

"H-holy shit..." Bo was stunned as she saw the beast. By her best estimate it stood nearly as tall as a five story building with three gruesome heads, each one partially distorted by stretched skin on the sides where their faces connected somewhat; it was straight up fugly. One of the three heads, the middle one, was a pitch-black snake's head with raging, slitted eyes that glowed an eerie, otherworldly green like its other heads; it hissed and snapped close to Blair barely missing her right leg. The left head looked like one of a goat that should belong on a Slipknot album and had a coat of white fur. Green, stringy, goo ran from its nose and mouth and when it dripped onto the asphalt of the road it sizzled and ate through it like acid. The goat-head bleated threw its head back, its long horns trying to rid its back of something and that something, Bo now gawked, was Brynna riding it like a rodeo champion. She sounded like she was cussing its heritage in a very colorful manner and masterfully dodging the horns; they weren't quite long enough to reach her. Then Brynna saw that the other head, this one a rust-colored lion's head, was breathing in deeply, in and out, for a few moments and her eyes widened.

"Everyone get down and in a safe place! Get those vehicles out of here and down the road! Now!" Brynna yelled at the top of her lungs as she whacked the serpent's head away with the side of her longsword. Bo heard Blair curse and grab Dyson and Hale flinging them into an alcove between two buildings and then going in herself. Lauren started the car and Kenzi watched the beast with wide, bright eyes.

"Bo? What is that thing?" she asked quietly while watching the other succubus swing her sword as the snake-head tried to repeatedly strike her with its fangs.

"I," Bo tried to remember her literature classes from her high school days, "I think its a chimera."

"Like the Ancient Greek chimera?" Kenzi's face contorted as she thought.

"Yes. And its even deadlier than the myths say it is. The chemicals in the goat's saliva are ten times as corrosive as acid and the snake's venom would kill a human in mere seconds." Lauren said as she revved the engine and followed the Rover to a safe distance.

"What about Simba to the left over there?" Bo asked as she continued watching the head as it began to stop its breathing.

"The chemicals it keeps in certain organs in its stomach combine and make napalm." Lauren turned the wheel to take a right down the road.

"Oh well that's just swell, ain't it?" Bo said sarcastically. And then the lion-head belched out a giant ball of bright flames. Bo, Kenzi, and Lauren ducked as the flames licked nearly five feet away from them; Bo swore she smelt her hair burning.

Once the flames died from the chimera's left head, Bo tentatively looked up at the damage. Her bumper bubbled and the back end was slightly charred, buildings were burning on either side of them. She looked to the alley that the others had gone into and saw them emerge slowly. Hale's hat had been burnt and he threw it to the ground in disgust and Blair and Dyson seemed better off. Blair ran at the head with a full blown battle-cry falling from her lips and the men drew their guns again, aiming at the unoccupied goat-head and fired at it.

The Rover, with its already beat-up frame now charred in places, pulled up beside Bo, Lauren, and Kenzi. Moira came out with three more shotguns and a few Rambo belts worth of bullets.

"Any of you a crack shot?" she asked as she approached them and offering the rifles. She saw Donovan and Ceili grab a couple of magnums from the holsters at their sides and the small blonde had one of her newly polished kukri in her left hand, knuckles white.

"What's Red doing over there?" Kenzi asked in a perplexed voice. Bo turned to see where and what Shona was doing. The redhead was standing in the middle of the ankle-high grass of what Bo thought used to be a small garden area beside and abandoned house. She had her raised slightly with her palms facing the sky and her lips moved with silent words and Bo noticed that her feet were bare and she could barely see her toes kneading the soft soil beneath them.

"Uh, Moira," Bo saw the brunette turn her head toward her with an eyebrow cocked underneath her Stetson, "What's Shona doing?" The cowgirl looked over to her sister-in-law to see what Bo had saw only this time Shona's intricate knot-work tattoos were faintly glowing a light, incandescent blue and getting brighter as her lips moved faster with ancient words she whispered.

"She's channeling Mother Earth's power. Probably asking Her to restrain the Chimera until Brynna, Blair, and I can sever the heads."

"That sounds easy." Bo began to feel me optimistic.

"Nope, far from it. There's an order to the heads; find the ruling head and cut if off and the beast will die."

"Great," Bo's mood soured again instantly, "you know the order?"

"Every Chimera has a different order to the heads. The one Bellerophon killed, its main head was the lion. He killed it by using a lead-tipped arrow. He lodged it into its mouth and its fire-breath melted the lead and the liquid went down its throat burning it from the inside-out."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Bo mumbled and grabbed one of the shotguns Moira had left aside for them to aim her own. She handed another to Kenzi.

"Watch out for Brynna and aim at the lion. We have about an hour before it will be able to fill its organs for another flame throwing." Lauren instructed as she got out of the car to stand behind Kenzi.

"Got it." Bo and Kenzi said in unison.

"Let's see about aiming for the goat first. It's acidic slobber is sticky and will eat through any of us within mere seconds." Moira cocked her rifle and took aim. The goat already looked roughed up, gaping wounds sizzled from the iron and lead bullets Dyson, Hale, and Moira used on its ears, snout, and neck. Thick, corrosive blood oozed from its nicked jugular but was quickly rehealing itself. Moira lowered her weapons and called the others off before they could fire.

"The goat's not it; it's healing itself. The main head won't be able to. Try the snake." She looked over the beast's back at her sister, "Bynna! Need you to get down off it for a moment!" Brynna gave a nod and with one last swipe at the hissing reptilian head and began to slide down the scaly middle a ways and jumped clear of the cloven hooves at the rear. She sprinted toward Blair who had the lion-head busy and pushed her back out of the line of fire.

"Good to go!" she yelled and the others let loose with the booming sounds of shotguns firing. The snake hissed its obvious displeasure at having its skin pierced by burning iron and lead pellets and whipped around to snap at the nearest irritants: Dyson and Hale.

Dyson's eyes flashed to his inner wolf's as he tackled his partner to the ground inevitably saving the Siren from having a four to five foot circular puncture wound in his chest. The long fangs barely ghosted by the curly-haired Fae. Dyson hissed in pain as a drop of venom fell onto his shirt instantly beginning to burn through it; he ripped it off just before it could get to his skin and burn into his bloodstream.

"Stand back, wolf! That thing's faster than all of us!" Brynna twirled her sword in her hands reminiscent of Xena: Warrior Princess and watched the swiveling head eye the two fallen Fae; she could have sworn it even licked its non-lips.

"Its the goat head!" Bo suddenly yelled as she had shot it in its left eye and watched it closely when it didn't start to heal. It bleated with pain and stomped its huge hooves against the ground making the whole city block shake and its prey stumble for balance.

"The bullets alone aren't going to kill it! We need to figure out how to cut off the head!" Blair watched the lion-head closely. It was recuperating from its last bout of flames and she swore she saw a pointy, toothy grin appear on its face; Moira noticed saw it, too.

"Damn! We're going to be running out of time real soon." She ducked back into the rover and pulled out what Bo thought to be an AK-47; she felt her mouth drop open.

"Seriously?"

Moira stepped over to Bo, "I'm going to try to pop that lion's napalm organs and give it one helluva bout of heartburn. Help Blair distract it so I can sneak up close enough to pierce the skin."

"How close do you have to get?" Bo asked while reloading her shotgun.

"Close enough to stay out of the way of the snake-head and the hooves." Bo nodded and watched the brunette settled her Stetson just right on her head and Bo had a fleeting thought about Indiana Jones before he switched the bag of sand for the idol.

"Be careful." Bo said as she placed a hand on Indiana Jane's shoulder. The determined look in those brown eyes leveled at her and the smirk of confidence shook Bo's thoughts. Now she knew why Moira looked so familiar to her. Her eyes were Bo's, her hair was Bo's, and the smirk? Aife's.

Before Bo had a chance to confront Moira on this, she spoke. "No worries. If I die, Donny will never forgive me." And then she was off, sneaking behind the Rover and down a back alley.

"Bo,", Lauren's voice snapped her from her reeling thoughts and she placed a hand on the succubus' shoulder, "are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I might have." Bo mumbled. Lauren stood silently beside her for a moment, not understanding what she meant. Before she could ask her, Bo aimed the shotgun at the lion and Lauren stepped back and closer to the Rover next to Kenzi who saw the whole exchange take place.

"What's up with the look she had on her face, Doc?" she asked worried for her friend; Bo was getting too into shooting round after round into the giant Fae.

"I don't know but I don't think it could be anything good."

"Ha!" Brynna's triumphant voice brought Lauren and Kenzi's gazes to her. She had managed to slice the snake's head in half horizontally and blood went everywhere as it thrashed about. She sidestepped a swatting paw and back flipped nearer to where Shona stood. Her eyes were open now and faintly glowing a softer blue than her tattoos. "Now, Shona!"

_"Srian!" _she yelled and made fists in the air in front of her_._ A low rumbling began and escalated until the vines from the kudzu and ivy growing on the houses surged toward the beast and mounds of dirt and roots burst forth from the concrete and asphalt to grab at the legs and waist of the monster. The Chimera roared its outrage and began to slash and tug at the greenery; it knew it was trapped. The lion-head glared at Shona and started to make the huffing sound again.

Suddenly, from her side vision, Bo saw the corner of the Stetson; the rest of Moira emerged from the shadows and began slowly moving towards the Chimera. Bo thought she should have been sneaking just a little bit faster. And then Moira busted into a run and slid on her side underneath the beast and unloaded the magazine into the surprisingly tender underbelly.

An echoing cry of pain sounded from the beast and the entirety of its right side combusted into roaring flames; Moira had started scrambling to the alley the minute the flames began to flicker. The chimera's remaining head bleated and cry, the slobber being thrown onto sides of buildings as it began to fall. As it hit the ground, Brynna ran at it from its blind side and ran the length of her longsword through the center of its head and gave a gory twist to the hilt. Bo turned her head away as Brynna began pulling her blade out. When she turned back to look at the carnage, Bo saw a young woman, maybe twenty-five to thirty years of age, lying in the spot where the Chimera had been. Her deep mocha skin was marred with scratches and cuts and her right side had severe burns covering it. Her arms had been mauled, with one severed at the shoulder and the other about half-way. The chimera-woman's face had a deep, gaping slit in the middle of her forehead and her eyes were wide open, staring at nothing; Bo felt bile touch the back of her throat.

Brynna stood over the corpse, gazing down at her pale and still face and mumbling something Bo thought sounded like a prayer. She watched as the bloodied blonde went down to a knee, supporting herself with the longsword in her right hand, and gently placed her other over the woman's eyes closing them forever. She stood back up and extracted a piece of red clothe from her back pocket and began cleaning her blade of the battle; Bo didn't know if that was its original color or if it was dyed that way by blood.

Moira came back out of the alley with a rough-looking blanket and walked toward her sister. Her eyes flickered to the body and she pulled a Malboro Red out of her coat pocket and lit it, heavily blowing smoke out in a sigh.

"You okay?" Moira asked as she stuffed her hand into the pockets at the back of her jeans; the AK-47 hung down to around her waist from a strap.

"I'll be fine in a little while. You get burned or anything?" Brynna stuck her cleaning cloth back into her pocket and took the blanket from Moira. She seemed to take extra care in placing it on the corpse perfectly.

"Nothing major. Just got a banged-up hip." The conversation was short-lived and they began walking back towards the others. Brynna clapped Blair on the back and asked if she were hurt, too. Blair just shook her head and was beginning to sheath her own weapon when Shona walked towards them on wobbly legs. Brynna seemed to forget her grievances with killing the Chimera and walked towards her, helping her to the Rover to sit down.

"I'm fine, Brynna." Shona said even before her blonde could utter the question. Brynna nodded and looked to Trick.

"I knew her, the Chimera. Her name was Anise Cardington. I think she lived somewhere in Cleveland, Ohio last time we talked." Brynna's voice sounded faraway as she talked about the deceased.

"How did you know come to know her?" Trick's voice was that of a counselor. His eyes held vast years of understanding what Brynna was going through and the apparent bitterness between them was cast aside for the moment.

"It was when we escaped and ran into the States. She harbored us for a fortnight or so until our most recent wounds had healed. I guess they found out." Brynna's voice was soft at the end and she gazed out to the body of her friend. "They drove her mad or something for her to attack us like that."

Shona had grabbed a bottle of water and placed it gently into Brynna's hand. She took a few gulps and thanked her and then Shona walked over to Anise's body. She gently pulled back the sheet and examined her.

"I believe I've figured out why? She's been spelled."

"Spelled? Are you sure?" Lorna asked. Bo could see gears of thought turning inside the short blonde's head..

"Yeah. There are faint markins on either side of her head."

"What's their sequences?" Lorna was beginning to sound like she dressed and began pulling out centuries-old books from the back of the Rover

"Three horizontal lines on either side of her temples with snake symbolism wrapped around her head from what I can see."

Lorna stopped thumbing through pages and looked over to Shona. "Are you absolutely sure about that description?"

"Yes." The one, simple word from the redhead's mouth set Lora off to cussing lowly underneath her breath and she reached for another book and purposefully flipped to a page.

"It's a mark that both Dionysus and Cybele use when initiating followers into their raves, but when you said it had the slashes I knew it was Dionysus' work."

"It would have taken a significant amount of energy to place that on a Chimera." Shona pondered and began pacing. She stopped only a few seconds into the motion.

"That storm a month or so back that hit Cleveland hard. I remember seein' that on the news at the laundromat."

"You can do that?" Kenzi's incredulous voice earned her a few short-lived glares.

"Energy is everywhere and certain beings can harness its powers from nearly anything. Storms and earthquakes give off the most energy but are harder to work with unless you know how to control them." Shona explained as she slipped her sandals back on and the other began to file into the Rover.

"So we have the Greek pantheon merging into this geis, too." Brynna sighed tiredly and rubbed a hand across her forehead. She was starting to feel a headache coming on.

"Seems like it," Keiran said from the Rover, "who'd ye piss off?"

"Aphrodite."

"You pissed off the Goddess of Love?" Kenzi's voice had not changed since she had last spoken.

"No, her own ego did that for me." Brynna's voice had a hint of irritation to it.

"Qu'es que huh?"

"She's egotistical as hell with a jealous streak t' boot. She thought I was flirting with Hephaestus when I went to ask him to make me a pair of gauntlets once and went AWHOL on my ass. She was with Ares at the time havin' a grand ol' time when her nymphs came to her and started to weave their little lies. It wasn't a pretty fight."

"What's the Goddess of Love like?" Kenzi was becoming curious and inched closer.

"She makes the Kardashians and Jersey Shores look like nuns and a Sunday school program."

Kenzi's eyes widened and she whispered, "Holy shitballs."

"I guess she still holds a grudge against me and asked little brother for help."

"Why not get Ares or Hephaestus help her?" Bo asked

"Hephaestus respects me and know the truth of that little incident and Ares was an old sparring partner of mine."

"Sparring?" Bo made it sound like a double entendre.

"Sparring." Brynna made it clear it was just the opposite of what Bo thought. Bo backed off on the subject.

Brynna stood and faced Trick. "I ask for Sanctuary. Am I granted such, Patrick?" She held her hand out to the shorter man. He watched it for a time and then clasped it with his own.

"As long as you don't call me Patrick again." Trick smiled a smile he usually reserved for old friends and released their hands.

"Deal." Brynna actually smiled and, yet again, Bo saw a part of herself in the action.

"Can we stop for a little pick-me-up?" Brynna asked as they were beginning to get ready to leave.

"Later tonight. I'll call up a few friends of ours from the old days."

"Sounds like a plan t' me." Brynna chuckled

The small band of sex-Fae smiled and packed into their vehicles and drove off into the sunset toward the Dal Riata.

R & R is my energy.

Author's note: The next chapter may or may not shoot past a few episodes and into the last few of season two after Nadia (cringe) wakes up. I promise more Bo and Lauren scenes are to come but I have to get _**her**_ out of the picture.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

The club on the street corner wasn't too bad in Bo's eyes. It was one of those nightclubs that played world techno music and had synthetic lights clashing with pagan imagery along the walls. The bar and its stools were designed to look like a marble monument with matching columns and other seating arrangements varied in culture and age. Behind the bars was a treasure trove of different alcoholic beverages. Bo was positive she heard Kenzi moan in delight and gentle whisper 'mama's home'. Bo was right as the petite woman seemed to glide over to a vodka bar where two scantily glad men were dressed in Russian hats and offered Kenzi a platter of shot glasses for her to sample before she decided what to drink this evening. The creepy thing is that they weren't there when Bo glanced over the bar the first time, and also the fact that no one seemed disturbed by everyone's singed and bloody clothing. It was like everyone in the club was in their own, little world and, Bo highly suspected they were.

"Watch her for me, Hale?" Bo asked the Siren as he walked through the door. Hale gave a very annoyed scowl in her direction before begrudgingly agreeing to watch the Vodka Mama.

"I'll help him." Shona volunteered as she gave Brynna a small peck on the lips and began to follow the Fae.

Bo gave them an appreciative smile and turned when she heard Brynna at her side telling them to follow Trick. The small man was about to disappear down a side corridor when they caught up to him.

"They're down here." Trick said and began to walk back up the stairs. Bo looked confused as she turned to him and gently grabbed his arm to stop him for a minute.

"What? You're just going to leave us here?" When Trick smiled and pulled himself from her hold she knew that yes, they were being ditched here in front of a shady basement door.

"You'll be fine. Alyssa and her sisters will treat you with nothing but kindness." And Trick was off into the party scene to find Hale and Kenzi.

"Don't worry, Bo. Alyssa is quite generous for her kind." Brynna threw back to her as she wrapped on the thick door. A giant of a man answered the door. He had greasy, curly hair that fell in coils to his massive shoulders and he was sporting a rather neatly-trimmed goatee as black as the mop on his head and went with the small, protruding goat horns hidden on top. His eyes were beady but Bo could faintly make out an amber color when she looked up to his face.

"Patrick Mac Korrigan send you all?" Tall n' Greasy's voice matched his beastly appearance. He seemed to snarl more than actually form comprehensible words and phrases.

"Yes. We're Alyssa's five o' clock." Brynna said calmly to Tall n' Greasy and handed him what appeared to be shiny, gold coins. The Fae's eyes widen and lit up like a child's on Christmas Day as he held his thick, meaty hand out to grasp the coins and shove them into his jean pockets.

"Thank you. I will spend this well on wine and wenches. Fourth door on the right." Tall n' Greasy was gone, opening one of the many doors behind his hulking mass and walking over the threshold. Bo would have thought it impossible for him to sound that happy or move that fast; she guessed his goat-like legs helped in that area...

They followed Brynna into the lavish hallway beyond the door. Paintings from the Renaissance hung everywhere and some even older still she knew hung in glass cases. It was an art museum and a red light district all in one. There were six door on either side of the hall. The six doors on the left had names of various ancient places above there doors: Ancient Greece, Rome, Gaul, Egypt, Scandinavia, and India; the other six had names corresponding to the other set: Apollonia Helenas [Napaea (valleys)], Valeria de Roma [Nereid (the Mediterranean)], Alyssa de Gaulle [Alseids (groves)], Nia Memphis, Freya Rhineson [Naiads (springs and rivers)], and Chanda Vati [Oreads (mountains)] respectively. Bo didn't know what they meant or how they connected to each other but she knew the names on the right had to be Alyssa and her sisters' private rooms.

Bo watched as Brynna walked straight to the door mark Alyssa and knocked. A woman's voice, vaguely accented, answered that she would be at the door in a moment. Brynna calmly waited, clasping her hands behind her back as Moira crossed hers, using one hand to toy with the leather around her Stetson.

"So who are these women exactly?" Bo whispered as she looked around the hallway. She started to feel like she was in _The Shining_ and the twin girls were about to come around the corner to ask her to play with them.

"They're nymphs." Dyson stated as if that was the only answer as he stood without a shirt on with his arms crossed in front of himself.

"Okay. What kind?" she asked as she heard footsteps come toward the door.

"In this part of the city, they could be any kind. They're all usually flighty and don't stay in one particular place unless there's some kind of natural source for them to replenish their strength."

Something clicked in Bo's memory. "So they need something like a river or a park right?"

"That's the gist of it."

"I remember a small creek running through a park a few miles back. Could they be getting energy from that?"

"More than likely." Then the door opened to reveal a scantily-clad blonde with striking blue eyes and patrician features looking quizzically at Brynna, assessing her all the way from her feet to her head. A saucy smile spread across her face which only made her stunning face more attractive.

"Why, Brynna Mac Tire, it has been quite some time since I was last in your presence." The blonde's voice was like dripping honey and lilted in an accent Bo couldn't quite place it but it sounded vaguely French.

Brynna gave a smile back, this one far from the licentious grin of the other blonde, and tilted her head in the woman's direction. "Alyssa. Nice to see you again as well. It's been what? Two hundred years? You still look marvelous as ever."

Alyssa smiled and shifted her stance, moving to the side to give all ample room to enter her room. "Yes it has," she gracefully extended her hand into the room, "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Shall I call my sisters for more assistance?"

"Yes, but only two. We had a little run in with some of my old enemies."

One of Alyssa's perfect brows arched. "Seems like you always have enemies after you. You're a Succubus. Can't you just make nice with them, Brynna?" She chuckled and began pouring them all champagne in fine crystal glasses to be given to them all.

"Well, ye know me, Alyssa. I don't like making nice with people who don't deserve my niceness." She walked around lazily sipping the wine until she came in front of another doorway, this one even more lavish than the other. The door had finely carved wooden murals set firmly on the frame of it with knot-work scenes of young girls running unrestricted through the woods with man and beast alike. Brynna lightly touched the work of art and she could feel the nymph's power radiating from within them. The feeling traveled up her arm and settled pleasantly in her stomach. It affected her more than she thought it would, a testament to her growing hunger since the fight.

Unbeknownst to her sisters, she had been hurt during the Chimera attack. She wasn't quick enough when she came running at it the first time; it managed to barely miss kicking her full in the stomach but still cut her something fierce with the graze. She had managed to stop the bleeding before it got too noticeable and kept her face neutral so the pain wouldn't give her away. Her defenses were weakened, as Alyssa kept watching her movements.

"You're injured worse than the others, aren't you?" Alyssa crooned as she walked closer to the Succubus. She managed to see a sparkle of the woman's power illuminate her eyes.

"Which ones shall I call for your sisters and brother-in-law?"

Brynna turned to Moira and then back to Alyssa "She likes Apollonia well enough and Lorna and Keiran will take Freya."

Alyssa bowed slightly. "Of course. Let me find them and I shall be back with you all shortly." With that, the blonde nymph.

As Alyssa left the room, Bo turned to the others. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Lauren smiled a small smile and took Bo's hand into her own. "They're going to heal Brynna and Moira." Before the good doctor could finish her explanation, Bo's incredulous voice interrupted.

"In front of us?" Bo's eyes were wide and her jaw was slightly slack. Lauren gave her a patient smile.

"Not in the way you're thinking of healing. It's like laying of the hands more than anything else."

"Like faith healers?"

"Yes. They send energy through the body and it targets the maladies the patient is inflicted with. They draw from nature Herself to heal the wounds. I've heard it's quite the experience."

"Do you have an idea what it feels like?" Bo's curiosity was peaked and she wanted to know what she could learn about these new Fae in the short time she may have until Alyssa came back. She felt edgy around them and it wasn't a feeling she wanted to have for long.

"Well, from the records we have on these type of nymphs, each element they're ruled by affects their patients in different ways. Mostly, we have records of Alseids, nymphs who live in or around groves of trees. They were popular during the seventies, as you can probably imagine." Lauren chuckled when Bo barked out a laugh.

"So what type is Alyssa?"

"From the patterns on the murals, it appears that she's an Alseid. I don't know about her other sisters."

"Wouldn't they be Alseids as well?"

"Well, usually all nymphs consider each other 'sisters'. They share common interests and relations that benefit their surrounding natural habitat."

"Bo said that she saw a creek and a park nearby. I could smell the ocean from here and there are foothills quite a ways from here." Dyson injected into the conversation.

"They could thrive here for some time with resources like that nearby. I was wondering why Alyssa would be stationed here for this long." Brynna said as she walked to the door where a knock was sounded.

She opened it to reveal a woman who seemed to be in her late teens carrying two crisp white robes. She bowed and handed them to Brynna, who thanked her and closed the door. Throwing one of the robes to her sister, she walked towards a sectioned off part of the room. Curtains of fine green silk hung over stalls to ensure privacy at the barest minimal. Both Brynna and Moira emerged after a short time and lounged on two chaises. To Bo, it looked similar to two women waiting for a masseuse and not some raunchy behind-my-better-half's-back-sex with nymphs. Bo began to feel like she was watching someone cheat on their spouse.

By the look on her face, Bo guessed that Brynna knew what she was thinking because she gave a small smile. "I'm not bein' untrue t' Shona in the least, Bo. I'm just gettin' a massage; she's done it for Shona, as well."

Her reassurance helped a lot with calming Bo's. "Its just, well, I feel a whole lot of sexual tension in the air. I'm not sure how to process it."

The blonde's smile grew wider and she let out a laugh. "So this is really your first time being in a nymph's grotto?" Bo gave a slow nod. "Nymphs are a lot like us. They thrive on sexual energy but they don't need it to survive; they're addicted to the high they get from it."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "So, they're basically Fae Hippy Nymphos?" The laughter that ensued had Bo giggling a bit; she guessed nymphs weren't the only ones affected by the sexual energy in the air.

"Aye." Brynna chuckled as she turned her head to the door opening to reveal Alyssa with a taller blonde with chocolate eyes and olive skin and a shorter platinum blonde with icy eyes and elegantly chiseled features that Bo assumed was Apollonia and Freya.

"Brynna, if you will, follow me." Alyssa instructed. She then turned around and handed Dyson a plain gray t-shirt still in it's packaging and dark blue jeans. "I'm sure these would fit you well, Dyson. You may use my bath to wash yourself." Moira walked towards Apollonia and followed her to the room marked Ancient Greece; Lorna and Keiran followed Freya to the one marked Scandinavia. Before Brynna and Alyssa walked through the door marked Gaul, Alyssa turned to the others and smiled. "You may have anything you desire at our bars. Patrick's friends need not pay here. Your friends shall be done within the hour and I shall send them up to you."

* LOST * GIRL *

The upstairs was still alive and booming with dancing bodies and flashing lights. It didn't take Bo long to find Kenzi still at the Vodka Bar. Seeing the petite girl swaying on her knees in her seat as she spoke animatedly with Hale told Bo that she had nearly drank her body weight in vodka. Shona sat on her other side drinking, smiling and talking when Kenzi turned to her.

"How's it goin' with Brynna and Moira?" Hale asked when Bo and Lauren took seats beside him.

"Its going good, I think. Alyssa said they'd be out in an hour." She ordered Lauren and herself drinks as she watched the crowd in her peripheral. "We'll have to get going soon if we want to avoid trouble with anyone here."

"Why do say that for, Bo-Bo?" Kenzi slurred, her speech clearly impaired by the alcohol. "We have all the hotties here we can handle and booze to pickle us for ages!" she exclaimed and immediately retracted the last statement. "I mean _I_ have all the hotties I can handle. Sorry, Doc."

Lauren gave a smile and told Kenzi that it was fine. She wrapped her fingers around Bo's under the bar and stroked her thumb over her the back of her hand. Bo smiled and and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We're going to get some clothes for the girls." Donovan said as Shona followed him out to the Rover. Blair and Ceili left for a couple of elves in one of the corners, but Ceili turned back to Bo.

"We could show you some of the tricks of the trade while they heal." She saw Bo look to Lauren as if to check with her and thought for a moment. "Lauren can come to. You wouldn't want to miss out on an educational experience, would you?" Ceili smiled licentiously at the blonde doctor. Bo straightened a bit and tightened her grip slightly on Lauren. The good doctor knew what Bo was doing and placed a calming hand on her back.

"Can't Bo test some of those powers on me instead of someone she doesn't know? It would make her less nervous."

Ceili's silvery laughter pealed through the room. "Oh this could be nothing but fun. Of course, Doctor, of course." The small blonde let Blair know she was going to be training Bo.

"Just don't get into any trouble again, Ceili. I'll be back in time t' leave." Blair waved to them and practically sauntered over to the awaiting elves.

"So what do I get to learn first?" Bo asked as they found a corner to practice in. She looked to Lauren and saw that her aura was burning a bit brighter than before; she guessed her doctor was intrigued about being the lab rat.

"Well, what do you know already?"

"Well, I got sucking chi down and I can manipulate people with touch and also give some chi back if I take too much." Bo saw Ceili nodding.

"So you know Coercion and Resuscitation. Good. You have two down and three to go."

"What are the other three?"

"Glamour, Charming, and Enthralling. We're going to start tonight with Charming." Ceili instructed the women with her hands to face each other. "Charming is the art of concentrating your essence into a part of your body to enhance its charm."

"How do I concentrate it."

"Think of the body part to enhance and imagine you essence as smoke."

Bo closed her eyes and listened to the rest Ceili had to say.

"Feel that smoke coiling into the body part and staying their."

For a moment Bo didn't answer, but then she suddenly twitched and Ceili knew she was doing it.

"Good, Bo. Now open your eyes and concentrate on Lauren in front of you."

Bo's eyes slowly opened and her chocolate orbs zeroed in on Lauren's own softer ones. She smiled at her doctor and giggled when the Charming began to work which made Lauren's eyes drift a bit lower than her face.

"Great job." Ceili smiled and clipped the taller woman on the shoulder and Bo lost her concentration making Lauren's eyes snap instantly back to hers.

"Astounding." Lauren whispered as Bo stood smiling at her and feeling proud of herself.

"I know right?" she gleefully said and Lauren high-fived her. "Which one can I learn next?"

"Whoa whoa, Grasshopper. Take it easy. It's best to learn these things one at a time. You know, get used to one before moving on? You'll tire yourself out trying to learn them all at once."

"But I'm already so far behind in what I should know by now." Bo complained.

"I know, Bo, but slow and steady wins the race." Ceili said in her best teacher's voice and Bo tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"Fine. I'll pace myself." Bo began practicing some more with Lauren while Ceili went off to search for a feed. Unbeknownst to Bo, Kenzi and Hale watched like flies on the wall.

"Just look at 'em, Hale. All goo-goo eyes and giggles. God, I'm so gonna hurl." Kenzi fake gagged making said Siren laugh.

"Ah, cheer up, mamasita! Let the ladies have their fun. They can be together now that Bo can't accidentally suck her Doctor dry." Hale spotted an open pool table. "Care to join me in a game of billiards, milady?" Hale did in a British accent while holding his arm out just like a gentleman.

"I would love to, sir." Kenzi replied back and took the offered arm and let her Siren guide her.

* LOST * GIRL *

By the time Bo had begun to grasp the Charming ability, Brynna, Moira, Lauren, and Keiran came out from the downstairs all wearing the clean clothes the others gave them. They all looked rather perky and Brynna sauntered over to butt her shoulder into Shona's and when the redhead turned to her she smiled brightly. "Hey."

"Hey yerself." Shona chuckled and wrapped an arm around her wife giving her a peck on the cheek. Bo guessed she would be a little tipsy from her 'massage'.

"So I guess it's time to head over to Trick's and sort some things out about this Morrigan situation we got now, huh?" Bo said as she, Lauren, Kenzi, Hale, and Dyson all grouped at the door; they all wanted to know why they should help a woman who was a former leader of the Dark Fae.

"Let's go then." By her tone, Bo knew Brynna didn't want to discuss that part of her life, but she knew that if the blonde wanted her full help, she would have to tell Bo everything.

* LOST * GIRL *

After all the newcomers had their fill, they parked behind the Dal Riata in an alley and filed out with their supplies in hand. They jogged the short distance to a back entrance that led to Trick's basement. As Trick gave directions onto where to put their things, five pairs of suspicious eyes locked onto Brynna.

Kenzi, with big, luminous eyes, leaned slowly toward Bo. "So what do we do about Morrigan the First now?"

Bo glanced at her roomie and gave a slight shrug and a sigh. "I don't know, Kenze, but if Trick is willing to let them stay here and give them Sanctuary then I think we do nothing."

"Nothing? Are you freakin' for realz, Bo-Bo?" Kenzi's incredulous whispering caught the other watchers' attention and she gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, not nothing," Bo weakly defended herself, "I'm going to ask questions and if Trick knows them so well then he'll tell me if they're lying to us or not."

Kenzi thought for all of ten seconds before agreeing, albeit reluctantly. "Ok, Bo. Balls in your court. Shoot." The petite woman went back to her Fae-gazing.

The clattering of something that sounded like wood onto the stone floor directed all their attention to Shona. The bag she had been carrying in her right hand hadn't been zipped completely up and had apparently tipped enough to have the limbs of various trees come tumbling out.

"Sticks? You carry sticks? Where are your weapons?" Kenzi asked as she went to help Shona with the scattered mess.

The red-head huffed in annoyance and bent to the task of cleaning up the mess. "I don't carry normal weapons like ya'll. Brynna, Blair, Ceili and Keiran have their swords and shields, Donovan and Moira have their guns and grenades. I prefer to use a very ancient type of magic called Druidry."

Lauren had been listening to the small talk Kenzi and Shona were making and cocked her head slightly in slight confusion. "Magic? There's no such thing. Fae powers come from a multitude of complex and diverse molecular structures. Everything can and will be debunked by science." her professional voice and statement gained her a wry smile from Shona.

"Hun, believe you me, magic and science are two very different things. I do agree however that most Fae have some type of biological and genetic patterns that may well boggle every human scientists' mind from here on after, but magic is the science of faith. Someone who doesn't believe in it can't bring it to fruition; that's why many modern humans say that magic doesn't exist. Most have predetermined notions of what is real and what is not and with the world so modernized as it is, these exotic faiths are vanishin' and some have been wiped off the face of the world for good." The distant look of pain flashed minutely in her pale eyes and Lauren felt the urge to apologize. Obviously, Shona had some issues about magic and science.

"I'm sorry. When you live in a lab for the better part of your life you tend to only see things from a medical and scientific point of view."

Shona gauged Lauren's words and held her hand out. "Apology accepted. I've been know to do the same from my way of things."

"You still don't trust processed foods and man-made medications." Brynna commented from some nook in Trick's basement where she was planning on making Shona and her bed.

"You can't blame me for that, Brynna. Those things harm more than help half of the time. Have you seen the side-effects on some of the pills? No thank you, missy. I'll stick with what Mother Earth provides for me." Shona sat pertly on the ottoman and folded her arms.

Brynna's head popped out of the alcove and smiled at her. "Ye know, ye sound like one o' them church ladies who are too high upon their own pedestals."

A golden bracelet flew across the room to hit the thin wall of stone between its intended target. Brynna chuckled and retrieved the trinket and smiled her special smile at Shona.

"That ain't goin' to work on me now, Misses MacTire, so you might as well wipe that grin of yer face." Shona's face showed no emotion but her eyes contained hidden laughter at the old game they played.

"Ach, now. I'm not tryin' anything." Brynna innocently said as she lifted Shona's hand gently to place her bracelet back on. She could feel her wife's agitation subside and chastely kissed her lips.

"You better be glad you're a Succubus." Shona relented and gave her a light hug.

Bo glanced to Lauren beside her and watched, nearly hypnotized by the doctor's flowing locks of sunny-gold hair and her overly cute dimpled chin. She felt her lips lift up into that silly smile she let herself wear when Lauren did something she found utterly intriguing or cute.

Her mind started to wander off into a future she wasn't too sure she would have with her doctor; the Light Fae kept her under their thumb quite firmly. She imagined living somewhere else, maybe somewhere with a nice, green lawn with a picket fence. Yeah, it was cheesy but she could kind of see it that way. No Ash or Morrigan to worry about, no jealousy issues with her former boy-toy or her best friend. They could live their lives like they wanted to, with Lauren working as a doctor in a local hospital and her working at...well anywhere; she didn't care as long as she was with Lauren.

Bo became vaguely aware of eyes watching her. She blinked and noticed Brynna looking at her with what she could only define as understanding. She saw Brynna step away from Shona and take the bag, placing it in a small storage closet. She was a Dark Fae Succubus, and the first ever Morrigan. She didn't comprehend her; she was as much of a mystery as Aoife. Not to mention that she actually knew her mother and they were apparently best friends. Bo decided she wanted to get down to this First Morrigan business with Trick's help.

"So, Brynna," Bo started as she took a seat at the coffee table, "what's this business about being the first Morrigan again and why, if you are that powerful, come to me for help?" She crossed her legs and tried to act as professional and neutral as possible. She had to be a detective now.

Brynna's eyes met Bo's and she let out a sigh at what she saw. She saw that old stubborn attitude in the brunette's eyes that she remembered Aoife having so many years ago. Brynna knew Bo wouldn't give up on getting the answers so she decided to placate some of Bo's curiosity without revealing too much of her past at the wrong time.

"To tell you the truth, I really wasn't in a great position to take the title. It just happened that I had the necessary requirements at the time." She couldn't help the bitterness woven in her voice or the askance glances she threw at Trick. "And to answer the question of me wanting your help, you should already know that answer." And Bo did know; she was unaligned and was the perfect mediator for Fae turf wars and apparently the number one person for removing Fae hits. Sometimes Bo hated this job.

Bo appeared to be contemplating what Brynna had told her. "I don't think I really know the whole story behind that geis thing. Why don't you help enlighten the group today?" Bo acted as if she were the ever attentive student; she decided she wasn't going to play cat and mouse with Brynna and to be honest, she wasn't sure if she was the cat or the mouse.

Brynna stared Bo down and seemed to be pondering what the fledgling Succubus in front of her had asked for. For a few moments, Bo thought that Brynna wasn't going to give her the story, but then she heard the blonde sigh and braced her elbows on her knees, steepling her fingers as she thought of how she should begin...and what she would omit.

"Before the Light and Dark Fae divisions were created, I was a general for the Blood King's leading army." This caught Bo's attention immediately and she let her mouth speak before her brain could catch up.

"You were Trick's general?" she blurted, jaw going slack

"So you know Trick's the Blood King?" Brynna seemed surprised. The blonde looked at Trick curiously cocking her head, a brow arched.

"Ye never cease to amaze me about what you would actually tell people now a days, Trick. What else have ye told them?" Trick groaned and placed a hand to his head in his palm.

"Brynna, we'll talk about this later, alright?" Trick's voice sounded tired; he looked it.

"We're gonna talk about this right feckin now." Brynna's brogue thickened menacingly and had everyone in the small space pausing and looking from one to the other and then to Trick and Brynna.

Trick walked over to her and, even though she towered over him, Trick leveled his best glare at her and in an almost too calm voice said, "No, we are not. That is final. I want to find out just as bad as you do who put this geis on you, Brynna, but I can't do that if you won't let this thing go for just a few days." The staring match they were currently in with each other drove the nervous level through the roof. After a few more intense seconds, Brynna scowled and said she was going up to the bar; Shona excused herself to follow and before passing Trick, she layed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What thing?" Bo finally asked as the couple retreated to the upstairs. Trick sighed heavily and went to sit in his chair to rub his temples some more.

"Its just some trivial matter from a long time ago." He poured a small amount of whiskey into a sifter and drank.

"Doesn't look like you think its a trivial matter." Bo observed as she didn't remember ever seeing Trick drink anything but tea. Plus, he looked absolutely pissed off at Brynna.

"It just annoys me that she brings it up every time we see each other."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Bo felt like she was at least getting somewhere with this bogus case. But what Trick told her next made her mind reel.

"Twenty-nine years ago."

The room fell silent as everyone looked to Bo. Lauren slipped her hand into Bo's still one as she sat staring at Trick.

"Hale and I are going to go check on Brynna and Shona." Dyson said as he dragged the Siren along with him to the bar area.

When Bo thought her voice would work, she pinned Trick with an accusing stare. "Is she my family, too? Is she insane like my mother and need to be killed before she blows up the Ash's compound again?" Bo knew she should calm down but all the secrets were starting to take a toll on her emotions and psyche way too much.

Trick let out a long suffering sigh. "She's not insane, Bo. She's just very mad at what the Fates have unkindly handed to her."

"You mean what _you_ handed to her." Bo glared at him. "When you wrote in your book, did you just decide to pick her or just stick your hand in a hat and hope for the best?" It was becoming harder to control her anger at Trick. He had kept Aoife a secret from her and she knew it was for a good reason, but to have another Succubus their who just might be her mother's best friend and know about her past, or better yet about her father, and to have Trick keep that from her as well... Bo was getting tired of it. She wanted answers and she want them now and she wanted the truth.

She leaned toward Trick with the most serious face she could muster. "Who is she, Trick, really? How well did she know my mother and did she have a hand in helping me escape somehow?" The desperation in Bo's tone tugged at Trick and he sighed, deciding to give her a bit of the truth to satisfy her... for now.

"She's someone who used to be close to your mother. She helped Aoife to escape her captivity and she helped to get you and your wet nurse to safety before she was captured again. A few years after, she somehow escaped and has been relatively under the radar since. Both sides haven't been able to sense her until just a few months ago."

"And now everyone and their mother is after Buffy the Succubus. Great." Kenzi quipped. As per usual, no one paid her any mind.

"But why would she really need my help though if she's a past Morrigan?"

"The simple rule is that there can be no more than one Ash and one Morrigan alive at one time. If the Ash is proven to be incompetent in his leadership abilities then the Council can always find another ore suitable. But when it comes to the Morrigan lacking in her skills, that is either torture or death." Bo felt a shiver run down her spine. Trick's frown deepened and pain laced his soulful, brown eyes.

"She was tortured, Bo." His voice was so soft Bo might have thought she misheard him. But she hadn't. She sat back in her chair and stared at nothing, thinking about Brynna's mannerisms. She'd noticed that the blonde was a very light sleeper and that she always seemed to be looking into the shadows for things Bo couldn't see herself and she would shy away from strangers just accidentally brushed against her. She acted...hunted, and Bo knew that was basically what she was.

"But how did they overthrow her?" Trick gave her a knowing look and Bo understood.

"The amulet." she whispered.

Trick nodded and rose to arrive in front of an old oak bookshelf. He scanned the tomes shelved upon it for a moment until he pulled out a rather thick leather one and walked back to Bo and placed the book in her hands.

"Turn to the nineteenth page." he instructed and sat back in his chair. Bo opened to the page and was stunned to find an inked sketch of Brynna. She wasn't dressed in her biker garb but in leather armor which was fixed about her forearms, sides, chest, and shins. She wore a supple red coat of arms that was sleeveless to let the sleeves of her shirt of mail through. She had two black straps going across her chest to where they held the same longsword she had used earlier and a crossbow and also noticed on her belt she kept a small sword and two dirks at each side and also another pair strapped on to each of her boots.

"She looks so bad-ass." Kenzi said from over Bo's shoulder and Trick chuckled.

"She was indeed. I was very proud of her."

"Proud?" Bo asked in confusion.

"She was the daughter of a good friend of mine. He died when she was young and I promised him that I would watch over her. This was drawn the day she became general." Trick tapped the picture and then pointed at the sword on her back. "That sword was handed down from her father and," he pointed to small sword, "so was this one. They're called Moralltach and Beagalltach."

"What do the names mean?" Bo asked out of curiosity.

"Great Fury and Little Fury. Both powerful Fae and humans have handled them and they're very deadly. Neither blade will rust or wear and also they absorb the blood that is spilled by them."

Bo looked at him surprised by what the sword could do. She looked at the picture thoroughly and saw the date in which it was written. "April twenty-third fifteen sixty-six? Hold old is Brynna anyway?"

Trick thought for a moment. "That picture was made when she was twenty-six so she's four hundred and seventy-two."

Bo felt her mouth drop a bit. "Wow."

"Them some good genes." Kenzi commented.

"How did she become the Morrigan then?" Bo didn't know why Trick would let someone that was one of his generals and a good friend's daughter become the leader of the Dark Fae.

"She was caught up in Aife's campaigns behind my back." Trick didn't seem to be mad at the blonde Succubus; he seemed sad that it had happened and he couldn't help her get out of it.

"Did she become the Morrigan because that was her punishment?" Bo accused.

"Not entirely." Trick was being vague again and Bo was fed up with vague.

"Tell me the truth, Trick."

"I...must have done it subconsciously when I wrote the treaty. I didn't intend to but there's always a price and the price isn't always who or what you want it to be." Bo could tell he was truly guilty for what he had done to Brynna. She wondered who else he accidentally put in the other position of power – the Ash.

"Who was the Ash if Brynna was the Morrigan?" For a moment Bo was afraid Trick wouldn't answer her question. He seemed very deep in thought.

_Patrick, you know Brynna would never claim him..._ Trick could here his conscious, speaking to him via the sound of his wife's voice.

"A man by the name of Bran became the first Ash." The way Trick was looking at her, Bo knew the words he was going to say next would impact her greatly in what was to come. "He's also your brother."

Bo faintly heard Lauren's voice call out to her as the information shot through her brain like a gun a close range. She felt weightless as she saw the dark tunnels at the side of her vision come up to swallow the real world around her.

Reviews are awesome! - The Blotness


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

When Bo came to, all she knew was Lauren was brushing her hair from her forehead and people were arguing all around her. She heard Kenzi vehemently taking Bo's side about something. What was that something again?

"What's with the all the ruckus? Someone loose a bet and it turned nasty?" Bo was still woozy and of course tried to get up before she should. Everyone fell quiet once more. She felt Lauren brace her and advised her to slowly sit up. When did she sit down in the first place?

"Bo, do you remember anything from before you fainted?" Lauren asked as she checked Bo's pupils.

"Fainted? I've never fainted before." Kenzi and Dyson faces begged to differ. "Well, yeah, from blood-lose but come on." Bo didn't know what was going on; her brain was still trying to catch up with her body.

Kenzi thought this should be dealt with delicately in her own Kenzi fashion. "Bo, sweety, Trickster here told you some real heavy shit and your brain basically shorted out for a few minutes."

Bo stared at Lauren and Kenzi's worried expressions and then to Trick's guilty visage when pieces started falling into place. She knew now that she had a brother and Trick had kept that from her, too. She felt her heartbeat race with the anger and she fixed a glare onto the small man and thought for a split second he flinched under it.

"The only thing that makes this anywhere near OK was that I actually heard it from you this time." Bo could feel the tears burning behind her eyes and quickly got up and went to the back door and out onto the streets. Lauren made a move to follow her out but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Brynna was the one to thank for the gesture of comfort.

"Sit, Doctor Lewis, please. She needs t' cool her head a wee bit before she's willing to come back here. I'll have Dyson, Hale, and Kenzi out looking for her in a few minutes."

Lauren sat but she wasn't done worrying. " But what if they come after – "

"They'll only be after my family. Bo should be safer than us out on the streets." Brynna turned as Shona came back with a steaming mug of tea. "Drink this and it'll calm your nerves, hun."

Lauren accepted the hot drink, sniffed it a little, and smiled. "Just like Grandma used to make: chamomile tea with a bit of whiskey."

"Something t' be said about what you young people call granny remedies." They shared a chuckle and Brynna insisted that she curl up on the bed she shared with Bo and promised to have her back safe and sound. Within five minutes, the good doctor was softly snoring and Dyson, Hale, and Kenzi were out looking for the runaway succubus.

"We need to discuss this upstairs. Shona, watch over Lauren, please." Brynna masked her anger well but Trick knew by the way her back was ram-rod straight and her fists were clenched that this 'discussion' would not be pleasant for either of them. He sighed and followed after her.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Have you gone senile?" Brynna hissed as she allowed Trick to sit at a table under her glare.

"I'm perfectly fine and my head's where it's suppose to be." Trick said calmly.

Brynna scoffed. "Where? Up your arse? Ye know she's wasn't suppose to know about Aife or Bran. Ever. You promised Ysabeau – "

"You shall never speak of her when that situation _you_ caused is partially the reason she isn't here now." Trick's words pelted Brynna and he saw the hurt and guilt that he often felt himself mirrored in her eyes.

"I don't know what else to say to ye other than I'm sorry." Brynna's voice was small as she looked down into the gin she had been sipping since she had came up here before now. She looked back up to Trick. "But I can't tell yoe I'm sorry for wanting to be happy with Shona." Trick saw the tears that stubbornly refused to fall in her verdant orbs.

"I know. I don't slight your love for her. It's a rare and beautiful thing but also dangerous."

"Just like the whole lot of us." Brynna gave a melancholic smile. Trick scooted towards her and took her hand.

"We've got to let this animosity go, Brynna. It's not going to do us any good."

She looked at him and thought for a moment. She had known Trick her whole life and when her father had cowardly snuck his way out of her life, he'd filled that position and guided her like he should have Aife. Even bringing up _her_ name threw Brynna into buried emotions she just didn't want shone in the light of day again. She had hurt Brynna in ways most tortures couldn't compare to. To have someone you trusted implicitly betray you in the most unbelievable way... No, she would never forgive that woman.

She looked down at her inked forearm at the intricate patterns Shona had skillfully tapped into her over the weeks they used to spend with each other back before the Fates had tried to sever their eternal bond. And then she glanced at the fine, silver torq bracelet Ysabeau had given her the day she became Trick's general. She remembered finding her body that following day on the side of the path where she was to meet Horvis. She clenched her eyes shut as the insane intensity of that vision danced like flames in her memory.

She jerked at the sudden feel of Trick hugging her. "Don't think about the past anymore than you need to. We need you strong. Bo needs you strong." She held him tightly for a moment longer, letting a few errant tears fall onto his barkeep shirt and then she pulled away. Sighing, she tossed back the rest of her drink.

"There's nothing more we can do in the past but a great deal can be done for our future." Brynna spoke in the old language and went downstairs to get some much needed sleep.

* LOST * GIRL *

Dyson walked at a relatively easy pace; he knew where Bo was. Her scent mixed with salt water wasn't too difficult to find and also having Kenzi rat out her haunts made tracking even easier.

"What kind of shit is Trick trying pull? It's bad enough that he never told her about Mommy Dearest but to tell her her brother was a former Ash-hole? I am seriously not blaming her from running out of that house of lies." Kenzi kept prattling as she walked in front of the two men. Hale's face, of course, was one of amusement listening to the petite human talk incessantly about the pros and cons of lying. Dyson seriously thought he should start coming up with some snarky comebacks about the pair next time either decided to joke about him. He could see the look on Hale's face now; he thought it might actually be the first time ever someone made the siren speechless.

He felt Hale stop him suddenly and he looked to see him placing an index finger to his mouth for silence. Dyson scanned the and saw a sniffling succubus on a park bench just a few feet from them.

"I think we should let the ladies talk this over amongst themselves, man. Don't think they want any testosterone around them for a while." Hale pointed to a far off bench where they could sit and wait until Kenzi and Bo were ready.

"Good call." They walked to the bench as Kenzi carefully approached Bo.

"Hey, Bo-Bo," she greeted softly as she sat by the sobbing succubus. When Bo made no move or sound to persuade her to go away, Kenzi wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Wanna talk about it?"

She gave Bo a minute to calm herself. "I'm just so sick of all this lying. Why won't anyone be straight with me?" Kenzi greatly suppressed the straight jokes fighting to be set free by her mouth.

"Didn't your parents ever lie to you so that you wouldn't get hurt by telling the truth? Isn't that the same reason Trick never wanted to tell you about Aife, cuz he knew how...different...she was?"

The pout Bo gave her told her she knew Trick was in the right about not telling her a lot of things but she didn't have to like it. "I guess you're right."

"That's my girl." Kenzi smiled and gave Bo the best bear-hug she could on the bench. "Now, let's get you back before they send another wave after you." Kenzi joked, then she remembered what she had overheard (ease-dropped) while she was crouched on the stairs at the Dal and Bo picked up on her uneasiness.

"What wrong?"

"When you abruptly took your little nap, Brynna came back down to see what had happened when Blair told her what Trick had said to you. Ending result was a succubus blowing her stack and I'm sure was cussing Trick quite imaginatively in Gaelic."

"Wow. So she just got that worked up over Trick telling me that I had a...brother?" Bo was still trying to get used to the fact she had a sibling out there. "She didn't want me knowing, did she?"

"Yeppers and I'm pretty sure she might have been the one to tell Trick to keep his trap shut all those years ago."

"What did she say to Trick?"

"Basically told him that you were never suppose to know either your motha or brotha and that he had promised some chick that he wouldn't tell. Oh, and get this, Trickster totally verbally slapped her for bringing up said chick."

Bo processed the information for a moment. "The woman he made the promise to must have been his wife. He told me she was killed during the wars."

"My guess, too."

"I need Trick to tell me more about my brother before I happen to run into him." Bo stood along with Kenzi and met up with Dyson and Hale.

"You know about my brother, too?" Bo asked Dyson.

"No. That's something Trick never told me." For once, she knew he was telling the truth.

"Then he and Brynna have some explaining to do. Let's go."

* LOST * GIRL *

When the four got back to the Dal, they found that the recent occupants were sleeping and Trick still up behind the bar nursing another small glass of whiskey. He looked up and heaved a sigh coming around the bar to stand in front of Bo.

"What questions do you have? I'll try to answer them if I can."

"Oh, damn right you are." Bo went to the bar and sat waiting patiently for Trick to settle again.

"I want to know all about my brother."

"He was Aoife's first born and a very precocious boy growing up. He excelled at anything you stacked him up against and had great leadership abilities but his fault was that he was a megalomaniac."

"So crazy just runs rampant in my family?" Trick ignored the comment.

"He wanted my position as Blood King. He said I needed to move aside and let the younger generation have the reigns." Bo could tell her brother was trouble by the way Trick unconsciously curled his lip in disgust. "All he wanted were the women who would be bowing before him if he were king. They would have been an endless and easy supply of chi for him."

"Creep much?" Kenzi commented as she reached over the bar to grab a bottle and glass.

"Very much." Trick said.

"Why would he need an infinite supply of chi?"

"He was afraid. Along with being a pathological egotist he was a coward and even a bigger lech than an incubus should be."

"Who was he afraid of?"

"That would be me." came Brynna's voice from the door. Bo could see she would rather be back downstairs asleep with Shona instead of discussing something she really didn't want to discuss with her.

"And why would he be afraid of you?" Bo asked as she watched Brynna slowly walk to the bar and sit beside her.

"He was insanely jealous of me and my close position with Trick. He decided one day to take that title by force. He had masked his identity and challenged me in front of my men so it would have been more humiliating for me when he defeated me." Brynna's voice was caustic and it was evident she hadn't enjoyed Bran's little challenge whatsoever.

"Did you kill him in the fight?"

"No. We had had some prior history with each other that barely kept me from dispatching him." There was that frankness Bo loved so much about the blonde. Not.

"Do I want to know what that history was?" Bo cautiously asked.

"Nothing like your thinking." Brynna scrunched her face up in disgust. "Our clans knew each other."

"So Bran's still alive. Do you know where?"

"Do not go looking for him, Bo. Unlike Aife, Bran will see ye as a major threat and will have no qualms about killing you, whether your his sister or not." Green eyes leveled a warning glare at Bo. "Ye wouldn't like the man you would see."

"He's that bad, huh?"

"Aye."

"So what does he look like?"

"Your generic tall, dark, and handsome with a cocky smile and flashing dark eyes. He doesn't look evil but when he's gun-ho about something ye can see the madness there in his eyes trying to hide."

"You seem to know a lot about him?"

"That I do and none good enough to tell ye about. Don't think there's much about him you'd like."

"So he's _the_ Ash-hole of Ash-holes?" Kenzi asked and received a chuckle from the blonde.

"Ash-hole, eh? Like the ring o' that."

Bo turned back to Trick while folding her arms on the counter. "Any other secrets you've kept from me?"

"None that are mine to tell you." Trick replied and picked up the dirty glasses.

"Then who should I ask?"

Trick never gave her an answer but darted his eyes quickly to Brynna while the blonde had her back turned and then looked back to Bo. She acknowledged that she understood his meaning.

"See you all in the morning. Good night." Bo walked down the stairs boring her eyes into the back of Brynna's skull as if she could stare hard enough until she could see the thoughts forming into pages in a book.

* LOST * GIRL *

Lauren mumbled as Bo slid quietly under the sheets. The blonde doctor turned towards her body heat and snuggled to her side, moving her head from her pillow to Bo's chest. The brunette chuckled softly and ran her finger languidly through her golden tresses.

"Sorry about earlier." Bo quietly said as she dropped a kiss to her girlfriend's temple. Lauren looked up through thick lashes still half asleep and smiled letting Bo know she shouldn't feel bad.

"Guess what?" Bo soft voice held a quiet excitement. Lauren lifted her head to pay better attention.

"What?"

"I have an older brother. Good news: he's alive, bad news: he's Grade Aoife crazy."

"I'm sorry, Bo." Lauren touched her hand to Bo's cheek and ran her thumb across the slight tear stains.

Bo smiled warmly at her doctor and softly kissed her silken lips.

"Don't be. Let's get some sleep. I've got some interrogating to do early in the morning." Bo cuddled up to her doctor.

"Just who are you going to interrogate?"

"Brynna. I have a nagging feeling she knows more than she's saying. A lot more."

Lauren seemed to agree with her and let Bo hug her like a baby koala as they fell into a solid sleep.

So, who do you think Brynna and the others are? – TheBlotness


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

Brynna had that feeling of being watched as she slowly came back to the waking world. The cots Trick had accommodated them with barely fit two grown adults but it was better than nothing at all. She turned in what she now noticed was an empty cot. She surmised Shona had gotten up early and let her sleep in and had come down with some nice, warm coffee. She was instead met with a pair of very determined brown eyes.

"You need something, Bo?" Brynna said tiredly and rubbed an eye to dislodge sleepies.

"In fact I do. Tell me who you and your merry little caravan really are."

"What are ye talking – "Brynna tried to feign confusion but it was evident when Bo cut her off with a sharp hand gesture that she wasn't fooling the other succubus.

"Don't give me that crap. You and Trick going around speaking freakin' Gaelic so I won't understand anything you two say between each other? Why did you really get angry at Trick for telling me about my brother?"

Brynna sighed and fell back on the bed covering her eyes with a forearm. "Bo, some things I can't tell ye. Not yet. Not when it's too risky."

"Wow. Just wow." Bo was getting disgusted and got up from the small wooden chair near the bed and paced some of her anger off. "If you want me to help you in any way with this geis you have, then I'm gonna have to know some information. Spill."

Brynna made it clear to Bo that she did not like being put in a corner and questioned. "I'll tell ye what I can now and then when it's time t' tell ye the rest I will." Brynna tried to deal and hopefully placate Bo for the time being; the young succubus really latched on to what she wanted. Brynna could admire that if it wasn't her on the receiving in of that intense focus.

"No deal. Either you tell me everything or I walk out on this and leave it all to you again. Now, last chance to tell me everything." Bo stretched her hand out to Brynna. The other woman shook it with a tight grip.

"On my blood honor, but some of the things I tell ye, ye might not like."

"Have I liked any of this so far?"

"No. I suppose ye haven't." Brynna chuckled. She rose from the bed and grabbed a fresh shirt and jeans from her duffle. "Where would ye like me to start?" she asked as she began to dress.

"How bout all that ink you're sporting?" Bo said as she saw the extent of the works on Brynna's arm and shoulder.

"Some of it was a wedding gift from Shona. She has the same markings on her left arm and hers are blue instead of red like mine."

"What, rings weren't enough?" Bo asked as she got a better look at knot-work.

"It was an ancient ritual we wanted to do when we got married. I have a hound here," she pointed to the first of the tattoos that covered her entire arm and most of her shoulder, "which is my father's family's symbol, and this one," she pointed to the last bit that ran from the side of her chest to about her last rib, "is the wolf of Shona's family."

"I can't help but notice she's not a succubus. What kind of Fae is she?"

"She's not Fae at all. She's a part of an ancient order of humans who were designated to serve the Fae amongst humans. Ye might know them as druids."

"But if she's human how can she live that long?"

"Ah, there's the mystery, eh? The druids drank a special brew every few years to counteract their bodies aging. As long as they drank it, they would never age, but they could be killed like any other human except for diseases." Bo detected sadness in the other succubus' voice.

"What happened to the druids?" she asked softly.

"The Elders thought they were becoming a problem and were afraid of being exposed by them. They took measures in reducing the numbers to a stable, watchable amount." It was clear to Bo that Brynna wasn't like other Fae who saw humans as food. She cared for them like Bo did.

"So they thinned the numbers." Bo was appalled.

"Aye. They regulated their numbers and many children who were deemed unfit were slaughtered. Among them were Shona's three younger brothers and two sisters." Bo saw Brynna's pain-laced eyes and Bo felt the urge to hug her; she settled for sitting beside the blonde.

"You sound as if you were there." Bo's innocent speculation must have struck a nerve in the taller woman. She clenched her hands until it seemed to Bo as if she would break the skin with her nails and she saw the blondes chest expand and contract with slow, steady breaths.

"I was low in rank at the time and was sent out with a troop of Fae to guard the fort where they held the prisoners." Brynna talked slowly as if waiting for a greater pain. "I was stationed as the gatekeeper to the dungeons when they brought the druid families from Shona's village in. Druids are a proud people, Bo, and most who had come there were beaten into submission, some even to death, by the Fae trying to control them." She chuckled sadly.

"I remembered seeing this teenage lass with hair as red as the flames of the campfires around us glaring down this giant of a man as he spouted insults at her. I guessed she had had enough of it and head-butted the braggart and he fell like a sack of bricks. Before the other mule beside him could reprimand the girl, I found myself in his path and coaxing him into taking my shift for a moment while I transferred the druids to their cells. Then, I hadn't known what I was doing taking up for the girl, but now, " Bo didn't know whether Brynna was going to burst into tears or what. "I loved her, Bo. Loved her spirit, her vitality, that inexplicable flame that never seemed to go out in any situation. That day, I subconsciously vowed to myself to never make that light go out." More pain laced her features and Bo thought she turned a bit green..

"Are you okay?" Bo placed an arm on Brynna's back; she didn't feel hot.

"I'm fine," she said in a small voice, then it regained some of it's strength, "I broke that promise to her, Bo. When she escaped after that, she had every chance and right to kill me where I stood."

"What did you do?"

"Our commanding officer at the time, Bran, had orders that any Fae with Chi draining ability was to report to the yard. When I got there, they had various lines of druids categorized by age, gender, and rank. Any of us that could sense certain aspects in their Chi were to separate them. The ones that were the strongest were executed." Bo saw Brynna nervously wipe her hands on her jeans; she could tell the other succubus was shaking slightly.

"And you separated her brothers and sisters from her." Bo guessed. She was right by the stricken look marring the blonde's face.

"There names were Aine, Cael, Conall, Nessa, and Fionn. I didn't know they were related to her, but I saved her. I lied to my commanding officer and told them she barely had a trickle of magic in her, that she wouldn't be a problem to us. They bought that lie and Shona and a few others were spared." Bo waited as Brynna paused and look at her quizzically. "How much did Trick tell you about the wars?"

"Barely anything. I know that he wrote in his blood book to stop them and that's how the Light and Dark Fae were created and that you and Bran were sacrificed to be the leaders of the two sides."

"He's barely scratched the surface of what happened. The wars began after the slaughtering. Trick didn't take that news well and both sides began preparing for war. Trick had a place for humans and he respected most of the druids who served him. At the time, Bran was my commanding officer and rarely missed a chance to make sure I remembered that."

"Bran really does sound like the Ash-hole." Bo at least got a small chuckled from Brynna.

"Ye want to know that worst part of that whole thing was? He was angry because the Arch-Druid's daughter wouldn't fuck him. So he decided that they were a waste of his time and started weaving the lies to ensure that he could trick the Blood King into thinking the druids were planning to usurp him."

"And Trick fed into it?" Bo sounded slightly appalled by the fact that her friendly barkeep buddy would believe something like that.

"Trick hasn't always been the wisest Blood Sage in the ink well. Like most people, human and Fae, he became blinded to his own causes. Sometimes the Fates are cruelest to those who are not deserved of their cruelty." Something haunted flickered across Brynna's feature.

"What happened?" Bo asked tentatively.

"When he heard about the slaughter, he became enraged and lashed out at the Dark Lords, who Bran had pegged the blame on, and war erupted. I didn't figure out it was a ruse until I overheard Bran from the medical tent bragging to a messenger of the Unseelie Court about how easy it would be now to overthrow the Blood King."

"What's an Unseelie Court?" Bo was unfamiliar with the term.

"Basically, that was the name for Fae who were harmful to humans or caused too much mischief. Likewise, the ones who helped and guided humans were called the Seelie Court, but the lines between both were pretty blurred."

"So what's the story behind all of this? I know this ties in with everything. I have a feeling about it."

"I went to Trick as soon as I could walk..."

*FLASHBACK*

"My Lord," the herald bowed low to the Blood King, "a messenger has arrived but it appears to be Brynna." Patrick looked up from his many tomes at the announcement.

"Have any intercepted her?"

"No, my lord. She rides too fast and says that she will only stop for your audience."

"Crazy woman." the Blood King mumbled. "Let her in." The herald bowed lowly and stepped back outside to tell the waiting guards.

As the doors to his antechamber swung open, he peered up to see the young, blonde woman limping in with her armor dented and burnt and half-missing. He could see that one of her arms was in a sling and her ribs were wrapped.

"Brynna!" he said in alarm and ran to the taller woman's side to help brace her. "Sit." he ordered. She seemed to have been awaiting that particular order and flopped down into one of his many chaises and sighed heavily.

"Sir, I have some shockin' news," Brynna gasped as she took a large swig from the goblet Patrick had handed her, "Horvis' men are not t' blame for that slaughter." Brynna drank some more of the wine.

"What do you mean? Bran told me himself that he saw – "

"It was Bran who declared the killin'." If her Blood King was stunned he didn't show it much except for the rapidly coming breaths and flaring nostrils.

"How did you – "

"At the battle a few days ago, I was wounded somethin' awful and was lyin' in a sick bed restin' when I woke t' the sound of the commander's tent openin'. I didn't think it was anything unusual until I heard who it was who'd entered his tent. I knew the voice to be a herald from Horvis and Bran greeted him graciously." Brynna took another sip from her goblet. "Mind you, I was fully awake when I heard this and there were no herbs in my tea. He sat and chatted with the mole and bragged how simple it was t' deceive you into thinkin' it was Horvis who had been the butcher."

Patrick sat and thought about what Brynna had told him. He knew her to be a very credible and reliable source and hadn't known her to lie.

"I will take this situation under consideration. For now, Brynna, you need to feed and heal."

"I cannae rest and let this go on. I fed enough at the taverns t' close up any major wounds and broken bones. I want t' fight him, Patrick. I want t' hear him screamin' like the innocent humans he ordered slaughtered like lambs." Brynna was beginning to shake and Patrick saw the insanity roiling in her eyes, that inane part of her that was primal and vengeful and didn't care. Patrick slapped her across the face and it resounded off the large, cold, stones around them.

"I'm sorry. Got a wee bit carried away." Brynna contritely said as she looked down at her boots. She felt Patrick's hand rub her back.

"No, I should be the sorry one. I know your temper is something you hate. I hate mine. I've started a war on false pretense because of my anger." Patrick sympathized.

The smaller doors behind Trick opened to reveal his stunning Ysabeau dressed in a lovely red dress and hair perfectly placed upon her head; Patrick thought she looked rather marvelous. She smiled at him until she notice the state of Brynna by his side.

"Brynna!" Ysabeau lifted her skirts and went to the injured blonde. She cupped the younger woman's face and gently moved it side to side examining the various colored bruises near her eyes and on her cheeks. "What happened to you? You need to feed." she fretted over the blonde before she took the older woman's hands from her face and held them.

"I'm as fit as a fiddle." Brynna smiled as Ysabeau chuckled at the old human and Fae term.

"You still have cuts and bruising."

"Nothing I cannae handle. I've fed enough t' heal my major wounds." Brynna always shrugged off Ysabeau's concerns for her. She was stronger than her or her mother.

"What's happened? Aren't you suppose to be with your troop?" Ysabeau asked

"I was in the infirmary tent when I heard Bran conversin' with a herald from the Unseelie Court."

"What news?" Ysabeau asked confused.

"It appears Bran had slaughtered the druids, not Horvis. We've been tricked into starting this war." Patrick was ashamed that he had not known something was wrong, but already being on very bad terms with Horvis hadn't helped him see the deceit.

"What can we do to stop this disaster before it takes any more lives?" Ysabeau was worried.

"I don't know yet, my love, I don't know."

* LOST * GIRL *

Brynna had awoken earlier than she expected. She checked her remaining wounds and deemed herself fit for light work. She headed for the stables when she saw Patrick standing by the stables talking to the boy who took care of them. They seemed deep into there conversation when she walked over to them to see three of Ysabeau's guards there as well; they looked nervous, which was never a good thing. When she saw that Patrick had noticed her, she walked over.

"What's the matter here?" she asked. Patrick looked stressed, worried.

"Ysabeau is missing."

"What?" Brynna was stunned.

"She must have gone some time between the late night shifts of the guards; otherwise, they would have been with her no matter what. Her horse turned up at sunrise with her nowhere in sight."

"I'll send a search party out myself n' look for her." Brynna made to walk back and get her weapons, but Patrick grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You're still injured – "

"I'm perfectly capable of battle in my current condition, so ye best not be worryin'." Brynna cut him off curtly and wrenched her arm free to walk back to her barracks.

* LOST * GIRL *

Brynna's band of searcher consisted of nearly every royal guard and many noblemen fond of Ysabeau and friends and family alike, but she was surprised to see Aoife had shown up after so many years abroad. Brynna knew her little secret, her moderate band of Fae rebels to the southern and eastern most frontiers of the lands.

"What are ye doin' here, Aoife? Shouldn't ye be off ramblin' t' the masses about you little project?" Brynna caustically asked as she gave the other succubus an askance glance.

"She's close to me, too, love." was all Aoife said back the whole time they searched. She didn't spread out with the others, but stayed near to Brynna all the while. It grated on Brynna that she was being watched by one of the people she really never wanted to be around for a few centuries.

Suddenly, something caught Brynna's eye in the hawthorn bushes a ways up the trail they were on. She squinted at the red fabric and moved closer. She was nearly upon it when she saw footprints in the mud and sod; she saw red mixed into the water standing in deeper prints. Her heart pounded as she unsheathed the dagger at her belt to cut away the thorny limbs. She froze when she saw the pale and bloodied form of her queen laying face down in the mud, eyes slightly opened, like she died before she could finish the simple act.

Brynna rushed to the opposite side of the bushes and expelled all the contents of her stomach out on the ground. Aoife walked to her and surprisingly pulled her long, blonde hair back.

"What did you find?" Aoife asked as Brynna stopped her heaving.

"Just go give n' get the rest of the searchers." Brynna panted as she pushed herself away from an oak tree she was leaning against.

"What did you find, Brynna?" Aoife's voice was commanding and even scared.

"I found her. She had her – " Brynna couldn't finish as an unexpected sob slipped from her lips. She tried to grab Aoife as the older woman walked briskly toward the hawthorn bush.

Brynna had cut away a good portion of the bush so it didn't take Aoife as long to identify who it was. The brunette stopped just a foot or so from the corpse and Brynna could hear her gasping loudly, then saw her shoulders give way to the bubbling sobs coming from her mouth. She finally fell to her knees and folded over herself as the grief overwhelmed her.

Brynna walked closer to the grieving woman and she could hear the desperate chants of disbelief from babbling lips. She reached out to comfort her but Aoife would have none of it. She swatted Brynna's hand away and let a screech out that could have rivaled a banshee's wail. She clawed at the dirt and banged her fists against it until they bled. Brynna let her as her own tears flowed and she held her arms tight around herself.

* LOST * GIRL *

Word was sent to Patrick a few hours later and he arrived in half the time it took Brynna and the others. He saw the blonde sitting on a log beside a lackadaisical Aoife, who he was altogether surprised to see; both their eyes were red and puffy. His heart sank even more as he saw the woolen cloak covering the form of the woman he loved. He began walking toward he in a daze until Brynna stopped him with a voice that sounded too tired and defeated to be hers.

"Ye wouldn't want t' see her in the condition she's in. ye might lose yourself."

"She's my wife and I want to see her." his own voice was brittle as he began walking again. Brynna didn't stop him this time, she just sipped on warm cider and stared at nothing.

When Patrick finally knelt beside his beloved, he paused, afraid now to look at her, but he needed to, just to see her again. He held his breath and began pulling the cloak down from her face.

He noticed a small part of the deep gash in her neck but the rest of her face appeared to have been washed. Brynna probably did it out of respect for the woman she knew as a second mother. He took another minute to stare at his wife's cold face and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead as he felt the hot tear trickle down his cheeks. He pulled away and neatly placed the cloak back over Ysabeau. He rose and noticed everyone had still and became quiet while he mourned. He saw tear streaked faces like his own, and Brynna's, and even Aoife's.

He made the hard decision of walking away from his wife one last time and he sat next to Brynna as he watch with her and Aoife the guards gently placing her body on the wagon the others had brought to carry her back home for burial.

"I'll send messages out to Blair and the others in the morning. Should make it here durin' the night." Brynna sounded listless. Patrick nodded his approval.

"Who did this to her?" Aoife's voice shook as she continued to stare at the spot where Ysabeau had layed.

"She said she was going to meet with Horvis and try and reason with him to make peace." Patrick felt so damn guilty over it all, it crushed his soul. He should have been there with Ysabeau.

"I'm going to kill him." Aoife growled out, her eyes blazing with an inner hatred greater than he's seen in a long time.

"Aoife, no. It would only – " he went silent under the piercing glare she threw at him.

"She was your wife and you don't want the slit the throat of the bastard who took her from you?" Aoife was enraged and had stood up glaring down at him.

"He will get justice, Aoife. I assure you but I cannot deal with any of this right now." Patrick was getting frustrated with her. He just wanted to go home and grieve in solitude.

"I know what this is about. You're a coward, Patrick, and that's all you will ever be. You only care as long as its in _your_ best interests." With that, Aoife walked away and out of their lives for the umpteenth time.

*END FLASHBACK*

"That's when the wars erupted. Trick eventually took Bran's rank away and made me general. Bran confronted me later down the line and soon soldiers began to choose sides between us and Trick's army fell apart from the inside out. We were no good fighting amongst ourselves and Aoife made it no better when she assassinated Horvis."

"What happened after that?"

"When she came back, begging to be harbored for what she's done, Bran had found out that I knew about her rebellion and went straight to Trick with the information. He was livid when he found out and had no choice but to write in his book. Soon Bran and I found ourselves in the new places of power as the Ash and the Morrigan. I was hurt when I found out that Bran had been made the Ash instead of me. He planned the slaughter of thousands of innocent human beings and all I ever did was give my flesh and blood to protect that stubborn man." Brynna's bitterness and anger could be heard in her voice. Bo knew the feeling of betrayal all too well.

"After a few years being the leader of the Dark Fae, I was bitter and angry nearly all the time. I went on benders through the villages and towns until I bit off more than I could chew and injured myself badly. I got away and stumbled into the forest to die when I saw Shona's naked feet in front of me. She knew who I was, I could see it in her eyes. She stared at me as if contemplating if she should save me or not."

"She saved you obviously."

"Yeah, well, before she helped me she kicked me in the head knocking me out and dragged me back to her home." Brynna gave a wry smile as Bo's mouth popped open.

"I feel in love with her even more and she knew why I saved her. I stayed with her for a month before guards sent by the Dark Elders came and forcibly tried to remove me from there and back to my thrown. Of course the Elders found out I was involved with a human and a druid no less, the confined me to a century of torture and during that time, someone put the geis on me. I broke out fifty years later and found Shona near where I had whispered to her moments before they came to take me. From there, we sent word to my sisters and I hid with them in Scotland on the Isle of Skye. I trained there with Scathach until I heard word about Aoife escaping. I talked to my sisters and we all agreed to hide her with us. When we found her, she told me she learned of the geis put on me and that if anyone knew the truth of the matter would be bound to it by association. That's why I don't want to tell you all of this shite."

"Too bad I need to know the whole situation."

"Bo, if I tell you the truth about us, it will bind you to us all. They will come after you and those you love most. You will be putting Lauren and Kenzi in imminent danger. Think about what you are asking me." And Bo did.

"I can take care of myself and I know Kenzi and Lauren can, too." Bo pressed and Brynna growled low in frustration.

"Bo, they're human. They may be clever and smart but when it comes down to it that's what they are. They're breakable." Brynna was trying her damnedest to dissuade the other succubus but she was too pig headed. "It wouldn't be fair to them if you chose this for them." That seem to do the trick as Bo sighed heavily.

"If I talk to them about it and they all decide to help, will you tell me?" Brynna looked into Bo's pleading eyes. She really didn't want more people getting hurt because of what Shona and her had done so long ago just because they wanted to love.

"I hope I'm making the right decision agreeing to this." Brynna relented as she slipped her leather jacket on. "Let's go and get the verdict, shall we? And I need a drink. My mouth feels like the Sahara right now."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9**_

Lauren fiddled with the rim of her cup of coffee as she awaited Bo's arrival back upstairs. She worried how her minor interrogation was going when she heard the basement door open. She turned and saw Bo walking out first and smiled at her. She smiled brightly back, giving Lauren an indication that things had gone well.

When she looked past her to Brynna, the other succubus look drained, not of Chi but just tired and not looking pleased about something. The doctor saw her give passing glances to her sisters, conveying some kind of message to them, and then sat beside Shona, who took her hand in hers and passed her a stout.

"How did it go?" Lauren asked after Bo slid in beside her at the bar. Kenzi on her other side concurred.

"It went pretty well , but she still has something important to tell us all and after that there's gonna be a vote and then some more storytelling."

"A vote? For what?" Lauren was confused by the look of apprehension on the succubus' face.

"A part of the geis put on her is that if she tells the truth about everything to someone, it will put them and all close to them in danger. That's why she's been so adamant in not telling us much."

"So does she really know who put this geis thingy on her?" Kenzi asked.

"No. She's as much in the dark about that as everyone else here." Bo answered as she got Dyson and Hale's attentions.

"What's up?" Hale asked after watching the whole eye communication going on.

"I need to know the whole truth but Brynna and Shona's geis won't allow them to tell us everything without getting trapped in the curse. That's why her sisters and their husbands are with her. They've all been running because of this curse."

"So she could pull us in with them?" Dyson didn't like it one bit. He knew how powerful geasa were; not even the Norn could make a deal to break them and the Blood King's writings would do no good either.

"Yeah and she wants to tell me but she wants me to clear it with you all first."

"I'm in." Kenzi spoke up first, raising her hand and putting it in the middle of their small group. Bo tried to make her see reason but she wouldn't listen.

"Nah-ah, Bo-Bo. Just like when you almost left town, I'm with you a bazillion percent." Kenzi's loyalty always surprised Bo. She smiled at the young human who she had become like a sister to and vice versa.

"Count me in. Someone has to help you watch Lil Mama." Hale smiled and put his hand on top of Kenzi's.

"Me too." Dyson begrudgingly repeated the action. He owed it to Bo.

Bo looked at Lauren and didn't have to hear her answer, already knowing she would help her any way she could. Lauren put her hand in with the others anyways.

"Where you go, I go." Bo smiled at her and placed her hand on the top, squeezing Lauren's a bit.

"Alright. Lets put the rest of the pieces of this puzzle together." Bo said and they parted and turned to the others. "They've all agreed, Brynna. It's time to talk some more."

The blonde heaved a sigh and gestured to the few empty seats around the big bar table. "Take a seat. You'll need to for this." Brynna began telling them of how the wars began, of Shona's people's demise, and how she became the Morrigan.

Lauren ached for the druidess' sorrow; she guessed in a way they were connected to each other – humans enslaved to supernatural beings and casually tossed aside when they are of no use to them any more. When she looked to see Shona's face, the profound sense of loneliness and sorrow she saw in those blue orbs struck her; somehow Lauren knew she hadn't met another of her kind in a long time, if any were still alive and practicing the ancient craft.

"That must have been unspeakable for you to endure." Lauren said quietly as she expressed her sympathy.

"Thank you, Lauren." Shona said somewhat hollowly. Brynna appeared guiltier than when she told it to Bo.

"What's the rest you have to say?" Bo asked the blonde after the sad moment had passed.

She stood and began a slow pace as she thought about what she was about to do. "Are ye sure ye all know the ramifications? Your lives from this point on will be that of the hunted."

"Ugh! Just get on with it! Believe me, all of us here have had some weird types of Fae hunt them. No biggy." Kenzi answered for everyone. They looked to Brynna, conveying silently that they were in accordance with the human.

"Very well." Brynna sighed, condemning yet more innocent people to her curse. She looked to Bo. "Ye can ask your questions now, Bo? I'm prepared to answer them." For some reason, Bo thought Brynna looked like she was about to be put in front of a firing squad.

"What's your real relationship to Aoife and Trick? You said you were 'of their clan'. Trick told me the same thing when I asked about Aoife."

Brynna looked to her, gaze never wavering as she told the truth. "Aoife and Trick are – " she was cut off when she saw Shona stand quickly, turn around, and slam a brute of a man with white-blonde hair square in the chest with a small cyclone of air. He smacked into the brick wall of another building and stayed slumped over. Bo and Brynna both took the swords from their sheathes and took protective stances as the others did the same.

"Talk about this later?" Bo asked as she saw two more men emerge from one side of the building.

"Certainly." Brynna saw three more burly men come from the other side.

"Wait." Dyson sniffed the air coming through the open door and his eyes shifted, then turned to normal. "Get Lauren and Kenzi downstairs. Now." Bo wrangled them to the stairs. Both were adamant to stay and help but Bo's worry for them won out.

"What did ye smell?" Brynna watched the other five men sneering as two of them checked the other man.

"Cwn Annwn."

Brynna cursed at that and sent Lorna and Donovan to protect Kenzi and Lauren.

Trick came from behind the bar with a shotgun. "Brynna, do you know what this means?"

"Unfortunately I do. Means we're another step closer to finding who cursed me. I think these lads know who that is."

"But they can't come into the Dal when someone's invoked Sanctuary, right?" Bo asked as she saw the men walking to the entrance.

"They are from Annwn, the Welsh Otherworld. Hell hounds, as humans know them, aren't subject to our laws, only their master's will." Trick replied.

"These dudes are hell hounds?" Bo knew she shouldn't be surprised but she was.

"They can hold a human form during the day, but once the sun sets, they turn into hounds. Be lucky it's not even noon yet. I'd rather face them in this form." Dyson said as he watched the blonde men closely. He could sense them beginning to get riled up; they wanted the hunt and their quarry.

"We need to dispatch them as quickly as possible before they call the rest of the hunting pack." Brynna ordered as the men growled low and charged them.

Dyson growled and grabbed the closest man and flung him into the door frame while Brynna and Blair rushed outside to fight two more. Bo skewered another one with her sword and smacked the one behind her with the hilt of it.

"These guy don't seem so tough." Bo regretted her words as she saw the Cwn Annwn she stabbed through the stomach slowly rise from the puddle of his blood with a completely healed stomach wound. He glared at her menacingly and bared his teeth.

"What the – " She saw the other three who had been knocked out stand up and join their brothers again in the fight.

"They're from the Otherworld. The only way to kill them in corporeal form is to decapitate them." Bo heard Keiran as he grabbed one of the men and slammed him to the ground. While the Fae was stunned, Keiran drew the sword at his side and effortlessly chopped its head off. A small sigh escaped the severed head and it dissolve into fine, white powder as did the body.

"One down, five more to go." Keiran said before he heard a thunk and Ceili's voice.

"Make that two down, four to go." Ceili wrenched one of her kukris from the wall she had cornered the Fae into; powder sloughed from the newly sharpened blade.

* LOST * GIRL *

The dull clanging of metal could be heard from upstairs as Lorna watched the door from the stool she sat on waiting for the all clear. Kenzi sat cross-legged on Bo and Lauren's cot nervously picking at her striped sleeves while Lauren paced. She paused every time she heard Bo shout or heckle the Fae hounds or hear the sound of a body thudding to the floor like a bag of potatoes. She had never encountered a Cwn Annwn before but she knew how dangerous they could be. Cwn Annwn were the apex hunters of the Fae world. They only did what Gwyn ap Nudd told them to do. They often grabbed up unsuspecting humans and spirit them away to the Otherworld.

"Okay, Hot-pants, enough with the reenactment of the Pong pixel." the petite human placed her hands on the worrying doctor's shoulders. "Bo's strong and she has the biker gang with her; she'll be fine." Kenzi gently shook Lauren's shoulders and released her. Lauren knew she was right, but that nagging feeling she constantly felt gnawing at her insides was telling her differently. Ever since joining the Fae, that feeling had never really left, just hanged in the shadows of her mind and pounced as soon as trouble reared its head.

"I know what you're trying to tell me, Kenzi, but – "

"It's almost over." Lorna cut her off as she listened carefully to the commotion upstairs. She heard two more dead thuds and Blair's victorious laugh over them.

"We could've just left Blair up there by herself. She'd slaughter 'em all without breaking too much of a sweat." Donovan commented as he look up at the ceiling above them.

"Yeah or just have Mrs. Trigger-Happy snipe 'em..." Kenzi trailed off when she felt a chill run up and down her spine. It was the same feeling she got when they had encountered Baba Yaga and if she was having that feeling again, then something more was happening here. And then she heard it, the low, gravelly sound of something huge and menacing coming from a dark part of Trick's home.

"Uh, guys..." They all turned to her when they heard her nervous voice. Kenzi started to back away slowly and Lauren followed her lead.

"It's a trap. The ones upstairs are a distraction so this bloke could just sneak through the back door." Donovan grabbed up a sword and stepped in front of the human women. The growls intensified and the Cwn Annwn spoke.

"Give 'em to me, incubus." it growled out as it stepped into better lighting. His platinum blonde hair was longer than his brethren and his eyes burned like two coals, indicating his irritation. His body was bigger than the others, too, and his thick neck bulged with muscles and tendons with something akin to a collar tattooed around it. He wore better clothing, nothing at all like the plain blue jean and t-shirt combo, but it was a tailored white suit with a red dress shirt and cuffs. Donovan guessed that this was their pack leader.

"Lorna, get up there n' get us some help. Tell' em we got the leader down here. Take the sheilas with you." Lorna grabbed an arm each and ran up the stairs. She heard the loud, enraged growl of the leader and then his large footsteps as he clashed with Donovan to get to them.

* LOST * GIRL *

Brynna grabbed the Cwn Annwn from Dyson's back and spun him around, keeping him from gaining his barrings, and deftly cut through his neck. She heard the door open and raced to it.

"What are ye doin'?" she asked Lorna as Lauren and Kenzi follow close behind.

"Donny's down there fighting the leader. He won't be able to fight him off for long. We have reason to believe he's after Kenzi and Lauren."

"Why? I haven't told Bo anything yet." Brynna couldn't understand.

"Guess it doesn't matter. They might have seen us with them and knew they were helping us."

"Feckin' great." Brynna groused as she called Bo over.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she saw Kenzi and Lauren not where they were suppose to be hiding.

"Think someone's figured out your helping me and now Donovan's down there fighting off this pack's lead hound." Brynna answered as she walked to the doorway. "I'm going down there and getting some answers."

* LOST * GIRL *

Donovan grunted as the lead hound's knee came into contact with his solar plexus and sent him to his knees. He blocked the kick to his face and managed to throw the hound off balance so he could gain back some of his ground. Donovan grabbed his aching ribs and tighten the hold he had on his sword when he heard a sharp whistle. The hound looked over at where it came from and grin maliciously at the blonde in the doorway.

"Well, if it ain't Goldilocks." his gruff voice held humor but his eyes told Brynna he would very much enjoy her being his chew toy.

"I'm here for answers and I think you're just the right dog I'm looking for." Brynna's stance held no fear, something that irritated the Dark Fae hound, and casually strode down the steps. "So now, tell me why Gwynn wants to bother with us." Her voice held no patience for toying answers.

"I take my orders from him and him alone. I don' need to tell a succubus a damn thing."

"Then your furry arse ain't goin' anywhere until ye tell me." Brynna pointed her long sword at him. The hound could feel the rage pouring off of it and it shown in the blonde's eyes as they were slightly illuminated.

"You ain't gonna get me to talk by swingin' your shiny bit of metal around me." the hound bluffed. He didn't even want that rage-filled object to touch him for fear that it might burn him.

"Last chance, ye Welsh Corgi. Tell me why Gwynn is in on this geis and I might let you live with your tail between your legs." she narrowed her eyes at him. She noticed the little half-step he took back from her.

"Won' be livin' much longer if I tell you anyways, so what's the point?" he glared at Brynna.

"Fine," she shrugged, "be that way." The hound visibly relaxed a bit... until Brynna stabbed his side, pinning him to the oak shelf behind him. He screamed in pain and clutched at the hilt and the blonde's hand. "I know this wound won't kill ye, but I know it damn well hurts like a bitch. You're going t' tell me right now, aren't ye?" When she heard nothing from the hound except for a few choice phrases pertaining to her heritage and sexual preferences, she twisted the blade.

"Oh, fuck me!" he screamed kicking his feet uselessly from the pain.

"Not into that. Tell me now and I will take away the pain."

"Go to hell." he spit in her face showing bloodied teeth as he laughed like a mad man.

Brynna growled and punched him square in the face. More blood went flying as he held a hand to his busted nose; she thought she heard him whimper.

"When I'm done with ye, ye'll be wishin' for Gwynn's punishment. Donovan," she called calmly to her brother-in-law, who had been watching the whole scene unfold, "lock the door. I'm going to have to get him to talk." Realization sparked in his hazel-blue eyes and he gave a nod.

* LOST * GIRL *

Bo panted as she looked around at the man-sized piles of powder and wiped sweat from her brow. She saw Donovan emerge from the basement a little paler than normal and holding his ribs.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Never better. Just a few bruised ribs. Bryn's fighting the leader. She'll be done in a jiffy." Donovan sat beside Moira and she proceeded to check his ribs.

"She need any help? I'm sure I can – " Bo was cut off by a scream from below.

"No worries. She's got it under control." Moira said absently a she checked Donovan's bruised eye. Bo thought it was a little weird that no one really reacted to the scream.

"What's she doing to him? Torturing him?"

"More than likely." Blair said nonchalantly.

"Okaay. Is torture just an everyday thing for you guys or is it for special occasions only?"

"We don't like it anymore than you do but we're at the end of our ropes and ain't no one gonna throw us anotha one. This may be the only lead we'll be able to get." Moira defended her sister's actions and Bo could tell they really didn't like torture.

"Well, I hope for the hound's sake he says something soon. Sounds like she's castrating him in there." Dyson commented as another scream was loosed, this one considerably higher than the previous.

"Can't she just, y'know, succubus him?" Bo asked.

"Cwn Annwn aren't like most Fae. They don't have their own life force so chi-eaters like incubi and succubi can't feed from them." Lauren explained. "They are creatures from an earlier era and technically classified as UnderFae due to the fact that they don't behave in a normal human way when in human form." Lauren explained as she examined the piles surrounding them.

"So who's their master?"

"Gwynn ap Nudd." Brynna emerged from the basement and looked weary. It was evident she had cleaned her sword.

"And who's he?" Bo watched her carefully as she plopped down in a chair.

"He's the Welsh king of faeries who rules in Annwn, the Otherworld, and he's powerful. He has a big influence in the Dark Fae world as one of the three most powerful Dark Elders."

"So what does this Gwynn want with you, Brynna?"

"He, as well as Aengus Og and Balor, are the ones who put the geis on me." Brynna's anger then became no match for the tempest brewing in Shona's chest.

"Aengus Og?" Despite her fair frame, her voice shook like rolling thunder. Her hands were clenched at her sides with small, wispy strands of energy seeping through. Unconsciously, Brynna's sisters and brothers took a few steps back; they knew how strong Shona could be.

"Shona, socrú síos." Whatever Brynna had told the druidess, she calmed down to a somewhat lower level of anger.

"We have to destroy them, there's no other option." Shona began to go back downstairs to gather her druidic objects but Brynna had caught her arm and gently turned her away from the open door.

"We can find another way to break this without getting us all killed first. I have more connection we can use to – "

"No, Brynna!" The blonde's eyes widened; she couldn't remember the last time Shona had yelled at her like that. Brynna gazed into Shona's eyes and saw the anger, fear, frustration, and hopelessness in those blue orbs. She saw the tears glistening at the corners of her eyes and wanted desperately to wipe them away.

"I'm tired, Bri. I'm tired o' not havin' a stable home, tired o' not knowin' what chases us half o' da time, tired o' seein' da people I've come ta love as a family get hurt. I want peace." Shona's tears started falling as her original Irish accent shone through. She buried her face in Brynna's neck when the blonde gathered her up.

"Please don't cry." Brynna looked devastated at Shona's tears as she rubbed soothing circles on her back. "If it can't be avoided then so be it. Aengus Og will be brought down even if we have to kill him."

"Brynna," Shona sounded more in control of herself and speaking in a more subdued accent, "we will have to kill him. There is no other choice; death must come for him."

Brynna held her out at arm's length and stared into her brilliant eyes. "Alright." she said quietly, strangely saddened about killing this Aengus Og.

"Who's this Aengus guy to you, Brynna? You sound like you don't want to kill him." Bo pointed out.

"He's my father."

Bo felt her jaw drop and she blinked several times. "What?" She had to have heard it wrong. Would someone's father really put a curse on them? She thought a moment and then came to the realization that she wasn't thinking about the Faeworld.

"Aengus Og is my father." Brynna repeated, this time a bit annoyed. "Can we just move on to the bigger problem. He's just one of the many obstacles we'll most likely be facing. He won't make it a walk in the park for us to get to him. If anything, he has tighter security than the Ash or the Morrigan."

"Wow. Paranoid much?" Kenzi commented

"Very much."

"You and your sisters are succubi, so one of your parents must have been a chi-eater."

"I don't know what you would call Aengus Og. He's not quite an incubus but he has a significant amount of animal magnetism. He can adjust that and pinpoint it on any woman he wants and she's a goner for him. If he makes a strong connection with them, the women would do anything for him, even fight to the death."

"How strong is his pull?"

"As long as he lives, he can keep women under his spell. It'd take something major to make him weaken the link momentarily."

"Do you think he went beyond the bounds of the treatise and gained assistance from the other pantheons?" Trick asked. Still after all these years, he hasn't quite figured out the Fae's warped mind.

"That's what I concluded from my analysis of Anise's body. She had markings baring the symbols for Bacchus and Cybele." Lorna explained as she snatched up a piece of paper and quickly sketched the images for Trick. He peered at the symbols and confirmed them.

"These is very problematic, Trick. How do we even begin to form a strategical plan clever enough to take out a Dark Elder without drawing attention to ourselves?" Lauren fretted.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little smart head, Doctor. Mommy's got it all figured out."

Bo turned swiftly, leveling her sword at the familiar figure standing just inside the Dal. It was Aoife, minus her crew of thralls.

"Aoife." Bo and Brynna were confused at seeing the supposedly dead succubus standing right in front of them.

The plot thickens! ~ The Blotness


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10**_

"What? No touching reunion? No tears of joy for Momma?" Aoife flung her arms out as if to invite hugs and kisses but really it was to insure the other Fae that she had no weapons on her...visibly anyways.

Bo turned to the other succubi in the room, their faces unreadable as their eyes tracked the crazy Fae before them. _Guess they know how dangerous she could be?_

"What do you really want here, Aoife? We don't have time for this right now." Bo's voice had an edge to it. Even though this woman in front of her was her biological mother, she held no such love for her in her heart. After learning what had made her so disastrously unstable, she had sympathy for her, but that was as far as any feeling for the Fae went.

"Oh, now don't be that way, sweety. Momma's all better now." Aoife actually smiled genuinely enough, but Bo wasn't buying the whole 'I'm cured of the crazy' act.

"You? Normal? I'd be a horse's arse if ye were." Brynna's dark voice was nothing in comparison to the darker glare she gave Aoife.

"You need to watch that mouth of yours, Bryn." Aoife tsked while Brynna curled her lip.

"Just answer Bo's feckin' question." she sighed, ignoring her.

The elder succubus turned to her daughter, smiling gently like Bo always wanted her real mother to smile at her. "Bo, I'm really here to help you all. I know our past has never been much fun. Do you remember what I told you before I had to go?" Aoife gave her daughter a hopeful smile.

"That I would try to forgive you." Bo sighed. She wasn't in the mood for her mother and hell hounds and big ass feckin' secrets.

"And I'm here to help, not hinder. I heard that my girls were in town and I decided I wanted to hang out a while for old times sake. How 'bout it?" Aoife smiled, brown eyes lighting up along with it.

"Wait. Your girls? I knew you and Brynna went back but I didn't think you were besties."

Aoife tilted her head slightly. "Brynna hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Bo looked suspiciously to the two succubi.

"I was gettin' to that part before ye showed up." Brynna grumbled at Aoife and then turned to Bo.

"Concerning your question before all this mess happened," Brynna actually paused to see if anything else would happen to stop her from telling the truth, "I, along with Blair, Moira, Lorna, and Ceili, are your sisters."

The familiar dizziness from the whole Bran incident came rushing back to Bo and she clung to Lauren who was at her side. She took deep, calming breaths like Lauren had suggested she do and looked at Brynna. Her older sister was tense, unmoving, as she waited for Bo's reaction.

"Bo?" Lauren's soft voice brought her back from daydreams and she realized that tears had slipped from her eyes. Lauren kindly handed her a napkin.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad. Not really, anyways." Bo saw Brynna relax and thought she even saw her exhale a breath she had been holding.

"Uh, good then, I guess. Least yer not faintin'." Bo couldn't help but notice how Brynna's accent came and went with her emotions; she could tell right now that her...sister was nervous.

"Brynna," Bo walked over to the tall blonde and placed her hands on her shoulders, "I'm glad you told me the truth; that's the kind of person I've always wanted my big sister to be." She hugged Brynna and slowly felt the blonde's arms return the gesture. The whole Dal felt much lighter after the secrets were out. She watched Brynna and the others, still trying to process that this rough group of rogue Fae were the missing family she never got to grow up with.

"So," Bo looked at her...sisters "does this mean we can braid each others hair?"

Brynna let out a laugh. "No braiding, but," she turned on her heels to Trick, "I would like to buy my baby sister the most expensive drink at the bar." Trick smiled widely and went to work.

"Oh, Brynna, you don't – " Bo tried to refuse the offered drink but Kenzi chimed in.

"If she doesn't want it can I have it? Please?" She heard the petite human, now back by Bo's side, whimper and make puppy dog eyes. Kenzi's pout was way too hard to ignore.

"How bout I just buy ye one, too, eh? Your pick."

"I so platonically lurv you!" And she raced for the bar to weigh the pros and cons of the liquor she wanted.

"Girl, your Visa is gonna hate you for that." Hale chuckled and shook his head at his favorite human's antics behind the bar. In a way, Kenzi reminded him of a chipmunk...if a chipmunk stored alcohol for the winter.

* LOST * GIRL *

Bo had her drink and Kenzi was snuggled up to Hale on the couch downstairs already sleeping off the glass she had of **very** strong Irish whiskey. Trick and Brynna were talking with Aoife upstairs about battle strategies and also to keep a close eyes on her. Brynna and the others showed no signs of trusting her soon. Moira, Donovan, Ceili, and Blair were patrolling the area and also taking shifts to feed; that left Bo and Lauren to Keiran, Lorna, and Shona.

"Poor bastard. Must've been a pretty gruesome goin'." Keiran said as he calculated how many piles of powder he had cleaned from Trick's floor. From the huge one and the three medium to small piles, his sister-in-law had put the hound through some serious shite. He knew Brynna's temper rivaled her mothers but by the fall of one of the piles, he knew she had let him off easy; displeasing their master would have been a far crueler fate.

"Probably wasn't none too easy to get the information out of him. Cwn Annwn are a stubborn breed." Shona answered as she began unpacking a few old mason jars filled with different herbs and an old box. Suddenly one of her many pouches fell from the dufflebag on to the floor. Lauren was close enough to pick it. The smell was the first thing to hit her, kind of an earthy, spicy, sweet smell.

"This is Syzygium aromaticum." she pronounced holding the packet to her nose to smell it better.

"Huh?" Bo had a confused look upon her face at the unfamiliar words and walked over.

"Cloves." Lauren and Shona said simultaneously and then all three chuckled.

"You know your herbs." Shona commented as she took the small pouch back from Lauren's offered hand.

"When you work as a doctor for the Light Fae, older styles of medication are first on your list. Most Fae are immune to man-made medicines or have very adverse reactions." Lauren sheepishly smiled.

"So," Bo drew out the word, "you're kinda like Lauren but more...earthy and mystic?" Lauren hid her smile in her drink and Shona just down right laughed.

"I guess you could say that." Shona calmed a bit. "Druids were a major part of the Celtic worlds. We played many parts in Fae and human societies and held in high esteem by both, humans more so as historical records state." She gave a little smile as she turned back to her herbs.

"How many druids were there back then? They must have numbered in the thousands." Lauren wanted to kicked herself when she realized what she'd asked wasn't very appropriate.

"I'm - " she began to apologize but the druidess would have none of that.

"Don't be." Shona smiled and turned back to her bag to produce two more pouches from her dufflebag. "I'll tell you about some of them if you don't mind helping me with these during the process."

"Oh. Wow. I would love to." Lauren smiled and took the offered herbs.

Bo, feeling completely out of her element around the herbs, poultices, and tonics, hugged Lauren from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You have fun with Shona. I'm gonna go upstairs and see if I can help Trick and Brynna out."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you, too" Bo smiled brightly and left the girls to bond.

* LOST * GIRL *

Planning a battle strategy usually involves interacting with your co-planners. Not something easily done when you have to plan with your estranged grandfather and potentially still crazy mother. Brynna sat twirling a pencil between her fingers and looking at them both. You would think between the three of them and their centuries of warfare experience they could have at least come up with a few strategies by now. All Brynna could come up with was a serious migraine.

She wished she could just relax and have a soak in the bath, but with her mother showing up just as they defeated the Cwn Annwn sent her mind down a path she was very familiar with. Among her Fae brethren she was known for three things: her ferocity in battle, her stubbornness, and her paranoia. Her paranoia usually never shown, but when it came to Aoife and her older brother Bran she thought she had ample right to show it.

"Sweety, don't you think this dress would look just stunning on me?" Aoife tried to show Brynna the picture but the blonde politely pushed the magazine away from her sight.

"Yes, but Yves Saint Laurent doesn't plan battles. Put it away and help." she growled out. She was nearing the end of her tolerance for her mother's antics.

"Honeypie, you really need to get laid. Stress is so bad for you." Aoife commented but put the magazine back into her purse.

"I have a wife, and the only reason I am stressin' is because I have to put up with Da cursin' me." Brynna counted to ten in her head and took deep breaths.

Trick could see the tic forming in Brynna's jaw and decided to mediate. "You don't seem to understand how severe this will become. This geis wasn't cast with Council permission."

Aoife must have found this bit of news intriguing. "Really? You know as well as me that even though Aengus had many he called his friends, he wasn't really well liked by most. Who would want to help him?"

"Wicked minds think alike." Brynna stated and walked over to where she had placed a plastic bag. She brought it back over to them, opened it, and let some of the fine, white powdery remains of the lead Cwn Annwn leak through her hands. She stared at her mother watching the substance.

"Know who's helping him now?" Brynna kept her tone neutral as she dumped the rest of the powder in her hands back into the bag and dusted her them off. She watched Aoife, watched the way her eyes widened in recognition and fear, watched the way the pulse in her neck pounded faster and faster.

"Gwynn ap Nudd." Aoife seemed nearly afraid to say the dark faerie-king's name. "What's he doing teaming up with Aengus?" Her voice quivered slightly as she began pacing.

"Ye have to know more to it than you're telling me." Brynna was sure her mother knew more. After all, she was the one who told her of the geis in the first place.

"I heard it from one of the guards when I was locked up after killing Horvis. He described you and Shona to a tee. That's all I know. On my blood honor."

"Bo is somehow linked with this geis, too, and I don't know why. Before I even told her, the hounds were sent here rather explicitly for her friends. Someone here isn't telling all they know."

"You mean her humans? By the way, what's with Doctor Quinn? She say bye-bye to wolf-boy?" Aoife sounded a bit desperate for another subject. Brynna didn't exactly know much about Bo and she didn't know what her mother was referring to from Bo's past.

"She's Bo's girl." she said frankly.

"She's shucking now? Oh, well that's just great. Not only does she believe in that hoity-toity love crap, she thinks she can be with a human. Seriously, are you both defective?"

Before Brynna could lunge at her mother, Trick stopped her. "Brynna! It will do none of us any good fighting amongst ourselves. You should know that better than anyone here."

"She has no right t' say that," Brynna barely whispered, trying to hide the hurt in her voice with her anger, and then louder said, "and if anyone here is defective in any way, it would be you, Aoife. " Brynna stormed off, thinking the conversation was over and that she could relax downstairs and drink some calming tea.

"If I'm the universe's worst mom then why am I sitting here trying to help you, Miss Badass General? Why would I want to help the person who turned me in to the Light Fae? Because believe it or not I do care, Brynna. I killed Horvis because he killed Mom and he was plotting to kill you."

"What?" That last bit of news had Brynna turning back to her mother.

"When I was storming his castle, I found out from one of his personal guards that he had planned a surprise attack on you and your troops at Fort Caswallan." Brynna knew that fort well; it was one of her main strongholds back in the day.

"That night they were going to go and raise it to the ground. Aengus had promised you to Gwynn if he could capture you alive."

Brynna's eyes widened. "He what?" She knew growing up that her father never really held a love for her, but she didn't think he would crawl to Gwynn of all Fae and exchanger her like some kind of animal for the market.

"Feck dat damned strategy. I'm goin' ta Tir na nÓg right now n' slicin dat bastard's head clear from his shoulders." Brynna clenched her fists tightly and stormed to toward the door to Trick's home when Aoife grabbed her arm.

"Brynna, think." the absolute command in her voice gave Aoife just enough time to pry her way past Brynna's anger-filled mind. "This is probably just the thing he wants you to do. He knows how vengeful and prideful you can be. He knows how much like me you really are." Aoife's voice was barely a whisper as her eyes met the green of her daughters; she always thought it was a shame she had to share Aengus' eyes. In them she saw many things her daughter desperately tried to hide.

Brynna angrily sighed and flopped back into her chair. "You're right, unfortunately. What do ye think we should do? If he knows ye so well, will he be expecting suicide bombers or something more along the lines of James Bond?" Brynna's snarky attitude with Aoife was something the older succubus was used to.

"I have no more Thralls and he would still be expecting spies. We'll have to think up some kind of distraction so the brunt of his forces are preoccupied with some of our men and then we can have - " Aoife's scheming was interrupted by Brynna's barking comment.

"What men? If you've failed to notice, there are twenty of us and only half can actually fight. Are ye just going to conjure up the ancient High Kings and ask politely to help with our cause?"

"Actually, that's not a half-bad idea."

"Just feckin' great. Thought ye said she was sane again, Trick."

"She is," he glanced up at his daughter before lowering his voice, "more or less." Luckily, neither heard him utter the later part.

"So you're agreeing with her? This is ridiculous." Brynna rubbed her brow. "How do you suppose we conjure them, hmm? If you don't already know, we don't have a grove of druids. If any were still alive today, Shona could have them here in a heartbeat."

"Bran didn't kill them all. Some were left alive after the war." Aoife knew the accounts of the massacre about as well as Brynna herself.

"True but that was hundreds of years ago. Who's to say they could've stopped practicing the arts and decided to be normal humans again?"

"But they would still have to reproduce. Isn't that what humans are good for most days?"

Brynna gave her mother a scowl before speaking again. "It's possibly their descendants still hold the the gift but how do we track any of them down? Would any of them even help us?"

Aoife smiled and produced three thick manila folders marked classified from her purse. "Voila."

Suspicion crept into Brynna's countenance. "How did you get those?"

"When my boys were still here, I had them sneak a few files back to me from both sides and even from the humans. These hold the names of the survivors from the war and their descendants." Her mother sported a smug grin as she handed them to her daughter.

"Why did ye take these in the first place?"

"When you resurfaced a few months ago, I was in the middle of launching my attacks on the Light and Dark Fae. I was passing by the vaults and just decided to drop in and see what I could find for you. I was originally going to make them my Thralls but decided it was best to just take the files."

"Have ye looked through them?"

"No. Kept 'em closed just for you." Aoife smiled.

"I'll have Lorna see what she can find on them and I'm sure she'll have help from Shona. She might recognize some of the names. Thank you." Brynna was reluctant to say the words.

Her mother's eyes softened and Brynna saw the glimpses of the woman she remembered seeing so many years ago. "I owe it to you, ya know?" Brynna nodded, her voice temporarily leaving her. Aoife smiled and gathered up her purse and coat.

"Where ye off to?"

"The reason I came in the first place was to give you those files hoping they might help. This isn't my fight. I've got to go back into hiding before the new Ash catches me with my panties down, so to speak. If I find anything juicy for you," Aoife grabbed Brynna's emerald I-phone, "I'll call you from this number." After typing it in, she handed it back to her daughter and walked out the back door of the Dal. Brynna watched her mother leave, but this time she felt at ease knowing her mother was actually being what she should have been a long time ago.

"Hey. How's the planning going?" Bo's voice was another welcomed relief as she came up from downstairs.

"Haven't really made much headway but we do have these." Brynna held up one of the slimmer folders in front of her.

"What are they?" Bo read the front. "Classified files? Where'd they come from?"

"Ye got Ma to thank for that. She swiped them from the Ash's compound, as well as the Morrigan's. She got this one from your friends' police station." She pointed all three out.

"And how will these helps us?"

"These files are the records of druid descendants. Hopefully some may still practice in secret or could still be of some use to us. They might have some 'family heirlooms' they'd like to get rid of."

"Why do we need them? We have Shona and she seems to be plenty able to hold her own." Bo's confusion was evident.

"We need them to help conjure the spirits of the ancient High Kings."

"How many druids do we need for this?"

"From what I've seen of their rituals, threes are important; any multiple of the number would be more potent than just one solitary druid. We're going to need a place with relatively strong sacred energies and that can be anywhere – a church, a lay line – anywhere."

"Okay. Let's find us some druids." Bo felt better after learning they had some kind of chance of breaking this thing. Tomorrow would be a lot more productive day with hopefully less Underfae tracking them.

Sorry for the wait. I had to watch a few episodes to get a feel for Aoife more and try to imagine how she could possibly act after Trick used his blood. I totally see her coming back in Season 3.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 11**_

"I'm dying..." Kenzi whined as she tossed and turned on one of Trick's couches, holding the sides of her head as her hangover made its presence known.

"You're not dying, Kenze." Bo chuckled as she squatted to offer the small woman a cup of tea. Thinking it was her glorious coffee, she took a sip before promptly choking on the taste.

"What the hell is that?" she coughed as Bo helped to stop the fit.

"Shona told me this tea would work faster than coffee."

"It smells and tastes rank, Bo-Bo. I don't want it." Kenzi whined as she tried to hand the cup back.

"Nah-ah. Drink it all and give it a few minutes. Shona swears by it."

"Be glad I'm such a considerate person." Kenzi pouted, pinched her nose and swallowed the contents. "Oh, God, that's nasty." She scowled and shivered.

"Give it five and you'll want to marry it." Brynna chuckled as she went through one of her bags, producing a few dirks.

"I think these would fit ye better for close range attacks." Brynna handed Bo a pair of dirks.

"Great. You're sure Trick let us use his tunnels for this?"

"Positive. After a few feet it opens into a chamber where we'll have plenty room."

"So you're doing some sisterly bonding Buffy-style?" Kenzi asked as Bo bent to strap them to her boots while Brynna laughed and strapped her pair to her thighs.

"I suppose ye could say that. We both have nothing better to do. Shona and Lauren have been keeping each other company. I have to say, though, Shona's taken a liking to your doctor, Bo. I think she's one of the few people that can truly understand her. I think it's good for the both of them."

"I'm glad she has someone she can talk to who actually knows what she's talking about. I just think it's cute when she rambles about nucleic acids and stuff." Bo used one of the few science words she remembered from high school to refer to Lauren's extensive medical skills.

"Yeah, and when something's really gotten her attention she just gabs on and on about it and all ye could do is smile dumbly at her and nod." Brynna agreed, though she was referring to Shona's constant amazement with nature.

Kenzi's laughter resounded in the room and both succubi looked at her. "You two have some kind of Wonder Twin power when it comes to lurving smart chicks. By the way, tell Red she's in contention with Hale as my personal hangover-be-gone. Stuff tastes like grass but dayum does it work!"

Brynna chuckled at the small human's peculiar way of talking. "Sure thing." She turned back to Bo and smirked. "Ready to have your arse kicked?"

"You wish you could kick my arse. C' mon." Bo clapped her sister shoulder as she walked past her to the tunnels.

* LOST * GIRL *

Lorna sat stooped over the files as she sipped her port. She had been slaving over them for the last two hours and Shona was still off with Lauren. She had heard the whole conversation yesterday about the druidess' extensive herbal collection and was surprised when she let the human doctor make some of the simpler teas and poultices. Lauren hadn't groaned and reluctantly helped her; she went for it with gusto.

"Sorry I'm late. I was just showin' Lauren how to make a few teas. Ya have my complete attention for the day." Lorna peered up at the sheepish grin her sister-in-law sported.

"It's fine, Shona. Take this file and get to writing names down." She handed the Light Fae folder to Shona as the redhead took her seat across from her.

"Should I be lookin' for anything specific?" she asked.

"They have color codes on the front page when you open it. We just need the ones marked as alive."

"Alive?"

"These haven't been updated for at least forty years," Lorna gave Shona a sympathetic look, "and some of these people have died of 'natural causes' or 'fatal accidents'. I believe someone has been systematically picking them off. If we find any of the descendants they might not welcome us with open arms if they know what we are or not."

"Ya got a point there." Shona sighed. "Hopefully they might feel safer if I could talk to 'em when we find 'em." She opened the notebook Lorna handed her and began to right down names.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Okay you really kicked my ass." Bo panted as she flopped down onto a portion of the rock wall carved out to form a bench. She heard Brynna chuckle and hand her a bottle of water and a towel.

"Can't say ye didn't put up a good fight. I usually don't have this good of a workout sparring with two people." Brynna too was a little breathless as she sat by Bo.

It was clear that both women were worn out but the tension that had risen when Bo learned of their biggest secret had fizzled out for the most part. They had both been smiling and egging each other on as they sparred and Bo personally felt a bit closer to her big sister.

"Sorry about the top." Brynna pointed her water bottle at Bo's left strap where the succubus had tied it.

"Don't worry about it." Bo brushed it off before asking, "Do you think it would be safe to go back to the clubhouse soon?"

Brynna reclined back against the cold stone and thought. "Possibly. No offense to your home, but I'd imagine Aengus would've thought ye were squattin' there."

"Guess there's something to be said about living in rundown buildings." Bo chuckled lightly.

"If we go back, I could have Shona place wards where she can. That should keep most of the minor underlings they send after us at bay and some big ones, too. Moira, Blair, Keiran, and I can handle any other security issues."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'm gonna call Dyson and see if he can swing by with Hale to scout it out." Bo stood whipped her towel at Brynna.

"Hey!" Brynna laughed and rubbed her side where Bo had got her, trying to make the sting go away.

"C' mon. Let's see if Lorna and Shona made a dent in those files yet."

When they came up from the tunnels and into the bar, they weren't expecting Kenzi's gasp.

"Holy shitballs, Bo-Bo!" Kenzi had been sitting at the bar nursing a cup of coffee to get the taste of Shona's tea out of her mouth. "Did you just stand there and let her beat you?"

"It's not that bad and she apologized for it. Stop it." Bo smiled and swatted her best friend's hand away when she tried to check the bruise and minor scratches on her face.

"You can't afford to scratch up that mug. It's your meal-ticket. Literally. And what happened to your shirt?" Kenzi observed her friend's skimpy top. The brunette had apparently tied her left strap after it had been ripped.

"They're only bruises and the cuts won't even scar. We did some grappling after we disarmed each other. Tank tops kinda give easily." Brynna explained as she walked by them to where Shona sat concentrating.

"Which brings up a major concern: we need to go back to the club house for some more clothes. This is my last outfit." Kenzi pointed to the neon green and black corset with matching shirtless sleeves.

"I already have Hale and Dyson scouting it out. They should give us the all-clear soon." Bo explained as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Good. We've been holing up in Trick's house for days and I think he's getting tired of a bunch of women taking over his bathrooms for three hours every morning; that's not including the extra hour Keiran and Donovan take for their hair. They use about as many products as I do." Kenzi complained, and she had a point.

Bo laughed, "It would be awesome to have our space back. You think Trick knows a **really** good plumber?"

Her besty gave her a weird look. "I thought you had Lauren to fix your 'plumbing'?"

Bo laughed and shook her head. "No, you dork, an actual plumber. My sisters," Bo couldn't help the goofy grin that was plastered on her face, "need a place to stay and we have spare rooms."

"That are filled with broken bottles, furniture, and mattresses that smell like piss." Kenzi tacked on.

"Remember our little Brownie friend? He cleaned the whole place, I mean the **whole** place. I went back there because I heard a noise and thought I walked into the wrong building. He totally redecorated them." Bo smiled when she saw her friend's eyes widen.

"Remind me to send him a crate of Honey Crunch for Christmas." Kenzi said stunned. She thought he just cleaned their part of the run-down building.

"Well, let's inform Grandpa that we will be movin' back out." Kenzi clapped her hands and turned on her heels. "Yo! Good news, Trickster!"

Bo laughed and followed her friend to behind the bar.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Hey." Brynna said softly as she hugged Shona where she sat, still pouring over the last half of the files. Lorna had taken a coffee break and was spending some quality time with her Keiran.

She turned and smiled tiredly at her wife, giving her a quick peck. "Hey yourself, suge."

Brynna pulled a chair up from another table. "How goes the research? Any good leads?"

"We have three in the States that may be active and we have a few very peculiar ones." Shona looked over her writings.

"Peculiar how?" Brynna raised an eyebrow.

"These may be forty years out of date but from their records, they seemed to have moved around quite a bit. Take a look here." Brynna moved to get a better view of what her wife was pointing to. Apparently, the person had moved ten times prior to the last recorded account of his residence.

"Someone doesn't move like that without good reason. Did he serve his country?"

"No records of any time serving the military. Though," she pointed to a particularly paragraph of information, "it says here he helped troops after the Vietnam war who had mental or physical damage during the war. He was licensed and apparently highly acclaimed for his surgical and medical skills."

"Who is he?" Brynna notice when she asked the simple question that her wife became silent, even a little nervous. "Shona, who is he?" she asked again.

"His name is Roger L. Lewis." Shona said nothing more.

"Lewis? Why does that – " Brynna suddenly remembered that that was Lauren's surname. "Is she any relation to him?"

"Only thing I've figured out was that his wife was Sophia Lewis, born Sophia MacBride, the granddaughter of Irish immigrants. Roger himself was of Irish and British blood. Funny thing is, both of their families are in the records. Rogers goes back to the thirteenth century or more, while his wife's was harder to find. I could only find records back to the early eighteen hundreds."

Brynna read over the rest of the papers, her brow furrowing more and more with each line. "Why does MacBride sound familiar to me? Did we know any of them?"

"My childhood friend was a MacBride. They were close to the Fae, even their surname was taken from an elder, Brighid."

"That means someone of her clan may have survived. Are ye sure they have no records of their children?" Brynna wanted Shona to have a hope that her friend's legacy still lived on.

"I've looked but that seems to be missin'. Most of the other document have the names of the descendant's children. I'm liable to think that someone has taken Mr. and Mrs. Lewis' children's files."

"Aoife told me she hadn't opened them." Paranoia seeped into Brynna's voice.

"And she hasn't. Lorna and I never saw any fingerprints or any other disturbances in the files. Aoife was tellin' ya the truth." Shona calmed her wife.

"Do ye think we should confront Lauren about this? I mean, she might have a clue who they are."

"I have a bad feeling if we do. What if that is her mother and father? What if she never knew the Fae kept these records?"

"We could bend the truth and tell her they were in the human files?" Brynna suggested.

"You mean lie." Shona folded her arms. She hated when Brynna reverted back to her slier ways.

"Bo's mentioned to me that she was enslaved to the Ash. Why would an Ash need a human doctor?" Brynna changed the subject quickly.

"Well, there was that outbreak a few years back in Africa. All the surrounding Fae were dying off and after a while, someone had found a cure. Do ya think Lauren could've been the one to find the cure?"

"It would take extensive medical knowledge and a ton o' training, which I believe our good doctor has in aces."

"I think we should just ask her. It's better to be direct than flounce around the truth."

"Hey, I don't flounce. I swagger." Brynna gave her wife the cockiest grin she could muster, her green eyes shining mischievously.

"Whatever you say, honey." Shona smiled as she pinched at Brynna's cheeks. "I'm still asking her."

"Fine. Bo should be with her so she should be calmer when ye drop the bomb on her. Shall we get goin'?" Brynna stood and extended her hand courteously to Shona.

"No time like the present." she smiled and took her wife's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 12**_

"Wow. That's a lot of tea bags." Bo laughed, causing Lauren to turn from her work and smile at her. She had finally found her in Trick's kitchen wearing one of the Dal's aprons and making the small packets at a brisk pace.

"I hope that wasn't a really distasteful joke." she smiled and finished her last bag.

"No. Just referring to the knolls you got goin' on there." Bo pointed to the good-sized piles on one of Trick's larger counters.

"I have them categorized like Shona told me and I was about to... Bo, what in the world happened to your face?" Lauren briskly walked over to her girlfriend, gently cradling her face and inspecting the bruises and cuts.

"I'm fine. Me and Brynna got some sparring in and we got a little too competitive."

"I'm guessing she won by the looks of it. Hold on. I want to see if I got this balm right." Lauren left her side for moment as she retrieved a small tin container.

"I'm fine." Bo tried to stop Lauren's worrying, but she knew when she got into Doctor Mode nothing would help. The succubus just sat and let her girl do what she did best.

"It's a combination of herbs to help with pain and swelling." Lauren gently rubbed in the earthy smelling, green substance on Bo's right cheek and left jaw where two purpling bruises bloomed.

"Smells like you're basting me for Thanksgiving." Bo giggled slightly at Lauren's fingers tickling her cheek slightly.

"Some of the herbs in the balm you may find in your kitchen. How is it feeling now?" Lauren smiled.

"Kinda numb and cold."

"Excellent. It's doing what it's suppose to be doing." Lauren smiled proudly at her accomplishment. Bo chuckled and let her hands rest on the blonde's hips pulling her closer. She loved seeing Lauren figure out a problem however long it took her. The smile she always shown never ceased to make Bo happy.

"I think you did a very nice job, Doctor Lewis." Bo smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She felt Lauren instantly melt into her and sigh, bringing her hands up to massage Bo's neck. Before it got too heated and a certain Blood King found them defiling his kitchen, Bo pulled away and rested her head against Lauren's as her cell went off.

"Sorry." she smiled ruefully and pulled it out from her pocket.

"Good news?" Bo's voice was hopeful as she spoke into her phone.

"All good. We walked every square inch and haven't found a thing." Dyson's deep voice informed.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Just doin' my job." Dyson hung up.

"What was that about?" Lauren asked.

"I had Dyson and Hale look around the clubhouse to see if Aengus had other Fae waiting there in case we went back. He just gave me the go ahead to go back home." Bo explained happily.

"That's fantastic." Lauren smiled. She, too, couldn't wait to get back to Bo's. Even though she missed her apartment, she just felt more at home at the clubhouse. She would feel at home anywhere as long as Bo was with her.

"And the girls won't have to stay on the floor there anymore. I totally forgot to tell them that the other rooms were available. That Brownie Kenzi picked up cleaned every one of them."

"I would love to sleep in a real bed, no offense to Trick's cots of course." Lauren chuckled.

"So, you'll be moving in with me for awhile? Ready to put up with living with Kenzi. She really should have her own reality show." Bo began laughing as she saw the look of mild horror pass Lauren's face.

"Heaven help us if that girl had her own show." The thought made her shiver slightly.

"I'll make sure she behaves herself." Bo laughed at her girlfriend's rare antics.

"Yeah, good luck with that, Bo-Bo. She's going to be getting full frontal Kenzi 24/7, 365." The human in question appeared with her belongings under one arm. Apparently, she had gotten the boys' message, too.

"If you don't behave, I won't bake any brownies." Lauren smiled slyly as she caught the sad, round eyes of the petite Goth.

"Harsh, Doc. How bout I'm good **half** of the time?" Kenzi began negotiating. Lauren laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm going to bake them anyways."

"Sweet!" Kenzi exclaimed as she clapped her hands happily.

"Ladies?"

The three turned when they heard the doors to the kitchen open again to reveal Brynna and Shona. The redhead smiled as she saw the blonde's work.

"Not bad, Lauren. You're better than I believed ya to be. These are exceptional." she praised and Lauren thanked her in kind.

"Have you been able to find any leads in the files?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could get yer help with a few particular ones."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need ya to verify a couple names."

"Of course. Why are you acting so nervous?" Lauren asked as Brynna handed her the files.

"I believe those names I found might have somethin' to do with you."

Lauren's brow furrowed as she took a seat and opened the small folder. Shona watched her reaction as she saw the blonde's doe eyes quickly read the information. Her hands were shaking as she read them, her face showing her fears. Shona sighed quietly as she knew her assumption was correct.

"Lauren, did ye know your family history?" she asked quietly, letting herself slip back into her native accent.

"No." Lauren swallowed thickly. She read the other names in her parents' files. She had two aunts on her father's side: one died when she was a teenager from a car accident and the other lived in Nebraska, or so the file told her; she could be living anywhere now. Her mother had an older brother named Laurence who Lauren vaguely remembered from her early childhood memories. She knew he had died while hiking the trails a few miles from his cabin. The police said he had been mauled by a cougar or a bear; Lauren knew now that might have been a lie.

"Which files did these come from?" she asked softly.

Before Brynna could open her mouth on lie, Shona jabbed her hard in the ribs, making her attention focus on the pain. "The Light Fae files."

Lauren sighed, her suspicions clearly revealed. "My father really wasn't helping his patients at the facility was he?" She had modeled her life after the man, wanting to be a doctor like him and help people even before the Fae came to her for help. Now she knew she was following in his footsteps exactly: a slave to the Fae and only good for her medical prowess.

"According to his files, he was putting his human patients through a memory suppressing therapy. I imagine they might have saw things they shouldn't have seen while in the war." Brynna sure wasn't known for her tact, but Lauren appreciated her bluntness at the moment.

"Absolutely plausible." Lauren mumbled as she read over the information again.

"Are you okay?" Bo rubbed her hands up and down her girlfriend's arm. She knew her words sounded lame but she wanted to give the blonde as much comfort as she could at this time; she knew how it felt to be in the dark about your heritage.

"It's just... I can't believe it." Lauren's head was reeling. She had Druid blood and somehow her parents had kept it a secret from her to try and protect her...but from what? Or who? "Do you have any idea why they would have hidden this from me, Shona?" The redhead was her only source to her past at the moment.

"I believe Aengus has teamed up with Bran to wipe out the rest of the Druids." This got everyone's attention. "From what Lorna and I have found in the other files, nearly half have met 'unknown' ends. I'm just hopin' I'm piecin' all of this together properly." Shona sighed.

"I think you hit it spot on." Lorna said as she walked through the door with her iPad in hand. She turned it for all to see the email sent to her. "My colleague Markus sent me this after I informed him of what we've found out so far."

"Forty-eight-year-old Matthias Brodick found dead at local animal sanctuary. It is believed that he may have met his end when a rogue bear crossed his path..." Lauren read the rest silently, "It wasn't a bear, was it?"

"Not technically." Lorna tapped at the screen and a gruesome image appeared of the man when the rangers had found him. Everyone flinched at the violent picture. The man's arms had been twisted, contorted, and broken and it was evident that he had tried to put up a fight. Slashes and gashes marred nearly every inch of his body, but what was really gruesome was the man's head had been crushed.

"What could have done that?" Bo asked horrified.

"Not your average bear, that's for sure." Brynna couldn't take her eyes off of the carnage. Being a warrior, it wasn't uncommon in the field to see sights like this and she knew from the defensive wounds and the crushed skull that this was indeed a Fae kill. "From the MO, I'd say berserkir. When did this happen?"

"Markus sent me the details just a few minutes ago; this happened yesterday." Lorna informed.

"Then we still have some time to catch up with his killer. Berserkirs are fierce but after their rage wears off, they have to rest for long periods of time. He'll still be in the area for a while. Have Markus tell his crew to scour the nearest motels and hotels to the sanctuary." Brynna ordered her sister. Lorna nodded and turned back to her iPad as she walked out of the kitchen.

"We need t' get goin'." Brynna was almost out the door when Shona grabbed her arm.

"We need to stop and think for a minute. You know as well as I that berserkirs ain't cute, fluffy, Yogi Bears. Even with my prowess with nature, it isn't gonna be enough to stop a chargin' shape-shifter in a rage. Beserkirs usually don't kill alone."

Brynna sighed. "You're right. I just don't want t' get behind in trackin' them. If we can catch the one who killed Matthias then we can press him for information."

"Well, if it happened yesterday then we have at least a week to catch up with him. We'll wait for information from Markus and then we'll go after him."

Brynna knew her wife was right. She just hated waiting around when she could be doing something. She was a doer; it was in her blood to get things done as quick and as efficiently as possible.

"What can I do?" Lauren asked. She somehow knew that this man had been a descendant and was murdered because of it. She found herself wanting to avenge him, wanting to help him rest in peace.

"Not much at the moment I'm afraid, but," Brynna looked to her wife and smirked, "I believe Shona could start with your training. It seems she's already dragged ye into an apprenticeship anyways. She's got ye doin' grunt work." She motioned to the tea bags on the counter still.

"Can she? I mean become a Druidess? Didn't you say you've been training your whole life?" Bo was even more surprised than Lauren looked. The blonde sat blinking at Shona and trying to picture herself training with a nearly two thousand year old human being. The thought thrilled her intellectually and made her nervous at the same time.

"Yes. Lauren has an incredible capacity for learnin' that I don't think she would have a problem gettin' the basics down before too long." Shona reassured her sister-in-law with a smile and turned to Lauren with a more serious expression. "I know it's not my decision to make for you and I'm not gonna try and promote its benefits." The redhead waited patiently as she watched the blonde take in her offer. She seemed very eager but Shona could see indecision laced through her eyes and she completely understood. This was a very pivotal moment for everyone because they would be gaining what Shona desperately believed to be a worthy druidess. Something about Lauren had caught her attention from the start and she could see why the Light Fae snatched her up. Lauren, if Shona could successfully help her to channel her energy, could very well surpass even her in just a few decades.

"Are there any prerequisites that I should have before hand?"

"So far you've proven that you have beyond adequate knowledge pertaining to the medical and medicinal sides of the practice but I would like to have you training more or less centered on the more metaphysical aspects of the practice, if you decide too." Shona was actually nervous about having Lauren initiated into her world. This confused her greatly. She should be happy, not completely panicking out of her mind on the inside. She could feel her hands beginning to shake and sweat. It had been so long, what if she forgot the sacred oaths? Oh my, that would be disastrous! She could hear her mother's ridicule if she could see her now. She could see her deep scowl and almost hear her tsking at her in disapproval...

"Shona, you're in your head again. The lady asked a question." The redheaded druidess shook her head slightly, dispelling the cruel and worrisome memories. She smiled apologetically as she asked for the question to be repeated.

"What would be involved in such courses?" Lauren wanted to make damn sure she wouldn't be tied indefinitely. In her mind, this was temporary at best and she would do it as long as Bo and her sisters needed her help.

"Well, fist we would start out with short meditations three times a day and after a few months -"

"A few months?" Lauren blurted out, surprised. Shona blinked at the unsuspected interruption.

"Well, of course. That's just to build up your spiritual awareness and to begin learning how to subconsciously block magical attacks. And during that, you'll also be getting in three sessions of combat training. After that we'll start you off on basic spells and every six months you'll have to be evaluated - "

"Evaluated? What, you mean like see a shrink? What for?" Again, the ageless woman was interrupted, this time by Bo's protectiveness.

Shona tried to placate her newly found sister-in-law through calm words. "Just like any training, becoming a druid is very stressful on every level. Having a sane and sound mind is the very essence of the training. What I will possibly teach Lauren is something that can never be given to the deranged and evil without there being irreparable consequences. If Lauren excepts my offer of apprenticeship, she will be evaluated by Lorna. She can pick anyone she chooses for her physical combat training."

Lauren chastised herself in thinking she could just _learn_ to be a druid. She now could see that she had greatly underestimated just how much was put into the training. This would have to be a life-long deal and she didn't know how to remotely feel about it. A part of her, that small little voice she had buried for years, kept whispering _this is right, this is what you truly need_, and then her rational mind immediately tried to block the idea and the voice._ No, this is dangerous. Remember what happened when you made the deal with the last Ash? Human enslavement, that's what you got._

_ You know this is not an enslavement. Does Shona look to be tied down to the Fae? They killed her kind because they feared them. They could never control ones who could talk so freely with the elders of their kind._

_ They're all manipulative. All want to control you because they don't have the skills needed to protect themselves._

_ Shona only wants to help you understand your past. Is that so wrong of her to want to help protect you and to know about what flows through your veins? You've always known something was off about how your family acted and how you could sense certain things all through your life._

Lauren's weird inner monologue was interrupted by Bo rubbing her arm comfortingly. "You okay there? You kinda spaced out." the brunette said softly. She could see that Lauren had nearly the exact same look as she did when she found out that she was Fae.

"I'm fine." Lauren smiled to give Bo more reassurance. She turned to Shona and locked gazes with her. "I accept."

Shona smiled kindly. "Once we're settled in at the clubhouse, we'll begin. Until then, I'll fill you in on our people's history." She motioned for the blonde doctor to follow and help her pack up her supplies. She didn't want to mention the Drink of Goibniu just yet. When the time came, she would have a talk with Lauren about her choices for her future. Shona knew some of her people drank the godly beverage and some just wanted to live their lives as normally as possibly. She had to be sure of Lauren's mental state after some of her training was complete.

* LOST * GIRL *

The ride back to their cozy, drafty, little shack had Bo smiling like a goof. Lauren would be staying with her. Voluntarily. In her bed. _With_ her. This was made of so much win. She already had plans to get the blonde and some alone time since she knew now they wouldn't have as much what with Lauren soon to begin her training and plus she had eight more people around. Bo quickly began to estimate in her head when and where she could have Lauren alone.

Soon, their little caravan drove up the driveway and parked behind the shack where they were met by Hale and Dyson. Bo thanked them both and they went back to the precinct before making sure she would them if any other trouble arose.

As soon as she had unlocked the door, Bo was pushed aside by Kenzi who practically assaulted the old couch she so loved to lounge in.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" she exclaimed in a twangy accent. Bo chuckled at her friend's mercurial nature before turning to her sisters and brother-in-laws.

"The spare rooms are to the left of the main bathroom," she pointed to the small set of stairs near the back, "There's a total of six rooms. I'll let you decide on which ones you want."

"We appreciate this so much, Bo." Lorna smiled gratefully at her youngest sister.

Bo actually felt her face grow warm. "No problem, really. I'll give you all some time to settle while I go order some pizza. Any special requests?"

"We're none too picky." Blair spoke as she started to make her way with her bags to the stairs. "Now, are ye sure that Brownie cleaned them properly?"

"Blair, it's a bleedin' Brownie. Of course it would make sure it was spic n' span." Brynna rolled her eyes annoyingly at the brunette's apparent obsession with cleanliness. She still didn't know how her sister had followed her into battle and not have a conniption fit right when the blood splattered her armor.

"Do ya mind f I turn that sixth room into a training room?" Shona asked as she sent Brynna up with some of her things.

"Totally fine with me." Bo smiled.

"Another thing: if you want to get your sexy Fae on, please inform the human first. I really do not need another episode of blindness." Kenzi said, her voice muffled as she cuddled into her favorite couch pillow.

"Well, you should learn to knock." Bo deadpanned as she rolled her eyes. Everyone chuckled a bit, all at some point in their long lives having had someone walk in on them.

"I'll make sure to put a sock or somethin' on the handle to let ye know." Keiran teased. He had grown fond of the petite human and it didn't take him long to incorporate her into his extended family. She was gutsy and said what she meant most of the time.

A hand slowly emerged from the couch to flip him off. Keiran let out a roar of laughter follow by a giggle from Lorna.

The small group traveled up the stairs to scope out their soon-to-be rooms as Bo and Lauren flopped down on the only two chairs in their living room.

"We're gonna need some more furniture." Bo absently said as she took a glance at the room as she propped her feet up on the arm of the chair.

"I've been telling you that for the last hour." Kenzi informed her friend as she finally sat up hugging the pillow she had just been cuddling. While they had still been packing, Kenzi had mentioned the total like of furniture to the Succubus at least ten times before they had left Trick's and another five while they were on the road.

"I know, I know." Bo groaned as she rubbed her face. "Lauren and I will stop by that furniture place near Aquiline Street tomorrow early."

"When will you start your awesome Jedi training anyway, Doc?" Kenzi asked.

"We decided to start this coming Monday." Lauren still seemed a bit in her head. She had been rehashing her conversation with Shona as they had packed. It had been short as Shona was adamant not to unload so much information on her at that time what with the blonde becoming a prime target for her wife's brother and father's jealous and fearful rages.

She had told her of her people's beginnings and of some of the connections they had to the Fae. She had learned that they were a vital part in securing the supernatural beings' veil of secrecy to the uninitiated humans, subsequently throwing them into the realm of superstitions and fairytales. From what Lauren had heard, it didn't really sound that much different than what she had been doing at the Ash's compound and what Dyson and hale did at the precinct. But Shona had mentioned that if a Druid had lost his sanity or in any way compromise the Fae's existence, they would have been executed. She also explained that each side had their own Druids. Quite simply, the Druid world wasn't so different from the Fae world.

Kenzi nodded, understanding why the good doctor was so distracted. She had experience something similar to this when Bo had just started to come into her own in the world of the Fae. She knew not to be irritated by the scant words.

"I'll go and order them pizza." Kenzi knew when to split when Bo and Lauren needed to talk. They really hadn't said a word to each other since Lauren had blurted out that she would accept the training from Shona. Bo had asked her at least five times if she were really sure about accepting until Lauren snapped a bit at her. After that, it was kind of an awkward ride back. It made Kenzi feel like a kid in the back seat of the yellow Camaro whose parents had just gotten into an argument. She pulled her phone out and walked toward the kitchen.

Once Bo knew Kenzi was actually on the phone ordering, she turned to Lauren. Form their positions on either side of the couch, Bo leaned forward bracing her forearms on her knees and clasped her hands together. Lauren just seemed to stare off at an exposed board near the hallway to the front door.

"Lauren," Bo sighed when she didn't get a response and she tried another tactic, "I'm not gonna ask you anymore if you're sure. I can see now that you're gun-ho about becoming a Druid." When Bo saw that Lauren actually looked at her, she gave the blonde a tiny, reassuring smile. "What's really going on in that big, beautiful brain of yours." Bo watched as Lauren shifted her body towards her own to look at her face to face. Her hands nervously rubbed up and down the dark gauchos she wore and she took a deep but barely noticeable breath.

"Do you think I'll have what it takes to be one? Shona just seems so...," she scrunched her face a bit as she tried to think of a good word, "poised."

"Sweety, she's a two thousand year old woman. I think I would be sure of myself at that age, too." Bo's crappy attempt at humor actually worked and she got a small but amused smile from her doctor. "There's more." Bo knew Lauren well enough to know that and Lauren knew she knew.

"It's about the six month evaluations." Lauren finally let herself let Bo help her.

"Do you not want to do them? I think they're kinda mandatory." Bo had gotten up and had settled on the arm of Lauren's chair. She rubbed small circles on the blonde's back, a simple gesture telling her to continue.

Lauren picked at her nail absently as she softly said, "I remember the trace emotions from when Rainer was inside my body." Lauren shivered slightly and Bo moved to take her hands into her own and gently squeezed urging her to continue. "I felt his rage and his insanity and I realized that my emotions wasn't so different from his."

"No, Lauren," Bo said firmly, taking one of her hands and placing it on the blonde's chin to gently coax her to look at her, "you are not even close to what he was. You're a kind and compassionate person –"

"Bo, I was tricked into slavery by a race of supernatural beings. I couldn't even go pee without telling the Ash's lackies." Lauren was getting frustrated with Bo. She just wasn't understanding any of what she was feeling. She never knew what it was like to be someone's lapdog. Yes, she might be kind and compassionate as Bo had stated, but over time the frustration of not being able to fully live your life the way you wanted would take its toll on even a saint.

"You're afraid that you might be..." Bo didn't want to say the words, thinking that if she did they would come true. Lauren knew what she meant to say and gave the tiniest of nods.

Suddenly, she felt Bo engulf her in a tight hug. She felt the shuddering breath the brunette took and knew what it meant.

"Bo –"

"You aren't, Lauren. You're so much stronger than that. I've seen you be so fearless when you and me were at the Lich's lair." Bo sniffled as she clung tighter to her lover.

Lauren gently tugged Bo away and held her face in her hands, her thumbs wiping away the tears that had already fell. She softly placed a kiss on supple lips and pressed her forehead to the other woman's. "You really should consider becoming a psychiatrist."

That succeeded in getting her sad Succubus to chuckle. Soon, Bo slid into Lauren's lap, encircling her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a gentle and slow kiss.

"You. Are. Amazing." Bo said each word after a kiss. When she saw Lauren actually give her a genuinely happy smile, she kissed her again, soundly. "And _so_ not crazy."

Before things got anymore heated, they her a dainty cough. Bo pried herself from gorgeous lips and peered at her best friend, who comically had her arms crossed and tapping her foot patiently.

"What did I tell you about PDA?" Kenzi joked, Lauren blushed, and Bo chuckled huskily, her hunger spiked. She vaguely realized she hadn't fed since before her sister had shone up at her door a few days ago. She was starting to run out of her reserves.

Once Kenzi was sure that the women had there hormones in check she announced that the ten pizzas would be here soon. She could tell just from her amazing empathic abilities that they had somehow worked out Lauren's issue. The blonde now was a far cry from her former reclusive self. She didn't know if that was from Bo's Succukisses or from the two actually talking. Upon seeing her besty's slightly red eyes, she concluded that words and feeling had been involved so kissing wasn't the problem solver for once.

Bo was still sitting in Lauren's lap with her arms still wrapped around her neck fiddling with the wisps of hair at the end of her hairline when she heard griping from upstairs followed with annoyed groans.

"Ach now! Is it really necessary ta christen the sheets right now?" Blair's booming voice griped as she heard giggling from what Bo could only surmise to be the culprits.

"Jesus! I live in the Best Little Whoreshack in Canada." Kenzi rubbed her temple dramatically and plopped onto the couch.

"Oh, you so _lurv_ it!" Bo laughed as her besty gave her a glare.

The commotion upstairs stopped for the most part until six of her eight new roomies came down. Blair's face was the epitome of sickened, Brynna's was one of annoyance, Ceili's was one of brilliant amusement, Keiran's could only be described as the look frat boys gave each other after they had got laid, and Lorna's was apologetic and embarrassed.

"It's fine, guys. Nature of the beasts." Bo smiled the obviousness of Moira and Donovan bumping uglies above them away. By this time she had perched herself back upon the arm of the chair and motioned to the space left on the couch not being occupied by Kenzi and the opened chair. Keiran flopped down by Kenzi annoyingly in her personal bubble while Lorna chastised him and tugged him away a bit, linking their arms so he wouldn't disobey. Ceili perched on the arm of the couch near Lorna still grinning like the Chesire Cat while Blair flopped into the vacant chair sneering to herself as she heard the subtle moans and grunts from above. Brynna leaned against the chair with her arms crossed and acting as if her sisters wasn't getting her Succubus on upstairs.

"You find everything okay?" Bo asked.

"The rooms are fabulous. Please tell me we can personalize though." Ceili turned her big, brown puppy dog eyes onto her younger sister. Bo laughed and said she would be totally fine with it as long as it doesn't get too out of hand and that they were going to have to buy their own paint.

"We have a few things in storage that we'll have a friend drop off later today." Brynna announced and then took a look around at the living room. "Maybe I should call Michel back and tell him to get the rest of the furniture, too."

"Yeah, sorry bout that." Bo felt embarrassed but Brynna waved it off.

"Might as well have it here where it won't be gatherin' dust in some stale warehouse."

"Mind you, she's had the same furniture since the fifteen hundreds." Ceili joked and was rewarded with a slap to her shoulder from the taller blonde. She feigned hurt and pouted as she rubbed her arm dramatically.

"Says the lass who lived in an opera house for thirty years." Blair fired.

"Hey, it was gorgeous in there." the blonde Succubus tried to defend her choice of living spaces.

"You could here _everything_. Good acoustics remember?" Lorna pointed out.

Bo watched what she already knew would be a daily routine with her, dare she say it, family. She smiled and watched as they continued to bicker back and forth. Even Kenzi put her two cents in and had Keiran busting a stitch in no time. The noise level from his laughter helped greatly to drown out the escalating sound of a headboard hitting the wall. There was definitely going to be more energy in this house and Bo actually felt like she had a family albeit a totally messed up and horny family but she already cared for them.

I apologize profusely for the long wait. I've had a few medical problem to tend to and my internet connection loves to piss me off. Hopefully my brain can stay active enough to post at least another chapter before the weekend comes. And thanks so much for being patient with me.

~ The Blotness


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 13**_

_ú__lfur_ – Icelandic for wolf

_V__insamlegast_ – Icelandic for please

Just after midnight, a Rover and Camaro pulled up into the driveway of the mediocre hotel and their occupants began to pile out searching their surroundings inconspicuously. Though bersirkirs may be strong and animalistic, underneath lies a wise tactician. They would know how to make sure no one would catch them; Brynna knew the same tricks.

Brynna signaled Dyson, Keiran, and Moira to scout the surrounding woods while Hale, Donovan, Blair, and herself went to surround the building on the upper levels. Earlier that day, they had stopped by and had Hale working his siren mojo to send all the human occupants away for a few hours while they took care of their pest problem; there was no need to have any innocent blood spilled more than necessary.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dyson take up his position by the back door below her. She met his eyes and he gave her a shake of his head signaling that his group hadn't found anything fresh in the woods. Brynna turned back to the stretch of hallway she had been focused on beforehand. Their quarry had purchased three rooms, one on each floor of the hotel; divide and conquer.

She began to reach for her sword Moralltach but before the blade could be fully unsheathed, she felt a bersirkir's claws dig into her side before she felt half-transformed teeth clamp down on her shoulder. Thankfully, she was able to throw the smaller male's weight around and shifted the bite down enough so that it missed her jugular. Even though Brynna managed to maintain not having a major chuck ripped from her neck, she could feel that the claws had done adequate damage; she could feel the blood streaming steadily from her abdomen as she struggled to get some room between herself and the male. She managed to spin them around and crash into the railing.

The metallic groaning made her look down at the bars which looked to be barely holding together as it were. Brynna was going to have to think of a backup plan fast before she slipped into unconsciousness. She saw that the rusted bolts of the rail weren't very stable at all even after they had just crashed into it. With her last vestiges of strength, Brynna managed to push the bersirkir off of her long enough to land a few good punches, dazing him effectively enough to bum rush him and herself right through the railing and to the ground below.

Luckily, Dyson was within the easiest reach of her as he watched her fall and amazingly avoid the pavement below, landing in the hedges surrounding the bottom floor. The male wasn't so lucky. Dyson flinched as his head smacked with a sickening thud against the harder surface; he twitched, then stilled.

Brynna groaned as she held her ribs hearing Dyson call her name. She embarrassingly fought her way out of the bushes and tried to train her unfocused eyes on him.

"Get the damned bastards first, stupid wolf." She muttered, knowing that he could easily hear her. Dyson growled in annoyance and made his way to the staggering succubus.

"Sit." Brynna tried to protest but Dyson already took it into his own hands and was gently coaxing her down to the small sidewalk behind her.

"They teach you that in obedience class?" Brynna joked as Dyson took of his belt and vest, using his vest to try and stop some of the bleeding at her side as he began to tie his belt around it as a tourniquet.

"Ha. You got jokes, huh?" Dyson pulled hard at the straps to make sure they would stay secure when Brynna got back up and fighting.

"Feckin' hell, mutt!" Brynna groused, seriously wanting to punch the wolf above her if he wasn't trying to stop her from bleeding out all over the place.

"You'll thank me later." he smirked as he helped her to stand. He went to pick up her sword, which had fallen with her, when he felt her hand lock around his wrist nearly making him flinch at the sudden pain.

"Don't touch it." Brynna simply warned and Dyson retracted his hand back to his side. He watched as the blonde in front of him groan as she reached down to pick up the longsword. "Let's get this show on the road." Dyson just nodded and turned back to the maelstrom of furious roars and taunting, eyes shifting to his inner wolf as he ran headlong with Brynna. Dyson kicked the backdoor in and was met with another bersirkir twice the size of the one Brynna had taken out. The Fae's meaty hands grabbed him up easily by his shoulders hard enough that Dyson could feel the balls in his joints rubbing against their sockets. He groaned in pain as the Fae chuckled deep in his chest.

"I'll crush you, _ú__lfur_, and I'll hang your hide up with all the rest." The burly man grinned wickedly and applied more pressure. Dyson growled while sinking his claws into the man's forearms to try and get him to let go. The bersirkir only chuckled and began to raise him off of his feet.

"Maybe I'll skin you while you still breathe, _j__á_? Maybe I'll do it in front of the whores you – " His word were cut short and blood began to gurgle out of his mouth. Confused, Dyson looked down to see the tip of a sword protruding just above the man's chest, through his neck. As fast as it had pierced the Fae, the blade was removed, the grip on Dyson was released, and the Fae's body dropped like a bag of bricks to the cheap linoleum floor. Dyson slowly moved his shoulders as he looked to a panting Brynna, Moralltach bloodied in her right hand.

"Thanks." he said gruffly.

Brynna just grunted and began walking down the hall towards the open door where the Fae had come out on his way to intercept them. When Dyson began to follow, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He surreptitiously glanced down, not wanting to bring his gazing to the blonde's attention, and his eyes widened. Moralltach was still firmly clasped in Brynna's right hand but the blood that coated most of its blade suddenly began to disappear. The macabre thing was somehow _drinking_ the blood into itself. Dyson could swear his saw it gleam brighter and it seemed to be sharper to his wolf senses.

"Ye know it's rude t' stare, wolf?" Brynna seemed too calm at the moment for Dyson's liking but he slowly took his eyes off of the magical weapon to see the blonde had her body pressed to the wall and peering into the room with the experience that came from centuries of guerrilla and warfare tactics. She absently waved Dyson over and together they entered the first room.

"Moralltach has a certain... dark aspect as I'm sure ye just witnessed." As she spoke, Brynna motioned for him to scan the rooms ahead of her. When Dyson appeared again with the all clear, he watched her closely.

"Yeah. It just drank the blood of a bersirkir you just took out. Mind explaining that?" Dyson's supernatural senses were still on edge from the scene he had witnessed. He had heard of such weapons back when he was still a boy, but even to his people such objects were considered myth or lost to the ages.

Brynna hefted the blade so that she was presenting it to Dyson for a better look. "It feasts on blood because it was made solely for war, but its actions don't just benefit itself."

"How can an inanimate object do any of that?" Dyson could hear the sounds of taunts, curses, and screams getting closer.

"It has its own consciousness...sort of. I can't really explain it, but the sword has to choose you for its wielder. Like a wild animal, Moralltach will act out of pure instinct if it's touched by someone it doesn't trust, which is the reason why I didn't let ye touch it. If ye had it would have sucked ye dry."

"So it... trusts you?"

"Aye." Brynna walked back to where they had entered. She gave a sharp whistle to get someone's attention who was outside. Rapidly pounding feet were soon heard as Keiran rushed by his sister-in-law. After just seconds, another besirkir – this one a head shorter than the decaying one out in small hallway – came barreling recklessly through. His head was violently jerked back when Brynna swiftly raised an elbow to it and he fell hard to the ground, stunned momentarily. It bought Brynna enough time to pin him to his current spot with Moralltach through his stomach.

"Ye know of my grandfather's position in our world. His blood flows through my veins and my father was a former owner. I was its prime choice as its next wielder." Brynna, with a quick flick of her wrists, twisted the sword in the dead Fae's gut. The pool of blood already staining the linoleum grew more as Brynna turned to look at Dyson. "That being said, I can tap into its better aspect." With one of her hands, she began to take her makeshift tourniquet off. Dyson saw that the wounds from the claws were still bleeding fairly bad but somehow it appeared smaller than before. His attention moved back to the dead Fae as Brynna withdrew her weapon and rested the tip in the crimson pool at her feet. This time Dyson noticed impossibly thin veins pulsing, rhythmically creeping up a quarter of the sword at a time. He looked toward Brynna again and saw the same rhythmic pulsing around her wounds and couldn't believe his eyes when it began to heal. He looked to her neck where the first dead bersirkir also did some damage and it was mirroring the same actions. Before long, the pool of blood was barely there and Brynna stood unblemished once again if not still a bit weak.

"Now let's get these other bastards and be done with it. We've managed to take out three. How about you, Keiran?"

"Got one when I was on the stairs out back and Moira sniped another after you fell. I think Don and Blair have three more on their tails. We should get up there quick."

"And Hale?"

"Holdin' his own quite well, but he won't be able to whistle a tune without more backup."

"Then let's go."

As the three of them began to dash to the upper floors, Dyson's curiosity was peaked again. "What does the other one do?"

Brynna gave him a sideways glance as she checked the first rooms they see on the second floor. "With Moralltach I have to kill the person to obtain the healing properties of the sword and with Beagalltach I only need to wound them, but the rate of healing is infinitely slower."

In the room that Brynna had been watching prior to her fall, she heard Blair and Donovan struggling with the three remaining bersirkirs. When she got to the door, she had to move swiftly to dodge the suddenly splintering wood. When she turned back around to the damage she saw Blair spread eagle and groaning painfully on the floor before her. She signaled Dyson and Keiran to go ahead of her and help assist the others as she bent to help her fallen sister.

"Can ye stand?" she asked as she kept her eyes mostly on the others fighting.

"Of course I can stand." Blair panted heavily through the pain of her already bruising ribs. Her lip had been busted and Brynna could tell she was favoring her left side. Her blade was slick with blood as well as her arm where her jacket barely had a right sleeve anymore. She stood close to Blair, knowing her sister's wounded pride could cost her even further injury if she twisted the wrong way. Brynna could faintly hear Donovan and Keiran ahead of her cursing and banging around in the room fighting the other Fae. She quickly fished out her cell.

"I need ye to get to the stairs leadin' up to the second floor. Blair's been put through a door." Brynna ordered as soon as she heard Moira pick up. She hung up and helped to brace her younger sister against the wall. The small grunt the brunette emitted made the corners of Brynna's mouth twitch upward.

"Don't ye dare tease me." Blair glared at her older sister and when she heard a low chuckle and the blonde raise her hands in surrender she relaxed. "Moira on her way?"

"Yeah. She was just finishing up another sweep of the place." Brynna said leaning on the wall with her sister.

"Well, get yer arse in there n' help 'em. I'll be yer eyes back here til Moira gets me." Blair waved Brynna away, weakly shoving her near the open place where the door used to be.

She came through the doorway as soon as Dyson sliced open a berserkir's chest and snapped his neck in a few swift movements.

"Nicely done, wolf." Brynna complimented as she moved to block a strike from another berserkir but found herself in the wall the next moment; she must still be too weak from the previous attack. She quickly rolled to her side barely managing to miss the big fist aimed at her head. She aimed her foot just right and landed a hard kick into his armpit. The bersekir howled in pain as his arm went limp but he still attacked. Brynna managed to spin and land an elbow into his lower back, sending him to his hands and knees. She delivered a hard kick which knocked him over and she straddled him, gripping his throat with one hand as she leaned forward sealing her lips to his, sucking his life-force into herself to restore her lost energy. She drained him quickly knowing that if she let him grab her she wouldn't survive long as he would most likely crush her until her back was broke. Her eyes alighted with her power as she held him down, feeling her grip become stronger as he became weaker every second. She pulled away once she felt his pulse cease.

"Have Hale subdue the last one; that should be the leader." Brynna commanded Dyson as she got up from the dead Fae. She felt full and in the mood for a little questioning. Dyson yelled a command to Hale and soon her ears could pick up some of the low tones of his Siren Song. The impressively huge man who had Keiran by the neck suddenly let his arm go slack setting the incubus free. He lulled his head in Hale's direction and slowly made his way to the chair Dyson had grabbed and sat down. He was still the whole time Brynna and Dyson bound him with thick links of chain. Hale stopped and soon the berserkir was himself again. He growled as he fought uselessly against the coils around him.

"Who had ye kill Matthias Brodick?" Brynna got down to business as she pulled up her own chair and straddled it, resting her forearms on the back and resting her head almost looking completely bored of the situation; it was just another one of her many techniques to get him to talk.

"That information is far more important than my life, bitch. You can cut me to pieces and I still would not tell you." the platinum blonde snarled still trying to fight the chains around him. Brynna studied him closely, her head cocking slightly.

"You're the one who killed him." Brynna stated, looking into frosty, rage-filled eyes.

"How are you so sure of that?" He seemed taken aback by her bluntness but tried to conceal it.

"Because those chains aren't even charmed and ye don't really hide things well when you're exhausted." Brynna held her hand out waiting for Dyson to deposit the huge, thick fur. The berserkir's eyes widened in horror as Brynna held his second skin. "Now, ye wanna tell me who sent ye after these people or do ye want to wreathe in agony until ye die as I burn this gorgeous pelt?" She produced a Zippo from her back pocket, flicked it open, holding it under the heavy pelt tauntingly. The berserkir yelped a frightened no even though the Zippo wasn't even lit.

"_V__insamlegast__!_" he begged as she lazily began flicking the flint-wheel enough to just get sparks.

"Ye can plead all ye want, lad, but unless ye give me answers I'm afraid Smokey here is about to become a fire hazard." She began to inch the Zippo closer to the bear pelt.

"I don't know most of their names but I saw them!" the huge Fae spewed. With that, Brynna flung the pelt casually over her shoulder and returned the evil lighter back to her pocket. Apparently, that was her signal for him to continue. "We were contacted by an unknown client. He wanted us to meet him and his associates at the docks a few towns over and then we would discuss payment options when we got there. The first man I remember seeing was very handsome," the berserkir paused as he studied her face, "and looked quite a bit like yourself. He was tall, blonde, built like a god."

"And the others?" Brynna tried deflecting the berserkir's sudden interest in her. It seemed to work as he began his descriptions again.

"The next was nearly his twin but with dark features and shorter; they could have been brothers. Another man wore tight pants and a poet's shirt with long curly dark hair. But the last man I didn't see so well but I could tell he was as dark as the other two," he seemed to shiver the slightest bit, "and he stayed in his car unlike the others and he owned a great deal of rings, had at least two on each finger from what I saw. And then two women emerged from the car, one was extraordinarily beautiful and the other smelled of death and suffering and wore a black jacket with the hood pulled down low so I couldn't see her face."

"They give ye instructions? I'm sure they gave ye names of the people ye were targetin'." The giant man nodded and jerked his head toward a discarded black trench coat thrown over the back of an old couch in the room.

"Right side." Hale walked to it and found at least ten sheets of paper folded inside the small hidden pocket. When he picked them up to examine them better, he found out immediately what they were.

"Think you need to take a look at these." he handed them to the blonde. The siren watched as Brynna's brow furrowed and then she looked to him and his partner.

"They're copies of the missing documents from the folders," she looked at the marks through some of the names, "and our boys here have been rather busy. They've managed to take out half of these people already." She handed them to Dyson and he began riffling through them.

"Let's wrap this up and get going." he said. She could tell by his tone that he had found something interesting in the copies.

"What did ye find?"

"Who they were about to kill next." Dyson handed her the one sheet with three names. Brynna immediately recognized the surnames that were circled in red marker.

"Did they employ any more of ye?" her tone was acidic when she turned back to the tied berserkir.

"As far as I know, they have only contacted my small group and another one living in Michigan. They told us both to spread our numbers – one of us for each name – and meet up with our groups after we were done. We were suppose to meet our clients after we had destroyed who they had chosen from the list."

"Lads, why don't ye wait outside, see if Blair's better. I'll be down shortly." without protest, Keiran and Donovan limped out of the room; Hale and Dyson stayed. "I meant you two, as well. I'll finish this up quickly." They stared at her but then slowly made there way out. Once Brynna was sure they were beyond even Dyson's hearing, she turned her attention back to the chained Fae. She had seen something earlier in him that made her think he didn't tell them everything.

"No, let's just the two o' us warriors have a heart-to-heart. When ye were describin' your clients, why did I see in your eyes hesitation when talkin' about the man with the rings?" She hushed his obvious lies about what she saw in his eyes. When he saw the glint in hers he began speaking again, truthfully.

"I was speaking truth when I said I could not see his features, but I caught his scent when the air stirred. It smelt like dead leaves and something akin to an ocean breeze but it was off in a way. I don't know how to describe it but it made me cold until I began to shiver."

"You were scared, not cold." Brynna said, her voice sounding distant as something about his description brought up some of her dark memories from her past. The berserkir sat looking confused as she lifted herself from her chair, straddled him, and grabbed his throat.

Brynna descended swiftly upon him and soon she had his essence flowing freely out of him. His choking noises soon quieted as the last ounce of his life was sucked from him. Brynna quickly dismounted and left him slumped in the chair, the chains squeaking with the strain of his dead weight. She looked back at him one more time. "I've done ye a great favor. You were already dead the moment ye spoke of them." She threw the bear pelt over his lifeless body and with that she made her way out to her waiting group.

The scene awaiting her made her actually pause for a moment. There were five other berserkirs overrunning her friends and family. Dammit, they must have gotten back from another kill and they hadn't known about them.

Brynna rushed over to help Hale who had just been slammed up against a nearby city dumpster. She quickly brandished Moralltach and ran toward the Fae, cutting off the berserkir's next move on the siren. This berserkir still seemed to have most of his strength intact and grabbed her sword arm and twisted it behind her back but she still held on to her sword. The berserkir managed to make a swift transformation from his regular human face into his bear preparing to bite into the soft flesh at Brynna's neck. Brynna heard and felt the initial shot from behind her, then she felt wind shift right near her left cheek as the bullet propelled by her and imbedded itself between her attacker's eyes.

"Thanks." she said as she watched the huge man in front of her fall limply to the asphalt.

"Anytime, Blondie. I got ya back." Hale panted as he leaned against the side of the dump holding his bruising ribs.

"You're hurt. Get to the Rover" Brynna began pushing him towards the beat up Rover as another one of the dead man's brethren came charging at them. Brynna expertly caught the Fae's hairy arm and twisted him around, bringing her sword to his neck and effectively slicing through. She turned around immediately and pulled Beagalltach with her free hand and imbedded it to the hilt into the stomach of the female running at her, arms still trying to claw at the taller blonde's face. Brynna quickly brought its companion around and the female's head rolled off to the side somewhere in the dark.

When Brynna took a calming breath she saw that Blair had managed to feed off another one with Donovan's help and Keiran had another female pinned and in the process of draining.

"Where did they come from?" Brynna asked Moira as she helped Hale sit on the curb and unbutton his shirt to check his ribs.

"Must've came from the southern-most side where we first did a sweep." Moira panted, having been fighting off the first new Fae on the scene. Her right eye looked to be swelling and there were rips and tears in her shirt, jeans, and jacket.

"I thought this was a small group." Brynna mumbled as she began to check the bodies for brands of any kind. Maybe this was the other group coming back from another kill. She had seen one of a knotted bear claw with oak trees surrounding it on the leader's arm that she killed, so she checked for that. They were all of the same clan, but she also found more papers on the Fae whose throat she had slit and found an old, worn leather-bound journal. She opened it and found that it had the initials C. L. scrolled in neat handwriting on the inside of the cover. Her brows furrowed as she skimmed through the many passages, finding numerous sketches and accounts of Fae even she hadn't laid eyes on in years. She found notes about the Fae that the man had encountered, things like how he found ways to communicate or how to defend against them. She even found detailed encounters with Elders, which caused her brows to rise to her hairline. Whoever the person was, they knew of their world extensively.

"Dyson, is there any marked out names with the initials C and L?"

"You find something?" he asked when he began to try and find what the blonde asked for.

"Did I ever." Brynna stood up and held the item for the others to see.

"This leather's pretty old." Blair commented as she examined the cover of the journal.

"Smells like cigarette smoke, too." Dyson said when his nose picked up the scent. "I haven't found any names already marked out, but I've found a few that may still be alive."

Brynna nodded. "Someone's been doin' quite a bit o' research. Looks like we might have us another druid to find."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 14**_

"Bo..." Lauren moaned as she threaded her slender finger through thick, beautiful hair as the woman in question nipped and sucked the soft flesh of the blonde's stomach before trailing down to where she was needed most.

Before diving in, Bo took a moment to just savor this rarely seen side of her doctor even more than she usually did. Her golden tresses had been thrown around wildly from their previous excursion earlier that night; her eyes were pleasurably hooded and the color of dark liquor, and her lips were bruised by the strong and desperate kisses they had shared and continued sharing. It was the night before Lauren would start her first lessons and Bo wanted to help her get rid of the jitters, or so she claimed.

The brunette smiled seductively and finally lowered her mouth, sending the woman below her into fits of encouraging, nonsensical sounds; the power of speech had long left the good doctor but that only made Bo understand her more.

She felt Lauren's thighs wrap effortlessly around her neck to help keep her at the right spot as she worked her tongue around wet heat. Bo let one of her hands roam up the blonde's abdomen to feel the muscles there convulse in time with her core clenching around her tongue.

Animalistic grunts became a normality as Lauren neared the edge of bliss that only Bo could truly bring her to and she tightened her grip in the thick hair spilling all around her thighs as she watched Bo's head move to a rhythm they had come to know better than themselves.

"Please..." Lauren groaned as she began to unwrap herself and pull Bo back to her lips. Bo knew the wordless command well and replaced her tongue with her fingers still driving her lover towards her goal. She placed sweet kisses in the crook of Lauren's neck before capturing delectable lips and taking just a modicum of energy before she felt the explosion of wetness and tightness around her fingers and the blonde's body shuddering with silent screams of ecstasy.

Bo gently brushed stray locks out Lauren's face so she could see her post-coital expression. The doctor's eyes were still glaze with just a hint of tiredness from something other than sex. Lauren leaned into Bo's hand, pressing a kiss into her warm palm and smiling. When she began to advance on Bo in hopes of returning the favor before she became too tired, a loud ruckus sounded in the room, making both women nearly jump out of their skins.

"Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes I'm let loose from the noose –"

"Yeah?" Bo answered her phone a bit frustrated, as she scratched at her mussed hair. She looked out of her boarded window and saw the sky held a tinge of light signaling the coming dawn.

"Bo, I know who sent them and I've got the missing files. Well, half of them." Brynna's voice answered.

"Where are you at now?" Bo sat up, stretching her muscles still completely naked.

"About an hour out."

"How'd it go?" Bo could feel Lauren beside her sitting up. The blonde murmured lackadaisically what was going on and Bo told her it was Brynna and that they were on there way back.

"Oh, you know, got our arses handed to us for a wee bit there but eventually we thinned the herd and got the information we wanted. We have another group we'll have t' bring down soon but we'll have to be better prepared. They might be waiting for us once their employers find out we've taken out this group." Brynna's nonchalance about the situation made Bo chuckle. She guessed that was her sister's way of brushing off serious predicaments.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Her sister's short answer sounded off to her plus she heard mocking voices in the background and a firm but muffled command from the blonde to shut it. Suddenly, it sounded like the phone was being fought over and then Bo heard Keiran.

"Hey, Bo, get this! Brynna fell off the second floor like a rookie. Ha!" A violent sound came next and then a yelp of pain.

"Don't listen to him." Brynna said quickly.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, because I didn't fall." What Bo heard from the tone in her voice was that she had in fact fallen but she decided to take pity on her for the time being. Bo placed the information in the back of her mind for their future sparring sessions to egg Brynna on when she thought she was being too easy on her because she was younger and inexperienced.

"Alright, I'm backing off, geez. So who were their employers? Was it Aengus like you thought it?" Bo busied herself by taking out new clothes for Lauren and herself. She smiled to herself when she opened her chest of drawers to find both of their things side by side. _Like an actual, normal couple._ Bo giggled inside her head.

"Yeah and a few others I should have known would help him. I must be daft t' have not suspected them."

"Who are they?" Bo asked as she slipped on a pair of tight, black pants and watched Lauren dressing out of the corner of her eye.

"From what the leader told us, Aengus, Bran, and Gwynn have definitely teamed up along with two Fae women. His description of the first is most definitely Aphrodite and the other wore a hoodie t' hide her face, but I'm sure that she's a Hel. I have a sneaking suspicion that there may be more high-powered Fae involved."

"How so?" The brunette's attention was again back on her sister.

"Aengus and the others let themselves be seen, so someone's pullin' their strings. They knew we would've found them eventually once we started catchin' on t' them. They threw the bait and we were the stupid, little fishes who took it." Brynna sounded angered by being lead so easily. Bo heard her hit the steering wheel causing the horn to sound. She heard another fainter horn honk in retaliation. "Blow it out yer arse, wolf!"

"Did you and Dyson get into some trouble with each other?" Bo knew from experience with the Laigneach Faelad that he wasn't the easiest Fae to get along with.

"No. He just hates honking cars. Hurts his wee little wolf ears." Bo chuckled and rolled her eyes at her sister's teasing. Apparently, her sister had found a kindred spirit in the other curly-haired blonde.

"We'll see you when you get here." Bo began to pull the phone form her ear.

"Also, I found a journal I need Lauren t' look at." Brynna managed to keep her sister from hanging up.

"Why?"

"They pertain to her family, I believe. I'll tell ye more when I get there. Oh, and another thing, Bo."

"Yeah?" She brought the phone back to her ear.

"Make sure ye brush out your sex hair." Brynna's laughter cut off as Bo curtly hung up.

"So did they found anything on the berserkirs?" Lauren chuckled as she heard Bo's childish grumbling.

"Yeah. Apparently, Aengus and some other high-powered Fae hired them to take out the descendants but it was also a ploy to bring Brynna and the others out in the open."

Lauren's mood sobered instantly. "So they were just using them as bait to get to us all?"

"Seems like it," Bo sighed, "but Brynna also found copies of the files that were missing from the folders we have and a journal she wants you to take a look at."

"Journal? What's in it?"

"I don't know. All she said was that it might have something to do with your family and wants to be sure about it."

Lauren look confused but nodded and finished buttoning up her dress shirt.

* LOST * GIRL *

They finally heard the vehicles pull into the lot just before daybreak. They piled out with Dyson helping Hale gingerly from the front seat of Bo's Camaro.

"Tell me again why the hell I agreed to go with all ya'll crazy asses?" the siren whined.

"Because music soothes the savage beast?" Brynna chuckled still feeling the energy from her kills racing through her veins.

"Funny, Blondie. Real funny." Hale limped with Dyson into the living room of the clubhouse while the others followed. Once they settled, Brynna began breaking down what they had learned and handed Shona and Lorna the files they found saving the journal lastly for Lauren to look through.

"We found this when I was picking through the pockets of a group that came to the party late." Brynna explained as she watched Lauren open the cover and freeze. She swiftly began skimming the pages of the journal, her face growing more disturbed with every flip of a page.

"What's wrong?" Shona asked, taking a pause at looking at the files; she could feel Lauren's energy frenetically bouncing around her.

"This..." Lauren swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "this is my grandfather's journal."

"Your grandfather?" Brynna wasn't expecting that type of answer; maybe they were on to an actual practicing druid, that is if the beserkirs hadn't gotten to him first and she sure hoped they hadn't.

"Yes. Collin Lewis. And you found this with the beserkirs?"

"Yes." Brynna answered as she watched Lauren ask for the papers the others had and looked through them, finding some of the unmarked names.

"That's him." Lauren pointed to her grandfather's name and confirmed that the physical information supplied in the files fit his description. Brynna felt relieved to know that he was still out there.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Shona asked, hoping Lauren would have enough information for her to figure out if the man had a pattern to his migration habits.

"When I was a little girl after my Uncle Laurence died. I was maybe around five or six." Lauren tried to bring up the memories of that day but, like all childhood memories, they had already begun to fade in her mind the older she got.

"Do you remember where he lived?"

"He lived with my parents when my Aunt Carolyn died before I was born. We lived near a lake in a cabin until my uncle died and then we moved to the city. After that, I never really saw him again. He would call or send letters every once in a while to assure my father he was alive." Lauren looked to Brynna. "How do you think the beserkirs got his journal? I mean, you did find it with them."

"His name wasn't marked out, so I'm positive he's still around somewhere. Do you know if he ever kept in contact with others? Any family friends or associates?" Brynna tried to act positive for the other blonde's sake and maybe even a little for herself. They needed as many active druids as the Fates would allow them in order to have the ritual be a success. She hoped she could find more before Aengus and the others called in any more Fae to handle their dirty work.

"Uh, a man and a woman..." Lauren paused to think more clearly, "Bruce and Alannah Hughes." she remembered. "They came over every few months when I was smaller; they were old friends with my father and grandfather."

"Do you know of any more family members that might become targets? Any that acted like yer grandpa?" Shona asked gently.

Lauren racked her brain. "My Aunt Maureen. She lived in Nebraska last time I remember." Shona nodded and asked Lauren if she could tend to Hale now while Lorna and herself looked through the files to find any of those people connected to Collin. The blonde doctor nodded autonomously and began to inspect the siren's hurting ribs. Bo watched Lauren cautiously, worried for her emotional state at the moment.

"Penny for ye thoughts?" Brynna asked in a low voice when she caught her baby sister's staring. She knew that look; she had worn it herself many a time in the past.

"I really hope he's still out there, or at least someone know where he's hiding." Bo answered still staring at Lauren's back, the way her shoulders seemed too tense and her hands bordered on shaky.

"Hiding? Why would you think that?"

"Well, how do you explain the beserkirs having his journal and his name not being marked out but the name under his had been. I don't think he's dead, Brynna. I thinks he's waiting for us to find him and maybe the other people Lauren mentioned are with him." Brynna's eyes widened at the possibility of the elderly druid hiding out with others.

"Bo, you're a feckin' genius." Brynna stated, leaving the brunette in a stunned silence as she made her way to Lauren, who had just finished wrapping up Hale's ribs. Lauren looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Lauren, ye happen t' know where that cabin by the lake is located?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think I may know where Collin's hidin'."

Bo's ringtone for Brynna – Back in Black – AC/DC (and if I ever think about it, I'll probably give everyone a tone eventually just for funzies)

I'd like to give a big freakin' thank you to my followers, the peeps who fav, and reviewers all. Because of ya'll, I'm challenging myself to write more and work harder on this epic story. I believe it will go farther than I originally planned (which doesn't bother me one bit lol). My writing style usually has no fixed plot because I'm always coming up with more action scenes, characters (both good and bad) and plot twists thus causing me major delays in posting, plus boning up on my mythological beings and creatures. But I'm trying to set a solid enough schedule for myself (even though I loathe due dates) because ya'll are awesome. I'm trying for something like updating Fridays and Mondays because peeps need relief for the weekend and Mondays just blow.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 15**_

_aisling_ – vision or dream

_athair_ (AH-hair) - father

_mo neacht_ (mo nyaht) – my niece

_seanathair_ (shah-nah-hair) – grandfather

Tuatha De Danann (Tu-ah day DAH-nahn) - "Children of Danu," the Elder Fae in this fic, but is the Celtic pantheon in Irish mythology

_Sinead_ (Shi-nayd)

The slight crunching of dead leaves broke the calmness surrounding the form writing beneath an oak tree with a small fire going; a pot of something with a rusted tint to it bubbling above it. A small cup lay beside them still warm enough to see small wisps of steam. They turned their head slightly seeing the smaller silhouette walking forward with a hawk perched upon their crooked arm squawking softly as it watched its surroundings.

"I assume Alan showed you, Maureen?" a deep, monotonous, slightly accented voice asked.

"Yes. A mixed group of Fae took down the beserkirs like you saw in the _aisling, Athair._" the smooth, deep pitch of a woman's voice confirmed. She let the hawk perch on a nearby branch and opened a pouch at her side, taking out a mouse that she had caught in the traps near the cabin earlier and letting Alan the hawk at it for his achievement of the day.

"Hmm. So am I correct in assuming you saw the blades then?" the gruffer voice of another female came from a perched figure sitting on a stump near the lake shore. She appeared to be whittling something from a bone or horn, stopping every few seconds to blow upon it to rid it of the excess shavings; a miniscule pile was forming near the base of the stump in the form of fine, spiraling, off-white bits.

"Yes, _mo neacht_. I saw the blade and its wielder plain as day, but you already know you cannot have them. You can't have any of their gifted items. You know that is not our dire problem at the moment." Maureen answered in a clipped tone, obviously tired of hearing the carver's obsessive need to uphold an outdated rule and guideline. She knew them to be nothing but trouble and ill-luck for them all, as their kind never managed well with the Fae-gifted weaponry being basically humans even after living past one's own expiration date.

Maureen herself actually appeared a young, twenty-something blonde with deep, hazel eyes with the body any athlete would die for when she in fact is closing in on her sixtieth birthday. She'd like to see all those Botox injections and face lifts beat their power over aging any day. She couldn't really say immortality when they were still just humans with elite supernatural powers. If she were to be caught unawares in the city, she could easily die from a gunshot wound as anyone else, or if she got into a sever enough wreck she could easily be snuffed out. They were far from actual immortals. The drink makes you never age, thus you stay in the prime of your life with your organs never failing or brain never becoming unfocused or forgetful, bones don't pop and crack when getting up or make the smallest of gestures to someone.

But every few generations, one of their kind would have an adverse effect to the special brew and none have found the reason why some have such powerful reactions. Some would perish from the nearly unstoppable shaking, fevers, and bouts of sickness and others would end up...damaged as Sinead was before her now. She was adventurous, still so, but that Druidic fire burned something out in her mind the day she accepted the path she was on now: to collect the magical items the Elders of the Fae had used against each other and mortals for millennium. And to stop the impending convergence of both courts of the Fae on them, Maureen had to keep a tight leash on her niece.

"Maureen," her father's voice broke her inner thoughts and brought her attention directly back to him, "I want you to go and greet them after a great arrow strikes Bile," Maureen nodded at her father's cryptic instructions, "and I want you, Sinead," he directed his voice now to the woman carving, "to set up perimeter behind them, make sure no one follows them in that aren't going to be welcomed."

Sinead finished her carving, blowing on it one last time to clean it of the light filings. It had been transformed into a handle for a dagger depicting a knot-work wolf wrapping around his kill, a stag. "Yes, Seanathair. " she replied distractedly as she inspected the small slot where she was going to put the last piece of her dagger and walked toward a small building just behind one side of the cabin that was a small forge.

The old man sighed and went back to his writings. He had purchased himself another journal since he conveniently misplaced his old one in a jacket on a wickerman made to look like him when the berserkirs had stormed into his territory quite a ways north of where they were now; they were just stupid enough not to notice it was worth much. When the _aisling_ had come to him the night before the attack, he knew that the remainder of his family were in danger yet again. He had manged to track down Maureen somewhere in Seattle with Sinead under her guard, but as far as the others he hasn't heard a whisper one since removing himself from the majority of his kith and kin. He heard of a young doctor under Light Fae rule and fit the description of his youngest granddaughter. His suspicion was confirmed with the coming of another _asiling_ the same night he escaped his hunters, when her face appeared along with the Fae he had seen in the first. She seemed safe and happy among them and that went a long way in calming his worries; he knew a good percentage of his people had already made the journey to be reborn to this world.

He rubbed his talisman absently as he wrote about the happenings of late. He decided to make another journal in case the one he had let the beserkirs have was destroyed or placed into their reaper's hands. Now, that he knew he wouldn't need it, he tore the already written pages out and threw them into the fire and began writing again, this time, for the first time, about his family.

_Lauren,_

_This will be the first of our true history to be passed by the tips of my fingers instead of the tongue of my mouth. In the event of my demise or the others with me, I am leaving this to you. You will be the last of the Lewis line if the Fates see it fit to end us all. Maybe they will smile upon you because you have not yet denied them your natural life..._

Collin paused, rubbing his stiffening and throbbing hand. He hoped he would be able to write this down before it became too unbearable which, for him and his high tolerance to pain, meant that he was already in considerably more pain than the average person's age at which he appeared to normal human beings. He had stopped drink the Brew; he didn't feel like living much longer ever since the death of his sweet Maggie.

Tears quickly surfaced and he removed his glasses to swiped at them quickly not wanting one of the women with him to see him still mourning. He had met his beautiful wife in the late seventeen hundreds when he had fell in love with her as soon as she had walked off the ship that had brought her to this new land. Back then, he had been a strapping, young teenager barely able to grow a beard, but he swore that day he had become a man out of his love for her.

She had lived just a ways up from his parent's joint farm and apothecary and always helped her with her chores when she went to town. He remembered her father, a proud and strong Irishman thicker than any Oak trunk he had ever seen, staring him down as he walked Maggie home the first day they had met. Collin had watched him as well, albeit more discreetly and less hate-filled, and helped Maggie take the groceries up the stairs right next to her father.

"And who might ye be, boyo, t' be takin' me daughter by her hand as if ye were married?" He stilled remembered his booming voice and the growl behind it but Collin had stood his ground and stared directly into the man's piercing blue eyes, eyes that looked far better on his daughter, and held out his hand.

"Collin Lewis, sir. My father is Charles Lewis, the local farmer? I believe my mother helped to mend one of your worker's arms when he broke it trying to break the stallions you own? She looked to be struggling trying to balance everything and no one else even appeared to want to help her and so I thought I'd give my services to her."

The burly man seemed to stare at his hand for ages before finally taken it into his own, squeezing until Collin could feel his bones starting to grind together. He let that happen for a little while until he gave his own powerful squeeze back surprising the taller man.

"Garrett Donahue. Yer da's an excellent farmer, Collin, and yer ma's a kindhearted woman t' take ole Bart in fer free. Rain will be headin' this way soon and I'm glad me Maggie made it back before catchin' he death. Thank ye, boyo." He could tell by the man's voice that he wasn't use to giving compliments to anyone but his daughter, that didn't surprise Collin in the least because he was the town's new blacksmith and he owned a few horses that brought him in a bit more money when work slowed.

"No need for your thanks, Smithy Donahue. My mother would scold me something terrible and my father would lash me if I ignored someone in need of help."

A gruff laugh had passed Garrett's lips before he clapped him on the back. "Yer parents raised ye right, boyo. Now, ye best be getting' home yerself lest ye make yer kind mother sick with worry." His mother was pushing three hundred years old and hadn't been sick since she was normal, but he didn't need to mention that in front of Garrett.

"Of course, sir." When he had gone to leave, he heard Maggie call his name. He turned back around to see her holding a small, wrapped parcel.

"Please, Collin, take this. I know ye haven't eaten a thing since ye helped me with me bags." He knew from then on that he could never say no to Margaret Donahue.

"Thank you, Margaret. Your father's quite a lucky man to have a daughter like you." He took the gift and felt a tingling sensation go up his arm when she lightly skimmed her finger over his.

He remembered when he had gotten home that day that his mother had teased him mercilessly about the beautiful brunette that he had helped and how she would make a perfect wife for him one day. And his mother had the gift of foresight so he knew he would be marrying her.

Three years later and hundreds of trips to the market with Maggie, Collin had a talk with the now ailing Garrett about asking Maggie to marry him and for his blessing. The string but now pale Irishman smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, a signal for him to bend down to hear.

"I was suspicious of ye at first, Collin, but now I see ye truly care for Margaret. I give ye all the blessin's in me, boyo, as long as ye never make her feel anything but happiness." He had smiled and fell back to sleep.

Ten years later, they had married and were expecting when Garrett passed. He had left what land he had to them, which sustained them until Collin had finally finished his training. He had taught Maggie when he had finally told his secret and they had lived happily until one night, when their youngest one had become ill. Collin had told his other children to help their mother to soothe the child until he could go to Grandmother's cottage and get the potion necessary to cure him.

On his way back, Collin had heard their youngest son crying and he could hear sobbing from the woods behind the smithy. He felt his skin go icy and the hairs on his neck stood at attention; he didn't like this one bit. He silently walked, making sure not to snap a twig or anything to alert whatever was impersonating his children and pulled out a blessed dirk from his side. When he made it to the treeline, the crying could be heard clearly coming from a giant, hollow tree trunk, and then he knew it was his children. He put the dagger away and crouched low to peer into the hole.

There, curled up into themselves, were his three daughters and sons. His oldest, Garrett, was shakily shushing his twin sister Grainne as she buried her face into his coat and sobbed as she held her baby brother to her. Garrett had his other hand wrapped around his sister Maureen's small waist while she held little Sarah's hand. They all had variations of emotions running across their little faces, all of them scared out of their minds.

"Dear ones," Collin had said in the lowest and gentlest voice he could muster with his own fear rising in his chest, "why in Lugh's name are you out here in the cold hiding?"

He saw eldest son look him straight in the eyes, like he was making sure it was really his father before him. He saw the loving light in the same eyes he had and started bawling, flinging himself as best he could into his father's arms.

"Garret, where's Ma, son?" he asked, patiently waiting for the tremors to stop racking through the small body pressed tightly against him.

"A man in all black came to the door. Said he w-wanted to know if we knew the way into town. M-M-M...", a small sobbing fit came over the small boy as he tried to tell his father what happened, "Ma stepped outside to talk to him and then we heard her scream. She screamed so loud." The poor boy broke down again, not being able to handle describing it any longer.

"It's alright, Garrett, hush now." he soothed as he stroked the boys wavy brown locks.

"Da," he heard the smallest voice grab his attention, "the bad man kept banging on the door and told us to open it. We were too scared an Garry told us to go to the cellar and out to the woods. That's why we were here. Is Ma alright? We waited and waited but she never came to see how we were." Maureen's mousy voice quivered as new tears fell down her stained cheeks.

"I want you all to stay in the tree until I tell you to come out, okay?" He waited for the small heads to nod and he took of he tweed jacket to cover their shaking forms.

"You are coming back, aren't you, Da?" He had never heard his son's voice sound so unsure. He kissed the boys head and gave him a warming hug before looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Garrett, but I have to see if your Ma's alright."

"I heard a loud thump on the porch after she screamed." Garrett said simply as he tucked himself back into the trunk and wrapped his arms around his siblings again. Then, Collin remembered the potion.

"Give this to Roger now to stop his crying. Just half the bottle." His son nodded as his father handed him the small, green glass jar.

Collin remembered finding his wife on the steps of their porch, blood quickly staining the wood beneath her. He didn't even hear himself gasp , or start to sob, or even fall to his knees. The only thing that registered with him was that his Maggie was dead.

"No! Maggie! No!" he had sobbed repeatedly into her stained apron as he held her close, rocking like a mad man. He began to beg in vain and sweep her messy brown locks from her cold and whiter face. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her lips, and sobbed harder nearly to the point of sickness before he came to his senses.

He wiped his face with his hands as he let out one last anguished moan and told the corpse of his wife that the children were safe and that he was going to check the house. He inspected very room, every closet, and every pantry looking for the bastard who had deprived his children of their mother and him his wife but found no trace whatsoever of the man in black.

He grabbed the sheet from their marital bed, after he had washed his hands of his Maggie's blood, and went back outside on the porch. He had placed his wife in a more dignified position early and had to fight with himself to place the sheet over her still form. He sat there possibly still thinking she would bolt upright and accuse him of his often irritating tricks, but she still lay there, chest never to move again with the breath of life.

"I'm sorry, _a chroi._" he said in a shaky voice as he left her to gather their children back into the warmth of their house.

"Da? Da!" Collin was broken from his reverie when he heard his son's voice and hand drag him out of his lamentable daydreams. He turned his head to meet his same eyes staring at him with worry and a mop of curly, brown hair.

"You okay? You were just staring off into space differently than you usually do."

"I'm fine, Garrett. Just thinking." he sighed as he closed his new journal. He would finish what he could later if the arthritis let him.

Garrett just gave a nod, knowing that as of late his father had been thinking back on his life more than usual, and to a point it worried him more than he thought it would.

"I'd thought I'd inform you that Failinis heard the Fae talking amongst themselves in the shack. They have another Druid with them: a female they call Shona."

Collin stilled; he knew of that name but from where?

"You look like you know who that is." Garrett observed, absently petting the dark grey wolfhound wearing a small, silver torc panted quietly beside him.

"I can't quite put my finger on it." Collin mumbled as he busied himself by grabbing a stone with swirled colors of green, black, white, and red and motioned for his son to take the bucket near him to the lake. Garrett blinked and did as he was instructed and just in a few strides he was back at the older man's side.

He watched as his father rubbed the stone with the tips of his fingers drawing invisible signs and swirls. He proceeded to dunk that same hand into the water Garret had gathered and let it trickles from his hand as he spoke in the ancient tongue, the tongue of the Tuatha De Danann; he did this twice more.

As Collin spoke, his face shone with the ethereal glow coming from the stone as the water hit the spots where he had traced his fingers. The turquoise light brightened as he completed the connection with the Elementals around him. He got up from where he had been seated and walked to the edge of the lake. He let himself enjoy the sand beneath his bare feet as he toed his shoes off. When his feet began to feel the icy licks of the gentle waves he stopped and threw the stone into the vast waters. He watched the illumination from it deem as he suck rapidly to the bottom. He waited patiently for the spirits to appear to him, knowing that he held no sway over the sentinels of Mother Earth and that they would come when they wanted and how they wanted.

Suddenly, the glow came back, but this time the entire lake was immerse in the light; an eery mist rose from the waves and began to swirl in a circle in front of Collin's feet. It crept up his legs, still ever spiraling, and caressed his arms before finally cupping his jaw and pulling it down so that he would be peering at the spot where the vision appear.

He heard the sound of waves crashing in his ears as his vision became watery and soon he could hear voices through the waves and see blurred images. As the distortions subsided, he saw a red-haired woman siting on her knees with a blonde in blue jeans and a plain t-shirt. It seemed as though the two were creating a place for herbs to grow as he saw the Fae from his dream moving in the background, throwing away bits of scrap metal, old tires and bottles. They appeared to be cleaning to make room for a training ground if the tall, curly-haired Fae carrying a sack of sand on his shoulder told him anything. He observed the different people while he waited to see the red-haired woman's face. Maybe if he could see her face, he would remember.

His patience rewards him as he watches a statuesque blonde walking over with a brunette by her side to the other two women. They were both in simple outdoors clothing and both had a pair of gloves tucked into the backs of their jeans as they held a drink in each hand. He only saw their backs but he would be able to see the face of the druidess Garrett said Failinis had heard was with them. She lifted her head and smiled brightly at the blonde bending down to hand over the extra drink she had been carrying.

Collin froze as he peered into light blue eyes. Now he remembered, now he knew who this Shona woman was. He remembered Sophia, his youngest son's wife, telling him the stories of her clan and how they fell from their roles centuries ago. This was _the _Shona MacTire, daughter of two major druid bloodlines connected to major Fae houses. Stories claim that she is the last of the true druids, the Ancient Ones, the ones who still had Fae blood running in their veins. It wasn't uncommon or forbidden back centuries ago to interbreed with humans, seeing as the products of such meetings share no preternatural traits with the Fae mother or father; they were mortal through and through. Many of the stories told in their culture described such happenings frequently.

Collin suddenly stopped his inner ramblings about the redhead when the blonde's face appeared to him. The same nose and chin the was past down in their family stood out to him and he eyes were the soft color of whiskey like he remembered Sophia's being; it was Lauren, his granddaughter.

The Elemental let out a groan akin to a whale's call before slipping itself away from Collin sensing his erratic emotions and the vision was broken. He was again at his cabin, near the lake shore with freezing feet half submerged in the water.

Garrett jogged over when he saw his father's entire body twitch suddenly as the mist was sucked back beneath the lake's waves.

"What did you see, Da? Did you see the redhead?" he asked worried for his father's state.

"Yes," Collin said after he regained his senses. "and she's already commenced Lauren's training to be a Druid."

Garrett's eyes widened and he became nervous. "What? Does she hold the power to do such a thing?"

"Oh, more than enough power, my boy, more than enough. We'll need to be prepared for when they make the journey here," Colin started to walk back to the oak tree, "and have Sinead set charms and wards," Garrett dumbly followed his father mouth still agape, "Maureen needs to ask Alan for more eyes and ears in the skies and you and Failinis will cover the lands."

"D-Da," Garrett finally found his voice, "shouldn't we question her motives? She is working with not only Dark Fae, but rogue Dark Fae and one in particular is the first Morrigan." He could feel the beginning of a migraine forming as they stopped walking so Collin could gather his forgotten drink and journal.

"Garrett, Lauren will be absolutely fine in Shona's hands. She will protect her as if she were her own blood. Now, come. I need you to help me with something important." Collin tried to ease his son's worries, waving them off with his free hand as he began walking again.

Eyes of crystal blue rolled in their sockets as Garrett followed his father back inside their home. He hoped whatever his father saw in that vision helped to solidify this sudden trust that Lauren would be in safe hands with Shona.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 16**_

"Again." Shona instructed, holding her staff before her in a defensive stance as Lauren spun hers around, prepared to strike at the redhead; the callouses building on her hands throbbed softly. When they had begun the physical part of their training together, Lauren had little – if none at all – martial training and she had dropped the staff like a hot poker when Shona had first struck hers against it. Just over a month later, here she was not even flinching and doing maneuvers she couldn't dream herself doing.

"You got this! Go Lauren!" Bo had become her own personal cheering squad over the months and Lauren loved her all the more for it but she was faintly beginning to feel like the child of a soccer mom. She heard Kenzi shouting her own brand of encouragements, as well.

She studied the shorter woman in front of her again, trying to get a read on her next move. Knowing with her stature only being a few inches taller, they were essentially on the same level with each other. She surmised from the low stance Shona took that she was going to sweep her legs or go for her knees. Lauren took a similar stance and waited until Shona made her move. She was getting better at reading people and surprisingly managed to easily block the first five or so attempts to bring her down. She could hear Bo's shouts of encouragement as she switched to offense and hooked the tip of her staff underneath Shona's left knee, taking her off balance as she sought to bring down the other end of her staff onto her shoulder but stopped just shy of hitting it. She heard Shona chuckle and clapping from the small audience they had gathered around them.

"Good, Lauren. You're improving. Care to take a break?" Shona smiled, holding her hand out to take the blonde's staff and put it up.

"I could go for a break right now." Lauren replied as she walked to where they had placed their bottles of water. Even though winter was beginning to set in, it was still warm enough to work up a good sweat. She felt Bo come up to her and hand her a small towel to wipe the salty solution from her face.

"You did so good out there, babe." Bo complimented as she gave her girlfriend a small peck on the lips. It was hard to control herself when Lauren got all hot and sweaty and it didn't necessarily have to be caused by having sex. She loved seeing this side of the kindhearted doctor because it seemed to Bo that she was less stressed when she went back to work at the compound so as not to raise suspicions with the Ash as to what they have been doing these past months. Bo knew that at Lauren's rate of learning that she would soon have to formulate some solutions to get away from the compound more and more. Shona had told them that some Fae, like Bo and others who feed on energy, would be able to sense Lauren's powers as they grew.

"Thanks." Lauren let a rarely seen cocky smirk grace her features which in turn made Bo laugh and kiss her forehead adoringly.

"Go get a shower. You stink, woman." Bo cutely wrinkled her nose and actually felt Lauren lightly punch her shoulder.

"You love it when I sweat." Lauren flirted.

"I love it when _I _make you sweat." Bo countered.

"Okay, Fae-crossed lovers, I think you both need to cool down." Kenzi said as she pretended to gag. Bo rolled her eyes and wrapped a hand around Lauren's waist, turning her toward the shack and to a nice, hot shower.

"Now that they're distracted with each other, how about you show me some moves? I bet I would totally make an awesome Druid ninja." Kenzi proceeded to make Kung Fu movie sounds and posing in ridiculous stances.

"Kenzi, I could beat you in my sleep." Shona gloated as she chuckled at the younger woman's antics.

"Hey, I come from a long line of Russian martial artists, thank you very much. I've seen my Uncle Andrei wrestle a bear once." Kenzi lied and tried not to let her bluff be seen. Unfortunately, it wasn't hard to see through Kenzi's charades and see that she wanted to learn how to fight.

"Fine. I'll teach you a few moves while I let Lauren take a rest." Shona handed the small woman Lauren's staff as she took a common enough stance. She showed the dark-haired girl how to properly hold the staff in front of her and how she could swing and strike in succession. Brynna watched from her perch on the steps, smiling softly as she watched her wife. She looked so calm, happy, not fearing that the next town they come to is filled with Fae who want their heads. Taking Lauren under her wing and having someone who she could share her blood-right with was the best thing that could have ever happened to her Shona.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Bo, seriously, I need to shower." Lauren giggled as she felt Bo ghost her lips across the expanse of skin near the crook of her neck.

"Then shower." Bo's simple reply was slightly muffled as she continued to tease the blonde in front of her. She did a swirling motion with her tongue that made Lauren shiver and suppress a moan.

"Not really possible when you're pressed up against me like a second skin." Bo could hear the weakening in Lauren's voice and tried not to let herself show that she knew.

"C'mon," Bo half whined, "shower sex is awesome. You can get clean while still being dirty." She ended her statement in a huskier tone of voice.

"You've been around Ceili too long." Lauren chuckled but turned around to press her bare chest to Bo's clothed one, letting her hands slowly travel up her arms until she finally could curl them into the small whisps of hair at the back of Bo's neck.

"No talking about any of my sisters during sexy times." Bo soundly kissed her as she let her own hands rest on naked hips, rubbing light circles there.

"Are you drunk?" Lauren asked after pulling herself away for air.

"Off you." Bo smiled and went back to kissing her woman. Lauren smiled and reciprocated.

Soon enough, the kisses turned more passionate as the blonde slowly began to undress Bo. The brunette led them closer to the tub and grabbed the 'Hers & Hers' towels that Kenzi had gotten them on a whim, placing them blindly on the small hanger nearby.

"Bath or shower?" Bo managed to asked as she came up for air. Soft, pink lips claimed her neck as she waited patiently for an answer.

"Shower. Less water." Bo laughed at Lauren's caveman-like answer before reaching around herself and turning the two nobs on the faucet. She waited while the water warmed and soon pulled the small metal device allowing water to spill from the shower-head.

Bo effortlessly lifted Lauren and placed her into the shower before she joined her again, the blonde reattaching herself to Bo. She moaned as she clutched the blonde head of hair to her chest as Lauren paid homage to her breasts, teasing and nipping at her perked nipples.

Bo could feel her hunger rising but she had to quell it down, telling herself she fed from Lauren just a few days ago and that she wasn't that hungry. Saying that mantra in her head didn't stop her eyes from glowing bright as her lover found that one particular spot on the underside of her breasts.

She thought it was about time to take a bit of control back, so Bo gently pushed Lauren back until she was under the warmth of the shower of water. She felt the blonde moan delightfully into her chest as the water began to loosen her muscle where it hit.

"God, I don't know if I want to continue or actually take a shower." Lauren said around a mouthful of breast.

"Please continue." Bo moaned as she herself began to let the warmth sink into her own muscles. She let a slippery hand make a trail from one of Lauren's hips to her thigh until she hit the back of her knee, grabbing it and wrapping it around her waist. Bo bit her lip as she felt their centers touching.

Lauren couldn't help the gasp falling from her mouth as she let go of Bo's nipple, thus giving control back to Bo as said brunette began a slow rhythm, grinding against her lover as her other hand gripped at her lower back to steady the blonde. Bo brought her own mouth down to rosy pink nipples straining for attention and felt and heard another gasp force its way out of Lauren. The doctor rocked a bit harder against her girlfriend as one of her hands held onto Bo's back for stability and her other glued to one of the round globes of Bo's ass.

As much as they wanted this session to last, they knew eventually the hot water would run out. Bo let one of her hand slip between them and rest on Lauren's center, lightly teasing her lips and cit. Lauren managed to take the hand from Bo's derriere and mimicked what Bo had done, earning an expletive as she touched hot skin that was wet for a totally different reason than the water running over them.

They looked at each other and their lips met soundly as they both took each other, riding the fingers buried in them both until Lauren flew from the edge with Bo mere seconds behind.

They lazily kissed as their heartbeats and breathing calmed and they commenced to actually taking a shower.

"I love you." Bo said sweetly as she washed Lauren's back. She placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"I love you, too." Lauren said softly, still touched every time Bo tells her that. She felt Bo turning her so her back could be rinsed of the soap and kiss her nose.

"When do you get to play Merlin and make daisies appear out of nowhere?" Bo joked as she turned the water off and reached for their towels.

"Shona says she might let me try this weekend. She says I've been balancing myself well. And I can't make daisies appear out of nowhere." Lauren laughed at the last part.

"I know you can do it. Even one blade of grass sprouting in that yard is a victory." Bo smiled and kissed Lauren's nose as she dried herself.

Lauren chuckled as she dried off, walking into Bo's room to change into her yoga pants and top for her next lesson for the day: midday meditation.

"I still can't believe my parents never told me any of this. I mean, how do you hide that big of a secret from your child?"

"Lauren, they loved you enough to try and keep you from harm. Take it from someone who knows how that feels."

Lauren looked at Bo guiltily for not considering how she was brought up as well. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean it to be mean." Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed the top of her head. "So what's your grade so far, young lady?"

Lauren chortled and smacked Bo's arm. "Apparently Shona thinks I'm the perfect student. She even thinks I may be ready to try and communicate with an Elemental when spring comes around." Bo smiled proudly at her girlfriend.

"Wow. That's a big step for you, but I agree with Shona. You're going to be a natural at this just like you are with science and math. Now, happy thoughts." Bo cupped her face, squishing her cheeks a bit, and gave her a sound kiss of good luck.

"Thank you. Now, I think I hear Kenzi trying to taunt my mentor. Do you think you can go settle her down while I do my breathing exercises?"

"Sure thing, sweety." Another kiss and Bo was off and out the door.

* LOST * GIRL *

Lauren opened the door to the meditation room, as they all came to call it. It was filled with natural lighting that made the forest green walls seem to shift in shades and the sunlight made the gold-leaf inlay she knew Shona had painstakingly pressed in patterns of spirals and knot-work along various places on the wall sparkle. Lauren knew enough about Shona by now to know they weren't just designs; they were symbols of protection and power, the wards she had told her about when they had decided to stay here. She had placed more along the perimeter of the clubhouse and even further still to the boundaries of the property.

Various pieces of furniture were strategically placed with cream colored drapes so elegant in their simplicity that Bo had called it Celtic Zen, which in turn had Shona in stitches. Artwork was everywhere from clay sculptures to paintings and Lauren noticed the pattern of water, earth, and wind incorporated into every inch of the room. Lauren knew now that they were the three Celtic essential elements representing the spirits of the Sea, the Land, and the Sky. The mural of a shore with rocky cliffs adorning the farthest wall where the sun would come through in the morning an illuminate it , giving off a natural light on the waves making it the most beautiful blend of the three that Lauren had ever seen.

Lauren went around the room starting from the eastern-most corner, lighting candles as she had done countless times since she first began. This room, aside from Bo's room, was where she spent a good deal of her time lately. Shona told her as long as none enter this space save for herself and Lauren and that no technology passed through the threshold either, she could come here at anytime of the day or night. Lauren loved it. She felt an overwhelming sense of peacefulness fill her and on days when she came back from her lab frustrated and Bo wasn't home this would be the first place she would cocoon herself.

She stretched a bit before taking her usual seat on the comfortable pillows that were abundant in the room. She took calming breaths and surrounded herself with the calmness of the room. Her muscles from her physical training slowly began to ache less and less as she felt it seep into her. She thought of Bo and felt herself smiling faintly, the feeling of love surrounding her as well. She had thought of Bo countless times over her training sessions; it gave her a good focal point to control her energies and even Bo complimented her on her aura. She had told her it tasted sweeter, like honey, and Lauren thought she would never go back to her original skin color ever again. And so Lauren waited for her mentor as she took three deep, calming breaths and began her usual routine.

* LOST * GIRL *

Shona had fun trying to teach Kenzi how to use the staff. She had never seen Brynna laugh so hard before when the young woman used Xena references and tried to act like a certain blonde sidekick; she even tried Xena's signature ululation. Of course, the fun ended when the dark-haired girl hit the side of a solid tree and Shona could have sworn she saw her whole body vibrate like in the Looney Toons cartoons.

She decided after a few more minutes that the fun was over and followed the two inside for some warming tea and coffee, for Kenzi of course, when Bo caught her attention.

She saw a look of deep concentration was etched into her features and she could see an all too familiar creasing between her brows a lot like Brynna does when concentrating too hard. When Bo looked up, she motioned for the young succubus to follow her up the stairs.

"What's up?" Bo asked seeing the serious expression upon Shona's face. She watched as the woman before her chewed the inside of her jaw trying to form the proper way to phrase her thoughts.

"Have you noticed anything... peculiar lately with Lauren?" Shona asked delicately.

"Peculiar how?" Bo eyed the redhead instantly worried that Shona had sensed something unusual from Lauren.

"Has her aura affected you in any way? Has it changed or brightened?"

"It tastes sweeter and it's shines like a new light bulb. Why, is that bad?"

"No, no. It ain't bad, hun. That's a good sign. Her blood must not be badly diluted." Shona reassured her sister-in-law.

"Diluted?" Bo was confused.

"Well, druids carry certain genetic codes in their DNA that are caused by the prolonged drinking of Deoch de Goibniu. If a druid manages to find another of his people, the more likely that will be passed down to their offspring. Then you have some druids who marry into normal human families; thus, the gene becomes recessive over generations. For Lauren to be showing signs of the changes this early, well, I haven't seen this since the Dark Ages."

"So that's good, right?" Bo asked still worried. Shona took her hand into her own.

"Bo, I assure you that she's fine. Think of it as a child who excels in his studies and is past his peers intellectually. If he's smart enough, the educational system will let him skip a grade. That's what Lauren is, Bo: an exceptionally bright student."

"Oh," Bo nervously laughed as the tension rolled of her shoulders, "That's great. So what does that mean for how you're training her?"

"I've moved a few key points up since she's showing positive signs, and I think today," Shona reached into the messenger bag at her hip and produced a hunk of cold iron roughly the size of a softball and held it out for Bo to inspect, "I'll introduce her to her very first Elemental."

"And it...lives in that piece of iron?"

"I wouldn't say live as much as it _is_ the iron. That spirit is in every molecule of the iron. Basically the equivalent of a soul in the human body."

"How do you even communicate with it?"

"They're more or less empathic. They don't use speech as we know it, but emotions strung together can mean many different things. For instance, if I were speaking to an earth Elemental, let's say a nice patch of fertile ground, and I had enemies following me, I would connect with the spirit of earth and ask something along the lines of _danger, scared, watchful_. The elemental would know to be on the look out for any sign of life following my particular trail. It might respond _danger, anger, wary_ to tell me if they were close to my position. I could ask the earth to swallow then up or to hide myself within it."

"Wow." Bo was dumbstruck and tried to picture Lauren trying to do the same, but she just couldn't.

"Yep. Pretty much sums it up right there." Shona chuckled. "I've got to get to the room for Lauren's session. Have you talked to her about what you've seen and tasted?"

A small blush made its way to Bo's cheeks. "Yeah. She told me she's been feeling pretty good for the past few days. She's already run tests on herself but she hasn't found anything out of the ordinary."

"True. You won't be able to detect hints in your DNA of any changes, but you could possibly track one by the antibodies in their system; you could tell if they grew up before the invention of vaccines, for instance."

"I'll remember to tell that to Lorna. I'm suppose to meet her and Keiran at the Dal later."

"Be careful and keep your guard up tonight, Bo." Shona cautioned.

"Of course. What's wrong? You seem a little tense today."

"I think someone's been watchin' us while I've been trainin' Lauren. I can't seem to get a distinct location as to where they're watchin' us, but so far I ain't had the sense that they mean us harm. It's more of a cautious, watchful gazin'."

"Should I have Donovan and Moira reschedule guard shifts?" Bo didn't like it much when people spied on them without their consent but she didn't fully trust that what Shona said was a hundred percent right.

"No. The schedule we have hasn't been compromised. Whoever been watchin' was usin' an Elemental so I'm positive it's a Druid behind the gazin'. If they had wanted to strike they would have but they're smart. They're just sittin' back and watchin' you, Lauren, Brynna, and myself. They're not concerned about the others."

"So they must know at least one of us. Who do you think they're really watching?"

"I've got no idea, but I think it has to do with Lauren. Ever since we found her grandfather's journal, I've sensed them. I've got to get to Lauren now, Bo. Try not to worry about it." Shona patted Bo comfortingly on the shoulder before ascending the stairs to the meditation room.

"Easier said then done." Bo said under her breath as she walked back into the busy kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

Just to give you all a heads up, I won't be posting next Monday due to the holidays and will be spending long amounts of time in the kitchen instead of on the computer. I wish all my readers a spectacular holiday and good wishes. Keep warm.

~ The Blotness


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Good evening! Tráthnóna maith duit!

How are you? Cad é mar atá tú, conas atá tú

Ho do you do? Dia duit

Lauren had just ended her session when Shona came through the door, smiling kindly and taking a seat parallel to her. She noticed she carried her messenger bag with her, which Lauren knew entailed another lesson on magical objects or the like.

"_Tr__á__thn__ó__na maith duit!_" Shona smiled brightly in greeting. "_Dia duit__?_"

Lauren repeated Shona's first phrase of greeting while she tried to remember what little Irish Gaelic she knew. "_Is maith m__é. C__onas at__á __t__ú?_" She managed to speak it flawlessly with less pauses this time.

Shona smiled proudly. "You're getting' better each day, Lauren. Yer one smart cookie." She laughed as she began to sift through the things in her bag.

"What did you bring today?" Lauren asked lightly, glad that Shona never made her speak Irish Gaelic through the whole lesson like she sometimes threatened when Lauren was being difficult.

"Yer first project, hun." Shona said simply as she located the round piece of cold iron and brought it out. "You're gonna communicate with this iron Elemental. I want you, once you've made contact, to speak using your emotions instead of actual speech."

"Okay." Lauren said, a bit unsure of herself as she careful held the iron between her hands. It was cool to the touch, but not unpleasantly so, and felt solid in her hands. She held it in front of her, studying it with her eyes for a moment before turning back to Shona.

"How should I do this?" she asked her teacher.

"Become comfortable with it. Don't hold it out like that," Shona gently maneuvered Lauren's arms and hands so that the piece of iron was cradle by her hand in her lap, "but rather just let it rest in your hands while you're relaxed." Lauren nodded and awaited more instructions.

"Now, begin going into a meditative state but stop about halfway. You may or may not feel anything at first, but just let the Elemental sniff you out like you're meetin' a dog for the first time."

Lauren closed her eyes and took the three calming breaths before descending into the state required. She let herself feel, opened herself up and waited.

She didn't know how long she just drifted but soon she started feeling something in the outermost parts of her conscious.

_"Curious. Wary."_ She felt these emotions that were not her own. It felt weird to _feel_ a thing's emotions but she tried not to be spooked.

_"Curious...Shy...Happy" _Lauren managed to figure out how to project her feelings and waited a short while until the Elemental 'spoke' again.

"_Welcomed. Happy. Calm._" It slowly approached Lauren and let her feel its presence fully. It surprisingly felt warm and glowed faintly; it looked and felt like it was being forged. She saw no real form but felt that this is what it mainly showed itself as.

_"Happy. Friendly. Inquisitive."_ This peculiar way of talking was becoming easier for Lauren and she felt comfortable in the iron Elemental's presence.

She spoke with the Elemental until it had enough of their conversation and left. Lauren promised to speak to it again the next time Shona brought the creature with her.

"You sure were out there a while. Did you make contact?" Shona asked her as she came back to the waking world.

"Yes. I never imagined I could communicate that way. I've seen species of Fae use this same pattern of stringing emotions together but I never thought a human could actually connect to the subconscious and link with a life form in such a way."

Shona chortled at Lauren bewildered expression and rapid speech. She remembered being that same way the day she connected with her first Elemental. It had been a gold Elemental who loved nothing more than to hear the vibrations of her vice running through it when she sang songs.

"I'm actually surprised you managed to communicate this early, Lauren. Most don't reach this stage until their third month or fourth month." Shona praised. She was genuine in her words. In all her two thousand plus years of life has she ever seen a student excel in such a manner.

"Thank you." Lauren smiled and began to hand Shona back the piece of iron but the redhead shook her head.

"Become familiar with it."

Lauren nodded and returned the piece of metal back to her lap. "What else is on the agenda for today?"

Shona smiled. "Today, you learn the stories of our ancestors. I want you to give me your utmost attention because you will be memorizin' these til you're storytellin' in your sleep."

Lauren snapped to attention and nodded as Shona began telling her the stories starting with the first invasions of Ireland.

* LOST * GIRL *

Bo spotted Lorna and her husband Kieran at a corner booth sipping on their ales while looking over what Lorna had found so far. She noticed that Lorna had her I-pad with her and was talking to Markus, Bo presumed. Kieran spotted her and smiled widely, motioning her to come over.

"Took the pleasure of orderin' you an ale. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. That's fine. Thanks." Bo smiled and took the seat on Lorna's other side. "So what have you found so far?"

"I was just discussing with Markus the names and files of the original five possibles we have."

"The original five? You found more?"

"Yes. Four more have contacted us through certain means and told us they're scattered across at least four different states to the far south. Markus has made contact with three of the four and they've agreed to talk to us, but other than having them join us, we highly doubt they would."

"Bo, they're scared to death. They know they're being hunted and it took all my persuasive abilities to even have them agree to meet us." Markus spoke from the I-pad. He was in his early thirties, wore a business suit that looked to come straight out of an Armani collection and appeared to be of Latin descent. Bo had spoke to him on a few occasion via web-cam and he was actually a pretty good guy considering he's a Dark Fae lawyer.

"But they agreed to talk to us. Why take the time to talk to us if they're not going to help us?" Bo just couldn't wrap her head around how these druids thought. She could easily understand the paranoia but not the cowardice. What she's seen Shona do to that Chimera and the Hell Hounds she was sure the Druids would have no problem whatsoever destroying whoever came their way

"They just want to know where we're coming from, if we mean them harm." Lorna explained while the two men nodded their heads in agreement.

"When do they want to meet? I'm sure they set up the meeting conditions."

"They said we'd see a sign in the coming months." Markus answered.

"What is with druids and their riddles?" Bo was becoming frustrated. It was like Trick when he kept pussyfooting around the truth about her and just recently with Brynna. "I'm getting tired of all this pussyfooting around truths and facts. Can I not get a straight answer around here?"

"Bo," Lorna touched her arm to get her attention, "if it were so easy to track, find, and get answers from these people then they would have been wiped out quite some time ago."

"Still, it's frustrating playing this whole Where's Waldo game and not getting anywhere."

"Good thing is we still got Shona and we know that there are enough Druids out there to help us. We have to cling to that and hope to get to them before any of the Elders can." Kieran tried to lift the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"What about Lauren? What if she's not ready by the time we need her to be? What if we can't find her family and get to the others out there in time?" Bo fired off the questions while she nervously played with the rim of her glass.

"Lauren will be ready when she needs to be and Shona will no doubt be a valuable asset in helping us track them down. She might be the only means that we have to communicate with them." Lorna assured.

"I know..." Bo sighed into her ale and took a long draft. "So what have you been able to get from the files besides finding more Druids?"

"Well," Lorna flipped to a page in a spiral notebook and presented Bo with various names and what appeared to be addresses, "I've been able to sift through all the data we've acquired and these names are the most likely to still be active. They're living patterns and presumably fake identifications lead me to that conclusion."

"Are these the recent addresses?"

"Yes. They can't be more than a few years old, so we might possibly be able to find them there."

"Are any of these people related to Lauren? Would they help us if they knew she was safe?"

Lorna gave a nod before pointing to the obvious. "As we suspected, Collin Lewis is still alive. Where he's at precisely we don't know, but what leads we have indicate he's isolated himself somewhere deep in the mountains to the far northwest of here."

"Wait," Bo remembered Lauren saying something about a childhood cabin, "could he be staying at a cabin? I mean, he has to be if he's playing hermit in the mountains, right?"

Lorna blinked a few times before speaking again, "Well, yes, I suppose so. This time of year, you would need an adequate shelter and fire or you'd succumb to hypothermia within minutes." Lorna herself didn't exactly know how Druids survived harsh conditions with less than what a normal person would need, but she definitely knew it was possible from watching Shona when they were deep in the Alaskan wilds for years.

"Shona mentioned something about being able to find the older Druids through their blood. She said that they wouldn't have evidence of having vaccinations or modern medicine."

"That's true, but it seems they've forged their medical records, so I can't be too sure." Lorna sighed, rubbing a hand across her forehead.

"Don't stress. We have more of an idea where we can find them than we did just a day ago. You've all done well." Bo praised and motioned for a waitress to supply them with more ale.

* LOST * GIRL *

Lauren had just finished reciting the Battle of Mag Tuired when she heard the front door open and shut, signaling the others coming back from the Dal. Shona smiled and excused Lauren to greet her girlfriend. What she found there was definitely not Bo.

What she met was a giant of a man with soft, curling dirty blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a strangely familiar, passive countenance. She could see Moira and Donovan just behind the man watching every twitch of his muscles; Kenzi was behind the couch, secretly gripping the handle of a steak knife tightly as her icy blues burned holes in the man.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked as she heard Shona's footsteps come to a stop behind her. She could feel the crackling of energy building around the redhead. Lauren knew enough now to know that Shona was just applying a barrier to the living-room just in case there uninvited guest decided to wear out his already strenuous welcome.

"Why have you come here?" Shona asked when the man ignored Lauren's earlier question.

"I came here seeking answers, not a battle." the stranger's voice carried the tell tale signs of a Gaelic accent as he stood perfectly still.

"And what questions have you come to ask?" Shona stared the man down.

"I came here to ask you, Shona MacTire, why in the name of Dagda are you teaching my niece?" For the first time, the man's voice sounded sharp and his eyes narrowed with his restrained anger for the ancient druidess.

This was meant to be put out yesterday, but I got my Kenzi on a little early and totally forgot. And a belated Happy New Years for my readers. Hope none of you have too terrible a hangover lol.

~ The Blotness


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 18**_

"Niece? You're my uncle?" Lauren asked somewhat disbelieving that the man in front of her, who appeared in his mid thirties, was her uncle. Sure, he appears to have the Lewis chin and the same eyes as her father, but that did not mean that he was her _uncle._ But then she remembers that her family is of druid blood, so she gives the man the benefit of a doubt that he is telling her the truth. Just when she thought the crazy world she had been thrown into could get any crazier, it does.

"Yes, Lauren. My name is Garrett Arden Lewis. I'm Roger's older brother."

"Arden? Really?" Kenzi snorted, but it was cut short when Lauren cut her a sideways glare commanding her to be quiet and not piss off the nice Druid. She could feel the faint energy he exuded; it wasn't as strong as Shona's but it was enough to tell Lauren that he was indeed older than his appearance.

"I thought I only had one uncle: my mother's older brother." Lauren truly knew nothing of her father's family. She always sensed that her father never liked to talk about them from snippets of early memories but she never knew why...until now. Great family secret, Dad! Not.

"Yes, I knew Laurence MacBride well. Roger and I convinced your mother to name you after him since he did help to bring you into this world."

Lauren pushed that slightly disturbing thought away for now. "Were they...Did Dad know about Mom's family?"

"Partially..." Garrett chose his next words carefully. "They knew we were Druids but not that our blood was so...potent."

"Potent?" Lauren's brow furrowed in confusion.

Shona slowly stepped forward, her every move decisive and clearly read, until she was within a hand's width of the blonde man, linking her eyes onto his. After a few tense seconds, Lauren felt her defenses slowly dissipate.

"You're one of the two who's been watchin' us." Shona's statement left no room for excuses, and Garret knew he had done poorly in his job to conceal himself and watch in complete anonymity.

"It seems I've horribly misjudged your powers of perception." the blonde man said embarrassed that his abilities were lacking.

"It appears you have, Garrett. Maybe if you're lucky to survive two millenniums, you will understand how I've survived this long, but I wouldn't peg you to live past the tender age of five hundred."

"I'm sensing I've offended you greatly." At least the man had the decency to look penitent for his actions.

"Be glad our people are few and far between." Shona motioned for him to be seated in the chair to his side. "'I'm sure you have some questions to ask and vice versa. Would you like some tea?" She knew he had come here of his own accord and not upon Collin's wishes. She also knew he must have come to them during a time Collin wasn't watching them. Clever boy.

"Aye. My thanks." Garrett nodded as he moved to take the seat offered. He felt not for the first time all the eyes in the room staring at him. He sensed the two Fae behind him shift, leaning against the sides of the narrow hallway leading to the shack's only visible exit. He knew they were making sure he wouldn't leave in the event something were to happen.

His attention snapped back to Lauren as she talked softly to the smaller brunette beside her and watched as the girl gave her an incredulous look before huffing and juvenilely stomping into the kitchen to help Shona. He saw the faint glint of steel as Kenzi tried to surreptitiously conceal the knife carefully in her arms folded across her chest.

His eyes followed Lauren until she came to a stop on the other side of the coffee table in front of an old couch. She locked her eyes onto him as she slowly seated herself. Then the awkward silence began.

"So," Garrett tried to keep his voice as casual as possible, "I get that Roger hasn't spoken much about any of us?"

"I only knew he had two sisters and that one died in an accident and the other lived somewhere in Nebraska." Lauren played nervously with the long strings of her yoga pants and then embarrassingly realizing that she was meeting her long-lost uncle for the first time in something completely unprofessional and disrespectful.

She heard Garrett sigh tiredly and looked up from her lap to see him take off her glasses and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Must you always make everything so fecking difficult for us, brother." Lauren knew she probably shouldn't have been able to hear that but kept her opinions to herself because truth-be-told Roger Lewis was indeed a very stubborn and enigmatic man to get along with.

"I'm sorry we never came around," Garrett had began to speak again as he settled his glasses back and looked at Lauren again, "but it was your father's wish that we not be involved in his life anymore than we had to be."

"Why is that?" Lauren found herself asking. "Why keep such a chunk of my family away? Wasn't he a Druid like all of you?" She managed to bite her tongue and keep the sensation of wanting to act out like a teenager inside while she kept telling herself to give the man a chance to explain everything.

Garrett rested his elbows on his knees while he clasped his hands together. "He was a druid like us...once. He was well respected among the small groves scattered across the world. His prowess lead him to many great discoveries for our kind, new ways of survival, of living under the Fae's radars; he made us feel like we were safe. But that had all came at a high price for himself, one we knew nothing of until it was too late to stop it."

"What was it?" Lauren asked softly seeing the turmoil etched in her uncle's face. She had seen the look before on her father, and on some of the war veterans he had helped 'cure'. Whatever this price had been, it had scarred the men for the rest of their lives.

"He had made a deal with some very powerful Fae." She waited for her uncle to finish explaining, but when he didn't she pressed for an answer.

"What was the deal?"

"Please, Lauren," Garrett closed his eyes against some painful memory, "I can't tell you. I just...not yet. But needless to say, that became the reason your father wanted us out of his life. He wanted to keep us safe from his...owners."

"I've just, um, recently found that out myself. The facility he worked for...that was run by the Light Fae?"

"Yes. He had made a deal with Light Fae Elders in return for keeping us safe." Garrett pierced Lauren with his gaze, sensing the full depths of her powers still to be unlocked. "Lauren, you don't know how powerful you are capable of being."

"What does that mean? What about my blood being potent? I've heard about my supposed lineage but no one seems to want to tell me." Lauren felt like she was getting more questions than answers.

"Our grove has been in hiding for thousands of years, ever since the Fae began to systematically destroy us. The Lewis' along with the MacBrides have been the only sources of a defense for our people. We kept the Fae mostly out of our business. Even now, they're paranoid over just one of us having any active powers. They've had many of their kind erase the knowledge from us, which seems like a far better treatment than the death penalty. I assure you it isn't."

"Why is that?"

"Because of the concoction we drink, most of our memories hold root solidly in our unconscious where they in a sense hide from the power of whatever Fae that feed on them. The Fae would be tricked into thinking they had erased the memories completely; instead, the effects afterwards led the Druids' minds into a death spiral. They convulse in massive seizures and die quickly after, if they're lucky. Some just remain in a vegetative like state for the rest of their years." The look in his azure eyes told Lauren that he knew many who had gone through that terrible ordeal.

Before the doctor could ask her next question, Shona and Kenzi appeared with an antique silver tray. Well, Kenzi just walked behind as Shona delicately carried the silver and placed it onto the table between the reunited family members. Ever since Kenzi broke that fifteen hundred year old vase, Shona's been more than a bit cautious around the petite woman, but that's neither here nor there...

"Here's yer tea," Shona slathered on her southern accent thickly, "I'll leave ya'll to yer little game of catch-up. Lauren, if ya need me, I'll be a shout away." Lauren was used to Shona's switches between accents enough to know when she put on the Southern Belle that thickly, it was a clear warning to Garrett to not pull anything funny. She also knew the redhead would be listening and sensing for anything that would mean the conversation had turned sour.

"Kenzi, hun, let's leave them to it." And Shona began to walk towards the door with Kenzi in tow, giving Lauren a sideways and worried glance. Lauren gave the woman a small, reassuring smile and nod.

Lauren turned back to her uncle and leaned in closer. "Who did you know that..." she left her question open-ended, feeling that the situation was quite personal.

Garrett stared at her, weighing his options before settling on what to say; he had to put this delicately. "Lauren...How much do you remember about your mother?"

The soft-spoken question felt like a professional boxer's fist hitting Lauren right in the stomach. She felt her breath leave her and the room felt suddenly too cold. Now, pieces of her rather nonexistent childhood were fitting together.

"Calm down." Garrett's voice was louder, like he had moved closer. Had he? She felt a tentative hand settle on her shoulder, a warm presence that helped her to gain some sense and warmth back into herself.

"That's what happened to...what happened to my mom?" Lauren swallowed around the lump in her throat to push out the question.

"Yes." Lauren shut her eyes tight, tears already streaming down her face, a broken sob lodged in her chest. She felt Garrett hugging her shoulders before he drew her into her a hug. Lauren let the sob break free and clung to the man she barely knew. Flashes of her mother's face, memories of her once happy childhood, played on mass repeat in her mind as she felt the pain she thought she had buried years ago surface. She saw her mother in her hospital bed in a coma, bandages wrapped like a turban around her head and IVs running two on each hand. She remembered two days after that they had told her father that she wasn't breathing on her own anymore. She remembered seeing her father crumble when they said her mother had died. She felt like both of their worlds had ended, except she never knew why it did. Until now.

"I'm sorry." Lauren apologized after her body stopped shaking from the sobs and she had found her voice again, albeit rougher but it was there again.

"Don't apologize." Garrett's voice seemed the same as hers as he pulled back and grabbed a couple of tissues handing them to Lauren. He gave her more time to pull herself together, to gather her thoughts. "I shouldn't have told you."

"I needed to know. She was the reason he threw himself to the Fae, isn't she?"

"Aye. Roger loved your Ma so much. He would truly do anything to protect her."

"How did it happen?"

"Your mother's family was dying out. You only had a handful of cousins left, a quarter of which dared try to learn the secrets of our people."

"Why so few of them?"

"Most were just scared and so used to hiding that they just gave it all up, raised their children to be normal citizens with no ties to their history. Your mother and uncle were the last ones who were trained before the family shattered. Your grandfather, Alain, had been killed and with no leader skilled enough to take them over, they all fell apart and fought amongst themselves. Sophia and Laurence ran with your father back to where we were and we took them in. A few years later, you were born and that was when Roger started to distance himself from us.

When your aunts and I confronted him about his behavior, he brushed it off as us being too paranoid, and by the time we finally figured out that he had been contacted by the Fae, you were ten, and he had moved to gods know where. We couldn't track him or find a trail until we caught wind of him a few years later."

"When Mom had the car accident." Lauren knew now that her mother hadn't suffered from anything akin to a car wreck. She had her memories sucked from her and suffered the consequences of the actions and not from some hemorrhage in her brain.

"Yes. I suppose he made something up to throw you. You always paid more attention to details, so smart even at that young age." Garrett let a bit of his pride for his niece soak his voice.

"He, uh, he told me that she'd suffered a brain hemorrhage and fell into a coma." Lauren distracted herself by fixing a cup of tea; Garrett copied, fixing his own cup.

"I thought you wanted to speak with Shona about me, why she was training me instead of..." Lauren really didn't know if she should call Collin her grandfather or not.

"You can call him what you like. Collin or Grandpa, he's either one."

"Why does Collin want to take over my training. I know enough that fosterage was very common among us."

"The truth? He never wanted to train you. When we heard of your mother's death, he promised your father as a last wish that he wouldn't train you, that you would be free to be a regular human."

"As you can see, my job is far from what you'd call ordinary. What's being a Druid to all that I already do?" Lauren couldn't help the feelings of betrayal and anger surfacing.

"You've been a target for some very unsavory Fae these past months, yes?" Garrett's sudden statement rather than question caught her attention.

"How did you know?" Slowly suspicion crept into her tone.

"I know quite a bit about these rogues that have been staying here. I know of all the evil they've done." She had seen that same look of secrecy on her father's face.

"They've yet to show any hostility towards any of us. They're running, too, Garrett." Lauren put an edge to her voice, telling him she didn't appreciate the reminder of her father or that her caring, succubus girlfriend was harboring Dark Fae rogue relatives.

"They run from a law far more ancient than our own, than humans themselves. A _geis_ isn't something to get involved with."

"Too late for that." Lauren scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, not realizing that she just said what she was thinking out loud.

"What?" Garrett's eyes turned to polished steel as he pierced Lauren with a glare. "They've told you."

"They've told all of us. Bo can be very persistent when she knows you're hiding something." Lauren didn't necessarily know if what she was saying would be considered a threat. She knew Bo would hound the Druids for information until they finally yielded; she didn't even have to use her powers on most people most days.

"Bo? Is she the brunette that's always around you?"

Lauren was still trying to wrap her mind around the variant methods of divination her ancestors practiced. She still found it a bit uncomfortable when she didn't know who could be watching her. You would think that with her job and all, she would in a way be acclimated to being watched, but...

"Yes. She's my girlfriend."

"You..." Garrett's mouth hung open slightly as he stared disbelievingly at his niece. "You've slept with her and yet you still breathe? You don't appear to be exhibiting the normal signs of being enthralled."

"I'm not. Bo cares for me – " she was cut off by the steely glint in Garrett's eyes again and the low boom in his angered voice.

"Those things only care about when they're next meal is going to saunter up to them!" He glanced askance at the two 'things' guarding the door.

"Bo isn't like that! She was never raised within the Fae society. When she was captured, she didn't even know she was a Fae, let alone a Succubus."

Garrett took calming breaths as he looked at Lauren trying to figure out if she was lying or not. He sighed heavily when he saw the open look on her face; she withheld nothing else.

"Alright. I concede to your point. I haven't seen any...unsavory...behavior from what I've seen so far."

"Her behavior _is_ her. When I first met her, she was so afraid of herself, so uncertain that she might hurt another person because of her hunger. Now, she can be with anyone she wants, and she chose me."

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I wouldn't be with me if I had done the things to her I did." A look of self-loathing crossed her features as she fiddled with a small thread on her shirt.

"What did you do?" Garrett asked, attempting to make his voice sound softer, less angry.

"I've lied to her, used her for my own – for the Ash's – means, but somehow she managed to forgive me."

"You serve under this county's Ash?" Garrett already hated his brother but now it grew as he learned of Lauren's imprisonment as well.

"Yes. Ever since my first year out of med school. Some Fae were becoming violently ill from what I suspected was some type of deadly viral strain. At the time, I never knew the Fae existed, and I went as an assistant to the doctors they had on call. I learned about Fae biology from Doctor Everett once I had been instated as the official doctor to the Ash. "

"Have they...treated you differently, the Fae?" Garrett started with the questions again.

"In what way are you trying to ask?"

"Do they know anything...unusual about you? Did they know your family history?"

"If they do, they never told me, which is always the case with them." Lauren sighed as her mind began to wander back to see if she remembered anything even more unusual about her stay at the compound; nothing came to mind.

Garrett nodded and preceded to answer more of his niece's questions when he heard his wolfhound Failinis barking as they low rumble of a vehicle pulled into the vacant lot near the shack. He looked to Lauren questioningly.

"It's Bo." She stood as Shona and Kenzi came back into the room.

"Did I just hear a huge freakin' dog bark? Tell me that's yours, Specs." Kenzi seemed a bit frightened at the sound.

Garrett blinked at the apparent nickname the young woman had given him and assured her that it was his wolfhound and constant travel companion. He saw Shona raise an eyebrow.

"You've been spyin' on us through your hounds eyes, huh?"

"I stupidly thought it would mask my presence. Silly me." Garrett let out a small chuckle.

"Go and greet her, hun. I'm gonna sit and talk to your uncle now." Shona smiled reassuringly at her pupil and didn't move to sit until both humans were out the door. She thought she heard Kenzi squeak out an expletive about the size of the canine outside before the door closed again, this time Moira and Donovan going with them.

"So you've come here of your own accord. Why defy your father?" Shona crossed her arms, adopting a casual stance as she leaned against the wall. She cocked on eyebrow when she wasn't met with an answer immediately.

"I have a right to see to it that she is trained properly. You don't have that right, MacTire." Garrett neutralized his voice, pushing down the urge to yell and accuse this woman of her past crimes committed against her people.

"I'm not the wet-behind-the-ears two-hundred-year-old that can't gaze without stickin' a big 'Hey, I'm watchin' you' sign right where I'm hidden." Shona matched his tone.

"You abandoned your people to live among the Fae." He was letting his anger start to boil if the low grumble in his chest when he talked was any indication.

"I share no real love for them except for Brynna and her sisters. They've been my family for the past few hundred years."

"They are not your family. Your family died, drained of their essence and thrown to UnderFae as fodder!" Though Garrett wasn't quite shouting, his sting was obvious to anyone who would have heard.

He knew he had said the wrong words when he saw the ancient druidess in front of him stand ram-rod straight, shoulders squared while her legs instinctively lined up with them in a stance. Energy crackled lightly in the air surrounding them and it nervously reminded Garrett of how he had envisioned bottled lightning to be as a child.

Instead of backing away like any sane person would, Garrett stared straight at Shona, holding his ground and letting some of his energy seep out to cocoon him. He knew it might not be sufficient enough, so he gently tugged on the silver thread he saw within his mind that was his lifeline to Failinis. He asked the loyal hound to lend him his senses when he gave the word and to watch the ones outside but not to attack. He let his master know he understood and took up his post.

"Yer sure on yer way ta bein' thrown from this place and none too kindly either," Shona's voice held none of her usual sunny, southern drawl, but her native accent rolled off her tongue as she neared him enough to see and hear his energy zing away from her own barrier, "and if you bring up my family again, let me remind you of your own family ties." The sedate look of surprise on Garrett's face almost made her scoff.

"Yes, Lewis. I know how when the troubles came your ancestors were the first to take up arms but not the first to fall on the battlefield. Since the time of the Invasions, they have always used others to be placed into the path of danger; afterward, they claimed victory and the rewards." That seemed to snuff out the fight all too quickly within Garrett as he withdrew his energy back into himself.

"After the war, we became the shield for what was left of our people. We sacrificed ourselves for them. You know your stories well, Shona, and so you should know of what we have lost along the years. Your are not the only one to suffer such loses." Garrett sighed wearily as he sat back down.

"I'm well aware," Shona let her own anger that had been flamed fizzle out as she stared out the only good window before looking back at the tired man, "but I must know: did you come here to simply meet your long-lost niece or take her from us?"

Garrett chuckled, "Down to the heart of the matter? I can see why you were once held in such high esteem by the courts of both Fae and humans. I had stupidly thought I could spy and gather enough information to convince her to come back to her roots, maybe have Da teach her...and for her to show him a reason to live on." The cozy, lived-in room suddenly felt sparse and a bit colder as both people in the room new what those words meant.

"He's stopped drinking." The finality in Shona's voice said it all. She had heard of heartbroken druids refusing the drink after some calamity or casualty that had taken a life of a loved one. She knew some just stopped for unknown reasons; she had guessed, in her younger years, that they just lost their will to live, to teach, to learn.

"Aye." That one simple word seemed the hardest thing to say as Garrett felt his throat tighten around the lump lodged in it. He fiddled with the three small silver torcs on his wrist nervously as he hoped she wouldn't pry into that particular subject.

"I see," Shona spoke softly, knowing all to well the feelings going through the man's head and heart, "but that's not the best excuse to try and guilt Lauren to learn from your grove instead of from myself. I'm the last of my clan, Garret, and for the sake of the people we love, can't we come to an agreement of sorts without someone having to pick a side? You know, we sound very much like the Fae we have fought against for ages right now."

"So we are." Garrett agreed as he looked off into the horizon; the sun was setting and he had to be back before his father called upon him.

"I must be leaving. Care to show me to the door, even though I know I've been a stubborn ass the past hour?"

"Way better than me throwin' you out it." Shona chuckled before letting out a shrill whistle to signal their guards to open the front door.

I'm sooo sorry for not posting for like three months! Lot of family crapola I had to tend to and S3 of LG has totally turned me into a feelings monster. Seriously, in a room full of women, some men who act like women, and myself I'm the one with the fierce mood swings. And I may have punched my besty in the arm so many times for Doc Hot-Pants dissing that it may become permanently numb (I am seriously the only Doccubus Deviant in my small circle of friends at home). But anyhow, I've posted three chapters here and hopefully that will placated you until I can get back onto a regular schedule.

~ The Blotness


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 19**_

They were met outside to the scene of Bo eyeing the wolfhound with both perplexity and cautiousness; but as soon as Garrett stepped over the threshold of the clubhouse the succubus turned the gaze unto him..

"Anyone care to elaborate here?" Bo asked, clearly wanting to know if the man and dog were friend or foe.

"My name is Garrett Arden Lewis." the blonde man announced himself. From what his visions have told him, this one was very peculiar just like her sisters but lacked the fine tuning of her elder siblings. He could not deny that she had made up for it by being especially suspicious.

"Wait, Lewis? As in...?" Bo pointed at Lauren and then back at Garrett.

"Yes. He's my...uncle." That was seriously going to be hard to get used to.

"And why's he here now?"

"He wants Doctor Hotpants to join the Green Side." Kenzi explained as she absently scratched behind Failinis' ears and smiling as she saw his hind leg twitch slightly from the attention.

"What?" Bo looked to Lauren, who had already lifted her hands to calm her girlfriend.

"You don't have to worry, Bo. I'm not going with him; I'm staying here and training with Shona like I've been doing."

"Bo," Garrett's voice garnered her attention once more as she watched him, "I came here not knowing if she was in the right hands. I only wanted to reassure my father's words that we could trust Shona and the rest of you."

"What, because we're Fae? Dark and Unaligned?" Lauren settled her hand on one of Bo's shoulders when she heard the defensiveness in her tone.

"No...but seeing as our peoples haven't had the healthiest of histories with each other, I cannot take the chance that Lauren could be misled. Plus, with the added weight of the geis now, I'm sure attacks have already begun happening?" Garrett managed to make his voice neutral, not wanting to rile up he's hosts anymore than he already had.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine, really. Bo hasn't and never will harm anyone – Fae or human – unless absolutely necessary. And yes there have been a couple of attacks but nothing we haven't been able to handle." Lauren slid her way in-between the two as she attempted to quell the argument she could see brewing. She saw Bo and her uncle take a step away from the other, making some kind of silent agreement between them.

"I have to be going now, Lauren. Shall I here from you, I will be listening." Garrett looked toward the horizon tracking the sun's slow but steady descent then back to his niece. He fished out a leather thong with a small, smooth stone at the center. He held it out for Lauren to take.

"What's this?" she asked as she held the rock up to see it better. White, gray, and green swirls ran rampant through the partially smooth and shiny stone. She felt warmth radiating from the stone, a calm and protective force.

"Many know them as adder stones. They are believed to have been formed from the spittle of an adder. They serve as very powerful objects to us. Their healing ability and good on-the-spot divination methods are priceless. Take it as my way of welcoming you into the family. Like it or not, you are my blood and I will protect you any way I can." The sincere look in his piercing eyes made Lauren swallow the heavy lump forming in her throat.

"Thank you, Garrett."

Her uncle smiled and took the adder stone necklace back and placed it over Lauren's head. "Wear it constantly; their lucky, as well."

"I will. Seems we all need copious amounts as of late."

Garrett nodded his agreement and whistled at Failinis, who barked and trotted over to his keeper with his tail wagging. The man gave the large hound's head a pat and bent over to take off his loafers, freeing his feet to sink into the new grass beginning to spread across the barren lot surrounding the building. He waved to the others as he comically wiggled his toes feeling the slight magnetic tug on the bottoms of his feet signaling the land's connection to him. He turned towards the open field and began running, Failinis right at his side.

"How did – " Lauren was baffled as she watched her uncle easily keep pace with the hound beside him.

"One of our many skills. When we connect to the Earth, we gain a small fraction of her power enabling us to use every ounce of the strength in our bodies to move and lift things no normal human could imagine. You'll learn it soon enough." Shona chuckled when she saw the restrained look of wonder fill her student's eyes.

"That must be an amazing experience. How did you feel when you first connected?" Lauren's curiosity took hold and the redhead let out a laugh.

"I ran right into an oak and had a knot on my head the size of a softball for a week." Shona smiled and absently touched the spot where said knot had formed centuries ago. "But lucky for you, I'll have your reflexes sharpened enough by then so that that shouldn't be a problem for you." She omitted the part how her own parents dealt with such failings for Lauren's own good. She needn't scare the poor woman anymore than she should. Plus, this was a new era and a new way of learning that Shona would have sold her soul to have had growing up.

Lauren smiled before turning to Bo, finally remembering through the maniacal events of the day that she had gone to meet up with Lorna at the Dal. "So, were you able to find anything?"

"Yeah. Lorna and Markus found four more in the south..." Bo sighed.

"But?" Lauren felt there was a big but that she wasn't going to like coming up.

"But they want to meet with Shona alone when the times comes for the 'sign' to appear before they can arranged a proper meeting place." Bo rolled her eyes and air-quoted dramatically.

"I can tell ya right now that it will be on their terms where they wish to meet me. It'll most likely be in their general area."

"Then I guess we should prepare what we can for now and finish later when we get the signal. There's no telling when we'll see the sign." Brynna instructed as she walked from behind the clubhouse with an empty duffel-bag slung carelessly over her shoulder and a pair of dirtied gardener's gloves tucked into the front pocket of her worn-out jeans.

"Been wonderin' where you were hidin'." Shona smiled as Brynna walked over to the small group.

"Just making the usual rounds when I heard the barking." The blonde swiped the back of a hand against her forehead leaving in its wake a muddy streak of earth.

"You hear all of it?"

"Aye. I'm glad the lad has common sense not to go up against you. Sure we can trust him?" Brynna smiled sweetly at her wife.

"Yes, hun. Now, did you get all my bulbs planted or do I need to reevaluate yer green thumb?" Shona inwardly smirked as her wife squirmed uncomfortably as she licked her thumb and rubbed the offending dirt from her lovely face.

"No need. I planted them just as you've instructed." Brynna mumbled so at least not all of her siblings would hear and mock her and then straightened proudly. "Now I need to go take stock of how many weapons need to be sharpened."

"Making rounds, huh?" Bo snorted back a laugh at seeing the rare moments of domesticity between her big sister and her wife. Seeing both of them happy really made her believe in her and Lauren's relationship.

"Don't ye even dare start, Bo." Brynna tried to be menacing but with her Ms. Badass of the Century cover totally blown she wasn't having much luck in shutting the brunette up. If anything, Bo laughed harder.

"Hey, history repeats itself." Brynna pointed out. "Won't be much longer 'til yer Missus has you on yer knees gettin' dirty...and not in the way you truly hope for." That thought managed to silence Bo as she came to the conclusion that her sister was probably right on the money on that one.

"And another thing," Brynna pointed back towards where she had came from, "I planted mandrakes."

"Mandrakes?" Lauren should have known her mentor would own something only she has ever read about.

"Special – and rare – UnderFae plants that emit a high frequency scream that will either stun or kill certain Fae."

"But why did they not begin screaming when Brynna held them?" Lauren perplexed.

"They're used to our biorhythms. I suggest that Bo and any others that they're not familiar with yet stay away from the outer-most reaches of the backyard." Shona warned.

"Noted."

* LOST * GIRL *

"Gah, c'mon..." Kenzi whined as she neared the only working bathroom in the clubhouse, currently occupied by her best friend and her brainy lover in an attempt to get a quickie in before the Celtic Yoda came to snatch the doctor away for her training. Kenzi knew from the bits of the discussion they had last night over yesterday's unexpected visitor, news of yet more druids hiding out in the deep south, and of the upcoming and unknown arrival of some sign that Lauren's training would become more pronounce until Shona was comfortable that she would be doing more harm than good when it finally came time to meet the other key players in banishing the geis from them.

Well, they certainly weren't figuring anything out while two certain females were currently going at it in the bathroom like two horny teenagers sneaking into a janitor's closet.

Kenzi reversed her course and head for Shona and Brynna's room. Unlike her besty's raging ladywood whenever Lauren was around, Brynna could be counted on for not being half-clothed or in any state of undress or pre-coital position when Kenzi entered their room.

"Hey, I think your star pupil's gonna be late for class. Seems she's preoccupado with a certain succubus and is trying her damnedest to examine her tonsils with her own tongue." Kenzi sleepily scratched her head as she leaned against the door frame.

She heard Shona huff annoyingly as she flipped her wild locks over her shoulders. "I got it. Thanks, Kenzi."

"No prob. Big Bad and Blonde already go for a run?"

"Yeah. She left before daylight with Moira and Blair. Doing runs of the perimeter and weapon shoppin'. They should be back by lunch." Shona explained as she found a tie for her hair and pulling it back into a sloppy ponytail. "Now, I have two cats I need to throw some cold water on." The mischievous smirk she sported told Kenzi that she better wake up soon because this, this was going to be fun.

"Bo..." Lauren moaned helplessly as she felt the woman in question suction her lips to that sweet spot on her neck as her hand caressed her hips, dipping her thumbs low to trace the lacey panties she loved seeing Lauren in. Or out, either way they looked way better on her doctor than the creepy Victoria's Secret manikin.

The brunette hummed acknowledging that she had heard her name but it was more or less an instinctual response. Well, at least for her.

She felt a faint tug on the back of head as Lauren pulled her away. The blonde rested her forehead against hers, breathing hard. "I'm going to be late." It sounded weak even to Bo's ears.

"You're a star student. I think Mrs. Mac Tire wouldn't mind if you – " Bo was rudely cut off as the faucet of the sink she had currently had Lauren sitting on suddenly came on with such a sudden force that the water spewed violently, the majority of it slamming into Bo's face. The frigid water made them both gasp as Lauren turned and tried to block the spray or at least deflect it away from them.

"What the hell?" Bo sputtered as the water suddenly stopped, droplet falling from her face as she absently wiped it of the fluid.

Boisterous laughter came from the now opened door. Shona's head was thrown back, hands holding her stomach as roll after roll of her amusement made the muscles start to hurt. Kenzi clung helplessly to the older woman's arm as she buried her reddened face into the voluminous sleeves, tears beginning to leak from the sides of her eyes.

"Knew that natural spring was hooked up to yer plumbin'." Shona let a few more giggles slip out before she calmed completely, the humored smile still splayed across her lips. "Now, if ya'll are done bein' caught up in the spring fever, I have a student who needs teachin'." Shona's eyes fell onto the soaked blonde as she rung her hair out the best she could before moving on to her shirt. She had the good grace to look contrite instead of annoyed like her girlfriend.

"Class is outside today. We're gonna be workin' on yer herbal lore and then we'll move on to a sparring match." The redhead turned and walked toward the front door leaving the other three women behind.

"I'm going to go change." Lauren sighed as she tried to walk out of the bathroom in a dignifying manner and ignore the repetitive squishing sounds of her soaked house slippers.

"You got somethin' to add?" Bo glared at her best friend as the girl tried hard to keep in the giggles threatening to spew forth from her lips, which would only succeed to further piss of the nookie-blocked succubus.

"Nope. Not a peep." Kenzi managed to squeak out before running after Shona to get out of earshot to let loose her amusement at the current situation.

"Man, my family are such twat-swatters." Bo huffed as she flicked a wet tendril of hair from the side of her face as she walked back into her room.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 20**_

Garret sighed as he rubbed at his aching hand. _Now I realize exactly why my ancestors never had a written language._ But he knew better than to smart off or whine at his father, who had left to take a nap out in the hammock after he had the young druid write down exactly what he had said for the past three hours.

He sat the quill aside (he still couldn't believe no one in this house owned a modern day pen) and ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the patterns etched into the wood overhead. He followed the confusing knots with his eyes until he made out a hawk, a swan, a raven, and other avian figures until his sister's voice broke his idle behavior.

"You really think you're smart." He didn't have to see Maureen to know by her voice that she was mad at him for something...again.

"Well, you see all those plaques, diplomas, and certificates? I think that about sums it up." He knew his snarky tone would do nothing to calm his sister's hair-triggered temper, but sometimes it was just too fun to poke the beast.

He felt a hard wall of air smack into the back of his head, hurling him slightly forward. He let a curse fly and rubbing furiously at his injury as his sister snapped at him. "You may be the eldest, but so help me, I will suck the air from your lungs. Now, you'll tell me right now why the hell you went to see Lauren? Did you tell her where we were in front of those Fae?" The word left the blonde's mouth like it left a bad taste in her mouth and her hazel eyes burned with accusation. It had been a little over a month since he had stepped foot on the dusty grounds of the clubhouse. He wondered how Maureen could have known since she had left before daybreak the some day he had left to run 'errands'.

"Those Fae have done nothing to her and I highly doubt they ever will. They aren't like the others. Father's assumptions about the druidess with them are true. She's not a harm to Lauren and so may train her until she doesn't wish to anymore."

"But she is ours to train." Maureen's tone was beginning to remind them of when they were younger and she would grouse about not getting an equal share of sweets or anything else. It was seriously starting to gnaw on his nerves.

"Maureen," he fought to keep most of his annoyance out of his tone as he turned to catch his sister's eyes, "if in her shoes, would you trust a part of your family that you never really knew existed or go with someone you know you could trust?"

Maureen leaned against the door as she fiddled with the thick leather glove she so often used when out with Alan as she contemplated what her brother was trying to tell her.

Garrett had to force down the smirk as he heard the tell-tale sigh from his sister, signaling he had yet again won her over by shear logical thinking.

"I suppose so." he watched as his sister walked lazily into the room and took a seat on the small stool just to her brother's side. "And you're sure she _wanted_ to stay there?" Suspicion was again seeping into her tone.

"Yes. And they will protect her as much as we would. Shona Mac Tire is one woman not to be trifled with." Garrett could not emphasize his answer enough.

"Next time you want to stretch your legs, bráthair," the air around them danced with the small hairs around his ears as he heard his sister's tone, "I'm stretching my wings."

Her message was clear and he promised to take her with him the next time they could break from their father. "I will let them know I'm there and that I will have the presence of another with me."

Maureen nodded and stood back up going to the open window near the desk where Garrett had been writing and watched as her hawk circled the lake before swooping down and coming up with a fish. "What's she like?"

His sister's question caught Garrett by surprise as he thought back to his brief encounter with the niece he never got to see grow up. "She's smart – so smart – and caring. Stubborn just like both her parents. She'll make a great druidess one day." Maureen smiled as she heard the pride in her brother's voice.

"Then I really want to meet her now."

* LOST * GIRL *

"Holy shitballs, Doc got some skills." Kenzi gaped as she watched the scene unfolding before he eyes. What she wouldn't do for a gigantic bowl of popcorn and a slushie...

"Bo-Bo, you're drooling."

"Huh?" Bo ripped her gaze from watching Lauren sweat and grunt as she sparred with Shona using her latest abilities of using elements in combat. For the last few days, Shona had pushed Lauren's training extensively but steadily and so far the blonde had taken it quite well and rarely had to be corrected on certain lessons.

Lauren had a fine sweat worked up over her body while she concentrated on her teacher's swings, sweeps and jabs of earthen fists and vines acting as whips. She effortlessly dodged a fist that would have put an awful bruise on her hip had it connected and jerked her upper body backward violently as she barely made it out of whipping range of a vine. The site, though once it use to be scary to Bo, never ceased to make her feel like a horny teenager again.

"Down, Bo-Bo, down." Kenzi joked as she was quickly forgotten again as Lauren actually let out a true warrior's roar as her frustration built and managed to send Shona to the ground with two well-placed vines, one swiping Shona's feet out from under her and the other solidly smacked into her solar plexus. The silence around them afterward only lasted a second before...

"Woohooo! Baby, you did so good!" Bo cheered and engulfed the tired blonde in a bear hug.

"Ribs. Hurt." Lauren groaned and was quickly released only to have her personal space reentered with a flurry of kisses from the proud succubus girlfriend.

"Way to win, Doc. Remind me not to get on your bad side from now on." Kenzi complimented as she toed the vines that had stilled when Lauren's concentration had broken. The dark-haired girl yelped as the vines twitched and began to slither back to their bushes. She turned to Lauren when she heard the woman chuckle at her own prank. Kenzi pointed a warning finger at the blonde who just rolled her eyes and flung one of her arms around her shoulders.

"Ew! Get your sweat on someone who wants it! Bo..." Everyone in attendance laughed at the pathetic whine as Kenzi tried to some distance between Lauren.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, you two." Bo laughed as she came between the two friends. "Let's clean up and go to the Dal. Lauren's getting free drinks." she kissed Lauren soundly on the lips then pecked her cheek. All agreed and were about to make their way into the clubhouse when they heard one then several piercing screeches breaking the early afternoon air before gurgling off mere seconds after.

Shona blanched as she turned to Brynna "Where are Blair and Ceili?"

Brynna studied her wife's suddenly panicky features. "They should be out at the docks getting the shipment I ordered. I'd expect them back here in a hour or so."

The redhead appeared annoyed at her wife and sister-in-law's illegal action at that moment. "Is is the kind of shipment where their phones need to be off?"

"Phones should be on." Brynna took out her cell and pressed two for Blair's phone. While it rang, she turned toward where the sounds had emanated. "What could breach the system and take out the mandrakes that fast?"

"Very few would even be able to hold on long enough to get to them. My best guess? Fir Gorta." Shona watched as Brynna's eyes widened and began cursing under her breath as she paced.

"Argh! Blair answer ye damned phone! We have a situation!" Brynna growled as she got her sister's voice mail then violently hung up before calling Ceili.

"What's the matter?" Brynna allowed herself a small relived sigh as she heard her sister's lilting voice on the other end. She could hear the sounds of waves and seagulls so she knew they were still at the docks.

"Why isn't your sister answering her phone?" her irritation showed itself once again as she silently ordered the others to grab weapons and supplies while she kept her eyes on the tree line behind the clubhouse.

"She's..." Ceili looked askance at her sister currently atop a brute of a man sucking him dry. "taking care of business."

"Something go wrong again?"

"You know, the usual – stupid human smuggler gets it in his head to get greedy and now B gets her lunch on." She checked on her sister again and found her dismounting the man before giving a huge kick with her foot sending him into the murky water below. "She's done. We're on our way."

"Wait!" Brynna remained silent until she knew her sister hadn't hung up. "Be makin' your way to the abandoned warehouses near here. Make sure you get to any high places with good vantage points. Kill anything that's drooling and sniffing around."

"Got'cha." Ceili hung up and Brynna began running toward the house after telling Moira to take up watch. She ran into the kitchen finding Lauren and Shona packing up the herbs; she saw Kenzi in the far right picking up the two weighty duffel-bags filled with potions, runes, and other mystical assortments with a warning from the redhead to be careful.

"Bo in her room?"

"Should be." Lauren answered, putting the last bits of herbs into a satchel before placing across her chest where the small bag sat comfortably against her hip. Before Lauren could ask why, Brynna was already headed for the stairs.

Brynna took the steps two at a time before making it to her sister's room to see her strapping on the dirks she had given her to her thighs; her sword and crossbow already firmly in place on her back. She turned when she felt her older sister's presence and she didn't like that look on her face.

"These Fir Gorta... What are they?"

"Well..." Brynna had to think of an easy explanation, "They're something between what Hollywood portrays as a zombie and a rabid bloodhound."

"Great. Zombie Cujoes. Just what we need." Bo rolled her eyes and flung her hands up in frustration. "Can we kill them, or at least hurt them?"

"A Fear Gorta can't necessarily be killed. They reanimate after a time if you don't dispose of them the proper ways."

"And what are these 'proper ways'?"

"We need to find a special grass, mix it with food and try to get them to eat it. Once consumed, they'll basically combust. The other way, I personally like because it's a helluva lot easier when you're going up against a good-sized group: disembowel them and burn their stomachs."

"Ah. Well, that sounds lovely." Bo's ironic tone made Brynna chuckle before she became serious again.

"Bo, if ye get hurt, ye can't heal from feedin' off them. They're technically dead and thus can't produce their own life-force. Keep up and don't get caught."

"Okay." Brynna's fierceness left Bo no room to negotiate.

"Promise?"Brynna arched a brow.

"I promise." Bo was jostled by her sister's strong pat on her shoulder before following her down to the others. Once down, Brynna pulled Donovan aside, whispered to him, then made her way over to Shona to help with more of her bags.

"Okay, here's the plan." Donovan got the attention of their small groups. "First, we'll rendezvous with Blair and Ceili in the warehouse district not far from here. We should make it to them before the Fir Gorta catch up to us. Most of us here know how to kill them but for you noobs out there disemboweling is gonna become your basic MO until every one of these bastards is dead."

Everyone agreed in some form or another and as they made their way to the door, Brynna cursed when she heard Moira's usual alarm whistle and her voice.

"Time's up. Guttin' seasons about to begin." And soon, the air rang out with semi-automatic weapons fire and the ringing of steel being drawn. All to the rising sound of growls and gurgles.

Feedback helps heaps. Messaging is totally welcomed and constructive criticism helps me improve my story. Now, it 3 in the mornin' and I got a Britt Floyd concert to get ready for for...today, I guess you could say.

~The Blotness


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 21**_

Fir Gorta swarmed and it didn't matter how many Bo and the others sliced open more seemed to fill in the void.

"Geez! How many of these can there be?!" Bo panted as Brynna covered her back so she could take a very brief breather.

"They're like Persian Immortals. Gah! I forgot how irritating these nasty things are." Kieran snarled. Apparently, one of the foul-smelling creatures didn't take kindly to the insult and jumped for him, hissing when it's rotting teeth couldn't break through the dark-haired man's strangle hold on its neck. Kieran made a disgusted sound before taking the short sword in his hand and stabbing it through the hobo clothes hanging off its gaunt frame and pulling upward. The hideous thing squealed in pain the whole time behind going limp and falling from the incubus's grip.

"He could've sent out a lot more this time around." Donovan said as he sliced his way through a small groups that had him partially surrounded near the Range Rover. He wiped futilely at his face to try and remove some of the gore from the rather big battle.

"Who's," Bo grunted as she decapitated two Fir Gorta before running one of her dirks through their stomach cavities, "he?"

"No one you should concern yourself with." Brynna answered as she surreptitiously gave her brother-in-law a glare. Donovan just shrugged and went back to disemboweling Celtic zombies.

"Really?" Bo asked disbelieving that her sister was still hiding things; she took her irritation out on the next two Fir Gorta trying to take a bite out of her. "We're gonna go through this 'secret' thing again?"

"This isn't – " Brynna grunted as she pinned two of the creatures to a tree and kicked a third into the rusty pile of old cars and parts using it to impale the zombie on a rusted metal bumper, "the time for this, Bo. It's no major concern of yours to worry about."

"Not my concern?" Bo grabbed yet another creature, bashed its head through a wooden plank before taking a dirk and stabbing it repeatedly into it. "If this 'he' sent these gross-ass things to find us, then I think its way so my concern! " She turned and plunged her sword into another before glaring back at the blonde.

"Drop it for now and just kill as many of these things as ye can." Brynna nearly yelled and spun fiercely to take the head off of four Fir Gorta before spinning the opposite way back to slice open their guts. Oozing black blobs that were suppose to be organs at one point spilled with a sickly thump and squish to the ground.

The other watched from their side vision as the two still bickered back and forth as they cut down every UnderFae that neared them. Talk about multitasking.

"Those two would talk a dead man to life." Shona mumbled as she concentrated on keeping a protective barrier of stone surrounding the vehicles, Kenzi, Lauren, and herself.

"How much longer do you think it's gonna take for them to kill all those fuglies out there?" Kenzi asked as she held her katana tight in her hands, thankfully far enough away from Lauren and Shona to comfortably swing and not take their heads off. She was dressed in punkish combat clothing complete with an Umbrella Corp camouflaged jacket and had her haired up in a bun; she had various other weaponry hanging from the utility belt she had around her waist. Lauren had grabbed a curved sword from the small table they had set up from today's earlier training and Shona had her quarterstaff at the ready. She had fixed to one end an iron spear with several barbs on its sides; it was guaranteed to shred through anything that got near it. And its name was Gáe Bulga, a gift from the Scáthach to Shona shortly before their departure from her fortress.

"Depends on how many have been summoned to find us." Shona peeked through the slits in the earth to watch the battle unfold. Every so often she would hear one of her family members shout for assistance and she would send a spike of earth through the Fir Gorta.

"Rough estimation?" Lauren asked, trying to peek through the slits in the earth. Shona used soft pulses of her energy, feeding them through the earth at her feet. Anything that left a blank in the tendrils was most likely dead or soulless. It didn't take long for her to map out their general.

"We're startin' to thin their numbers a bit. I'd say we're down to maybe a hundred 'bout now." Shona sighed and looked to the her wards.

"If a human were to be bitten by one of these...Fir Gorta."

"Fear Gorta," Shona correctly gently with precise pronunciation, " is the singular form but they're usually seen in small bands of six or less so more often they're known by the plural form Fir Gorta."

"That Gaelic for zombies?" Kenzi's question made the redhead chuckle.

"I guess in some sense it is. They're name means 'hungry man' and are believed to be, by the humans, the spirits of people who died in famines."

"But they're a sub-species of wraith." Lauren interjected the information reflexively and her mentor chuckled.

"Indeed they are, suge."

Suddenly, they heard Brynna give the whistle that all was clear and the wall of earth and stone steadily crumbled back into its original state.

Shona let out a gasp when she saw the true amount of UnderFae at her feet. There had to be close to three hundred. Fumes from the already decaying organs continued wafting into the late afternoon sky and Shona never had the urge to cover her nose so badly before. She had seen the Fir Gorta in action in small villages when she was a younger druidess. Usually, when their master released them onto a place, plagues erupted, or so Shona's people told the general populace, and the towns and villages were cut off in the medieval fashion of quarantine: kill anything trying to get in or out of the place unless they head proper documentation. They also set bonfires and torches up thinking that it kept the sickness away and it did somewhat. Fir Gorta hated fire and as a rule never really went anywhere near them.

Fir Gorta never discriminated against a meal. Rich or poor, every man, woman, and child was on the menu. If you did manage to survive and attack, infection was a constant in the bite wounds and back in the days before antibiotics...you were fucked.

"Why send so many?" Shona asked Brynna as soon as she got off the phone with Blair signaling it was all clear to come back.

"He's on to us. I think he's tryin' t' get to her." Brynna spoke low as she watched Bo with Lauren and Kenzi.

"Then we just stepped in it worse than we thought."

"He can't have her. I won't let him get to her. She will never be touched by that man's evil." Brynna's eyes glowed faintly as her emotions raged.

"Bryn," Shona gently touched her cheek, "breath. You need to find your control again. He won't get her. We are gonna keep her safe just like you swore to Aife we would."

"I should have come to her when she lived with the humans. If I were there for her, she wouldn't have had to – " Shona cut off her wife's despairing rant.

"It happened and there's nothin' we can do about it now." she whispered tenderly and kissed Brynna's forehead, then her eyelids, and finally her lips. She felt those feather-like lips ease into a small smile.

"She wants to know who he is." Brynna informed when she calmed down. "She's not going t' stop until we tell her. I can't. I'm not allowed, and even if I hadn't taken a blood oath I still wouldn't open my trap about it. It's far better for her to not know him and the world" The blonde wiped her blade clean before sheathing it and going about the awful task of gathering the mutilated bodies surrounding her instead of letting her wife see her mild panic attack.

"We better talk to Trick; seems we're goin' for those free drinks after all." Shona helped drag more bodies to the wood pile Donovan and Kieran had stacked moments ago.

Soon, all the bodies of the UnderFae had been piled and set aflame. Anything with an olfactory lobe smartly covered their noses as the stench permeated the air and the black smoke billowed from the bonfire.

The sound of tires squealing momentarily created a distraction from the stench as the group saw the Range Rover slide on two wheels into the lot...covered in Fir Gorta gore. The others quickly ran to the now stalled vehicle as the back doors opened, an injured Dyson and Ceili being helped out by a roughed up Hale. Blair killed the engine as she quickly hopped out to assist the siren.

"What happened?" Brynna fired of the question as she supported Ceili and checked the head wounds she had gotten. A large gash ran from her temple to her brow and crescents covered her arms some deeper than the others as they seeped blood. Fir Gorta had pounced on her like a pack of wolves. Speaking of wolves...

"Looks like the D-man became his own brand of chew toy." Kenzi pointed out as she began to unbutton the wolfman's shirt to let Lauren examine the gashes and multiple bit wounds. She noticed from the corner of her vision that their were two vicious bites to the back of one of his legs, and from the way his leg was functioning they had been deep enough to bite through muscle and to nerves.

"He's sustained substantial damage to his vastus lateralis and sciatic nerve. I need to get him to – "

"No time." Brynna interrupted as she instructed Hale and Kenzi to follow her to the back yard where Shona had cultivated a lush ecosystem over the past few months.

"Put him in the grass." the blonde commanded as she placed her sister beside the now horizontal Dyson as Shona rushed over, not minding the gravel beneath her bare feet as she crossed the lot to the back.

"Fir Gorta attacked us before we left the docks." Blair panted as she held her ribs and limp slightly. She grunted out a thank you when Bo came over to help take off some of the weight. "Dyson and Hale came shortly after. We got ambushed by a second wave." Blair groaned as sat on the picnic table.

"They must've been watchin' us for some time." Shona deduced as she took a dagger that she had strapped to her calf for emergencies and sliced Dyson's pant leg to expose the wounds there. She made sure to get the wolf's attention before she began the healing process.

"This is gonna hurt."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Shona's hand's hovered close enough to the Fae's leg for Dyson to feel her body heat. He felt the warmth grow stronger along with the druid's hands glowing a greenish tint.

"I'm gonna need some folks to hold him down. And find somethin' he can bite on." She waited until Hale, Kieran, and Donovan had securely anchor his limbs down and Bo offered a sheath of one of her daggers for him to bite. The druidess held the wolf's gaze as she grabbed his leg in a vice grip and let the energy surge through the torn flesh, nerves and muscle mending them impossibly fast but with great pain.

Dyson's eyes shifted and he growled loudly as he felt the nerves in his legs knitting back together; he wished that had come last. He felt like his whole leg had been submerged in boiling oil and any minute he would looked down to see if blistered.

What was maybe two minutes had seemed like and eternity to the wolf Fae as Shona finally eased her grip on his limb. As the pressure of her grip subsided so did a great amount of the pain until Dyson was left with a dull but ignorable throb.

"Thank you." he wheezed out as his even his breathing. "What about Ceili?"

"Lauren's taking care of her right now." They watched as Lauren checked the succubus' wounds.

"Lauren," the blonde peered up at her mentor, "let's try what we learned a few days ago, shall we?"

Lauren seemed unsure but gave a nod of her head as she toed off her shoes and remover her socks. She felt everyone staring at her as she let her unaccustomed feet become familiar with the earth beneath them. She wiggled her toes nervously as she looked at the unconscious girl. _She's Bo's sister. You can do this for her._

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and mimicked Shona's actions from earlier. She dug her toes into the the grass and as the Earth sensed the newly familiar energy resonating from the soles of her Lauren's feet.

The instant adrenaline rush from the connection still shocked Lauren minutely but she focused on the task at hand and soon she felt her palms warming as she visualized the gash closing and the bites fading and mending. She grabbed hold of the sides of Ceili's head as she let the image and the energy flow into her form.

Lauren opened her eyes to the astounding sight of her, with her hands faintly glowing and pulsing, healing another without the use of modern medicine. The doctor in her preened with pride. She saw the lightly tanned skin of the blonde in her care knit back together at a steady pace; she knew she wouldn't be able to heal as quickly as Shona yet, but just that she is healing a wound at all nearly moved her to tears. She was actually felt like she was _helping_. Instead of being just a human – not that being _just_ a human was a bad thing – she could now help defend Bo, fight by her girlfriend's side and never have to wait and worry that Bo wouldn't walk through the door one day.

She sensed Ceili coming back around as she shifted and groaned uncomfortably at feeling the pain of the healing wounds.

"Am I dead? Oh, please don't let me be dead. I haven't had my fantasy harem yet..." the succubus rambled as she opened her eyes a fraction to look at the blinding sun's rays.

"No, you're not dead, C, just nearly dead." Blair smiled lopsidedly, still holding her ribs.

The events up until she lost consciousness came flooding back to the blonde. She gulped and looked to her sister.

"Remind me later to take biting off my kink list."

So I basically had a birth-week bonanza 2 weeks back (bday was on the 19th) and had some friends over and we got smashed on a shitload of six-packs of Redd's Apple Ale (I think we ended up buying out most of our Walmart's supplies) and these are just two snippets I wanted to post with this fic because I like to give people a chuckle.

Funny conversations when drunk off your rocker on waaayyy too many Redd's Apple Ales:

Friend: Why is there so much smut and shit is on your computer? And how much do you have?

Me: Cuz I'm a horn-dog and precisely twenty-four point eight megabytes but who's counting?

Friend: Apparently you are. Jeez, how can you read and write so much of it?

Me: (gives friend pointed stare and gestures to body) Have you not seen the tire I've been carrying around for ten years?

Friend: That has nothing to do with it. You're gorgeous.

Me: (snort) Yeah. Uh-huh. Cuz every fat person loves a chubby chaser.

Friend: But seriously, why do you read it?

Me: You know how some guys like to look at Playboys?

Friend: Yeah? They say they like to 'read' the articles.

Me: Yeah right. Well, basically those are my articles. I can make the pictures all my own.

Friend: (sudden realization that he could be doing the same) So they're like romance novels? (chugs down his twentieth ale and thinks hard) Wait...Dude, is that why you have carpal tunnel?

(Bless him! ROFLMAO)

Got a black eye. Didn't get from a fist-fight or anything involving physical anger...I got hit in the eye by my BF's Zippo because he thought it was hilarious to keep throwing it at my chest to see if it would stay on them...Ah the friends I have when they're drunk.

Goddess bless the crazy men-friends I have. Lol. And it's all in good fun. They throw junk at my girls and I through junk at their junk :)

Drink responsibly! Hide your keys from your drunk-ass self. In my case, hide my shoes from my drunk-ass self lol.

There is literally a small hill of empty Redd's bottles beside my trash can and overflowing out of my recycle box.

Review!

~ The Blotness


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 22**_

After the chaos of the days events had calmed and everyone had been taken care of, they made their way to the Dal.

"Trick?" Bo called out to her grandfather as she walked up to the bar. Usually at this time, the pub would be having a steady trickle of visitors for the night by this time and here it was like a ghost town; she was half expecting a tumble weed to roll somewhere near.

The small man in question came from behind a curtained room with two burly bouncers by his side. And then the smell hit her. Fir Gorta had been her, too.

"Bo?" Trick acted as if he were wishing the worst already for them. "You're okay? All of you?"

"We're right as rain. No need t' worry." Brynna rolled her eyes as her grandfather's protectiveness. Even after all the times they've butted heads and egos, at the end of it all he cared.

"When it comes to you, Brynna Aileen Mac Tire, I worry constantly." Tricked looked to the others filing in. "Ever wonder why my hair went grey." He jokingly asked as he pointed to an embarrassed Brynna.

"Aileen?" Bo giggled.

"Sod off." Brynna grumbled and looked at the bouncers. "Had a run-in as well, I see. Must've not sent many here seein' as it was just you three."

"You forget I have a troll. Nice to have in a pinch." the old man smiled.

"True."

"How did you get away?"

"Lot's o' luck and a good sword arm. Blair, Ceili, and the detectives didn't fair so well. Ambushed at the docks." Brynna explained.

"Thankfully we got that shipment beforehand or we probably wouldn't be standing here." Ceili said as she saddled up next to Bo.

"So Aengus and Gwynn have Donn as the third member." Trick spoke in Gaelic to Brynna.

"Appears that way. Who else has sanction over the Fir Gorta like that. I believe I'm going to have to put a word in to the Scathach for her assistance again."

"You can't be serious." trick seemed appalled at what Brynna had just told him...or that's what Bo thought he looked like.

"Aye. I am." Brynna stared her grandfather in the eyes.

"You do understand she will want payment for her services. Do you truly wish to hurt Shona that way?" He saw a flash of guilt gleam in his granddaughter's eyes at his question.

"She understands the price for freedom." she answered in a small voice.

"But will her heart understand it when she sees or knows that you'll have to –"

"Okay. Time out." Bo interrupted as she became fed up with the weird language that they kept speaking in front of her. "I heard the names Aengus and Gwynn and I think I heard another one but I'm not sure. You know who sent those zombie Fae but you totally refuse to talk about him."

"Bo, he's a person better left unrecognized at the moment. Now please drop it." Brynna snapped as she had heard enough of her sister's constant badgering over the subject.

"Fine. Go find another place to live until you're ready to come clean with me about everything. And I mean _everything_. No more damn secrets, you promised." Through the anger, she heard the hurt in Bo's voice. She sighed a looked pleadingly at Trick.

"Bo," Trick took her hand before she could leave the bar, "don't kick your sister out."

"Why not?" Bo asked petulantly.

"Because I made her promise not to tell you if you two ever met."

"This mystery guy has something to do with my past, doesn't he?" Bo asked softly.

"Yes," Tick sighed, "but wait after Lauren's achievement party and meet me in my study with Brynna. We need to discuss this matter."

Bo nodded as Lauren walked up to her. She smiled and gladly received the kiss the blonde doctor offered her.

"Hey you." Bo hugged her and brought her to stand between her legs with her back to the brunette's front. "I am so amazingly proud of you today. Way to kick ass and still be soothing healer." Bo gave her another squeeze.

Lauren's laughter filled her ears and it instantly soothed the anger and anxiety brought on by her earlier argument and future meeting with Trick and Brynna. "Thanks, babe. How bought buying a woman a drink."

"Sure thing. Hey, Gramps, your freest beer for m'lady." That succeeded in making the retired king laugh as well as rouse the others into the party spirit.

Soon, spirits began to flow and drunk speeches were made to congratulate Lauren on her achievements thus far.

After the evening's events came down to a slurry grind and the majority of their crew had left for the shack, the time came for the meeting.

After Brynna had filled her glass yet again with Jameson, she slumped into a leather chair tucked into the corner of the small study, her statuesque frame nearly appearing humorous in the small room. She gulped nearly all of the liquor in the glass down before swirling the rest of the liquid around as she mulled over how to start.

"The man's name is Donn. He's a powerful Fae with vast influence in the Dark realms." She decided the basics should be first.

"Why so hush-hush about Donn, huh?" Bo wanted to get to the point. Well, then big sis was gonna give it to her.

Brynna tipped back her glass and drained the rest of its content before nonchalantly saying, "He's yer Da."

Bo froze in her place leaning against Trick's desk. "W-What?" Her voice wavered with her shock.

A solid thwack sounded and then Bo saw Brynna groaning and rubbing furiously at the back of her head.

"Gah! Whatdya do that for?" the blonde asked outraged.

"You couldn't have delivered that with just a little more tact?" Trick scowled as he snatched the near-empty bottle and walked over to Bo pouring the remaining contents into a drink for the dazed succubus. He pushed the glass into her hand and that seemed to do the trick into bringing her back around.

Bo took a seat and drank the shot down before looking at Trick and Brynna as she sorted through all the questions in my mind. "Who is he?" She guess she should go with that one first.

"He's a Fairy King known by many names," Trick explained, "mostly by the Dark King. He was my antithesis during the wars. He's got a strong handhold in the Dark Fae community. He's linked with various underground crime organizations mostly dealing with human trafficking and kidnapping. He's really not someone you want to meet or know." Trick's tone dropped making Bo not miss his warning not to go after her father now that she knew about him.

"I got it. I won't." Bo heeded her grandfather's warning. She really didn't wan to go seeking him if what she's heard so far about him is true, and she kept her dealings with her mother at the forefront of mind. She was determined not to play the helpless orphan card ever again.

"On your blood honor?" Brynna asked as she stood and held out her hand as if already knowing Bo's answer.

"On my blood honor." When Bo grasped her sister's hand, a surge went through her veins. She felt a million little warm tendrils coursing up and down her limbs and spine. She looked at where Brynna and herself were still holding hands to see a faint glow coming from where they were connected.

"What the hell did you do?" Bo asked in astonishment. She felt Brynna relax her grip and release her.

"Trick's the Blood King," Brynna smirked impishly, "and seeing as I'm a descendant, as well as you, I've inherited some of those traits. When you swear on your blood honor, I can literally hold you to that." Bo's eyes widened as she look down at her hand. The feelings of warmth had faded by now and she felt normal again.

"What happens if I go back on my word?" Bo asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Your blood will boil in you veins and cook you from the inside-out."

"You couldn't have just smacked my hand away and told me she was gonna do that?" she directed her aggravated query at Trick.

"It was the only way I could be sure you wouldn't go and sneak off to try and find him." he answered as he put his hands up in a calming manner.

"Trick, I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna make that same mistake again." Bo was aware that they were trying to keep her from getting hurt, but that still didn't mean she had to like it.

"Can this be removed?" Bo asked an annoyingly grinning Brynna.

"Aye. But only by me and of my own free will."

"Not gonna do that anytime soon, huh?"

"Not likely."

"Great." Bo grumbled as she glanced at the clock. "Guess we should be getting back." The brunette looked toward her sister.

"You are so on bathroom duty for a month for this." Bo griped as she held up her hand and wiggled her fingers like there was some outwardly sign of what Brynna did to her.

Brynna laughed and merely nodded. "Fair enough."

"Be safe." Trick told them as they headed out the doors, Brynna still trying to annoy Bo in her slightly drunk stupor.

Walking home had been, for the most part, long and quiet with the occasional comment on the city life still crawling about and Bo harassing Brynna to take off the blood promise.

"C'mon, Bryn, take it off. I've already learned my lesson with Aife." Bo practically begged and even stomped her foot as she asked for the millionth time for her to break the bond.

She smiled hopefully when Brynna sighed and stopped on the sidewalk. "You are even more annoying than Ceili. I'm only doing this because it's just pathetic seeing a grown woman poutin' like a toddler. Here, give me you hand." the blonde outstretched her own as she waited for Bo, who eagerly placed her hand in hers. She waited for a moment until she felt the warmth seep back into her hand like before until it faded to a normal temperature again.

"I was going to take it off as soon as we left the Dal but..." Brynna smiled as she left the comment at that.

Bo gasped and punched her older sister in the arm.

"Bitch!"

They shared a laugh and continued walking in a comfortable silence for a while until Bo thought of another question.

"So, will I ever have any of those powers?"

"Maybe. It's hard to tell what with genetics being as tricky as they are. Blair and myself are the only two to show any signs of harnessing blood magic." Brynna answered with a shrug, stuffing her hands inside her leather jacket pockets.

"Did Aife show any signs?"

"No. Our grandmother's blood was stronger in that case."

"She was a succubus, wasn't she?"

"Aye." Brynna answered slowly, wondering where her sister was going with this.

"Aife told me succubi can't be monogamous." She looked to Brynna.

"Well, in all honesty, ours isn't the relationship kind but like every species on earth, there are exceptions." Bo seemed pleased by the answer and again lapsed into thoughtful silence.

"When did you know you loved Shona? When did you marry her?" she suddenly asked, her voice holding notes of nervousness.

Brynna was taken aback by the rapidly fired, random questions.

"Well that love at first sight stuff is almost right. I felt a connection to her the moment I saw her but being who I was back then, I wasn't able to name the growing feeling in me." Brynna said that last part sadly.

"You wished you had met her sooner so you could save her family, don't you?" Bo asked quietly feeling for her sister.

"Every single day for quite a while." she sighed as she kicked a can out of her path.

"I'm sorry I'm bringing up – " Bo tried to apologize but Brynna waved it off.

"Don't be. But to answer your second question, it was quite some time before I even got up the courage to ask her. After she quit hating me, we began to get along. It took such a long time for her to be trust me and even longer to love me, but I was prepared to wait for her. I'm glad I did."

The quietness came back over them; neither wanting to reveal the thoughts rattling around in their heads as they saw the clubhouse come into view.

"I fought so much to not be in love." Brynna spoke softly as she reflected upon the past few hundred years with her wife.

"And now you're fighting _for_ it." Bo smiled and hugged the blonde, who for once didn't awkwardly receive it.

"Come one. Let's go to our wee lassies." Brynna chuckled as she and Bo walked to the doors.

* LOST * GIRL *

Bo paused as she walked into her room, a sweet smile gracing her features. Lauren had fallen asleep on her pillow, arms curled cutely around it, her hair splayed over her face and the pillows behind her. The simple sight of her sleeping girlfriend instantly took Bo's thoughts to a brighter place. For tonight at least. She knew the happiness shroud would eventually wear thin and her thoughts would get the better of her again.

Bo shook her head softly to rid herself of the conversation for the time and stripped down to put on her sleep-wear. She stealthily crawled into bed and settled behind Lauren peering over to see her face. She watched her breathe gently, her cheeks slightly moving as she exhaled. Bo smiled and couldn't resist lightly running her finger through her lover's hair, removing the majority from her soft features. She felt Lauren murmur contently as she moved instinctively toward Bo. She stopped her movements when she felt the softness of Bo's presence behind her.

"Are you okay, Bo?" Lauren asked sleepily as she snuggled into Bo's warm body. Funny, Bo didn't feel warm right now, she felt cold and sick. Thoughts of all the horrible things she had been told and called by her parents had come crashing into her thoughts and she had to bite her cheek to stifle the whimper wanting to escape. She quickly composed herself before Lauren looked over her shoulder at her when she didn't hear an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep. You've had a day." Bo force a smile to satisfy Lauren's sleepy curiosity for now and snuggled back up to the blonde. She placed gentle kisses upon her shoulder and neck.

"I love you." Bo whispered into the skin at the crook of Lauren's neck. This caused the blonde to murmur the same and squeeze the hand Bo had around her waist. Bo lay awake staring at the moonbeams peeping through the cracks of her boarded window.

At least one of them would sleep peacefully tonight...

Is it weird to cry while writing your own fanfic? That maybe just be the 80s power ballads I've been listening to.

Just figured out Brynna and Tamsin would be awesome drinking buddies lol.

~ The Blotness


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 23**_

Hay fevers kept me from writing, but here's another chapter for you to enjoy! So in this fic, I've time-jumped past Lochlann's death and the Garuda so don't be confused when you see it mentioned later on.

The sound of thunder and the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon assaulted Lauren's senses as she heard Bo's voice calling to her from the doorway.

"Good morning, oh beautiful druidess you!" Bo's smiling voice was contagious as the blonde smiled sleepily, scratching at the back of her mussed hair as Bo placed a plateful of breakfast goodies in front of her before sitting on her side of the bed.

"Hardly a druidess yet but thank you, Bo." She gave the waiting woman a grateful kiss for the breakfast in bed and began to eat.

"Not what Shona's told me." Bo giggled when she saw Lauren's surprised face as she discreetly demolished a small portion of her meal.

"What did she say to you?"

"That you have, by far, exceeded her expectations. Seeing you heal Ceili yesterday really impressed her. She told me that she didn't think you would be able to draw that amount of energy yet from the ground. By her standards, you're a prodigy, babe."

Lauren looked down at her plat, cheeks burning at the pride in Bo's voice and at knowing she wasn't failing her ancestors. When she looked to the still nearly full plate, something clicked.

"Is that why you've fixed me breakfast enough for three people?" A blonde brow shout up in question.

"Well, you kind of depleted yourself healing yesterday and Shona said she always felt half-starved after her first few healing attempts; plus, she might have told me she had something in store for you today." Bo smiled slyly.

"Like what?" Lauren asked curiously, trying to wheedle the answer out of the brunette.

"Like something I'm not suppose to reveal to my hot girlfriend. But don't worry, it's a good thing."

"I barely look hot just waking up." Lauren rolled her eyes, a response Bo found utterly adorable when her doctor was embarrassed.

"Oh, you look hot anytime and anyway you look to me." Bo took the plate of uneaten food and placed it on the bedside table so she could cuddle up to Lauren,

"Even when it looks like a crow's been nesting in my hair?" The question made Bo look to the sleep-mussed hair. If she wasn't in such a self-loathing mood last night it wouldn't have been just sleep-mussed.

She leaned forward, weaving her fingers carefully through the golden, tangled mess and whispered seductively in Lauren's ear. "Especially then." She kissed the lobe before pulling away slightly.

"Flatterer." Lauren giggled before kissing Bo sweetly on the lips.

"It's my forte." Bo's cocky voice made the blonde laugh harder before Bo went in for another kiss letting it slowly smother the joyful sound before ripping a moan from Lauren's throat.

"Bo, she needs her energy today. You can have yer fun after." Shona's voice wafted into the room as she passed by, various odd supplies filling her hands.

Lauren playfully pouted at her girlfriend's annoyed groan from above her. "Poor baby."

"I'll be so glad when you shoot through this training."

"Why do you think I'll be shooting through this? Shona's told me it takes decades to learn everything."

"Well, you already know a lot of Fae lore and medicine even before you started training. I mean, you flew by the self-defense part with flying colors, and you've almost got Gaelic down to an art. I see nothing stopping you from becoming the best druid ever." Bo gave her an encouraging smile as she cupped her jaw.

Lauren smiled and leaned into the warm touch. "Thanks, Bo, for having so much faith in me. I love you."

"I love you more. You never gave up on me. It seems only right to return the favor." Bo let their lips lock one final time before pulling herself away and grabbing the plate of food. "Now, eat. I promised Shona I'd have you energized before she had everything set up. I got your proteins, carbs, vitamins, et cetera."

She ate as much as she could before handing the plate to Bo, nearly all contents consumed, and grabbed her training clothes.

"How are Dyson and Ceili, by the way?"

"Dyson's still a little sore and Ceili's out for a feed." Lauren heard the distraction in Bo's voice and when she looked into the mirror, the brunette's eyes were focused on her.

"Are you getting hungry?" she asked concerned about the searching look in Bo's gaze.

"No. It's just..." Bo scrunched her nose up in confusion as she tried to find the words to explain her staring, "You remember when I told you your aura was changing and glowing when you began to train?"

"Yes." Lauren turned back to the brunette, looking at her peculiarly.

"Well, now you look like the freakin' sun. I mean, I'm not blinded by it, but it's more like a moth to a flame. I just can't stop looking and wanting to...you know."

"What does it feel and look like to you?" Lauren went into Fae doctor mode.

"Well, the color's not so much changed, maybe a little lighter with a few new colors swirling in it, but just the strength of it... It's like a Fae's almost, but I can tell the difference. My senses still tell me you're human but your energy's giving me mixed signals."

"Really?" Lauren made a mental note to ask Bo more questions about what she's seen change in her since her training commenced.

"Yeah... Maybe you should ask Shona about that." Bo kindly suggested since she had no clue how to even begin to understand these changes in her girlfriend. From what she sensed, Bo knew that this new aura around Lauren wasn't harmful. If anything, it was making her want Lauren even more than she did, which she didn't think was possibly, and it was making controlling Succu-Bo a lot harder than usual. It was like her inner Fae knew that the other woman's energy had grown and that it could sustain her longer than what Lauren had given her before.

"I'll make sure to mention it to her, but I'm sure it comes with the job description." Lauren smiled before sweeping her hair up to put in a ponytail before she walked to the door.

"Lauren?" the blonde stopped, her hand on the door frame, and looked back at Bo to make sure the succubus had her attention.

"After all this is over and we defeat these Fae and break this geis, what do you plan to do?" Bo's insecurities were showing themselves again.

"What do you mean what do I plan to do? I plan to stay here with you. I'm not going back to the compound; I can't. Since Lochlann's death, there has still been no Ash or even an acting-Ash put in charge yet. The elders are keeping everything well enough in order for the time being that when spring rolls back around they should have a new Ash. I still want to help Fae whenever I can, but I won't be collared like a pet ever again. I just want to be free with you, Bo." Lauren had set herself on the sid of the bed, taking Bo's hand into her own and kissing each knuckle.

"God, I think I love you too much sometimes, but I'm sure not complaining about it." The couple shared a small laugh that seem to break the tension in the air but not the love and truthfulness.

"I'll have lunch ready when you take a break." Bo gave one last peck to Lauren's cheek.

"You know, this is really domestic of us right now." Lauren chuckled at Bo's lopsided grin.

"It is, isn't it?" Bo made dreamy eyes while Lauren laughed.

"I'll leave you to your daydreams of domesticity for the moment." With that, she left for the training room.

Lauren noticed the door to the room was closed. Not knowing if Shona was done preparing for the lesson, she knocked.

"Come in, hun." Shona replied, the door muffling her voice some.

Lauren gasped when she saw a small cauldron placed over a Bunsen burner, brew already beginning to boil. Close to the window, she saw a slab of stone placed in the beams of early morning sunlight filtering through. A dagger was placed in the center of the light, the bone handle worn from years of use, and Shona's spear tip lay beside it.

"What's with all this, Shona?" Lauren questioned. She had seen the cauldron before from when Shona had been teaching her the different potions and cures of their people, but this was the first she had seen of the slab and dagger. She wasn't even sure how she had got the good sized stone up here without making a racket.

"It's just a simple test to see how you've adjusted to the energies you've opened up to." The redhead's smile soothed Lauren. "How did you feel yesterdays after healin' Ceili?"

"Like I'd run a marathon."

"Dizzy, lightheaded, nauseous?"

"None of those."

"Any amplified senses or appetites?"

"I felt dehydrated afterward and this morning I ate nearly all the food Bo brought to me."

"Any other feelings or sensations out of the ordinary for you?"

"I feel perfectly fine but Bo's been seeing changes n my aura. She said it was brighter and had multiple colors." Shona tilted her head curiously and Lauren tried not to twitch nervously. It felt strange to her to be the one being questioned.

"That's unusual for your aura to have changed so rapidly."

"Are we talking about unusual-bad or unusual-good?" Lauren asked nervously.

"In your case? Good. It helps with the transition later on." Shona gave her a reassuring pat on the knee before moving over to the musky-smelling brew.

"Good to know. What's all involved in this test?" She looked over the set-up once again.

"I have one last ingredient to add: your blood." Shona said the last part in a bad Bela Lugosi Dracula accent.

"Why?" Lauren blurted out before she could stop herself.

"It's to test if the dormant cells in your DNA have become active. We can't go by aura alone. There's a small ritual involved but no human sacrificing." Shona joked, referring to Julius Caesar's inaccurate description of her Gaulish cousins. "Shall we begin?" Lauren nodded and let Shona guide her until she was in front of the iron cauldron. The druidess then turned and picked up the spear tip, holding it in front of her.

"As you already know, this is the spear tip of the legendary Spear of Lugh. I'll use this to prick your finger and add the droplets to the brew. All cauldrons symbolize the Cauldron of Dagda, which never stopped giving food to any who ate from it." Shona motioned for the blonde to give her her hand. She held it over the cauldron, the steam engulfing their hands for a moment before Shona turned the tip down and pricked Lauren's pointer finger. She hissed a bit at the sharp pain before watching the redhead turn her hand quickly so the blood dripped from her index finger into the brew. She counted three drops and heard as they strangely hissed when they hit the hot liquid. Shona handed her a band-aid before procuring a ladle to stir the cauldron's contents. Suddenly, the smell coming off the brew changed into something floral.

"Why did the smell change?"

"Its just an indicator that there is in fact druid blood runnin' through those veins. The scent of flowers, herbs, and trees that the brew gives off is a manifestation of the connection to the earth we all have." Lauren nodded her understanding and watched again as Shona dipped the ladle three times filling up a wooden cup before handing it to the blonde.

"Drink this."

Lauren looked at the murky substance before blowing on it and taking a cautious sip. As soon as the liquid hit her tongue, she nearly choked, not out of the drink being disgusting but that she had thought it to be and was wrong. It was sweet and a bit sour and Lauren could detect herbs and dried flowers in the mix. She steadily drank it all then handed the empty cup back to Shona who placed it on the table. She walked to the slab next waiting for Lauren to take her place beside her.

"This, too, also involves your blood but just a bit more." Shona tried looking as soothing as she could and Lauren let out a long breath before nodding her ascent. She gave the druidess her hand and she placed it above the slab, her skin golden in the sun in contrast to the light freckles and porcelain coloring of Shona.

The redhead picked up the dagger, saying ancient words over the weapon. Lauren watched in fascination as it elongated into a long sword, this time the old bone handle became what looked like to Lauren a human arm bone, a humerus.

"This is the Sword of Nuada. The handle was replaced with a bone from his severed arm after the first battle of Mag Tuired. This I will use to shed your blood onto the stone, a representation of the Lia Fáil, the Stone of Destiny. This will be your final test before moving on to the greater teachin's I have to offer." Shona turned the blonde's hand until Lauren's palm was facing up and as quickly and as painlessly as she could, Shona sliced it with the blade. Lauren bit her lip to keep from yelping in pain as she watched her blood trickle onto the stone.

As her blood pooled on the slab, Lauren could see it begin to seep into the stone. She watched it until Shona took her hand and wrapped it, promising to heal it once the test was completed. Shona spoke more words over the stone and when she was done, they waited a moment.

Lauren jumped a bit when the stone began shaking slightly before stilling, and then the weirdest thing happened. The stone began growing moss at a rapid pace and stopped when it covered the area where the blood had pooled. When Lauren turned to ask her teacher what that could possibly mean, she heard the Gaelic exclamations leaving Shona's mouth.

"By Dagda! Do you know what this mean, Lauren?" Shona's voice shook in her excitement, her bright eyes wide and shocked.

"I'm hoping you know?" Lauren was getting nervous at Shona's reaction to the moss growing. She just really wanted to know what on earth the moss growing meant.

"You, Lauren Lewis, are a prodigy. This hasn't been seen since Merlin!" the redhead gazed in admiration of her student and grabbed her into a huge hug.

"So I'm good?" Lauren asked in a daze after Shona pulled herself away.

"By far the best!" she beamed.

"Then why do I feel lightheaded?" Lauren's voice sounded airy and her eyes began to go in an out of focus. Shona's pride and excitement of the earlier events disappeared as she grabbed the dizzy woman and made her sit down in a chair.

Shona turned back to the rock, now noticing the moss browning and shriveling up. She went back to Lauren and unwrapped her cut hand. The wound had healed; not even a scar was there from the deep gash.

"Lauren?" Shona watched the blonde until she turned her hazy amber eyes to her. "We need to get you outside into the fresh air." She began to help her up, keeping a hand on the small of her back as she slung one of Lauren's arms over her shoulders. She walked out of the room and began calling everyone to go outside.

Confused faces looked on worriedly as Shona placed Lauren underneath the ancient oak tree. As soon as Lauren's bare feet hit the earth, she breathed a sigh of relief as the pounding in her head faded and with it the dizziness. When her teacher asked her again how she was feeling she told her she felt way better than before.

"What's wrong with her? You said this wouldn't hurt her." A worried Bo walked toward them, settling herself on Lauren's other side and holding her hand.

"It shouldn't have. I don't know why she's reacting this way." Shona tried to hide her panic.

"What happened when you did it?"

"Everything went smoothly up until I offered her blood to the stone. Moss began to grow like kudzu where it was spilled. Usually, only small patches grew or the red stain turned green, but it grew immediately after the blood was soaked up. Merlin's test was nearly identical to Lauren's but I never heard of this happening to him."

"Should I call Trick?" Bo asked and Shona nodded, thinking it a good idea.

As Bo began ringing her grandfather, Shona whispered to Lauren. "Do you think you need to contact Garrett?"

"I don't know. Would he know anything about this?" Lauren's voice sounded stronger and that made Shona feel hopeful she hadn't done something wrong.

"Maybe I should have done the ritual with him and another. It's usually performed in a grove with many druids present as witnesses. Maybe we needed more energies gathered." Shona began second-guessing herself. Before Lauren could comfort the redhead, Bo appeared again looking a bit happier than she had been.

"I told Trick what happened and he says her has a few old scrolls for you to read through. He also told me that Lauren's not in any immediate danger."

Bo saw Shona's shoulders sag as a weight was lifted from them and heard the small blessing she mumbled to whoever she worshiped.

They waited outside for Dyson and Trick to arriving, Lauren saying that she felt stronger while she was sitting on the ground and connected to the Earth.

The small man smiled comfortingly as he walked towards them, scrolls securely stored in a small satchel on his back. He took it off and opened it, handing two of the four scrolls to Shona.

"Read these two first and see of they have anything helpful in them. I'll look over the others after I take a look at Lauren." Shona nodded and began reading the ancient text immediately.

"How are you feeling now?" Trick asked, surreptitiously checking for her temperature as he tilted her head back to see her eyes.

"Still weak but coherent and not feverish." Trick smiled when Lauren caught on to his sneaky move.

"I should have known, doctor, that you would know that old trick."

"I needed a laugh. Thank you." Lauren laughed sitting up more when she heard Shona curse.

The redhead turned to Lauren, all nervousness and playfulness gone from her face as she turned into the druidess she was trained to be.

"We need to gather with your kin. I'll need their help in the coming months with you."

"You're going through the transformation at a fast pace and I won't be able to handle the energies involved without the help of a grove." Shona looked apologetically at Lauren and Bo. "She'll have to go into isolation with us for the next three months. It's critical in what's to come."

"You're just going to whisk her away?" Bo knew she shouldn't be acting so selfish while Lauren's life may be hanging in the balance.

"I wish I couldn't, but it's gonna take more than what I have to help her."

"How will we know you two are safe? Donn and the others could find out that you both aren't with us and decide to divide and conquer." Brynna brought up a key part of what that would mean.

"I can take care of myself and I'm sure Lauren's family will protect us."

"They have an obligation to Lauren, not to you. They'll only protect her and leave you for dead." Brynna folded her arms over her chest, not liking having Shona out of her sight.

"They must offer hospitality to us both. If one of them even tries anything tricky with me, the consequences would not bode well with them. Me and Garret already came to an agreement that if Lauren needed help, all would be forgiven in order to help her."

Brynna sighed and looked at the three women in front of her, knowing that Shona had to do this and that Bo would be pissed at her again if she caused harm to Lauren. "Fine. Call Garrett and tell them that you need assistance with Lauren, but I want Blair to go with you." The dark-haired woman nodded her agreement with her sister's request.

"Promise nothing will happen to Lauren, to either of you?" Bo asked, looking at her sister-in-law with sad, brown eyes.

"I promise, Bo."

Lauren grabbed the adder stone from underneath her shirt and closed her eyes, thinking of Garret and asking her mind's image of him for help.

If you want to know where I get my references from: and the Encyclopedia of Celtic Mythology by Patricia Monaghan and Celtic Mythology A to Z by Gienna Matson and Jeremy Roberts. All three are awesome and great to read. And as always review or PM me :)

~ The Blotness


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 24**_

Garrett groaned, pausing in his daily katas as pain laced the front of his brain. He heard Failinis let out a confused whined as he turned his head to the side.

_What do you hear, my friend?_ He asked his hound through telepathy.

_Lauren's calling to us._ A gruff voice answered him as the dog stood and looked to the horizon in Lauren's general direction.

_Let's go. If Shona's asking Lauren to contact us, then she must be having trouble with Lauren._

_What about Maureen?_

Garrett groaned in annoyance as he remembered to take Maureen along with him the next time he met with Lauren and Shona.

_ She's probably with Alan out near the cliffs. Can you fetch her while I prepare?_

Failinis' tail wagged wildly in answer and he jumped swiftly out the window and took off like a shot and scaring the birds from their trees with his bark. Garret laughed and shook his head at his long time companion's antics while he began gathering his equipment.

"Garrett, what are you doing?" His father's voice made him pause in his packing. He looked up to see the old man in a green sweater and tan trousers, his eyes daring his son to lie to him.

"I've received word of Lauren." He decided his father would get the truth, just not exactly in the same order it had happened. "She's in trouble and needs my help. I'm bringing Maureen and Alan with me."

"And how did she know how to contact us if we haven't even met her?"

"I had Alan send an adder stone to their location. I tied a note to the stone explaining what it was." for once, Garret was relieved his sister saved him. She came up behind her father, Alan comfortable preening himself on her shoulder, and kissed his cheek in greeting. Collin smiled, seeming to forget about interrogating his son further. Garrett now knew the benefit of having his father's favorite on his side.

"Next time, inform _before_ you do something? I'd like to not worry myself to death." Though Collin smiled at his own joke, his children became stone-faced with their eyes only showing the depths of their worry and sadness at their father's coming demise. When Collin saw this, he sighed apologizing for his crude humor at such a thing. "I assume you'll be leaving soon?" He had decided to take the attention off himself.

"I was just in the middle of packing when you walked in." Garrett explained.

"Did Lauren tell you what kind of trouble she was in? Does she even know?"

"Shona's been training her for months now." Maureen answered, shielding her brother from answering. "It seems she's progressing through her training too quickly. Shona's given her the test and now she's having adverse effects from it."

Worry and pride warred with each other as they crept into Collin's features at hearing his granddaughter's progress. "Nothing too serious?"

"Not at the moment, but if she's not allowed to be without contact with a grove, her condition could severely worsen."

"Then bring her into our grove. Shona and Lauren may find shelter here for as long as it takes. I'm too old to quarrel with that roguish lass over who has the right to train her anymore. I'll help with Lauren, as will we all. She needs us now more than ever and I want to see just how magnificent she really is." Collin smiled and turned. "Now if you'll excuse this old sod, I need to be finding Sinead so she can write for me while I await your return. Be safe on your path."

"Yes, sir." Garrett and Maureen nodded and went back to packing.

* LOST * GIRL *

"I know this is necessary but it doesn't stop it from sucking." Bo frowned, spending Lauren's last few hours at the clubhouse just cuddling with her underneath the oak tree. She played with the ends of blonde hair as she sighed forlornly.

"I know, but it's just for three months. Shona says I shouldn't be there for any longer than that." Lauren tried to keep reassuring Bo she would be okay. It wasn't like being on lock-down in the Ash's compound. She would have all the freedom possible to her, with the only rule being she really couldn't leave the grove's boundaries without becoming sick again.

"Yeah and she also said that the test wouldn't hurt you." Bo sourly mumble into the blonde's shoulder. Lauren sighed deeply, getting annoyed with the fact Bo couldn't let that go. There was no way Shona could have known that would happen.

"Bo, I'm not hu-" She was interrupted by a frustrated growl.

"You got dizzy and if you're here for much longer, you'll get worse without a grove around you." Bo's frustrations at the situation were evident in her tone. She felt warm hands cupping her cheeks and she looked up into warm whiskey eyes do full of love that she forgot about being angry at Shona...for now.

"Bo, I know how worried you are and how scared you are of losing me, but I promise you that I will train harder than I ever have before just to get back here as quickly as possible. I don't like this either, but the scroll's instructions are the only way we know of to control this until I've adjusted better." Lauren kissed Bo tenderly, trying to calm her succubus. When they pulled away from each other with the need for oxygen, Bo pressed her forehead against Lauren's, her eyes shimmering with sadness.

"You know, if you hadn't become a doctor you would have made one hell of a shrink." They chuckled as the tension disappeared.

"You think?" Lauren asked cutely, making Bo laugh at her intended rhyming.

"Yeah, I do."

"Maybe I'll do that in the next few hundred years." Lauren smiled, knowing that it could be an option in her long future with Bo.

"Well, I'll be right beside you the whole way, even through midterms."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, babe." They kissed one last time until the sun began making it's descent in the sky.

"Garrett will be here soon. He said that he was bringing someone with him that he wanted me to meet before heading to the cabin."

"Any clue as to who it is?"

"He said I would remember her when I saw her."

"One of your aunts?"

"Possibly. It's been so long since I've seen any of my family."

"Being in Fae custody doesn't actually give you a lot of family time, huh?" Bo pressed a kiss to Lauren's temple before cuddling more into her back.

"It's not like I never saw much of them before. At least now I know why they haven't come around. Before I became involved with the Fae, my father and me never spent much time together when I grew up. He worked the majority of the time, but he would take a day or two off and we would go fishing or just sit around a fire and tell stories." Lauren's eyes told Bo that she was reaching back to her best memories of childhood.

"You use to tell ghost stories around a fire?" Bo tried not to giggle as she pictured a small version of Lauren with wide scared eyes as her father told an urban legend; she could even see a marshmallow on the end of a stick burning as it was forgotten in young-Lauren's shock mind.

"Not all the time and my father never made them too scary. He would usually tell me stories about the Fae. As any little girl my age, I wanted to see them for myself, but he always cautioned me not to go off finding them, that some were dangerous."

"We all figured that out sooner or later." Bo commented and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Do you regret not taking his warnings seriously?" Bo's damn insecurities surfaced again and Lauren could feel it in the way the brunette's body tensed slightly behind her.

"If I had listened to him, I would have never been able to meet all these people I now call friends and my family. Most importantly, I would have never known you, Bo." Lauren's eyes glazed over with tears as her voice tremble slightly. "Ugh, this sucks." she laughed, wiping at the tears.

"I love you, Lauren Lewis, and I'm so damn happy to have you in my life." Bo kissed her until the tears stopped.

"Ditto." Lauren smiled as she pulled away from the kiss.

"You just did not use a Ghost reference." Bo made a comically shocked face which made Lauren giggle.

"Maybe." They spent the rest of their time joking or laughing with each other until they heard a vehicle and Failinis' loud bark.

Bo sighed and maneuvered herself into a standing position, holding her hand out for Lauren to take. They could hear him speaking with Shona and Brynna about the scrolls Trick had lent them and Blair's position as bodyguard with another female voice arguing along with them.

"I'm guessing that's the mystery visitor. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Lauren sighed and looked back at Bo. "I'll keep in touch. Shona said we could talk as much as we want to each other until I'm more stable for other activities."

"So you can get conjugal visits?" Bo might not hate this as much as she thought.

"Shona told me she'll work on seeing if Garrett will let you visit."

"That won't be a problem." Blair's voice made them turn to see the succubus grinning and walking toward them, the others still talking in the front of the clubhouse. "I gave up my position as bodyguard t' you, Bo. Yer lady needs you more than having my grumpy ass around." she explained at their confused faces.

Bo smiled brightly and hugged an unsuspecting Blair. "You're awesome!"

"No need to remind me. I know." Blair tried to let her cockiness overshadow her embarrassment at being praised and hugged.

"Thank you, Blair. You're a terrific sister." Lauren was more subdued than her girlfriend when thanking the other brunette but smiled just a brightly.

"I've seen Brynna and Shona separated before and ye four act so much alike, it's damn near creepy. I don't think I could stand even a week of whinin' and pinin' from anyone ever again. Brynna's gonna need my help here more than anywhere else. Who else is gonna keep Ceili under control." They all laughed at Blair's constant joking and groaning over Ceili's unnatural need to hump anything with a pulse; it was Blair's way of dispelling tension.

"Should we go an meet this mystery woman?" Bo asked, taking Lauren's hand into her own. The blonde nodded and they walked to the front of the clubhouse.

"Lauren?" Maureen asked when she saw her niece walking hand-in-hand with the one they called Bo. Her normally stoic visage crumbled slightly when she spotted the woman that little, shy girl had become.

Lauren looked around, finding her aunt beside her uncle staring at her with wide eyes. She looked almost exactly the same from what Lauren remembered of her. Her hair was longer, maybe a shade or two lighter than her own and she wore a simple pair of pants with a red flannel coat pulled over a sweater. Alan was perched atop the dirty Pathfinder while Failinis lounged in the shade it provided looking around at the faces surrounding them.

"Aunt Maureen?" Lauren should have known by now that her aunt wouldn't have aged a day since the last time they had seen each other years ago, but she guessed since she thought she was just your normal eccentric aunt growing up it would be hard to comprehend for a moment.

Maureen saw the hundreds of questions floating in her niece's eyes and she smiled. "Your grandfather and uncle saved me and you cousin from the beserkirs just minutes before they stormed my house." She thought she'd answer the where she'd been and why she hadn't contacted Lauren sooner.

"I have a cousin?"

"Yes. Her name's Sinead and you'll be meeting her as soon as we enter the perimeter around the cabin." She decided they could wait before explaining Sinead's condition in fear of scaring Lauren off of her true path as a druid.

"When do we leave?" Lauren's anxiety had been replaced with curious excitement.

"Not before we give you supplies." Moira spoke up, walking up to them with two backpacks with the rest of their household following behind her. "Food, weapons, and clothing." she explained, handing a back each to Lauren and Bo.

"There's warm clothes at the top for when you hit the mountains." Kenzi told them and nervously rambled off how they had packed them like a nervous mother.

Bo placed her hands comfortingly on her shoulders. "Kenzi, we'll be fine. Before you know it, we'll be back and bugging you. I'm leaving you, Brynna, and Blair in charge while I'm gone. If you need help, call Dyson or Hale." Bo smiled before hugging her best friend.

"Just take care of each other. I think I can handle a few sex fiends for a few months" She joked before turning to look at Lauren. "And I want to see all the cool shit you're gonna learn when you get back." They hugged and Bo smiled proudly at the two finally being able to get along.

"You be good and don't fight with your sisters too much while I'm gone." Shona said as she pulled Brynna into a tight hug, laying her head upon the tall blonde's breasts, hearing her heartbeat and taking strength from it.

"I promise." Brynna chuckled at the old warning. "And you be careful, too." Brynna couldn't bring herself to say anything more because the lump in her throat grew; she coughed discreetly trying to get rid of it. Of course, Shona noticed and smiled sweetly at her before pulling away.

"I'll be back before you miss me too much." Brynna could only nod and force a smile.

Everyone else said their goodbyes before the small group piled into Pathfinder and took off down the dusty driveway.

Sorry for the wait...again. These next chapters kind of go together so I waited until I had them done before putting them up.

One of my references didn't show up on the last chapter. Its .

I think Blair deserves the best sister in the world award. Lol. Stay tuned.

~ The Blotness


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 25**_

The ride to the cabin had been pretty uneventful as Lauren fired off questions to Garrett and Maureen about everything she could think of concerning their family. They smiled and politely replied, seemingly comfortable with everything. Garrett wasn't broody or annoyed like he had been at their first meeting and Maureen's usually stoic demeanor had disappeared in place of placating her niece's curiosity. That had been six hours ago, and Maureen was now driving up a winding mountain road – paved, thank God, Bo thought – with Shona in the front seat just as awake and alert as Bo.

Bo really didn't feel like falling asleep at the moment, her new companions making her a bit edgy, but having Shona there with her and Lauren made it easier to handle. She did a lot to keep her mind active while Lauren slept, her blonde head comfortably placed on the brunette's shoulder as one of her arms was wrapped around Bo's. She watched the roads and subtly memorized their names and kept track of all the different landmarks that she could find. She had noticed these small, rectangular, upright stones dispersed across the road on either side with smaller, cone-shaped stones structures every few feet between them.

"What are those things?" she asked quietly and pointed at some of the strange structures coming up illuminated by the headlights.

"They're bolt holes and wards, often called dolmens and cairns. We've built and modified them through the centuries to protect the outer-most perimeters of our property and serve as easy escape routes." Maureen checked her rear-view mirror and saw the dark-haired succubus twitching nervously. "They're made of special stone meant to deter Fae, which is why you're probably feeling anxious and uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure we're just adding fuel to that fire."

"No, you're fine." Bo answered quickly, smiling to try and reassure the blonde.

"Bo, I may be over two hundred years old, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. Both of our kinds have never really had much love for each other." the blonde druidess said, arching a brow and not realizing what she had said.

"Still here." Shona commented as she watched the darkness beyond the window while Bo cut a quick glance to a still sleeping Lauren. Maureen had the good sense to look a bit embarrassed.

"Well, under the circumstances I've seen in my short two hundred years. No offense." she chuckled nervously, tapping her fingers gently against the leather grip on the stirring wheel.

"None taken." Shona turned from her gazing to give a small smile to the blonde. "Did you know we've had a truck followin' us for the last twenty miles?"The redhead pointed her thumb behind her.

She saw Maureen's eyes widen as she tried to find movement of any kind in the rear-view mirror. "You couldn't have said anything sooner? They haven't come up this far since we arrived here. Bo, wake the others. We may have to ditch the Pathfinder if they have sufficient back-up this time around." Bo didn't think twice about ignoring the order and shook Lauren gently awake and had her wake Garrett, who asked Failinis to sniff out what they were.

"Who are you talking about?" Bo asked as she grabbed her back pack and handed Lauren hers.

"Trooping fairies mostly. They're units rely more on numbers than actual power but sometimes they can have some pretty nasty pets they let out to play."

"Like what kind of pets?" Bo didn't like how Maureen said that last part.

"Pets that would savor us as they gnawed on our bones while we scream for mercy." Maureen's hazel eyes locked onto Bo's brown.

"Oh, those kinds of pets." Bo simply said as she made sure her daggers were firmly in place on her hips and ankles.

"Up a bit further is a turn-off to a back entrance. I'll turn down that after cutting off the lights and let Alan get an aerial view to see if he can spot how many we've got on our tail."

"I'll circle around them with Failinis. If I can – "

"If ya'll would excuse my little interruption here, I can easily take care of this for ya." Shona spoke up, seemingly completely calm at being followed. "Still go down the turn-off, though, and I'll take it from there. Ya'll won't even have to get out of the Pathfinder."

The siblings exchanged looks through the rear-view mirror. "Like we can argue." Garrett sighed. "She has centuries on us and we probably don't even know all the secrets of our order like she does."

Maureen looked askance at the redhead beside her in the passenger's seat. "I'm trusting you."

"Your imminent danger is my imminent danger. We all really don't need any more problems than we have at the moment and this will be like swattin' a fly for me."

They continued until the small, indiscriminate path came into view. Maureen cut the lights and easily followed the familiar trail through thick trees and bush until she came upon a large, sheer cliff wall with a small clearing to the right of it. It provided no way for an attacker to flee but to a druid it's natural structure was superb for many lines of attack and they couldn't easily be trapped.

Shona arched a brow in admiration. "You may be younguns but you sure do know how to find 'em."

"Only things that's really kept us alive: strategy and topography." Maureen said as she stepped out of the vehicle with Shona. Garrett opened the latch on the back door and let Failinis jump out and scent the air while Alan flew into the trees to watch the progress of their visitors.

He turned to Bo and Lauren. "Stay in here." Before they could protest, he left to join the others leaving the keys with Bo.

"Hi, I'm Bo. Unaligned Succubus that doesn't take orders from anyone? We're standing with you."

"Being within the bounds of our property significantly weakens your abilities. You won't be able to heal or feed as quickly. I'd rather have you and Lauren safe in the Pathfinder and ready to to bolt."

"I'm helping so get over it." Both stubborn and unmoving, they glared at each other before Lauren intervened.

"Just let her help, Garrett. You're not going to win this battle, believe me." The blonde man sighed, realizing his niece was right and scratched behind Failinis' ears.

"Very well."

The slight rumble of another engine soon could be heard nearing the small trail and Shona knelt on the ground, placing a hand on the cold earth before closing her eyes. Maureen did a similar action, but instead of kneeling and touching the ground, she lifted her hands out and tilted her head back.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Garrett decided to question Lauren on how much she'd already learned.

"They're sensing how many we h ave to deal with. Shona's using her connection to the earth to detect vibrations and Maureen is using her connection with Alan to see through his eyes to get a visual." Lauren stated confidently and Bo grinned widely at her before giving her a kiss; Garrett nodded proudly.

"They're not many out there. It's just a small band of scouts." Maureen spoke as she dropped her arms back to her sides before looking to Shona for conformation.

"A small band with something huge in the back of they're truck. I could pick up on a faint, slow heartbeat."

"What do you think it could be?" Maureen asked before seeing Failinis' snout raised to the air, sniffing at a scent yet to make itself known to the others.

"What's he scented?" Maureen asked at seeing her brother's face become grim.

"A dragon."

"You mean like a giant lizard guarding a treasure and a virgin? That dragon?" Bo asked, eyes wide. She had seen her fair share of different Fae, but she never thought that dragons could actually exist.

"I thought they went extinct centuries ago." Lauren was amazed and terrified at that news. She had read up on all Fae and knew they were in serious trouble if they didn't think of something fast.

"Almost," Shona whispered, "They still lived high in the Himalayan Mountains and other high altitude areas around the world. They don't much go after people's cattle as much anymore, but I've seen them pick off mountain goats and Yetis and the occasional explorer unfortunately."

"They eat abominable snowmen?" Bo asked, trying to imagine it in her head how a dragon would pluck a Yeti from a snowy cliff.

"Among other creatures." Shona nodded before turning to the others. "My plan is to bury it underneath the old mine shafts. We don't have the power or time at the moment to fight it when it flies."

Nods came from all around and she prepare everyone on what they would be doing before the sounds of tires screeching filled their ears. The trooping fairies weren't far away now, maybe just at the entrance of the path. They could hear them shouting orders and then heard chains rattling. Huffing noise were barely distinct among the shouting orders and chains.

"They're using it to track us?" Lauren asked, knowing the olfactory lobe of the giant reptile was supremely effective even more so than their infrared vision, which the share with their more realistic serpent cousins.

"No. Its one of the few creatures who aren't affected by our wards." Garrett answered as he listened for the flapping wings of the creature taking flight.

"The beast smells them this way!" They heard the thick Scottish accent of one of the fairies, nearly rhythmic thumping could be heard as the dragon walked the trail.

She placed both her hands on the ground, digging her fingers into the rich soil, and began a slow murmuring chant. After a minute, a slowly escalating rumble could be heard before tremors wracked the land around them, causing Bo to worry about how close they were to the sheer cliff.

Panicked screams rang out as the earth came up in a muddy wave and swallowed the troop of fairies sending them into the bowels of the earth. The dragon, being the clever creature it was, must have managed to somehow fly high enough to dodge the attack.

"It's about to get hotter than a goat's ass in a pepper patch." Shona announced as she readied herself to face and trap the giant lizard with wings.

"Here." Maureen threw a crinkling, metallic cloth at the redhead. "This should keep the heat from getting too intense." She gave everyone a thermal blanket.

Great thuds echoed through the forest as the huffing became more pronounced. It fluttered its wings shifting them back into place against its scaly back. Trees broke as it made its way through to the clearing where its prey waited.

When it burst through the last tree line, Shona was surprised to see it was a juvenile, barely old enough to begin looking for its own territory. Its reddish-brown scales blended with the dried pine needles on the ground as it crouched, flicking its forked tongue near the ground to scent better as it moved its long, lumbering neck back and forth. The small group stayed still, barely breathing for fear the dragon would zero in on them before Shona thought up another plan. She managed to gain the others' attention and mouthed to them all to run when she counted to three.

Suddenly the huffing and tongue-flicking stopped as the beast made a low growl in its chest, slitted eyes narrowing in on the five morsels it was promised by the little fairy men.

"One...Two...Now!" Shona smacked her hands on the ground as the others flung themselves behind the Pathfinder.

Maureen summoned the air, aiming it for the weak tree branch above the dragon's head. The giant hunk of wood smashed into the middle vertebrae of the beast's neck making it screech in mild pain and giving Shona enough time to summon the earth elemental back for one last attack.

The dragon began to charge at them but before it could reach them, the earth opened up to create a dragon-sized fissure. The earth grabbed at its muscular legs trying to bring the beast into its gaping mouth.

Angered roaring rang out as the dragon fell into the giant hole clawing desperately to keep itself above ground, plumes of smoke and flames shot from its nostrils and mouth as its futile attempts ceased, falling deeper into the pit before being silenced. The low rumbling of the earth shifting back was the only sound heard as the pit disappeared, the earth showing no sign that it had ever been disturbed save for the dust still settling.

Maureen and Garrett stood in silence, astounded at the level of power the older druid possessed. The feat of asking the earth to move and bend to your specific commands was something in every druids' bag of tricks, but to this extent was unheard of amongst the younger generations of the order.

"Shall we get goin'?" Shona asked, nonchalantly dusty the dirt off her hands like she hadn't just took down a hunting party and a dragon in under an hour.

Garrett and Maureen nodded their heads mechanically before shedding the thermal blankets and putting the back in their vehicle.

"Shona just took out a dragon." Bo stated as she stared at the ground and then around the area. Trees had re-rooted themselves and only the broken branch remained as evidence of the skirmish. She couldn't believe nothing was destroyed.

"Yes. It ah...appears she did." Lauren was ever being impressed by her mentor. If she was totally honest with herself, she feared Shona on some level. She had been human over two thousand years ago, had lived through many major plagues and wars, saw Rome rise and fall. Who wouldn't be a tad intimidated by that?

"C'mon, slowpokes! Ain't gettin' any brighter out here!" Shona roused them from their stupor as she hollered to them from the passenger seat. They got in and soon were on the path back up the mountain to their new home for the next three months.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 26**_

"You've got to be kidding me." Bo's shoulders sagged, the weight of her gear on her back having nothing to do with their actions; it was because of the nearly endless forest ahead of them.

"It's magnificent." Lauren's awed tone made her uncle chuckle at the contrast between the couple's reactions.

"We kid you not. We own over half of the forest with the rest going to the national park here." Garrett informed, laughing more at his niece's face.

"Do the people in town know you live here?" she asked.

"Some of the older members of the community. They knew Da from when we first started building on the land. He created the park when the Industrial Revolution came about. Now, people think Maureen and I are his descendants."

"You own over five-hundred acres? How do you tend to it all? "

"I own the ranger station in town." Maureen explained, smiling and pointing to the national park symbol badge on her jacket. "I have four on my staff that I trust explicitly on our land and ten others that take care of the park."

"How are we suppose to find the cabin?"

"Cabin's easy to find." Maureen smirked. "It's just a skip and a hop away." She dropped her pack to the ground. "I'm going to run perimeter. I'll be back soon." She told her brother as she began to rid herself of her clothing until she was just in her bra and panties before crouching to the ground.

"Is she about to –?" Lauren had only just begun to hear the stories of her ancestors and the forms they could take to evade capture.

"You're about to see your first shift." Shona nodded and leaned against the tree behind her to watch.

"Shift? Like Dyson?" Bo asked. Lauren hadn't told her about this part of her training. Hell, she didn't know druids were shifters.

"In a sense, but unlike the Faelad, we have three forms that we can shift into. They vary with each druid." Shona explained before turning her attention back to Maureen. The other blonde closed her eyes and started to do some weird vibrating; it was barely noticeable but there like something was crawling underneath her skin. Maureen began sprouting short, brown and gray fur along her body as small cracks and pops could be heard faintly as he form began shrinking. Lauren watched in fascination as her aunt's ears slid upward and elongated along with her human face morphing into the animal's. Before long, Maureen was before in the form of a hare with a small version of the medallion her people wore around its neck in a pool of underclothes.

Maureen twitched her nose, her beady eyes still withholding her human intelligence. She hopped toward Lauren, while Bo took a shaky step back still shaken by seeing a human being, not a Fae, change her form. Hare-Maureen chattered and squeaked for Lauren's attention and the other blonde crouched on her hunches to inspect this new form of her aunt.

"Can you understand us still?" Lauren asked, reaching a hand out to stroke the soft fur on her back.

_"Yes. I just can't communicate through typical speech."_

Lauren jumped at Maureen's echoing voice in her head. She looked down at the hare, who was calmly twitching her nose as her niece tried to comprehend this new territory of her heritage.

"Amazing."

_"I have to get going and make sure the others know we are within the main boundaries."_ Maureen hopped swiftly through the gorse along the ground, dodging trees and stumps before bolting away.

"And I'm going to able to do that?" Lauren pointed toward where her aunt went still bewildered by what she had witnessed.

"Yes, but that won't be for a while yet." Shona smiled, remembering her first time seeing her mother transform into a war horse. She had thought it wondrous to see her mother, with hair like spun gold, transform into a stunning mare with a mane and coat of the same color. That is, until her mother changed back and schooled her on the intense pain of having your bones and joints reshaping. She saw it as a very good thing that Lauren was already a grown woman and not a half-frightened pre-teen.

"Let's start setting up camp. With two of you not being able to keep up with our usual way of getting around, it's a night under the stars." Garrett announced as he began unpacking the back of the Pathfinder.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Ceili O'Hara! Where the hell are you?! Dyson and I told you a thousand times to be back before ten." Kenzi paced rapidly across the living room floor as she cursed the blonde succubus in Russian under her breath.

"Chill, Shortie. Just got caught between a Rick and a Heath place." Ceili answered from the other end of the line as she dismissed her night's feeds: two well-sculpted varsity football players.

"Listen, Succu-Barbie. I'm trying to keep this ish together while our MVDs and Bo are out at Camp Be-A-Druid. When we set a time, you have to be back at that time!"

"Calm your tits. I'll be there in ten. Try not to have a heart-attack."

Kenzi shouted obscenities as she threw her phone onto the couch as Kieran and Lorna walked through the doors.

"From the bitch fit I'm seein' before me, I'm guessin' ye managed to get a hold of our blonde MIA?" Kieran tried to hold in a chuckle knowing it would only set the tiny human off even more. For a human, she was actually a bit scary when she began spouting off in her native tongue.

"Sooo reenforces my decision about not having kids." the small brunette muttered under her breath. "She said she'd be here in ten. If she isn't, tell Donny to drag her back here?"

"Will do. Now, why don't you sit and have a rest while we take care of things, huh?" Kieran motioned for her to sit on the couch. Once Kenzi found a comfortable spot, he threw the tattered Afghan over her and told her to take a well-needed nap. She thanked him but before closing her eyes, Lorna came into her line of vision. She took a seat on the edge of the couch and smiled warmly at the young woman.

"You're taking on too much of the responsibilities around here. Let us handle Ceili and the others. You just worry about defenses around here and quit bothering the officers for a while. I'll play secretary and take your calls from Dyson and Hale, alright?"

"M'kay." Kenzi cuddled into the warmth of the blanket. "Thanks, Lorna. I owe you one."

"No need for that. You just rest and I'll have a cup of nice, warm coffee waiting for you when you awake." Lorna giggled at the dreamy look on the young woman's face as she began drifting off to sleep.

The blonde stood and turned to her husband with a sly smile. "Humans, right?"

A less than manly giggle made it's way out of Kieran's throat. "I know. So easy to fool." He hopped around quietly as he danced a small jig before Lorna slapped him upside the head.

"Quiet, you fool," she angrily whispered. "We need to gather the others quickly before they suspect anything and grab the tall blonde for our lady. Our mistress commands we do this right." The Kieran imposter nodded quickly while making the motion of zipping his lips.

"We must fully and carefully infiltrate their security perimeters. That redheaded witch had to keep her shifter shields down for Scruff MacGruff to get past. Stupid bitch." the Lorna imposter sneered. "Let us flee this shithole and report back to our mistress."

The Kieran imposter snickered and nodded as he followed his better out through the door. They made sure to act as much like their current forms as they past Moira and Donovan on the roof.

"Where are you two off too, huh? Little lovin' in the bushes?" Donovan laughed as Moira playfully punched him in the arm, pausing in sighting her rifle.

"Lorna thinks she might have found another group of Fae involved in the murders three counties over. She wants to run it by Trick and Dyson at the Dal." Faux-Kieran replied with what information they had beaten out of that little Scottish punk he was impersonating at the moment.

"Be back before sundown." Donovan reminded as he went back to watching the horizon.

"Will do." he waved as they made their way to the car the real Lorna and Kieran had acquired a week or so later. Once they were far enough, they stopped at cave nearly hidden by thick vegetation and trees.

"Make sure they're secure while I contact our mistress." Faux-Lorna ordered as they both stepped out of the vehicle. Faux-Kieran walked to the entrance of the cave, sniffing to scent if their captives were still inside and alive. He walked further in and smiled cockily as he spotted the slumped figures still tied, gagged and warded on the stalagmite inside the small iron cell. A faint light from an oil lamp graced the wet stone, making them glisten as the imposter slipped on a pair of gloves before fishing a key out of his pocket to unlock the cell.

He peered closely at the two before kicking them both. "If you're not dead, better make a fuckin' sound or move." he said gruffly. The real Lorna and Kieran groaned in pain and tried moving their injured legs out of range of the imposter.

"Good." the imposter reached into the small cubby in the cave's wall for the lamp before pulling a knife from his belt. "Gonna check your bindings and then we're off again, but don't worry, you'll have company soon." he laughed as he brought the lamp closer to inspect the rope and handcuffs securing the two. He took the knife and gently tapped the ribbons of cloth, bone, and mystical stones. The knife's tip touching the wards sent waves of electricity coursing through Lorna and Kieran's bodies, making the two scream into the rags stuffed into their mouths.

"Good." Faux-Kieran chuckled as he returned the knife to his belt and sat the lamp back in the cubby. "Next time you see us, we'll have you two some company." With that, he walked out of the cave, leaving the real Kieran and Lorna to try and scream and curse at him.

"They're secured." he said as soon as he met his superior's gaze. She smiled and relayed the message to the person on the other side of the call.

"Good." the voice purred from the other end, clearly pleased with herself. "Make sure none of them suspects a thing and keep them breathing. I can't have you, witnesses, or nosy succubus brats fucking this up. Do I make myself clear? You fuck this up and I'll have **your** skins."

"Yes, Morrigan."

"Good. Now, back to your task."

The line went dead as Faux-Lorna looked to her partner. "Let's get going. The faster and more efficient we get this done, the faster we get our rewards. We'll snatch those two on the roof before the weeks done. For now, let's grab a bite to eat. I'm famished." Her eyes shifted into a hunter's eyes, golden and luminous, before her body began vibrating and rolling before the skin was shed and shriveled up into a small piece no bigger than a quarter. She placed it in a small pouch around her neck and waited for her companion to resume his normal form.

"Wolf, brother?" the female suggested and her brother nodded. They pulled out the pelts from the traveling satchels on their backs and wrapped it around themselves.

Their skin began absorbing the fur as their forms morphed and shrank into those of wolves. Their eyes still glowed brightly before dimming to that of a normal shade before soaking in their surroundings with the animal's sense. They began yipping and howling as they sped off into the bushes in search of their lunch.

Back in the cave, Kieran seethed as he began straining against his bindings. He couldn't believe that that stupid idiot of a skin-walker was able to get the better of him; he was nearly five hundred years old.

"When I break out of this, I'm-" His rant was cut short as one of the wards ripped sending volts through his and Lorna's bodies for the better half of a minute. They slumped as their breath's labored and the twitches began to cease.

"Next time you brilliantly think of trying to man-handle your way out of this, I'm divorcing you." Lorna spoke angrily as she glared at the lamp since she was facing away from her husband.

"D-didn't think it would rip." Kieran wheezed after receiving the majority of the volts since the ward broke on his side... Wait a minute, that's it!

Kieran awkwardly bowed his head, trying to get a good look at what shape the ward was in. From what he could see, about half of it had ripped which explained the higher voltage that had pulsed through them.

"Lorna? Love of my life?" he began sweetly, trying to sweeten her up before expressing his plan. She gave him an affirmative grunt. "I've ripped the ward on this side a little bit. I think if we work together we could break enough to get free. What do you think, my love?" He still laid the sweet tone on thick hoping not to get a lecture on why electricity freaking hurts.

He wait patiently until Lorna sighed in defeat. "We have no other options, I suppose."

"So no divorcing me?" he asked cautiously.

"No divorcing you." Lorna rolled her eyes.

"When should we begin trying?"

"As soon as possible. The more time we waste here, the more chances they have of getting the others. We'll try in a few minutes. Too much at one time is only going to weaken us more."

* LOST * GIRL *

Bo woke the next morning, the cawing and chirping of various birds and tree-dwelling rodents rousing her. She groaned as she sat up, making Lauren's hand slip from her waist, waking the blonde up in the process.

"Okay. I officially hate camping." Bo complained as she rubbed at her back trying to ease the pain of laying on the harsh ground for the night.

"One night's not gonna kill ya, Bo." Shona's voice sounded form where they had made their fire. She looked to be cooking up breakfast.

"Don't worry. Once we get to the cabin we'll have nice, soft beds." Lauren mumbled sleepily, stretching mildly.

"You've seemed to have slept better than me. What's your secret?" Bo asked noticing her girlfriend's lack of back pain from sleep on the hard ground.

"Truthfully, I have know clue. Maybe being near to the ground allowed me to recharge?" Lauren looked to her mentor.

"Correct. Sleepin' closer to an element will benefit you in many ways once you begin learnin' to control the energies going throughout your body. Self-healin' will be a harder task than healin' another. You yerself will have to practice sendin' the energy to specific points in or on your body." Shona explained.

Bo noticed the absence of the other two druids. "Where did Maureen and Garret go?"

"They woke with the risin' of the sun. Garret went to scout around for any signs of enemy infiltration and Maureen went to tell her father to expect us withing the next few hours." She turned her attention back to the small breakfast she had made the two women. "Now, anybody want some fried squirrel and eggs?"

Fried squirrel and eggs: Don't knock 'em til you've tried' em. :) Also, the chapters covering Lauren's training and Kenzi's adventures in succubus-sitting will both be halved in each chapter. Review!

~ The Blotness


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 27**_

During the first month, Bo had come to the conclusion that this was as close as she had ever been to 'roughing it' in a long time. The cabin had no refrigerator; they stored everything in ice chests and they woke up at four in the morning. Four. In. The. Morning. The only good thing about being here was that they did have electricity, even though they got it from an electric generator Collin managed to keep running with the aid of a water wheel in the small river that lead into the cabin's lake.

She didn't mind fishing much; she actually found it relaxing on the days she couldn't be with Lauren. Her training now took up about seventy-five percent of her time most days and Bo didn't mind the nights where they would try and reconnect with each other only to have the blonde literally fall asleep on her. It was hard for her but Bo took it all in stride, knowing the end result would be worth it for them both.

"_Seanathair_ wants to speak to you in his study." Bo nearly jumped, still not used to Lauren's strange cousin Sinead. When they had finally made it to the safer areas around the cabin, the slender, chestnut brunette had jumped down to the ground from a limb of a tree and almost had Bo throwing one of her daggers into her chest. She was odd, and when Bo asked what her problem was, she had plainly told her that the fire of immortality had burned her before walking back into the forest surrounding them.

"Okay. Thanks." Bo tried to politely smile at the damaged woman before reeling her line in and gathering her tackle. She was glad the woman kept to herself and the forest surrounding them. She only ever saw the other brunette interact with Maureen and Collin. She said a few scarce words to Garret and Collin and she only spoke to Bo when she relayed a message to her.

Bo made her way up the small bank and placed the fishing gear back in the shed before walking into the cabin. The warmth of the peat fire felt good as she made her way to Collin's office. She knock on the door before being given permission to enter.

She smile politely at Collin as he opened the door to greet her into his study, the man instantly reminding her of her foster-father. He had made her feel welcomed in the cabin and kept the peace between her and Sinead. His pale eyes seemed tired today as he hobbled with his gnarled oak cane back to his comfy leather chair.

"You wanted to speak to me, Collin?" It had taken Bo some time to quit calling him Mr. Lewis. When the others had not bothered to really strike up a conversation with her, the aging monarch of the Lewis family would always ask her first how her day had been going or if she needed anything.

"Yes." He settled into his leather chair as he laid his gnarled oak staff across his legs. "It concerns something very important to me and also something you're not to tell Lauren about. Understood?"

"Okay." Bo answered slightly confused. " Is it something bad?"

"Not for her, but let's hold questions until the end of this, shall we?" He saw Bo nod slowly as she settled better in her seat, clearly nervous.

Collin bent in his chair to retrieve an old, carved, wooden box that Bo hadn't noticed before laying on his desk and held it out shakily. "This is for the both of you."

Confused but warmed by Collin's generosity, Bo carefully took the box, a bit bigger than a shoe box, and placed it in her own lap. It was warm, probably having been taken from Collin's mantle before Bo's arrival to his study. She looked to Collin for further instructions.

"Open it." he smiled.

Bo let her hands lightly drift over the carvings etched into the box. Scenes of men on chariots with hounds and maidens in forests were carefully and meticulously carved along with various other animal imagery. She flipped the small latch and opened the box. She gasped at seeing the golden jewelry nestled in emerald satin. Two large torcs, for the neck, were in the middle each with a matching pair of smaller bracelet-like torcs all of which had finely wrought stag heads as the ends.

"Collin, I...I don't know what to say. They're beautiful." Bo admired the pieces with glossy eyes. "I can't take this. It's too much."

Collin waved away her comments. "Nonsense. Lauren is a part of my family and she loves you, which in my eyes means you're a part of it as well." He stared at the obviously precious jewelry and remembered his family, the ones he had lost, and smiled. He knew his journey would be over and he would be able to see them again before he began the cycle again. "I gave similar ones to my sons and daughters upon their wedding days. These were my father's and before him his father's and so on. This particular pair has been in the Lewis family for thousands of years, dating back to the conquering of Gaul by Julius Caesar."

Bo gawked at the ancient jewelry. "But wouldn't they look more...aged than they are?"

"Lift up one of the neck pieces and look at the ends." Bo did as instructed and looked closely at the heads. When she indicated to Collin that she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, he told her to lightly place her finger up the horns. When she did, she figured out it had very sharp tips.

"When the arch druids in my family were to be wed, they would prick their fingers upon the horns along with their intended and let the droplets fall in their first drink as husband and wife. As long as a Lewis bleeds upon them, they will never tarnish or become frail or broken."

"Shouldn't Garrett or Maureen have these? Aren't they the logical choices to become an arch druid?"

"Garret is already next in line, but he has no use for these anymore. His love had died years ago as has Maureen's. Until they find their loves again, I give them to Lauren and yourself."

"What's this really about? There's a bigger meaning behind just giving this to us."

"I'm dying."

"What?" Bo was so shocked that she just stared at the man before her.

"You heard me. I'm dying. I have refused the Brew and now I'm ending this journey I don't wish to be on anymore. I have lived through centuries of war, peace, illnesses, cures and my time for rest has come. I gave these to you because I can recognize what is between you both. I know I can trust Lauren in your hands. You will be able to guide each other though this life and be happy."

"Is this what you didn't want me to tell Lauren? About you dying?"

"Yes. The others know as well. We all agreed to not tell Lauren while she is in a fragile part of her training. Best she cherish what she can now and learn from me as much as possible."

"Do you know when you're gonna...?" Bo asked timidly.

"Anywhere from a few more months to half a year from what my body tells me."

"How long have you been living?"

"For nearly three hundred years. When one drinks for such a long time form the Brew, we tend to age faster the more years we live past that of a normal human lifespan."

"So three years a life left for three hundred lived." Bo concluded.

"Yes."

Bo stood, placing the box and its contents within upon the desk once more before hugging Collin. "Thank you, Collin. I'll make sure Lauren gets them when the time's right."

Shocked by the hug, Collin slowly returned it. "It is what is expected of me to do, Bo." he replied humbly before pulling away. "Now, let us tend to your catch this morning and talk some more."

"Sounds good." Bo said, ready to do anything the old man asked of her.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Love what you've down with the place. Gives it that homey dwarf feeling." Ceili spat as she struggled against the tight grip the two skin-walkers.

"Don't be angry with us because you can't take yourself away from a mirror for five seconds to see if someones going to attack you." her female captor, a stocky brunette with a dark tan and eyes, gruffly responded as she wrestled with Ceili and finally pushed her into the iron cell with the real Lorna and Kieran. She withdrew a pair of handcuffs from her jeans and secured Ceili's wrists around a bar. She then grabbed a mass of blonde hair and tugged hard to have the taller woman look at her. The short skin-walker stuffed a cloth into her mouth before forcing her against the wall just to see her finch in pain.

"Don't move. This is gonna hurt like a bitch. For you." Ceili watched in horror as the woman went for the knife at her hip. She unsheathed it and pressed Ceili against the iron bars, holding her still as she brought the blade to the skin of her hip. Before she could protest, the woman had sliced into her skin, quickly removing a quarter-sized spot of flesh from the area.

Ceili stood ramrod stiff as pain laced through her as she screamed into the cloth shoved into her mouth. She watched as the woman smiled and touched the bloody piece of skin before taking a pouch from her belt and placing it inside.

The woman ignored Ceili's muffled threats and curses as she picked up the cloth wards and thread and began stitching it onto the blonde in the same places as Lorna and Kieran, who were looking on with rage filling their eyes at what they had to watch.

Once her muffled screaming ceased, Ceili felt the woman binding her legs with rope and pausing to uncuff her before repeating the process with her hands. Soon, she was thrown into Kieran and tied to the stalagmite and locked within the iron cage.

She watched as the woman moved over to a small table riddled with bones and feather, furs and herbs. The woman removed the patch of skin from the pouch, the flesh covered in some seed or grain, and placed it onto the table. The woman spoke words over it in an ancient tongue before licking the flesh and sticking it to her own hip. Ceili stared dumbfounded as her paler flesh stitched to the woman before spreading up her body. After a series of breaking noises and pained grunts, the woman had transformed into the spitting image of Ceili.

"Be a good little bitch and stay." With that, the imposter walked out.

"How'd they get you?" Kieran asked, his voice rough and his throat dry. He was starving and barely had anything in his stomach; they only fed them and gave them water enough to survive.

"Probably just had to have something male walk by and watch you follow like-" Lorna's snarky comment was interrupted by an annoyed growl.

"Just shut the fuck up, Google." Ceili snapped, knowing that every time she did something stupid, Lorna had to open her mouth with the I-told-you-so speech."If you must know, I noticed you two weren't acting much like yourselves, so I followed who I suspected were you both and then found myself chloroformed and cuffed in the back of your pickup." She blew a strand of hair away from her face with a huff.

"Do you know who they're gonna snag next?" Kieran asked.

"My best guess would be Moira or Donovan. I overheard them thinking about taking them down."

"Moira and Don have been together for nearly as long as Bryn and Shona. No way they could trick them." Kieran tried to believe in his own statement, but if they could trick Lorna and himself then they probably wouldn't stand much of a chance.

"How'd they catch you two?"

"They killed Markus, took his form, and fooled me into meeting them at the warehouses down at the peer." Lorna swallowed around the lump forming in her throat at the loss of her long-time friend.

"How did you know they kill-" Ceili was elbowed sharply by Kieran to shut her questioning on that particular situation. She gave him a look and he jerked his head to the far wall in front of them both. Tied to poles was a skin, stretched and curing, and from the faint light illuminating the chamber, Ceili could make out the distinct tribal tattoos; it was Markus' skin and they were making a hide of him.

"I'm sorry." Ceili softly whispered the words to her sister, who could only nod and try and hide the sounds of her sniffling.

"When we get free, love, I'll make sure to hold that bitch down for you while you kick her ass." Kieran promised his wife, wanting her tears to stop

"How do you suppose we get out, Kieran? We're warded." Ceili emphasized her question by trying to move.

"Hold on, don't move so mu-" Kieran's warning came to late as his sister-in-law ripped through the ward stitched into her back. The small sparking sounds filled the air as electricity blazed up from her spine.

"Aaargh! F-fuck!" Ceili screamed as the voltage shot through her, Kieran, and Lorna. This went on for too long for their liking and breathed again as the shocks became less powerful.

"Oww..." she panted as the shocks began to fade and the pain of her ripping the stitches on her back began to make itself known.

"Tried to warn you." Kieran groaned as he tried not to slump over. "They're all electricity wards. We move too much and rip or break one, we get the shit shocked out of us. We've tried for a while now to rip a little at a time so the pulses wouldn't be as dangerous or hurtful to us and you just broke through the one on your back."

"How long have you two been down here exactly?"

"My best guess is about a month. They kidnapped us a week or so after Shona and the others left." Kieran tried peeking through the hole in the cave's ceiling to catch a glimpse of where the sun's positioning was in the sky. Her groaned as the bright rays hurt his eyes. The wards wouldn't allowed them to sleep much. Every time they nodded off, they would lean forward and stretch the wards, sending just enough of a jolt through them to wake them up.

"How many of these have you managed to break?"

"One."

"One?!"

"If you've learned from the little incident just then, you can see why we don't just want to go all gun-ho on ripping."

"Okay, okay. Noted. So when do we try again?"

"After that? Not until tomorrow. In the day, after our meal, they leave and don't come back until sundown and then stay all through the night. We can only get about three or four tries in a day and we have to make sure that we don't rip the front ones. They check those the most." Ceili nodded and looked around the cave. She noticed the small fire pit and sleeping bags off to the side away from the curing skin on the rack

"You know why they're doing this?" she asked no one in particular.

"From their tribal markings, their rogue skin-walkers." Lorna spoke up. "And from their cellphone calls, which they don't check to see if we can hear them, are to the Morrigan on the county."

"Evony." Both Ceili and Kieran rolled their eyes, knowing Brynna had a long and complicated history with the Leanan sídhe.

Woo! This should hold yall for a while. :) The months are about to get tougher for both parties when I return. For now, I have a family reunion coming up and I have to hide the booze. ;) Happy summer and stay cool!

~ The Blotness


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 28**_

For the last two months, Brynna had thrown herself into working on anything she could to keep her mind occupied and empty of worrying thoughts. This is why she hated being away from Shona for so long. It distracted her to the point she was near useless in some situations and Brynna was the type of woman who abhorred being useless.

She grunted as she took another swing at Donovan who expertly parried the attack and swiftly landed his own across the blonde's shoulder.

"Very distracted, you are. On your mind, Shona is?" Donovan tried making his sister-in-law laugh with his Yoda impression but she was too caught up in her own head and the much-needed sparring session.

Brynna cursed silently as her arm numbed consequently making her drop her sword and change tactics. She side-rolled when Donovan brought down another swing and kicked out hard, knocking the weapon from his hand. He laughed and rubbed his wrist slightly before gaining better footing when Brynna came at him in a charge. She managed to knock him over and as soon as his back hit the ground, she moved into position to immobilize him.

"What do ye think?" Brynna asked the question rhetorically as she frogged Donovan's arm before grappling with him. He managed to throw her off just by his superior height, muscle, and weight and made a moved to put her into a lock. Unfortunately for him, Brynna moves faster and hurriedly went for the dagger behind his back. Her deft movements gave Donovan no idea that she had taken it and before he knew what was happening, she had kicked his legs out from him and placed the blade to his throat.

"I hate when she's gone. I can't think straight." She took the blade away from his neck and handed it hilt-first to him. It signaled the end of the sparring session and they went to sit on the old metal chairs the found when cleaning the place up. Donovan handed her a bottle of water and they sat their just watching the noon sun. They had always done this, just sit in silence until one of them feel like talking out their bottle feelings. Since her best friend married her sister, they hadn't been able to do this for a while.

"Have you talked to Lorna about those security cams Kenzi wants put in?" Donovan begins, starting off light.

"No. She seems to be holing up with Kieran more lately. I haven't seen much of them at all."

"That's because they aren't them." Brynna look confused at Donovan. Before she could ask him what that meant, he had the dagger in his hand and buried the blade in her chest.

Brynna awoke with a gasp, sweat dripping from her body as she instinctively looked to the now vacant spot in her bed. The blonde sighed heavily wishing Shona were here to help her interpret this and flopped back onto the sweat-soaked sheets. Why did she dream of Donovan stabbing her? Surely after being with them through so much he wouldn't betray them, would he? No he wouldn't. Brynna had known Donovan since they were teenagers and he had helped her push back many of Horvis' armies during the years of war; she trusted him with her life.

Brynna could feel her frustration rising at how bizarre the dream was and decided to see if Shona was up yet. From the gray light barely lighting her room, Brynna thought she might be.

She looked over at the faintly glowing alarm clock and sighed at seeing it was barely past four in the morning. She had to wait another hour before Shona would awaken. And there she went again acting like a sad mutt waiting for her owner to come home.

She knew she wasn't sleeping anymore this morning and thought it would be a good idea to go out to the dusty lot in the back to let off some of her frustrations and then try to call Shona and tell her about what she had dreamed. The blonde grabbed her swords and a pair of dirks, securing them in their respectable positions and headed down the stairs.

She heard a slight whispering coming from in the kitchen as she stepped off the last stair. She realized it was someone calling for her attention and so she cautiously made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed the handle of one of the dirks, flashes of her dream running through her head had her on high alert. She sighed when she saw it was Kenzi and took her hand from her weapon.

"What is it? You're usually not conscious at this hour." Brynna asked, keeping her tone low. She watched the small woman before her check around her and down the halls and possible hiding places before returning her attention to the blonde and answering her questions.

"Freaky shit's been going down with Sexy Librarian and Highlander."

"What do you mean 'freaky shit'? Are Lorna and Kieran alright?" Brynna had long since picked up who the odd woman was referring to when she used her numerous nicknames for them all.

"Last month, Moira and Don saw them going out close to curfew. When they asked them where they were going, they said they were going to talk to Trick about the murders in the surrounding counties. I called up our fav bartender and he told me that the pair hadn't been in since three days before."

"And what do you think is happenin'?"

"I think they're kitsune." Kenzi whispered, eyes shifting back and forth along the room as flashbacks of being trapped by the crazy kitsune came flooding back to her.

"Shape-shifters...Shona had to shut off part of our security system for Dyson to come through." Brynna's eyes widen as the realization that they've been breached by the enemy sunk in.

"Have ye seen any of the others acting strange?" The blonde asked as she handed the short woman one of her daggers, advising her to slip it into her boots or behind her back.

"So far, Trigger-Happy and Dundee are kosher. Its hard to tell with the Lady/Tramp."

"Has she been actually listening to orders lately?" Brynna asked, knowing her younger sister's penchant for disregarding rules.

"Yeah. Yesterday, she actually picked up her clothes from the bathroom floor the first time ever."

"Then she's on the list with Lorna and Kieran. Now my dreams startin' t' make since." Brynna muttered the last part under her breath as she checked the windows surreptitiously. "Have you seen their eyes do anything strange? Shine oddly, shift like Dyson's, glow?"

Kenzi concentrated before shaking her head. "No. Just them being off. So you think its a case of the body-snatchers?"

"Most species of shifters have one singular form while others have a set amount of forms or are only restricted to certain families of animals. Not many can take human form. I know of three species that are extinct, so that leaves very few that could possibly have the power to do this."

"You got a lead on which yet? Does body-snatching count as shifting?"

"If it is a case of body-snatching then they could possibly trick the sensors. The difference between possessing someone's body and taking on their form is certain physical and mental traits are compromised in the disguise."

"So if the body-snatcher had a limp then the person they snatched wouldn't, but a shifter with a limp transformed into a person would still have the limp...right?" Kenzi scratched her head and thought.

"Exactly. When a body-snatcher acquires a body some have the power to access their captives memories. That's why I suspect shifter more than body-snatcher; they don't have all the information about how Lorna and Kieran act." Brynna confirmed as the sound of a door opening upstairs silenced the rest of their conversation. "Listen, Kenzi. Keep your wits about ye around here and pay close attention to the others when they come in from outside the perimeters of the clubhouse. Don't warn them until I give you the word that they're themselves. Understood?"

"Gotcha." Kenzi nodded as they both acted as if they had just met up in the kitchen when Moira and Donovan made their way down the stairs. Morning greetings were exchanged as non-weird as possible and everyone ate in relative comfort.

"So, Don...feel like putting your sword arm to good use and sparring? Need t' burn off some energy today." Brynna asked good-naturedly while she texted a few instructions to Kenzi.

"Sure thing. Let me just grab my gear." he smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek, promising to see her later that evening for some date, before dashing up the stairs.

"Hey, Trigger-Happy. I think it's high time I learn me some awesome sniper tricks" Kenzi distracted who she hopefully thought was still the real Moira. She had just received a text from Brynna telling her to keep her eyes on the brunette while she tested Donovan. Kenzi didn't like the added command of if she wasn't back in the kitchen in an hour, to get out and go to the Dal.

"Sure, but let's start you out with something that doesn't go through concrete like butter, okay?" Moira said as she grabbed her Stetson and lead Kenzi to her room to choose a suitable training gun.

As soon as all of them were out of her sight for the moment, Brynna sent two texts each saying the same thing: perimeters been breached, shifters, have at least L & K & C, Kenzi & i r on it

* LOST * GIRL *

Drip. Drip. Drip. Kieran knew now why the Chinese Water Torture was so effective for extracting information...or for him, induce insanity. The constant dripping of cold rain water through the porous limestone of the cave's interior onto his thighs and shoulders were chilling him and raising his blood pressure at the same time.

"I hope the next time we get held captive, it's in a nice, dry, and warm house." he groused as another drop landed on his shoulder making him flinch.

"There won't be a next time if we don't get out of here. I've got an idea on how we could get out. It's a long shot but I'm sick of sitting in our collective filth. No amount of Purell is ever gonna wash this away." Ceili said as she looked up at the steady rain coming in through the hole in the cave's roof.

"What about all the electroshock we've been enduring?" Kieran asked, his frustration clear in his tone.

"Not going to happen if we amplify it through the water..." Lorna trailed off as she suddenly got what Ceili was trying to say. "You're...you're going to try and summon your father?"

"Do we have any other choice. We all know it'll take days for this water to drain and dry up and by then we'll all be dead."

"It's the best chance we have." Lorna reasoned. "Go ahead. Call him, but be quick."

Ceili began to even out her breathing the best she could in her weakened state as she trained her attention on the small pool forming at her feet. With the little light siphoning through from the hole in the ceiling, the blonde entered a trance state calling to her father. All she had to do was keep repeating the message long enough for him to track her location and soon they should be freed. She hoped...

* LOST * GIRL *

"Break." Shona announced as she absently brushed the dirt and sweat from her brow. She smiled when she heard the silent 'thank God' from Lauren as the blonde plopped down on a log to rest her aching bones, muscles, and mind. Even though training had significantly picked up, she could already begin to see cracks in Lauren's psyche, of her opening up and soaking in this mystic knowledge that her people had passed down through their blood. Shona could see her whiskey-colored eyes were clearer and more astute than she had seen, and she had begun to quickly pick up communicating with elementals. The redhead chuckles inwardly at their first excursions around the cabin, seeing Lauren touching every tree, rock, or water trying to greet herself and ease the tension she could feel from them at having energy radiating into them.

Lauren heard her cell vibrating and looked at the screen. Her brows furrowed as she saw Brynna's name light up and opened the text before she heard her teacher's go off and knowing from the ring tone that it was the same person. The two women looked at each other with alarm clear on their faces.

"What's the matter?" Maureen asked as she began picking some berries for a light snack.

"Shifters have infiltrated the clubhouse disguised as some of Bo's family. I need to go back and reinstate the shifter shields."

"You can't. Lauren's training -"

"My training isn't as important as my friend's lives. What good would it do to become a druid because I hid and waited until the enemy had obliterated the people I wished to protect?" Lauren's eyes shone fiercely as her nostrils flare. Maureen was surprised by the sudden outburst and promptly began feeling the tiny shocks around her aura signaling Lauren's agitated state was beginning to mount.

"You'd be no good to them either if you go in there half-cocked." Garrett stated calmly as he emerged from the surrounding forest. "I just got done talking to Bo. She must have gotten the same text and she's worried too, but she also knows that you leaving now would never solve them problem. They may be waiting for us to flock back and then trap us. She's already called the detectives and they're meeting up with Brynna tonight."

Lauren remained silent as she thought over these new events. She knew her aunt and uncle were right. She sighed before looking to Shona. "You're sure they'll be alright?"

"I can't make and promises, but I have faith in Brynna and the others to keep their wits about them and survive long enough for our return."

"Then I hope you're right in your decision." Lauren stood again, cracking her neck. "Let's start with training again." Shona studied the blonde before nodding and beginning the next lesson.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 29**_

Brynna kept her eyes trained on the tall brunette as they walked to the small training area. Flashes of her dream beginning to make her tense as each step led her closer to either her best friend or her supposed murderer.

"I've notice you've been more introverted than usual and I know that's a sign of Shona withdrawal. Though it'd be nice to get some of that anxious energy out." Brynna managed to throw a convincing smile to Donovan as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Wanna start with swords or dirks?" Brynna asked as they made it to the back of the clubhouse. She had to try and distract Donovan long enough to lock in on his body language.

"Swords are fine. Maybe after we can get in some grappling."

"Sure." Brynna strapped her sword to her waist, straightening out her belt and purposefully letting it hang looser than she usually did; she caught Donovan watching her intently.

"Don." He seemed to shake himself from his staring and smiled apologetically at his friend.

"Sorry. Shall we begin?" They took their respective places and stances, but both hesitated to make the first move. They stood staring at each other really not trusting if the person in front of them was who they appeared to be until Brynna decided she would test her friend's abilities and memory.

She squared her shoulders and slowly pulled out her sword, distracting Donovan with the snail's pace movement before swiftly slashing the space in front of her. Donovan dodged and pulled his own weapon blocking the following swing to his face. He managed to push Brynna away long enough to regain his footing and go on the offensive. It soon became a deadly dance between the two as they kept tabs on the others movements, trying to find cracks in the others armor. Soon, one of them would tire and slip up.

Brynna, even on high alert, was tiring quickly. Not being able to feed from her usual source for an extended period of time was starting to get to her. She made a move to Donovan's inside defenses, planning on wrenching his weapon from his hand, and suddenly found herself thrown to the ground, Donovan's sword point staring her down.

When Brynna met Donovan's gaze, she knew it was really him. His eyes were studying her closely, transfixed on finding flaws in her acting.

"May 1st, 1580." Donovan announced as he watched for any confusion on the blonde's face.

Brynna knew what he was referring to when he said that date. It was also his way of insuring himself that Brynna was Brynna.

"You, Moira, and myself raided the taverns around Cork. We gathered four barrels and ran off into the woods. We found a safe place and drank until we thought the trees were talkin' to us and when Shona found out, she poured freezing cold water over us the next mornin'."

Donovan gave a small smile and nod of his head before his eyes shifted askance at the bushes nearby. "Smack my sword away and tackle me." he instructed.

Brynna knew now they were being watched, probably by the shifters who had stolen their family members. She smacked the sword away, with Donovan acted as if it caught him by surprise, and stumbled back giving Brynna time to tackle him. She made the move to wrap her hands around his neck. She bent down making it look as if she were threatening him. "The shifters?" She felt his neck muscles flex as he confirmed it was them watching. "How do you suggest we play this off?"

Brynna was suddenly flipped and now pinned underneath Donovan's weight. He grabbed her shoulders as they began to wrestle some more. "We're gonna play possum. Now act like your gonna knock me ou-" Brynna maneuvered herself out of his grip and landed a real but not knock out worthy punch to his jaw. He groaned in pain a little, his hands still looking as if they were fused to her neck, before slumping over; Brynna pretended to pass out from being deprived of oxygen and they waited for their stealthy spectators to show themselves to them.

They could hear footsteps approaching them and soon feel the presence of two beings above them. Brynna heard the low chuckling of what sounded like Kieran's voice.

"What dumbasses. We should've caught these idiots the first day. Coulda saved me the trouble of a black eye." Faux-Kieran nudged his boot into Brynna's ribs.

"Let's just hurry up and get these two tied up and into the back of the truck while they're out. It's too damn early for this shit, but the boss-lady wants them all caught before their friends get back." They let the two shifters grab their legs and begin dragging them to their getaway vehicle. When they went to get the rope to tie them up, Brynna and Donovan jumped tot heir feet, grabbing one each in a choke hold.

"Where did ya hide them?" Brynna hissed into Faux-Lorna's ear, holding on tightly as she thrashed around in her hold.

"Like I'm gonna tell you anything, bitch." the shorter blonde choked out, grabbing at the arm around her neck as it tightened. Brynna forced the imposter into the truck, grabbing her hair and roughly turning her face to the side.

"I've had a _very_ terrible two-months already. Ye want to make me even more pissed than I am at the moment?" She tightened her hold on the imposter. "Tell. Me." The imposter just stared harshly at her keeping her mouth tightly shut. "Fine." She motioned for Donovan to move closer with his own captive. "Tie him up and strip him."

"What? Your a sick bitch if you think I'm gonna please this – "A hard right stopped his rant as Donovan used the truck to hold the fake as he disrobed him. When he ripped the man's shirt off, he saw the markings and symbols claiming him to be Dark Fae and a skin walker.

"Figures." She ripped away the other blonde's shirt and found the same symbols across her skin as the imposter of Kieran. "And if my skin walker anatomy is correct, a piece of my sisters flesh is fused with your own, allowing you to take her form. And knowin' the skin is useless to you if its original owner is dead, I know you're hidin' them somewhere close; otherwise, you wouldn't be moving this fast and snatchin' up my kin left and right." Brynna shoved the look alike of Lorna to Donovan before moving to a tree a few feet away and breaking of a thin portion of branch. "I also know that the White Ash burns like a mother when it's placed on that specific piece of skin."

"Y-you don't even know where it is on me." Faux-Lorna tried to sound confident but was failing miserably. Both skin walkers watching the switch in Brynna's hand, she walked back into Faux-Lorna's personal space.

"Body language and style, when you know how to read them, can tell quite a few things about a person." she pointed to the ripped shirt on the ground. "The real Lorna would never wear a blouse that low cut. Ye must love your girls to proudly display them."

"I guess a succubus would know something about that, huh?" the imposter spit back.

"So I guess the skin wouldn't be...here? Or here?" she ignored the skin-walker's tapped the end of the switch on each breast, smirking when she felt the shifter twitch. "Or maybe the sweet spot right...here." Brynna jabbed the end of the branch into the skin just before the cleavage started. The imposter screamed in pain as the small bit of flesh began turning red and blistering like a real bad case of sunburn before eventually crisping like bacon and floating to the ground.

When Brynna looked back up, her sister's face didn't greet her. A brunette woman, close to Lorna's size and build, stared angrily at her, eyes glowing gold. "Even if we tell you, our partners will destroy them the moment we don't show up."

"Who says ye have to? We could just show up and act like we're you transformed into us." Brynna smirked, handing the branch to Donovan so he could find the Kieran imposter's spot. "And of course I can't go in on a low battery." She gripped the brunette's throat and began feeding but left enough in her to keep her conscious. When she pulled away, Brynna noticed the woman's eyes were now a chestnut brown, the gold completely gone from them.

"Now, you're going to tell me where my sisters and brother are and we're going to take a little ride." The woman groggily nodded and Brynna took a length of rope from Donovan's outstretched hands and securely tied her up. "Sit with them in the back and get me information and directions." She told him as she rummaged through the female shifter pockets for the keys. Upon retrieving them, Brynna made her way to the driver's side as Donovan drained the Kieran imposter and placed the two shifters in the truck bed.

"Names." Donovan commanded, letting his chi flow into them to extract his answers.

"Roxanne."

"John."

"Okay, John and Roxanne. I'm gonna need some directions and the names of the others you have watching the place." The two dumbly nodded.

"Belinda's taken on the sassy blonde's skin. We have two more awaiting you and your wife named Lucas and Miranda."

"Are they with the captives?"

"Yes. We were ordered to keep them alive, so they make sure they're fed."

"How do you have them locked up?"

"Bound by rope with wards stitched into to their skin. They're inclosed in an iron cage for added security."

"Don, punched they're lights out. I'm done hearin' their yammerin'." Donovan briefly met Brynna's glare in the rear-view mirror. Her grip on the stirring wheel making the leather around her hands squeak.

"Nice chatting with you two. How about we take ourselves a little nap." He quickly threw two effective punches at the shifters quickly sending them into unconsciousness.

* LOST * GIRL *

Manannan Mac Lir heard the piercing cry of a seagull, rousing him from his sun bathing on a sandy beach. He sat up, shielding his eyes before looking up to see the gull circling above him. Something was amiss, and this feeling was intensified as he felt the rush of fear come over him like the waves out ahead of him. One of his daughters was calling to him.

He quickly ran into the sea, letting the rhythmic waves imbue with the ancient powers gifted upon him. He searched through all bodies of waters from the greatest oceans to the smallest creeks until he found the flow of water leading to where his distressed offspring called.

He cursed when it was revealed to him that it was Ceili. That sister of hers swore to him that she would protect her with her life! He calmed himself, seeing as the sea around him began to respond to his anger. Manannan tilted his head back, letting his hands float – palm up – float above the water.

_Ceili? Are you injured?_ He sent out through the link they shared.

_Da?_ He had forgotten how that sounded coming from her. A century without his youngest alighting his halls with her laughter. After her mother had left him cold in his bed with the infant Ceili, he and his wife Fann had raised the girl in a loving home until her powers grew to the point where their expertise wasn't enough to help her. Manannan had gone to Aife's father and he had assured him that Aife's other daughters would more than help the young girl.

_Aye?_ He snapped himself out of his reverie as his daughter told him how Kieran, Lorna, and herself became trapped in the cave. He felt the waves bash violently against his broad back as she told him of the wards they had stitched into their skin.

_I'll be there soon. Does Brynna have any idea where you're at?_

_ No, but I'm sure by now she's gotten at least a clue that we aren't who we are at the clubhouse. Their next check is in an hour, then they leave for the night after they feed us._

_ They're keeping you all alive?_

_ Yes. I think they're working for someone high up on the chain of commands. I haven't heard __them speak a name yet._

_ What are they feeding you?_

_ Dog food! It's so horrible, Da! And Kieran keeps making me gag with the toxic gas coming from his hind end._ Ceili whined, her complete lack of the finer treatments of life worse on her than actually being kidnapped.

_I'm on my way, Ceili. I'll contact you when I'm within reach of the cave._

Manannan ran to shore, grabbing up his sword, Fragarach, and his spear, Crann Buidhe. His golden hair – lighter than that of his daughter's - spooled in wet ringlets around her tanned face and made tiny rivers through his scruffy cheeks. His shirt and pants were still dripping as he bent to slip on his shoes. After securing his sword to his side, he speared the sand beside his feet with Crann Buidhe to put the latest incarnation of his ancient breastplate that prevented him from being wounded. Now in the form of a simple leather vest, it allowed him to wear it anywhere without the public making a big deal out of a grown man walking around in Bronze-Age armor; also, his spear and sword shrank into a knife easily concealed by his side and golden necklace with a small spear hanging where his collar bones meet.

He stood fully geared as his small ship came to the dock a few feet from where he stood. It was a small fishing boat, barely able to fit five people upon it, but at a moment's notice the blonde sea-faring Fae could turn it into a yacht big enough for massive parties of people. He ran to the dock and boarded, hoisting the sails with minutes of stepping aboard the S.S. Triskele. Manannan grabbed a small bag from his belt, making sure to have a good grip on it once he let the contents within out.

"To the far west of here to North America's northeastern shores." Manannan spoke aloud and pulled the string securing the bag closed and a mighty wind came forth from the opening, immediately filling the S.S. Triskele's sails with the element and steering the boat in the direction commanded. Manannan held onto the mast, his blonde locks whipping around his face, as he hurried to find his daughter and drown those pathetic skin-walkers for harming her.

Having a bit of writer's block, so I'm trying to chisel away at it the fastest I can :D. Thanks to all my readers. Love ya'll to bits! :)


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 30**_

Day had quickly been overwhelmed by night and Ceili counted the droplets glistening in the faint moonlight near the opening in the cave's roof; she was currently on droplet number five hundred and twenty five. She hadn't heard a peep from her old man since she had made contact. She was glad Fann had taught her the finer points of her other gifts, but it came at a big hit to her reserves. If they couldn't get out of the hell hole of a cave soon, they wouldn't be able to survive another week.

Suddenly, she heard the bubbling of water coming from deeper within the cave. She stiffened and watch the corner where she could barely see the water bubbling up and over the cave floor. She sighed in relief when she felt her father's presence.

"Ceili?" His burly voice always sounded funny when he whispered.

"Da, over here." She began nudging Kieran and Lorna awake, both groaning at her sudden disruption of their rest.

"He's here." She said and that made the pair look to where she nodded her head. A man, all of six foot six, slowly emerged from the shadows of the back of the cave. He was drenched having come through a natural well to infiltrate the cave without being detected. His piercing sea green eyes scanned for any danger before going over to his daughter and using Fragarach in sword form to bust the lock, the hunk of metal breaking with one strong and well-placed strike.

"Why didn't you get back to me?" Ceili asked, fidgeting at the prospect of finally getting these damn ropes off her and the ward out of her back.

"They had more guards than I realized, but Brynna and Donovan are mowin' down the rest of 'em." As if on cue, the small group hear the sounds of fighting and dying above and toward the cave's entrance. "What have they done to ye all?" Manannan cupped his daughter's face gently, wiping away the grungy marks streaking her face. He could see slight signs of a healing bruise on her cheek and his brow deepened. He hoped either Donovan or Brynna slew the bastard who marred his youngest's face. He handed Ceili Fragarach, now back to its knife form, to release her siblings from their own bounds.

"They've been trying to get information about Shona's whereabouts and where the other druids are hiding. Their boss believes Shona knows where they're all located." Manannan nodded as he listened to Lorna speak, keeping a watch out in the dark corners of the cave for signs of hostiles.

"Does she know?" he asked, relaxing when he no longer felt all threats had ceased. The waters were calm for the moment.

"If she did, Da, we would have found them by now, don't ya think?"

"Tone, Ceili." he lightly chided.

"Sorry." she mumbled, making sure he couldn't see her eyes roll. "Anyways, now that this hellish experience is over with for the moment, I really would love to take a nice, hot soak in the tub."

"Uh, backs?" Kieran questioned as he motioned to his back; the wards had made them all bleed. The dried and flaky blood staining their dirty clothes stuck to their lower backs and it made it extremely hard not to scratch at the itch it was causing less they shock themselves again.

"Right." Manannan motioned for them to turn around. Confused, they did as he requested. He inspected the wards and snorted. "Simple binding ward. I can have these deactivated now, but you'll have to manually remove the stitching later."

"I can live with that." Ceili and Kieran both said.

"Best news we've heard all day." Lorna smiled gratefully at the Sea Fae and they all turned to let him strip the wards of their power. A faint buzzing sound later, and they could instantly feel their muscles relax. The three began stretching, sighing happily as their cramped joints popped and muscles stretched pleasingly.

The harsh sounds of running feet made them turn to see the bloodied but uninjured Brynna and Donovan.

"Nothin' t' worry about. Not ours." Brynna cut off Lorna's question and the shorter blonde just nodded. "Are ye all right?"

"Yeah," Kieran answered before sighing, "but unfortunately we have a man down."

Upon Brynna's questioning look, Lorna answered with a cracking voice. "They got to Markus." she pointed, but purposefully kept her eyes from seeing his skin still hanging.

Brynna sighed regretfully before pulling her younger sister into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry. He was a good man and an even greater friend."

"Don't apologize for what you have no control over, Brynna."

"If it wasn't for me, he would still be breathing and in his air-conditioned office at the firm." Brynna sighed and turned away from where his skin hung. "We'll give him a proper send-off when we get everything in order." she rubbed her forehead in frustration. First, Shona and Bo have to take Lauren to train gods know where and then she's so caught up in her pining for her wife that she couldn't even see that her family was being systematically replaced by the shifters.

"Who hired them?" Brynna asked, trying to distract herself from her guilt.

"I have a pretty good idea." Donovan said as he held up a cellphone he had gotten off one of the two shifters that had Lorna and Kieran. It was ringing and the name on the caller ID looked very familiar to them all.

"Evony." Brynna growled, her hatred for that conniving woman overflowing as she grabbed the phone and threw it violently against the cave wall. She breathe heavily as the red began to recede from her vision. "Let's get ye home. I'll have Trick come by and remove the wards."

* LOST * GIRL *

"Well, they certainly knew what they were doing. This is excellent needle-work" said Trick as he carefully began removing the stitching from Ceili's back.

"So glad you admire their attention to detail, Gramps." Ceili griped as she winced when he tugged the last stitch from her back. Kieran and Lorna had already been treated and Brynna had called in some help from the nymphs from the club to heal them; she wasn't quite ready to have them out and about after their ordeal. Mainly, the real reason she didn't want them out again was because she let this happen in the first place, too worried about the ache between her legs and the ache in her chest every time she thinks of Shona and it had blinded her to the dangers they had been facing.

Brynna found herself sitting in the kitchen, a glass of whiskey being swirled in her hand; Kenzi had showed her where she kept her good stash of booze and let her take a pick, saying she looked rough after coming back home. She concentrated on the liquid to drown out the slight sounds of discomfort coming from her family. She growled in frustration and downed the burning liquid in one gulp; guilt ate at her like the liquor did her liver.

"Whiskey ain't gonna make the guilt go away. Ye should know that by now." Manannan's voice wafted to her from the doorway. He was leaning against it, his strong arms lax with his thumbs through the belts loops of his newly dried pants. His loose-fitting shirt, oddly comical on a man of his stature, and his vest also appeared to have never touched water that day. It's what he called his 'turf look', but the coloring of his clothing still reflected the different colors of the seas and oceans.

"Come ta chew me out for bein' a pathetic, pinin' idiot, Manny?" She poured another glass as she saw him move forward and take a seat beside her on the bar stools. She could smell the sea on him as he ran a massive hand through the golden locks of his hair.

He sighed heavily, "No one can blame ye for wantin' yer wife beside ya again, Brynna. And to be honest, I was goin' ta give ye a mouthful, but when Ceili told me the reason for yer absentmindedness, I understood."

The other blonde just nodded and sipped on her whiskey, letting whatever the sea Fae had on his mind come out.

"How long have they been gone? Ceili wouldn't tell me much more than she had to go and do something important."

"She's been gone for two months. We found another druidess and she needed training. She took her and her girlfriend to a secluded place to train her more thoroughly." Brynna purposefully left out the crucial information. Even though she knew Manannan Mac Lir was on her side, she still kept the information to herself until the time came he could be trusted. Just because he was her little sister's father didn't mean anything to Brynna; she had been betrayed by both her parents. First and foremost, she wanted to keep Bo, Lauren, and Shona safe from the Elder Fae.

Manannan nodded understandingly. "I would be distracted as well if my Fann was out and about without me their to help protect her. I doubt the seas would ever be calm until she came back to me safe and sound. Mistakes happen, Brynna."

"These stupid little mistakes I make can come at a terribly big cost, Manannan. If I waited any longer, I would have lost three more people I care about. That's three too many for my liking." Brynna kept her voice at a low growl, refusing to yell at the more powerful Fae.

"We are wholly imperfect creatures, Brynna. We can run and hide, but sooner or later, we run out of places to go or we slip up. It's a fact of life and of nature. No matter how much you try to protect the people you love, Fate and Destiny won't allow it for long. The tides must follow the moon as we must follow our destined paths through life."

"Bunch of surly bitches if you ask me, and everyone knows paths are always crooked with many forks to travel down." Brynna cracked a small smile before downing her second glass. Manannan's booming laugh made the glass still against her lips shake minutely.

"And ye would know somethin' about surly bitches and paths less traveled." he laughed.

"Takes one to know one." Brynna shrugged before getting up and rinsing out her glass. She saw Manannan take a strong pull from the bottle before replacing the top and handing it to her.

"What did you and Donovan do with the two shifters you captured?" Manannan had wondered since he hadn't seen them in the back of the truck after they pulled up at the cave that they must have disposed of them.

Brynna gave him a sly smile. "Oh, I just sent them back on their way home. Gift wrapped and express delivered."

Manannan cocked a fair brow. "Oh, Evony's gonna love ye fer that one, lass."

* LOST * GIRL *

Evony paced as she waited for any word from her shifters when her new assistant – a pale and lanky young Fae by the name of Georgie – nervously waited until she called him in.

"Have you heard anything from those mongrels?"

"N-no, Morrigan," his voice cracked in terror before he tried clearing his throat, "but a package came for you this morning. It appears to be gift-wrapped. Shall I have it brought in?"

"Bring it to me." Evony loved gifts, especially very expensive and ancient ones that would either look really good on her or kill any who stood in her way horribly. The frightened young man bowed before telling the guards at her door her command. A moment later, one of the giants of a guard handed the box to him and he brought it over to where the brunette indicated for him to place it on the arm of her newly acquired desk. He placed the rectangular box upon the desk gingerly and stepped back.

Evony smiled, momentarily distracted from her idiot skin-walkers' tardiness, and eagerly undid the stylish red bow on the top. When she removed, the lid copious amounts of red paper filled her vision.

"Why the fuck do people put so much damn tissue paper in presents?" She went to remove the paper when she noticed it was wet, and when she pulled back her hand and studied it the distinct smell of blood filled her senses. She grabbed tissues and moved the bloody tissues paper aside to see what was inside. Rage course through Evony as she quickly stood up, her chair falling backwards with a loud bang, making her assistant jump violently.

"What the actual fuck!" she screamed upon seeing the decapitated heads of her two leading skin-walkers looking back at her with unfocused, filmy eyes. She saw the note taped to the inside of the box lid and she ripped it off to read it; the handwriting was more than familiar to Evony.

_ Nice try, Evie. I may be blonde but I'm not dumb. I'll cut down any who get in the way of my freedom, including you. You should know you're sisters weren't much of a fight when I broke out, so you know you should be running for the hills right about now. Until we meet and I put Moralltach through that size zero waist of yours._

_ Brynna_

Evony shook, whether from fear or anger was hard to tell. Her brown eyes burned with hatred for the blonde succubus but her body began breaking out in a cold sweat, knowing Brynna never threatened anyone without going through with it. Plus, the ink she used wasn't exactly ink, and Evony knew the ins and outs of her nemesis: you knew when Brynna MacTire hated you when you received a letter written in blood. Whether it was her own or the assassin you sent after her no one knows.

Alas, her anger got the best of her and she began ripping the note up like a mad woman before glaring at her poor, frightened assistant. "Get these fuckers out of my site." The young man moved quickly and snatched the box of heads before making a speedy exit. "And get me the damn maid! I got blood and paper everywhere in here." She yelled as an after-thought.

She snapped her fingers and the two giants guarding her door entered her room. "Tell the Dark Elders I need to have an emergency meeting. It concerns a certain blonde I need to once and for all destroy." The hulking men bowed to their Morrigan and exited the expansive room.

Evony thought she had done the job when she managed to trap Brynna in the woods that night in the forest when Bo had been born. She had her sisters-in-arms drag her away to the Otherworld and torture her until she gave up everything...or nothing. Apparently, those bitches had too much dye soak into their brains to keep one succubus from escaping. And now, Evony knows nothing will stop her from fulfilling that promise she made long ago.

November 10...T'is about feckin' time! (does a happy jig and falls into the China cabinet) I'm okay! What's a little bloody head wound, huh? JK!

~ The Blotness


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 31**_

"Are you okay?" Bo immediately asked when Kenzi picked up her phone. None of them had heard from the others since Brynna sent the text out saying they had intruders and Bo was starting to pace a ditch into the front of the cabin. Shona hadn't been fairing too well, either; she seemed spacey during Lauren's training and the inquisitive blonde had to more than once garner back her attention during sessions.

"I'm fine, Bo-Bo. I'm me and they're them. If that makes any sense." Kenzi scrunched her nose up, confused by her own words as she watched Lorna and Brynna talk over maps and files around the living room. The taller of the two blondes had exited the kitchen moments ago with a determined look upon her face and had basically ordered everyone to scour everything they've collected, check the news, and she even called up Dyson to check recently reported homicides, suicides, and other mysterious deaths.

"Good." Bo sighed in relief, the tension in her back and shoulders disappearing. She peered over to see that Lauren and Shona were still deeply immersed in the another elemental lesson. "So who sent the skin-walkers?"

"The Whore-iggan, naturally." Kenzi moved into the kitchen when arguing started to errupt around her.

"I'm guessing Brynna's just jumping with joy over that."

"Oh, Blondie went ape-shit when she found out. Hate to say it, but I think she's got more of Aife in her than we thought." Kenzi whispered the last part loud enough for Bo to hear her.

"How so?" Bo asked confused.

"She severed the two lead skin-walkers' heads and gift-wrapped them to her."

"She did it to send her a message. Have you talked to her about it yet."

"Yeah. Apparently, back in the day, her and Evony ran in some of the same circles. Once she was kicked off her throne, Evony didn't even wait for the seat to get cold before taking over." Kenzi had to raise her voice since someone in the living got into a shouting match.

"What's going on there? Why's Brynna yelling now" Bo asked, hearing the noises clearly on her side.

"No clue." Kenzi answered as she walked back into the living room to see Brynna yelling on her phone.

"Dyson, I don't give two shites what ye say, I'm headin' over to the precinct." the blonde was fast getting annoyed with the Fae officer and hung up.

"What's with all the noise? I'm trying to give Bo the deets from out skin-walking adventure." Brynna motioned for her to put Bo on speaker.

"Dyson got a call from his superiors in the force. They sent them to an RV park to investigate strange noises reported by the other residents in the area. Maybe you should gather Shona and the others up to listen to this." Brynna answered both the women's questions.

"Okay." Bo didn't like where this was headed as she caught Shona and Lauren's attention and told them to get the others.

"What's this all about, Brynna? Did Dyson find something?"

"Yes, but I think it's best to talk with the Lewis' present." She notice Brynna sounded tired.

"How're you holding up?" Bo asked, knowing how hard it could be to be away from the person you love who just so happens to be your food source.

"I'm managing. How's Lauren progressing?" Brynna quickly changed the subject, not wanting her little sister to hear how mopey she really was.

"She's totally got this." Bo's voice seeped with pride and she smiled as she heard Brynna chuckle softly.

"Glad to here it."

"We're all here now, so what did they find?" Bo asked as she saw Maureen and Sinead coming up the hill followed closely behind by Garrett. Lauren had gone into the cabin to retrieve Collin and helped the ailing man make his way to the porch. Bo hit speaker phone and they all gathered around the device.

"They got a call concerning weird noises from a RV park and dispatched Dyson and Hale on the case. When they got there, they found two RVs badly damaged, and when they looked inside they found a bloodbath." Silence engulfed both sides as they felt the defeat and guilt for not knowing they were so close and in need of help.

"Did they find anything in there connecting the people killed to druidry?" Collin asked, leaning in to hear better. He wanted to make sure that they were his people; if so, he would avenge them as was his duty. He could only wonder if they knew where he was; no one aside from Bo, Lauren, and Shona had ever been this close to him in decades.

"Dyson said they haven't found traces of vials and herbs in the kitchens yet. He didn't see any painted or welded wards inside or outside the RVs."

Collin heaved a sigh. "That still doesn't mean they weren't druids. How many bodies have they found?"

"He said they found seven so far – four in the first and the others in the one behind it. He said there might still be more; the K9 unit found a severed hand just inside the woods surrounding the park."

"Have they examined the bodies yet?" Lauren asked.

"No. When I last talked to him, Dyson had been there only a few minutes, enough to see what they were dealing with." Bo heard the frustration in Brynna's voice and knew that Dyson didn't much like her sister to begin with; he just tolerated her for Trick's sake.

"I'm guessing that talk didn't go so well?"

"No. But that's not goin' to stop me from examinin' the scene." Brynna signaled to Lorna to get their disguises ready.

"What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing. Just goin' to call in a few favors." Blair came down the stairs with dress pants and button-up shirt folded over her arm. She handed them to Brynna and placed the medium-sized bag she had over her shoulder on the couch. When she opened it, copious amounts of fake IDs, passports, and badges were gathered in baggies. Blair pulled out one marked with Brynna's name and handed it to her.

"Just be careful and call me when you find out what's going on. And don't bother Dyson too much. He could turn you in, you know." Bo teased.

"Yeah. And I'd just succubus my way out of the precinct no problem." Brynna scoffed before saying goodbye and hanging up and getting ready.

* LOST * GIRL *

The red and blue flashing lights rhythmically danced off the trees and RVs in the park as Brynna and Lorna pulled up into the small lot for cars. They spotted Hale talking with the other officers as Dyson argued with two medical examiners – a couple of friends in the Light Lorna knew from way back – as they got out of the borrowed vehicle and made their way to the frustrated wolf.

"Excuse me," Brynna interrupted as both M. Es, and Dyson turned to see her holding up an identical badge to his, "I'm detective Beatrix Maxwell and this is my partner Doctor Layla O' Carroll. We'll be taking over this investigation from now on, but we will need your assistance." she lied as they pretended to meet Dyson for the first time.

"We'll go and examine the bodies now. You and Detective Hale may follow us if you wish." Lorna – or Layla – said as she walked with the M. Es into the first RV.

Dyson called Hale over and the siren paused a moment at seeing Brynna dressed in black dress pants and a crisp, white button up dress shirt with her hair gathered up in a clip atop her head; she even went as far as wearing glasses and other accessories.

"What's up with this?" Hale asked, confused. He knew Brynna and Dyson had been arguing on the phone about them being on a crimescene, but he didn't think she would actually go this far.

"Hale, meet Detective Beatrix Maxwell." Dyson announced with a fake smile; sometimes he hated acting civil with people who annoyed him.

"Okay..." Hale said slowly, "so you have these kind of connections?"

"I am the granddaughter of the Blood King. I know who he knows." she looked at Dyson and he barely suppressed the urge to growl and bare his fangs at her. She may be Bo's sisters, but that didn't mean he had to be nice to her. Civil, yes. Nice, not so much.

"Using your class to muscle your way into our investigation. I never knew you would resort to those tricks, MacTire."

"Maxwell. And it wasn't my class that I used, and most certainly not any part of my body. I've saved many cowardly men from otherwise gruesome deaths; I have quite a bunch of favors tucked away all nice and neat in my corner." Brynna's silent threat didn't go unnoticed by the wolf as they made their way to the doors of the RV.

"Make sure you don't run out then." Dyson broke their staring contest and walked to the door to open it with a gloved hand, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Ladies first."

Brynna gave him her version of the 'eat shit' smile and walked through, purposefully stomping a booted foot on his. Dyson's muffled groan made an actual smile appear on the blonde's face.

"Ach!" Brynna turned her head slightly from the mess and gore that seemed to cover every square inch of the RV, but the stench was what made he react. She shook her head before looking at the scene further. Most of the bodies were nearly unidentifiable, as they look like someone got after them with a chainsaw. The first body she saw, their driver, still sat in his seat with his ribs poking out in various places and his lower jaw nearly ripped from the rest of his skull, and the two rather large puncture wounds on his skull meant at least he didn't suffer too long.

"Lorna, go ahead with the video phone call." Brynna said as she took the surgical gloves from her back pocket as her sister called Lauren. She heard her talking with the doctor as she stepped on the first stair.

Brynna gripped the railing as she carefully walked on the bloodied floor and turned to see the main area of the RV. Two women, somewhere around their forties from what she could make of them, lay prone on the small table and on the floor at Brynna's feet. The woman on the table garnered the blonde's attention most.

"Hey, Dyson, look," she got the wolf's attention and pointed out the way the woman was laid out, "I've seen this before, during my earlier years. Its Anthropomancy. I don't see any organs missing at the moment. Seems like they held her down and sliced her open, read her entrails, and left."

Dyson took in a big whiff of the putrid air around him, nose wrinkling in disgust. "Judging from the smell of decomposition, I'd say they've been here no more than a couple days. That's strong divining, and ancient. I don't like where this is going."

"Me neither." Brynna said as she examined the area further. "And from the looks of how trashed this place is, I'd say they didn't get the answers they wanted."

"Lauren and Garrett are waiting." Lorna said.

"This is the first trailer with the four victims. These of the first three with another body somewhere in the back rooms. Brace yourselves." Brynna warned them as Lorna panned the phone around the room and the cab slowly so the druids could see the details.

"Stop." Lauren said suddenly. "Go back to the woman on the table, please."

"Did you spot something?" Brynna heard Bo ask her girlfriend.

"Yes. Lorna, zoom in on the pendant around her neck. I think I recognize it." The Fae did as she asked and zoomed in on the round piece of jewelry. Even with blood spattered upon it, Lauren could still make out what appeared to be a hearth with flames wildly decorated on the bronze.

"I...I think I know who this is." Lauren felt sick and desperately hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Who do you think she is?" Brynna asked quietly.

"I," the blonde swallowed against the lump in her throat, "I think she's my aunt."

"Oh, honey." Brynna heard Bo say and knew she had wrapped the doctor in a fierce hug.

"Lauren, do you know her name?" Dyson asked as he tried finding a purse or wallet to no avail.

"Uh, Ashleigh MacBride."

"Ashleigh?" Maureen went pale.

"You knew each other?" Bo asked.

"I...I tried contacting her grove a month or so before you arrived here."

"Tried?"

"Yes, but the winds remained silent to me; not even a whisper. I guess you could call it a form of druid radio silence. I had no idea that she would be trying to find us." Mauren said sadly. "I wanted them here with us, to see the woman you'd become."

"It's not your fault, Maureen. You had no idea they were coming here." Collin comforted his daughter.

"Brynna." Bo could hear Dyson call for her sister's attention and she heard her following him into the back room where he had the door to the bathroom opened. Brynna could see the dirty feet of a man poking out just in front of the doorway and the bloody trail where their attackers had dragged him into the RV after severing his hand.

"We're about to show you the fourth body." Lorna gave them group on the other side a heads up and walked to where the other two Fae stood.

"Wait." Dyson said as he talked lowly with Brynna. "I don't think Lauren should see this."

"Why?"

"The man's scent is similar to Laurens."

"Are they all related to her?" Brynna asked, still keeping her voice low.

"I couldn't get anything on the other three, but this guy was the last one murdered in this RV; his scents still lingers enough for me to gather information."

"What are those two whispering about, Lorna? Who's the other body?" Bo asked when everything went silent before and she could just barely hear the two Fae murmuring to one another.

"I don't know, but Dyson and Brynna look rather grim at the moment." Lorna said as she watched Dyson crouch down and carefully checked the man's pants pockets.

"I found a wallet." he announced as he opened it, only to stand with a weird look on his face.

"What is it? Ye know him?"

"No, but I think Lauren does. Very well."

"Who is he Dyson?" Lauren asked as Lorna turned the phone to him.

Dyson stood there staring at Bo and Lauren on the small screen with the blonde's family behind her. He took a deep breath before showing the driver's license.

"It's you father, Lauren. I'm sorry." He averted his eyes as he saw the woman he used to fight with over Bo break down and crumple into the succubus' arms. Bo herself cried with Lauren, pressing kisses against the side of her head and holding her tightly to her as if trying to physically stop the blonde from shaking.

"Brynna?" Shona called out, her own voice sounding watery, which pulled at Brynna to be there with her, to comfort her like Bo was Lauren, but she knew she still had roughly a month left to go.

"Yes?"

"Could you call us back when you get more on the scene there? I believe the Lewis' must mourn their loss in private for the time being." She hadn't heard Shona use that voice for centuries.

"Of course." Brynna replied softly. "Let me know if she needs us to arrange anything for her."

"I will. I love you, and be careful. I'll see you before you know it."

"I love you, too. Be safe."

"Brynna?" the blonde heard Lauren's weak voice.

"Yes? What do you need?" Brynna asked softly.

"If you can't find the bastards who did this to my father, they better hope I don't get to them first."

"Ye let me take care of the ass-kickin' for the time being. And if I do find them, I'll hold back from the killing blow; I'll save that for ye."

"Thank you, Brynna." After that, they logged off and Lorna placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Let's check out the other RV and find these feckers. I want their heads." Brynna walked back to the exit quickly and made a bee-line to the second vehicle.

"Three in this one, eh?"

"Yeah. Three males physically in their mid-thirties. All three were decapitated with the heads missing."

"I've seen that before. They took them for information. They must be guarding something in there." Brynna opened the door, the smell a little less putrid than the one in its twin. She saw the bodies in the living area, all showing sign of having put up quite a fight.

Dyson sniffed again. "They were fairly young druids but powerful enough to hold them off for a while. They didn't die too long before Mr. Lewis."

"Mmhm." Brynna said distractingly as she scoured every inch of the space.

"You have some idea what they were hiding?"

"I might, but if I had Shona here, she'd know a lot more." Just then, Brynna had a though. "Does the Ash have the police report yet?"

"No. Officer Gyllensen's about to submit it."

"Call them and say there's only one RV. We'll move their bodies outside." Brynna commanded as she took her gloves off and pulled the stiletto-knife from her boot and cut the palm of her hand.

"Brynna, what are you up to?" Dyson watched the blond closely, knowing she had a bit of her grandfather's magic within her.

"I'm goin' t' use a bit of magic myself. Not all druid techniques can only be used by druids. I've modified a camouflage spell of Shona's centuries ago."

"Lorna, Hale. Watch the humans and get those M. Es over here to get these bodies out." Dyson commanded as he called the officer and told him there was only one RV. It took some strong persuasion skills from the wolf, but eventually the cop believed him.

"How much of this can you cover up?"

"The whole of it. The most I've ever hidden was a sheep farm in Galway. We were hold-up there four months while recovering from a strong attack."

"You are a very formidable woman."

"Thanks for finally noticing, wolf." Brynna smirked before turning back to her task.

She mumbled in Gaelic as she began to slowly walk around the RV, letting the droplets of her blood create a thin oval around the hunk of metal. When she got to the front again, the M. Es had removed the bodies and moved them out of the circle, careful to not smear the blood circle.

After completing the incantation and the circle, Brynna slammed her palm against the closed door, smearing the blood around until it covered the majority of the thin sheet of metal. When she removed her hand, some of the blood evaporated into a pink mist which surrounded the whole of the RV.

When the blood stopped evaporating, it left behind symbols and knot-work on the door. Brynna turned to see a stunned Dyson and Hale looking at where the RV was. They could see it through the mist.

"It's still there. We can see it." Dyson stated.

"Get a human or another Fae besides our group. I guarantee they won't even know it's there."

Dyson called over an officer, another animal shifter Dyson knew.

"What's wrong, Dyson? Where's the other RV?" the Fae asked, perplexed at not seeing the vehicle.

"Wasn't part of the crime scene so the owners drove it away. I need you to take pictures inside the other one."

"10-4." They watched as the man walked away to grab his camera from his cruiser.

"Druid's fog with a bloody twist. Genius." Hale commented.

"Nobody but us will see it, smell, it, or sense it as long as I hold the key to the seal. We'll keep it this way until the girls get home."

"Good. I'm going to go to the lab and see if I can't get those autopsies here faster."

"Okay. I'll go and informed the others of what we've found and see if we can't dredge up something with our contacts." Brynna walked with her sister back to the car and drove away.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 32**_

Bo groaned as the rays of the early morning sun graced her slumbering features. She threw a hand up blindly to block them out before deciding to snuggle into Lauren. Problem: Lauren's side of the bed was vacant and the sheets long cold, as they have been since the news about her father, aunt, and cousins a few days ago. Tomorrow, they were cutting their stay at the mountains short and traveling back to the clubhouse while Dyson and Hale escorted Lauren and her remaining family to the morgue where they kept the bodies.

The faint clinking of metal met her ears as Bo lifted her head to see a freshly cleaned Lauren sitting at the small desk near their only window in the bedroom. She was working on the hunk of iron Shona had given her, carefully and diligently carving the spirals and knots of power that Shona had taught her. She kept the tip of a special tool in their fire place, picking it up with care as to not burn herself each time she used it to etch the images of her liking. Lauren was careful to keep her hands free of the melted metal that dropped into a stone bowl she had on the desk.

"Morning. I made you some tea." Lauren acknowledged her girlfriend's presence and pointed a finger distractingly at the still steaming cup she had placed on the nightstand beside Bo's head.

"Thanks." Bo murmured, sitting up and taking a cautious sip as she watched Lauren work. "How long have you been at that today?"

"I took a bath around one this morning and ate breakfast, so since two." A short-answering Lauren always made Bo worry.

"What's on your mind?" Bo asked, placing the cup down and staring down the side of her girlfriend's face until the blonde in question sighed and placed the iron down upon the deck. She grabbed the towel she used when working and wiped her hands.

"I'm fine, Bo. People have vast ways of dealing with grief and mine is to – "

"To throw yourself into your work, I know, but don't you think you should actually sleep? Wasn't it you who told me its dangerous to be sleep deprived? And plus, you're working with hot metal..." Bo stopped when she heard the sniffling and saw the watery smile on Lauren's face. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry I made you cry." Bo said guiltily as she untangled her legs from the sheets and engulfed the blonde in a hug. Lauren buried her head against Bo's chest, seeking the comfort and warmth that only Bo ever radiated as she felt soothing fingers run over her scalp.

"Why don't we lay down, huh?" Bo gently coaxed the blonde to lay on her side, shifting until they both were leaning against each other and the headboard.

Lauren took a few calming breaths and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You didn't, and you're right. I should be resting for tomorrow, but..." Lauren chewed her bottom lips as she fought back another round.

"But when you shut your eyes, you see him." Bo finished for her, sympathizing as she remembered how she felt when she went back to her hometown to confront her parents only to find out her father had passed.

Lauren nodded, afraid if she opened her mouth that the sobs would find their way out and; she had already cried enough the first day to last the rest of her life.

"Even if you two really didn't connect so well, he's still your father. It's okay to mourn him, Lauren. I mourn for him because I never got to meet him and ask him for his blessing - " Bo stopped short as her mind finally caught up to her mouth. She blushed as she saw the stunned look on Lauren's face.

"His blessing? Were you really going to ask him for my..?" Lauren's query trailed off as she stared wide-eyed at her now blushing succubus.

"Yeah. Is that weird?" Bo asked worriedly.

"No. He would have respected you for that. He liked people to be honest and direct with him. When he knew you were lying he frowned and always got this crooked line right between his eyebrows." Lauren managed a normal smile and chuckled. "You would've scored major brownie points with him."

Bo smiled and managed to procure some more stories about Lauren's parents until the exhausted blonde began to fall asleep talking.

"Rest, honey. I'll get you up in a little while to pack." Bo softly spoke as she gently urged Lauren to lay down fully. Within moments, the blonde was snuggled up with Bo's pillow while the brunette watched her.

Bo's phone buzzed on the nightstand, Brynna's name flashing upon the screen. "Yeah?" she whispered, trying not to wake Lauren as she moved out into the hallway.

"Hey, Brynn."

"Lorna's done with the autopsies. This is partly the work of Maenads which explains the utter chaos inside, at least." Construction could be heard in the background. Drills and hammers, along with the random order could also be heard as Brynna moved to a quieter room.

"Did you find any clue as to what they're trying to find? And what's with all the noise there?" Bo asked, pulling the phone away from her ear as her sister walked through a heavy hammering area.

"Don't worry about that, just strengthening the fort." Brynna casually brushed off Bo's latter questioning. "Trick said it could possibly be the Lauren judging from who they used to divine with and the trace evidence of powders and herbs."

"Why would they use her aunt instead of her father? He's a Lewis and she's a MacBride."

"Could be that because they're related and both women, they may have a stronger connection. I sent a vial of Ashleigh's blood with Maureen so Shona can test how powerful it is."

"But why drown Roger? If I wanted to find someone, I would have leverage; make them come out of hiding, so why kill him?"

"Druids will never give up any of their grove or their secrets. Even if Roger knew where Lauren was, there's no way in hell he was goin' to give her up."

"That's what and how I thought myself, but Dyson and I found signs of struggle deeper in the woods, about five miles. We found some dead feline Fae and some big n' nasty ones at that."

"Like what?"

"The dead one are leopard shifter and we found odd tracks made by a Lynx. Believe the leopard was what left the giant incisor bites in the skulls; we didn't find any evidence of the Lynx attacking any of the druids in the RV."

"Isn't a Lynx a wild cat and not a Fae?"

"It is a wild cat, yes, but the Fae species also walk among them. They're known as 'keepers of secrets' and are elusive, even by our standards. The only reason I can think of one being there is if Dionysus had his Maenads mess with its head. Since it's highly clairvoyant, it would be challenging but not impossible, especially if it was a juvenile."

"Wow. You've really been hitting Trick's books, huh?"

"Read four of them before finding a matching description on the paw prints. Apparently, the Fae-Lynx is one of only three hundred species to have an extra thumb-like appendage. Luckily, I have a sister who shares our grandfather's great love of all things old and musty, so I didn't have to go it alone."

"What about the Maenads? "

"They're pretty nasty little bitches and followers of our good old friend Dionysus."

"The ass who sent your Chimera friend after us. Great. Love that guy." Bo sarcastically stated.

"Me, too. They get riled into a frenzy and they won't stop until they've torn every living thing apart in their path. The only person who can calm them is Dionysus himself; he must have been here with them. By the foot prints we found, there has to be at least a dozen in the group he sent, but he must have covered his tracks."

"Would he have been the one who," Bo opened the bedroom door a crack to see a still sleeping Lauren before shutting it and walking to the end of the hall, "gutted Ashleigh? " She finished, wincing at her poor choice of words.

"Dionysus likes dirtying his hands but he'd rather have someone else do it; he's just sick enough to have a seat and watch it, though. Hey! Watch it with the nail-gun!" Bo tore the phone from her ear at the reprimanding yell.

"What are you doing there? Seriously, Brynn."

"I told you: strengthening the fort." her older sister answered vaguely.

"Please don't kill my home." Bo begged.

"I'm not killing it, it's being reborn. Nothing too major is going to change."

"From the sound of it, it sounds like a major change." Bo's statement was fortified by a power saw whining in the distance.

"I'm just putting up some walls, that's all. You can't defend your stronghold without walls."

"Just promise me that when I get there, I won't find a castle and a moat waiting for me."

"Hey, the moat was Kenzi's idea." Brynna joked. "I promise I'm just building some walls and replacing a few windows... that are bullet and fire proof."

"What?"

"Gotta go." And with that, the line went dead. Bo groaned, wondering how bad it was going to be tomorrow and if she was even going to recognize her home.

She heard the flapping of wings as a hawk perched itself on the window sill, a small vial tied to a string around its neck.

"Hey, Maureen." Bo greeted and got several clicks and chirps from the waiting bird of prey as she opened a bedroom door. They hawk maneuvered through the small space and into the room. Bo closed the door and waited, not at all surprised anymore that her girlfriend's family randomly showed up in their animal forms. She should have known off the bat that Maureen could shift into a hawk, she took Alan nearly everywhere with her. She had asked Garrett once if Failinis and Alan were druids in animal disguise. He tried desperately not to laugh as he explained that, though they shared the same life span, they were purely animals.

Bo turned her head as she heard the door open. "Good morning, Bo. How's Lauren doing?" Maureen asked, combing out the tangles in her hair. She always hated that when she flew as a hawk, her hair had to resemble her wind-ruffled feathers.

"I got her to smile and laugh earlier. She's sleeping some more right now. I got her to talk about Roger." Bo said the last part gingerly as she tried reading Maureen's reaction. Sadness crossed her face as she sighed, a hand fiddling with the vial she now held.

"That's a good sign. She should remember him through happier memories." Maureen's usually strong voice sounded weak even to her own ears. "I'm gonna miss him." She said simply and sighed, leaning against the wall with her head tilted back.

"How's Garret? I haven't seen him around for a while now." Bo inquired as they moved further down the hall until they came to the kitchen; the strong smell of coffee filling the air.

"He's out doing double rounds. He hasn't said more than a dozen words to me. When our Da used to go on some of his journeys, Garret took over helping raise us; he basically raised Roger all his life, sent us all to schools and universities." Maureen shook her head, dispelling her childhood memories and grabbing a mug from the counter.

"I didn't know that." Bo murmured as she watched the woman immerse herself in making a cup of coffee.

"Garrett's not one to talk much about the past much, let alone about Roger." Maureen sighed, turning with her cup and leaning against the counter on her hips. "I tried to urge him to make Roger come back here after Lauren was born, but her wouldn't listen."

"Why did you urge him to come back?"

"Two druids being chased alone is hard enough but when you factor in an infant, it becomes nearly impossible to hide, let alone fight and run. I wanted them to be safe, here." She gestured to the walls of the kitchen, "but Roger thought he could do a better job without us, without the MacBrides, too. He thought he could go and live a normal human life without the baggage of being a Druid."

"He wanted to keep his family safe."

"We are his family, too. Why couldn't he trust us all to keep the three of them safe?"

"I can't speak for him, Maureen, but he loved Sophia and Lauren enough to try to give them as much of a normal life as he could. In a way, I can understand that."

"I'm familiar with your origin story, yes," Maureen let out a frustrated sigh, "but couldn't he have come back after what happened to Sophia?"

"Did you know he had any contact with the MacBrides?"

"Roger kept in touch with them after Sophia was attacked; he kept them informed on her condition up until she passed. Last time both our groves saw each other was at her wake and her funeral."

"But why was he with them in the RVs?"

"The winds tell me that Head Druid Saoirse MacBride has gone missing." It had taken Bo some time to adjust to how Druids spoke, so she knew Maureen meant she had heard chatter through her sources of communication and information.

"How long?"

"From what we've gathered, she's been missing since Autumn three years ago. We've had nothing but false leads and trails ever since. When we heard that Lauren was still alive, we thought she might have gone searching for her but it's clear she hadn't found her."

"She must be keeping herself way below the Fae-dar if she's keeping her own people on radio silence. How is she related to Lauren?"

"She's her grandmother. I first met Saoirse when I was still apprenticing. Our father, Roger, and I were in a small village trying to help the land and the people thrive again due to crop failure. She was in the guise of a nun at the local church along with Sophia and Ashleigh for that very same reason. We announced ourselves and we joined our groves for a short while until the problem was solved."

"Lauren doesn't know any of this, does she? None of you have told her anything about her mother's side."

"I," the druidess sighed heavily, "I haven't had the courage to tell her anything, and neither have the others. I tried striking up a conversation about Sophia but she just shuts down."

"She won't tell me a thing either. But if she's ever ready one of these days, I'll be there to listen." They both continued talking until Shona hurried in, red hair blowing behind her with her frenzied movements.

"Is Lauren still awake?" she inquired as began digging through her messenger bag.

"No. What's wrong, Shona?" Bo asked as she observed her friend's nervous movements.

"Roger may not be dead."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 33**_

"What do you mean he may not be dead? Dyson identified his scent and the smell of decomposition was evident to everyone there." Bo kept her incredulous voice down as she didn't want to disturb her still-grieving girlfriend.

"Druids use a sort of body double to escape capture. We make them out of the elements; for example, if we wanted someone to think we fell off a cliff, we use earth or air to assemble a glamour of our body. Certain spells can fool anybody into believing it's a corpse."

"So Roger spelled some water to look like him?"

"Exactly. When I talked to Lorna just now, she said the body liquified into a pool of water."

"What about the severed hand? Was that real?"

"Unfortunately, yes. He did sustain that injury on his real body; the dummy showed other injuries, too. It had broken ribs and several contusions across the right side of the face. Lorna compiled all this before the spell timed out." Shona finally pulled out what she was looking for in her messenger's bag. It was a cylindrical tube, the kinds you'd see at a bank that got sucked up into the tubes, tied to a long piece of leather.

"When did you get these?"

"I shifted and met with Brynna at the halfway point last night."

"No wonder you turned in early last night."

"That would be from morphing into a fox. You don't know how much I wished it was from another form of energy exertion." Shona sighed before opening the tube and producing the piece of paper from inside; it seemed to be Roger's autopsy photos and the examination reports. "And speaking of energy exertion, the data Lorna compiled from Roger's double shows that the fight took quite a lot out of him. Conjuring a body double depletes a Druid's resources significantly and if you factor in the wounds inflicted," Shona pointed them out for Bo on the autopsy photo, "and if he still had any reserves left in his amulet, he could have gotten to a safe point."

"Safe point more Druid speak?"

"Yes. Natural energy sources dot the entire world and we're tapped into them for strength. He could be hiding and healing anywhere within a twenty mile radius of the RVs if a portal tomb were near enough."

"Can't you or one of the Lewises track him through these energy sources?"

"Certain Fae can but Druids can only sense and use them for emergencies. I'm guessing, but he may still be around the area."

"Why do you think he'd still be there? The logical explanation would be to get the hell out of dodge while you can."

"If you weren't trying to keep something from your enemies." At Bo's questioning look, Shona took yet another sheet from the file, this one containing the markings and symbols that were scattered along the walls and other surfaces of the two RVs. "The clusters on the walls and tires are protective wards against damage; these are not uncommon for journeying Druids. The ones in smeared blood," she pointed out the identical symbols around the main cabin and hallway, "are far less common. This is a serious cloaking spell; I haven't seen such symbols since the Inquisitions and the witch trials."

"Cloaking spell. So Roger wanted to hide something from his attackers?"

"Every single Druid upon those RVs fought with their lives to protect something of great value to both sides. I need a little while to study these two sets of symbols." Shona pointed out the combined six symbols around Roger's dummy body and the remains of Ashleigh's body.

"That's clearly an eye," Bo squinted as she tried deciphering the symbols, "but the bottom two look like railroad tracks."

"Tracks?" Shona quirked a brow at the odd imagery Bo found in the symbols before she quickly grabbed the paper and examined the images closer.

"Sweet Brighid's tits." glacial eyes widened comically as she examined all the symbols. "Bo, go grab a pin and paper."

Bo didn't question why and left, checked on a still sleeping Lauren and made her way back to Shona. The druidess quickly and professionally recreated the symbols before separating their components and stared, mouth agape.

"This isn't only a cloaking spell, it also tells us where Roger might possibly be."

"What do they all mean, Shona?"

"The one you said looked like an eye? That's a serpent stone, and as you know, it was a means of tracking our own kind." She pointed to the 'tracks'. "These are the Ogham for two different trees. Rowan – the one with the two line jutting out to the right of the vertical line – symbolizes protection, expression, and connection. The one with one line to the left is Hawthorn and means contradiction, consequence, and relationships. I didn't realize what they meant because they camouflaged into each other. Roger was hiding his message in the symbols for us to follow; he had to have known I would be helping Lauren."

"And what do you gather from this?" Bo never had much patience with divination of any kind; she couldn't understand it for the life of her.

"It means he's somewhere where he usually would never be, or never went to on any kind of regular basis but either way it is a place of profound significance to him or someone else close to him."

"Should we ask Lauren if she knows any places?" Bo asked worriedly; she didn't want to upset Lauren any more than she already was.

Shona heaved a heavy sigh. "It wouldn't be a bad idea but the poor woman's been through so much already." She looked guiltily at Bo. "and with her survival training about to begin, it wouldn't really be a good mindset for her."

"You're starting that so soon? I thought that wasn't for another week?" Bo glared at the redhead as Shona calmly put her hands out to placate the succbus' irritation.

"I've notice spikes in her aura after our last sessions. She's progressing at an above average rate; her existence hinges on how well she can survive in natural conditions. A Druid hiding in a city of steel and concrete is like a duck swimmin' in the middle of a lake with no cover. It is a test that must be done; I can't exactly help it if it comes at an inopportune time. Nature Herself will tell us when our trials will come."

"So all this time Nature's been telling you how to train Lauren?"

"Yes."

Bo was stunned by the simple yet direct answer and mumbled that she was going to check back on Lauren while she gave the redhead some time to decipher the symbols.

* LOST * GIRL *

When Bo opened the door to her shared room, she heard the blonde lump buried in the covers sniffle. She felt her heart clenched at the sound and gently slid in behind Lauren, wrapping her arms protectively around her and kissing the back of her head and neck.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" the watery voice asked. Bo stopped the kissing, confused by the question at first, then she sighed; Lauren probably ease-dropped and her the small disagreement she had with Shona.

"I didn't want to screw up your training yet." Bo answered as she tried rubbing the tension that now inhabited the blonde's side's. Lauren was upset with her.

"Lame excuse." the frigidity of her girlfriend's voice confirmed that she was indeed pretty pissed.

"I know." Bo sighed and rested her forehead against Lauren's shoulder. "I know you don't want to hear it but I'm sorry. You were just so...torn up about his death that I wasn't sure how you would react to the news that he was still alive."

"I would have cried happy tears, Bo. I may not have been exactly close with him for years now, but he is still my father." Lauren felt her girlfriend nod against her shoulder.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, aren't I?"

"You better believe it." Lauren began to stir as she sat up resting her back against the elegantly carved headboard. She felt the wood pulse lowly and feel the carvings along the whole piece. If she had felt this before the knowledge of her heritage, she would have thought she was tripping on some sort of psychedelic concoction. Now, it was beginning to feel like a normal reaction to natural materials. Even though the wood had been dead for centuries, it still withheld the energy of its living years.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much. When you came flying in here mumbling about paper and a pen, I decided to get up and see what made you so frantic. I sensed Shona had come back and I just stood behind the pantry door and listened. My dad left a message in the symbols for me."

"You know where he could be at?"

"He'll be at my mother's grave; I know where it's at. It's between two trees – a Rowan and a Hawthorn – on a hill."

"Do you go there often?" Bo asked softly, rubbing the back of Lauren's hand with her thumb. The pain that flashed across her blonde's eyes made her regret asking that particular question.

"No. It's on Dark Fae territory so I was never permitted to go." Tears threatened to spill again and Bo sat up to hold her.

"Well, good news is now you can go there anytime you want. You're not tied to them anymore." Bo comforted as she fiddled with Lauren's fingers. "When your training's done, I promise we'll go there as much as you want. Day or night. We might break a few laws trespassing, but I don't mind if it means you get to see her."

Lauren smiled and gave Bo's hand a squeeze. "Sleeping on the couch for just one night."

Bo gave a small smile. "I can live with that." She got up from the bed, holding her hand out for Lauren. "Let's go and talk to Shona. She said something about your survival training commencing soon." Bo grimaced.

"Don't take it out on her. She's just trying to make this go by as efficiently as possible."

"Doesn't make it suck any less, though."

"I wholeheartedly agree, but I can't back down now. Just a few more trials and I'll be ready; I can feel it." Lauren smiled encouragingly at the brunette as they walked into the living room of the cabin to see Collin and Shona engrossed in what looked like centuries of handwritten tomes.

"Why is half of the study out on the coffee table and floor?" Lauren asked confused by the small piles also surrounding her grandfather and tutor's feet. From what binding she could see, they had to at least outdated Collin by two hundred years; the pages were probably vellum.

"My boy's more clever than I've ever given him credit for. The man's a genius with symbolism." Collin said, pride evident in his voice. At that moment, the way her grandfather's eyes sparkled, he really reminded Lauren of her father. The look was reminiscent of the one she had seen on her father's face when she won first place at her Elementary School science fair.

"He basically drew us a map to where he is and encrypted it with nonsense symbols to obscure its message." Collin handed the scrap of notebook paper to Lauren and she examined it closely. She could plainly read the stick-like alphabet clearly when months ago she would just get a headache trying to decipher it.

"Just like I thought, he's at Mother's grave site but not quite where I would have thought he'd be."

"He's at your mom' grave but not there?"

"Yes. He's _under_ it."

* LOST * GIRL *

"Quesque the hell?" Kenzi took in the scene before her. The leaking roof had been re-shingled they had actual windows in place now, and somehow someone managed to actually clean the living room again. That's when la petite Goth noticed a blonde ponytail and the couch tilting somewhat and their ancient vacuum whirring.

"Are you cleaning? Still? Did you pop a bunch of Fae Speed and just...VROOM?" Kenzi's incredulous voice issued forth a mild glare from the frazzled blonde as she lowered the couch back onto all four legs.

"You try being a sexually-centered Fae who hasn't fed in months. I do this so Bo doesn't come home to a smiling corpse of her besty." Brynna's clipped tone had Kenzi raising her arms in a placatory manner.

"Okay. No need to get testy. I understand; a girls got needs."

"Be glad I don't have testes. Incubi are much worse when it comes to abstaining."

"Good thing K-man and Donny got nookie on tap. So you keep yourself at Martha Stewart level busy to keep me breathing until Red gets home so you can go all Energizer Succubus on her Raggedy Annie ass?"

"More or less, yeah. I showed a knack for architecture before my powers fully emerged and was a carpenter for a small time before becoming more interested in my nature. I used it to train myself to go longer without so many feeds. Before I met Shona, I could withhold from feeding for a totally of six months. Not the best way to find out how long you could starve yourself but I prided myself in knowing my limits. I haven't killed a human in over three hundred years."

"Good to know, Blondie, good to know. So," Kenzi looked at her phone for the time, "Bo-Bo and the Motley Crew of Druids should be here in just a few hours. How long have you lasted without Shona?"

"Sadly, this has been the longest I've been away from her in quite some time. I'm not real used to it. I did the wash, swept and mopped the floors, dusted, and weeded the herb garden. I've even managed to put a few extra wards up on the outermost perimeters for added protection."

"Wow." It wasn't often Kenzi was stunned into complete silence, but seeing the blonde Succubus rolling up the cord of their vacuum cleaner just brought that out in her. She never thought she'd see a former Morrigan, the _first_ Morrigan, vacuuming her house and in a...

"Are you wearing an apron?"

"Yeah. I'm cooking barbecue. It's one of Shona's favorites."

"Aww. You cook for her." Kenzi teased as Brynna lightly shoved her.

"You would cook for a man who left you sated for weeks and made you happy for once that you couldn't move your pelvis for – "

"Okay, okay. Totally get what you're saying. Just. Is this barbecue for everybody cuz I can sure go for a nice rack of ribs right now." Kenzi hummed as if already tasting the tangy and spicy meal to come.

"Yes. I have Donovan watching over it for me while I...clean." Yeah, it was weird seeing the woman who had just last month decapitated some Fae shifters now in their living room, wearing a pink apron, and cooking up a Faetastic home-cooked meal and just generally being a...housewife. Ugh.

"Yeah, that even sounded weak from my end." Kenzi sympathized.

"Next thing I know, I'll be humming show tunes and dressing like a Stepford Wife." Brynna rolled her eyes and discarded the apron across the couch before flopping down with a heavy sigh beside the small brunette. "And if I do, I express my full permission to shoot me."

"Noted." Kenzi nodded. "I know you miss your wifey, but I think Bo might freak at how much you've changed our homey little shack into the Fort Succubus."

"I made the shack into an actual, draft-free home. You have no more mice and rats and cockroaches – "

"We had cockroaches?"

"Among other unsavory insects."

"Ew."

"I've made this whole place an adequate stronghold for us." Brynna couldn't see the argument from Kenzi's side. They were armed, nearly well-fortified; they could stand an attack for a few months.

"You do this out of a sense to be safe, not to tame your hunger." Kenzi stated. After spending three years of her life watching and observing the various emotional, physical, and psychological traits of the Fae. For acting superior to humans, Fae could really 'imitate' them perfectly. Jealousy, greed, and in Brynna's case... fear. Brynna was scared of never getting Shona back from the other grove and being out of her comfort zones, however large those were.

"Of course I want to be safe. That's how I've managed to keep my family alive for all these centuries." Kenzi shook her head as she saw Brynna was trying to use logic to get out of this situation they were now in.

"Anyone in the world, Kenzi, Fae or human, all have a need to be safe. Some sacrifice very little and some sacrifice their very being to see the ones they love live another day." The blonde's years of strife were heard clearly in her tone as she stood and walked to the back door.

I skipped over a lot of Lauren's Druid training because I found it just a little too long-winded for this fic, but I am putting it as a companion piece to WTWTF called _**From Leaf to Tree**_. It will be complete about around the time this lovely story is done and I'm thinking about putting up my research for my version of Druids up for those who have a hard time following them; it can get confusing. I've already had absolute fun imagining Lauren going all Bear Grylls lol. Well, more like Gabrielle from Xena but hey that's up to you, my readers and reviewers.

My Halloween costume this year is a Celtic warrior. Gonna be soo awesome! Body painting! (Yes, I have dipped into the Halloween candy already. Sue me.)

~ The Blotness


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 34**_

"Brynn, stop yer damn pacing! She'll be here. Ye know that. For fuck's sake, lass, she called you five minutes ago!" Brynna was beginning to seriously annoy Blair, seeing as she was deemed the only one who could suffer through Brynna's pining. She has literally seen her sister sit in the pouring rain refusing to move until she saw Shona coming up the hill.

"Do you want a repeat of what I did the last time ye told me t' stop pacin'?" Brynna almost smirked when she saw her sister's icy eyes widen before turning back into their usual slits.

"Don't bitch at me the next time ye need your precious designer boots." they exchanged childish gestures to each other before Brynna picked up on the faint sound of the vehicles bringing her Shona back to her. She willed herself to stay put until Shona was clear of the other Druids and then she sprinted to her, engulfing the redhead within her arms, and lifted her off her feet spinning her a few times before setting her gently back down. Boisterous giggles issued forth from Shona as she held herself at arm's length from her wife, looking her over and seeing the blonde smiling widely. She could almost see the mischievous little girl she once was in those sparkling green eyes.

Brynna framed the side of the familiar freckled face, smile nearly splitting her face in two. "Am I ever so happy you're back, _a chroi._" She managed to murmur before capturing soft, pink lips like they were the last drops of water in a desert oasis.

"Whoa. That is some serious tongue action." Kenzi murmured from the window before spotting Bo. She squealed happily, passing the overly happy couple and nearly bowling Bo over with her epic Kenzi hugs.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Kenze." Bo hugged her back just as tight.

"Did you really have to use an outhouse?"

"Nah. That had their own plumbing. No worries. But I would love to wake up and not hear a damn woodpecker every morning." Bo comically lamented, causing another laugh to come from her friend.

"How ya been holding up, Doc?" Kenzi asked with a gentleness Bo still found surprising that the little Goth could show toward her girlfriend. Bo knew they had some type of silent understanding of each other and Bo wasn't about to burst that peaceful bubble; it had taken her weeks to get the two to just have polite dinner conversation with each other.

"A lot better than I was, Kenzi. Thank you."

"Good, cuz we got some baby back baby back baby back ribs waitin' for all ye weary travelers." Kenzi sang as she swept her hand over to the house. The others had set out picnic blankets on the now grassy lawn and within the middle was the best feast any of them had seen in a while.

"Who cooked all this?" Bo asked surprised. She hadn't seen so much food since the summer fair in her home town. When she saw the rest of her family turn their heads to Brynna, she looked a little pink around the cheeks and ears.

"Would you much rather there be bodies strewn about instead? I did this to save lives." Brynna explained herself weakly. Her other sisters and brothers laughed.

Shona laughed heartily and kissed her wife's cheek. "That's mighty thoughtful of you to make me one of my favorite dishes, but if you don't mind, I'd rather have my desert first?" She whispered that last part only for Brynna to hear. The strangled moan from the blonde's throat made Shona chuckle sultrily.

"I don't think Bo would appreciate it if she and our guest heard us." Brynna mumbled into the pale expanse of neck before her she was kissing.

"Just take her to the barn and re-energize that bunny." Kenzi waved them off in the direction of the newly erected barn located just on the side of the property. "I'll make sure to save you a little of everything, Red." she smiled and started making the plate to wrap for the druidess later.

The couple didn't waste anymore time as they ran for what they were worth to the red structure, Brynna already unbuckling her pants and kicking off her shoes.

"Why does it oddly feel like we're seeing into our future, Lauren?" Bo asked laughing as she watched the pair finally make it to the barn.

"Because, happily enough, that is our future." Bo looked to her girlfriend and saw a peaceful expression gracing her features.

"Picnic's not gonna pick itself clean. Dig in, Bo-Bo! Blondie is like a totally kick-ass cook. If Lauren ever needs a break from cooking us dinner, I so nominate her as stand-in, except for baking; that remains a Hot-pants zone."

They sat and talked, catching up on what's happened since they left a few months ago. Ceili introduced her dad, who insisted on being called Manny (because, c'mon, Manannan? Every single time?). She liked him and thanked him for helping save her family. He promised her that next time they were in the Tropics, he would let them experience riding dolphins.

Lauren smiled as she introduced her grandfather to the others. He seemed happily surprised his granddaughter had so many Fae as friends. She told him of the time she punched the Mesmer Vex when he briefly turned his back on them and he had praised her right hook. The group talked amongst themselves as the sun began to set.

* LOST * GIRL *

Once Brynna and Shona returned, the picnic died down and everyone headed inside.

"Okay, I seriously thought the outside look amazing, but holy shit." Bo said in awe of the fine decoration skills her older sister possessed. "I'm really glad I don't see a moat."

"Well, I wanted to put one around the shack, but Kenzi talked me out of it." If it wasn't for the sparkle of mischief in those emerald greens, Bo would have thought Brynna was serious.

"You're welcome!" Kenzi hollered from the kitchen as she went to grab the party-time hooch. "Hey, Papa Lewis, your a whiskey man, am I right?"

"You'd be speaking the truth, young one. I'll take it on the rocks." Kenzi poured the elderly Druid his drink and returned to the kitchen.

"I like the way you drink, sir."

"I hear you're Bo's best friend."

"The amazing Kenzi, that's me."

"You could have been an amazing bard in a past life. The way Bo impersonates your speech patterns when telling tales of your adventures together is refreshing and utterly humorous."

"Thank you?"

"Your most welcomed, Kenzi." Collin smiled and lifted his glass in her honor.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Should I be worried my grandfather and Kenzi are getting along like old friends?"

"For once, I don't think you should be. He has a kind of Trick-like effect on her."

"Maybe he's and Yoda for her. Guide her in the right direction, he will." Bo looked at her girlfriend's whiskey-hazed eyes and laughed fondly.

"Okay. Your getting geeky drunk now, honey. I gotta cut you off." Bo laughed, feeling the effects a bit, too, though her drink was more for the consumption of Fae.

"That reminds me, I gotta show you something. I had Maureen and Garrett set it up while we had that quickie in the bathroom." Bo laughed again at Drunk-Lauren before following her towards the back of the shack, near the herb garden.

The single Oak tree standing lone vigil seemed a beacon with the many small tea candles lighting a path up to a tartan quilt.

"Oh, wow. Lauren, its...wow." Lauren smiled proudly when Bo walked speechless up the path, small dancing fires alighting in her eyes from the reflection of the candles. "This is so beautiful."

"I'm glad, because we're sleeping here tonight. We're gonna have a proper night together." Lauren came to a stop in front of Bo, her last sentence puffing lightly against the brunette's lips.

"Hmm. How proper we talking, huh?" Bo smiled, tilting her head for a long kiss.

"I want you to feed on me. Fully feed." Bo almost didn't hear her, but stooped just scant of their lips touching.

Bo pulled back slightly. "What? Lauren – "

"It will be perfectly fine. Let me demonstrate something to you." Lauren crouched down and pick up one of the tea candles and stood again. She held it out flat in the palm of her hand.

"My mother's side served a great Fae leader of the Tuatha Dé Dannan known in many Celtic legends. Her name was Brighid, a goddess of many names, many regions, and many virtues. One of Brighid's elements is fire." she held the candle up higher and concentrated on the small, flickering flame. Bo absently noticed the orange of the flame made Lauren's eyes even more beautiful.

"For what I'm about to do next, I need you to stay calm." Bo reluctantly nodded her head that she understood and her eyes widened as she watched Lauren nonchalantly put her index finger on the tip of the wick, the flame still flaring up the sides of the digit. Bo watched in awe as the flesh of her girlfriend's finger never burned.

As if just putting her finger on the wick was child's play, Lauren seemed to transfer the entire flame to the tip of her finger and moved her other fingers as if she were flipping a coin between them. After a few motions, the one singular flame split into smaller copies upon each finger on Lauren's hand.

"Oh my God, that is freakin' awesome. It doesn't hurt at all?"

"No. I feel like my fingers are warming by a fire, but other than that I'm perfectly fine." the blonde smiled before returning the flame to the wick of the candle and placing it back on the its appropriated spot.

"When?" was the first question that made its way out of Bo's mouth.

"On my last hike with Garret. I was missing my mom and the flame was just so inviting and felt like her that I hadn't realize I'd formed it into her likeness. I thought Garrett was either going to faint or break out into a dance number."

"My god, Lauren," Bo was fascinated by the recent development and carefully took Lauren's obviously unharmed hand into her own. "It's still warm." she giggled, bringing the tips of the deft digits to her lips kissing them and feeling their residual warmth.

"That's not the only thing I learned on my hikes." Lauren smiled at the wonderment feeling Bo's eyes.

"Show me." Bo said excitedly.

"Again, don't freak." Lauren pulled out the dagger she kept concealed in her jacket. She brought in to her forearm and made a shallow cut in the pale flesh. She heard a small gasp from Bo and saw her girlfriend's worried expression.

"Brighid was also a very astute healer. She could heal with her touch," Lauren took her hand and placed it lightly on half of her wound for a moment before removing it, half of the shallow cut completely healed, "or with the elements, such as water." She cupped her hand and submerged it in the small Koi pond Kenzi had pleaded to have in the garden and then poured the water slowly onto the remain cut. As the water washed away the small amount of blood from the wound so did it wash away the wound itself, leaving not even a puckering of a scar.

Bo touched the skin, feeling nothing but the goose pimples forming as she lets her fingertips travel along the blue veining in her lover's arm.

"What else are you gonna show me, my druidess?" Bo asked, taking Lauren's arm and pressing featherlight kisses upon it.

Suddenly, the tea candles on Lauren's side flared wildly, melting all their wax and the small metal holders.

"What was – " Bo gaped and looked from the candles to a ruddy-faced Lauren.

"Sorry. That's, uh, not important right now." The blonde tried valiantly to act nonchalant about the situation but Bo wasn't buying it. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in the giggles and not make her girlfriend feel any worse than she did at that moment.

"Did you just get horny and melt the candles?" The giggles made their way out and Lauren dropped her face in her hands.

"Yes?" She peeked out through her fingers.

"Well, nice to know I can make my girl _hot_." The giggles turned into mirthful laughter.

"Really, Bo?" Lauren began laughing herself before tackling Bo to the ground, quickly topping the brunette. She could feel the succubus' abs constricting as she laughed at her and it vibrated pleasantly into her from her position.

"Couldn't help it." Bo weakly defended as she let Lauren's slight weight settle against her. She could see her aura, flaring gold and orange with slivers of blue, just like the small flames surrounding them. It amazed Bo every time she saw it; she guessed she knew now what it felt like to be a moth to a flame.

"Your aura looks just like a flames. Even feels like I'm standing near a bonfire." Lauren smiled down at the succubus, her hair veiling the sides of her face, as Bo placed both her hands on her cheeks.

"One of the many perks about becoming a Druid." She placed her hand in the dirt near Bo's head, gathering up the energy she needed. "And so is this." She kissed her soundly, letting the energy go into Bo.

Bo jerked back from the kiss, panting heavily. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed as she lay dazed. She wasn't expecting the amazing tingly, burning feeling racing through her from the small amount of Chi. That had never happened before, not even with Fae. She knew instantly she loved it.

"Are you alright? Bo?" Lauren was worried she had overdid it, but when she felt the succubus grab the back of her head and dive back in, she forgot to feel worried. She just felt Bo. Love. Lust. Happiness. A strange chaotic calm that ran through her.

"Batter than alright." Bo managed to say against the blonde's lips. "How?" She asked quickly as she moved to the lovely expanse of neck before her.

"I siphoned energy from the surrounding habitat." Lauren let loose a moan as Bo nipped at the spit on her neck. The other row of candles has just melted.

"Does that mean –"

"We can be together without you hurting me anymore."

Bo wasted little time as she began kissing Lauren again, feeling for the first time a wantonness as she began to feed.

Like her aura, Lauren's energy changed from what it once was. Nothing really changed as much as...enhanced. Bo learned through many different lovers that everyone had their own signature flavor. Some people's auras tasted spicy, some tasted sweet, others sour. Lauren used to taste like sugar cookies. Now, she tasted like snicker-doodles.

Bo moaned loudly when Lauren curiously spiked the energy up and had to pull away for fear of embarrassing herself like some teenage boy.

"Whoa there, tiger." Bo chuckled as she pulled away from the kiss. "Step off the gas a little bit; you're totally overriding me."

"Oh." Lauren embarrassingly chuckled.

"But you're still cute." They laughed together as their foreplay began anew. Bo had never felt so alive and being that it was Lauren who made her feel so carefree made it all the more special.

"I love you." Bo smiled at hearing those three perfect words and she repeated them just as truthfully while unbuttoning Lauren's shirt and jeans.

Both women lay under the oak tree melding together as they shared an uninhibited passion they had longed for. Bo kept giggling every time she forgot to hold back, for once her nature not interfering with her love life.

"I am so loving this. And you. Mostly you." Bo's mind was foggy, fully sated already from feeding from Lauren's new, transformed energy. The blonde laughed, peppering kisses across Bo's chest as her hand found purchase underneath her shirt.

"I know, babe. Now, just sit back and relax." Lauren husked as she rubbed the stunning globes she had just revealed. Bo's odd mix of a moan and a chuckled reverberated into her palms.

"I love it when you top." Bo's eyes flared brightly as she surged up to meet Lauren for a searing kiss. Chi was exchanged yet again as they eased to the ground loving each other as only they could.

Because the Night – 10,000 Maniacs and Be My Druidess – Type O Negative were totally playing in my brain when I typed the last scene for some odd reason. Lol.

I started thinking what people (Fae and Human) tasted like to Bo. I mean, if every Fae tasted the same and every Human did as well wouldn't her palate be bland? Anyways, that's why snicker-doodles came up in the scene lol. That and I really wanted cookies at that moment. :)

Ain't it funny how my spell check tells me Ash-holiness is a word. Lmao. Thank you, LibreOffice!

R&R!

~ The Blotness


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 35**_

Roger had been in plenty of predicaments in his two hundred plus years of life, but this came extremely close to being in his top ten list.

"Feckin' hell!" he hissed suddenly as his injured hand – well, there was no hand there to be injured but you get the gist of it – on the neatly-trimmed hedges lining the cemetery where his wife lay. He leaned against a nearby streetlight and checked to see if the bleeding had started up again. Luckily, it hadn't but he needed to cauterize it soon. He had to get to the portal tomb before they caught up to his scent again.

Shuffling forward, he bent the iron bars enough to slip through. As his feet touched the earth, Roger sighed in relief, the ground here having more sustainable energy for him to use. He gently unwrapped his forearm, exposing the bloodied site of where his hand once belonged. He settled his maimed arm upon the ground, the earth-to-wound contact creating a faster and more powerful healing. Roger gritted his teeth and grunting as pain laced up through his healing arm. He recited the Ogham to block out the pain until it was nothing but a dull throbbing throughout his forearm.

He let out a relieved breath, garnering a few reserves from the land without taking too much, and began stumbling through the graveyard, knowing the path well as he came here every spring on his wife's birthday to place freshly cut honeysuckle vines upon her grave.

Roger smiled as her tombstone came into view atop the hill, hugged on each side were the rowan and hawthorn trees. The shimmering, mystical trip wires suspended inches above the ground between the two protect the space from any unsavory intruders and gave a momentary jolt of energy to any druid who entered. He smiled as the faint, unearthly glowing was a beacon to him. He balanced himself with his remaining hand as the hill got gradually steeper and sighed out a tired breath as he reached the top. He surveyed his surroundings from the new view point and was satisfied when he didn't sense his pursuers quite yet.

He walked over to the modest stone, mindful of the threads, and crouched with a sorrowful look upon his face, the one he always had when he visited his wife's resting place.

"Good evening, Soph. Sorry I don't have any fresh honeysuckles for you, but as soon as they come into season, I'll place twice as many." Roger promised. "Ashliegh's gone, as well as the others, and I hope they've found you. I need your help, love. Lauren's in trouble, as well as the twins. A force far more powerful than I've ever encountered is blanketing this land and I need time to gather the other groves." He held out his injured hand while unsheathing the knife he had at his ankle. Pain seemed not to register with him as he guided the blade across his skin, crimson quickly bubbling to the surface and spilling down either side to the lush green beneath him. "I give this sacrifice willingly and painlessly. I ask for passage and protection for as long as needed." Roger let his blood drip on the ground as he moved his arm in a wide circle, creating the shape with the dark red fluid.

Roger swiped his hand over the wound and placed his bloodied palm just beneath the bold letters of his surname on the stone where lines and dashes of the Ogham had been carved by his hand years ago. As the blood seeped into the small crevices, they illuminated slightly from the power in Roger's blood. A small wind made the grass tickle at his bare feet, culminating in a swirling mass the size of the blood circle he'd created.

Roger stepped back as the wind began pulling up the turf in the fashion of a mini tornado as the earth beneath him seemed to take a breath, bulging until a fissure was created wide enough for a grown man to fit comfortably in. He healed his arm with an absent thought as he walked over to the new opening in the earth, his strength decreasing from the healing of his wounds and keeping the portal open long enough for him to go through and fall off the radar for a few days while his strength replenished.

Roger moved quickly and crawled into the slit of earth, the half of his body in the fissure a mix of blurry translucency. Once his feet hit unseen solid ground beneath him, Roger ducked his head completely disappearing down the hole.

The tingling rush from the powers of the Otherworldly plain made his muscles twitch and the fine hairs along his body stand on in. He took a deep breath, still oddly entranced by how it also smelled of spring fields and pastures, clean water, and peat fires.

He searched around the roomy underground home and found things as he had left them the last time he had used a passage tomb. He groaned as he sat upon the flattened boulder to the side of the room next to a free running spring. He dunked his head into the cold life-giving liquid and came back up for a breath before gulping down a healthy portion that had gathered in the old barrel. He gain some valuable energy from the fresh water enough to keep from slipping into unconsciousness.

Roger ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it back as he began to shrug out of his shirt and learn how to unbutton his pants with his weaker left hand. He stripped down to his underwear and laid down on his right side, grimacing as it still felt weird missing his main hand. He let his tattoos lay completely against the dirt to allow more energy to flow into him as he rested and recuperated. Before he fell asleep, Roger pulled a small twig from his discarded pack. It was a twig from a rowan tree and carved with certain symbols to tell his children that he had made it to the portal tomb. He dug a small hole in the dirt floor before placing the twig at the bottom and filling it in. He lifted his arm the best he could and smacked the ground, a muffled _whoomp_ filling the air. A distant rumble vibrated through Roger's body before he finally let his exhaustion take him. Hopefully, he would be healed enough to venture out and find Lauren by tomorrow.

* LOST * GIRL *

Claire grumbled under her breath as she rode out on her father's land tracking down an errant bull who had escaped somehow during the night. She had seen light spots of blood along the broken fence line and came to the conclusion it had injured itself during its escape. She wanted to find the bovine, treat its wounds, and place it in the spare pen until she could get Liam to re-fence its old pen.

She brought her steed to a halt when she heard the bellows straight ahead. Claire smiled a bit, liking the direction her luck was going as she moved forward once again. The bellows were getting closer and soon the brown and white bull was in view. He was scraping his horns against one of the many rowan trees surrounding their land.

"Fion Rua, you irritating..." Claire began as she dismounted and retrieved her lasso from her saddle. Her words died in her throat and her whiskey-colored eyes widened as she could see the markings the bull was making on the tree. The way the gouges were placed upon the tree, it was clear to Claire that this was her father sending his message.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and quickly roped the bull, pulling until she could safely tie him to her saddle. She was back upon the horse as soon as she tied the last knot and as quickly as she could with the bellowing bull, made her way back to the farmhouse.

* LOST * GIRL *

The inviting aroma of coffee made its way to Bo's nose and she hummed in approval, opening her eyes to see a well-rested Lauren sitting on the ground beside her holding a mug of the steamy, caffeinated liquid.

"It feels good to wake up before you for once." Lauren smiled as she waited for the succubus to sit up and take her drink.

Bo seemed to realize they had both slept under the oak tree for the night and sat up, grateful to Lauren for grabbing her kimono from her room and placing it around her slumbering for some time during the early morning.

"So... Are you okay about...all this?" Bo really didn't know how to broach the delicate subject of Lauren's deceased mother and her now-not-so-deceased father.

"Yes. I think I really am; though, it'll be easier talking to my mother than my father." the blonde sighed as she leaned her head against the imposing oak.

"Give him a chance, Lauren. Let him explain himself. He wouldn't have been with your mother's family if he didn't know what's been going on."

"Knowing him, he's probably been watching me for years now." Suddenly Lauren thought back to a memory. "Come to think about it, there was always this hawk living near where I went to college..."

"Indeed, one of Roger's forms is that of a golden hawk. I'm sure you also remember the snake that found its way into your cabin when you went to summer camp when you were fifteen." Maureen chuckled as she strolled up to them, mindful of Bo's lack of clothing. Her hair was once again whipped into a wild fashion by the winds. "Everyone's ready." She told Lauren.

"Remind me to have a long talk with my dad about that incident." Lauren said to Bo under her breath before speaking clearly again, "I'll be there shortly." The blonde left the couple alone once more

"Speaking of shape-shifting, how do you feel about this test they're giving you today?"

"It's a vital part of of tonight's mission. I've got no room for error."

Bo rolled her eyes at the overly logical answer. "Shona mentioned you've found your animals. Care to share what you'll be for the next few hours while we wait for night time?"

"Well, I don't feel quite up to becoming an owl yet, even though I know the experience of flying will be spectacular, and the same goes for becoming a salmon." She stopped her excited rambling at the wide-eyed expression upon her girlfriend's face. "I'm going to try shifting into a cat." Lauren got to the point.

"You know, Kenzi's gonna have a field day with that." Bo smiled, inwardly giggling at all the innuendos she could think up; she can't help it if the lovable, semi-reformed pickpocket rubbed off on her.

"Yes. And by that devious little look in your eyes, you are too."

"Just a little bit." Bo laughed as she took the punch to her shoulder good-naturedly.

"Is it going to hurt?" The brunette asked as they both calmed and the pussy jokes were over for the moment and the more important questions needed to be answered. Bo wanted to know the details of this latest test.

"It's bones, muscle, tendons, and cartilage repositioning themselves. I'm sure pain is a main factor in all this."

"Now I'm more worried and creeped out."

"Maybe you should take Brynna up on her offer to help with rounds tonight."

"I'm not gonna freak out this time."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well, this time, I was hoping to get more information from you since your family has a tendency to get real cryptic around me."

"It's just their nature, Bo. I promise you I will be fine. Shona's told me I've got the meditations down and will be able to block most of their pain."

Bo sighed defeated. "You're right. I just..."

"Forget that I'm stronger than your average human now?" Lauren finished for her, knowing full well it was a big adjustment for Bo, too.

"Yeah."

"You've got to trust in me that I can take care of myself. If there's any human here to worry about, it's Kenzi." The last sentence made Bo chuckle and she agreed with her blonde.

"Okay. I may have to down a shot before I see you transform, just to calm my nerves."

"You better behave. Shona said if you act like a crazy woman again, she was going to make that low-hanging oak branch give you a wedgie."

"Noted. And I promise to keep calm and hold in my exclamations."

Lauren leaned forward until her forehead met Bo's "I'll hold you to that."

Take that, you funky-tasting energy drinks!

Up next, the bad guys!

~ The Blotness


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 36**_

The dark, looming figure followed the sounds of debauchery down the corridor and, as always, found himself at the gilded doors of his colleague's sex dungeon. The man sighed, dark smoke pluming around him and creeping along the double doors until something within them clicked and they swung open.

The man curled his lips in quiet disgust as he scoped out the half-dozen women, all human, writhing and groping on one masculine figure in the middle of them twirling a pipe between his hands expertly as the other was curled into the hair of one woman between his legs servicing him.

"You'd think after all these centuries ye could learn to knock before enterin'." The figure sighed as he spotted the cloaked figure leaning against the door-frame to his room. He gave a tug on the brunette's hair as he signaled for her to stop her ministrations.

"Just thought I'd inform you that your offspring is showing herself to be a pain in my side. I thought your geis would hinder them more than this, Aengus." the figure informed and chided.

The golden-haired Fae scowled. "You're not one t' boss me around. Ye may be the Dark King but I don't bow to ye." Aengus wordlessly commanded the women to exit the room as he adjusted his sleep-wear. "As for Brynna, she'll damn well do as she pleases and feck with your plans, but then again ye weren't very specific in what you wanted when I went to _her_ to impose the geis. Ye should really learn to organize your thoughts a wee bit better. If you wish, when all the smoke clears, you may still take her as I promised years ago." He picked up a goblet and took a swig. He made a show of smacking his lips at the sweet taste of the ale as he stared down the man in front of him. Where Aengus was every bit the perfect model of a Celtic Adonis with gold hair tinged the slightest with light auburn strands, a perfect five o'clock shadow gracing his defined jaw, and a set of abs you could nibble on for eternity, the man before him bore the more darker qualities of the later Milesians who came to his people's lands millennia ago.

"She's too much trouble and more unwilling than I like my women; though, to have her blood would probably be more beneficial to me if Bo doesn't reach my expectations. I've heard rumors of her being able to wield Moralltach and Beagalltach even better than you ever could." The dark-haired Fae smirked when he saw the muscle in Aengus's jaw twitch in irritation.

"What of your daughter, hmm, Donn?" Aengus chuckled when the smirk dropped from his face, "Bo's as stubborn and tenacious as my Brynna. It must be something they acquired from their bitch of a mother. Maybe she would be more...fruitful to me." Aengus used Donn's own twisted love for his daughter against him as he had just done.

Donn growled low in his throat before flicking a hand out, thin wisps of smoke flinging from his fingers and heading straight for Aengus. The blonde Fae chuckled and merely flicked his wrist, one of the girls from the adjacent room came running and flung herself into the line of fire. The black smoke easily made its way through the flesh of the girl's chest, thin points of blood trickling from the small wound as she limply fell to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut.

"Pity. She had an amazing rack." Aengus sighed as he lightly tugged on a golden chain that ran to a small room behind him. It wasn't long until a short blonde wrapped in a gauzy dress appeared with the other end of the chain connected by a thinner chain to a golden torc around her neck. "Be a sweet little thing and rid this beautiful place of her corpse." Though his voice sounded pleasant and flirty, Aengus' eyes said otherwise. They were the color of cold malachite and they clearly told the young woman that he would brook no disobedience. The woman bowed slightly and began to drag the body back into the room she had came from.

"Do not talk of Bo like she will be your spoils, Fabio." Donn sneered, some dark smoke flowing around his feet and hands as he tried to reel in his anger. "She will not be used as your concubine."

"Well, I offered you mine. Why can't I have yours?" Aengus asked pretending to look innocent in his questioning. "If I remember, Donny-boy, ye took Aife from me because she'd found out about our little arrangement during the Wars. She made me pay for that, if you can't see." Aengus turned to reveal his back where the perfect skin had been marred. Two scars the length of his forearm were stretched across the skin where his shoulder blades were located.

"You lived, didn't you?" Donn saw the blood rush to Aengus's face as the veins around his forehead bulged from his rising blood pressure.

"She ripped off me damn wings!" he roared as his fists connected with the small table beside his chair making it crack and splinter; Donn waited for his little outburst to pass. He could clearly tell where Brynna got her temper from.

The blonde ran a hand through his golden locks as he took a deep breath. "I swear to break the _geis_ if you don't let me have Bo, and when Brynna feels the spell lift she'll hunt ye down just like she did your sons. Ah, I've never seen a woman with such a passion for destruction. Even through all the bullshit I've had to put up with from her, I'm proud of the way she puts people in their places. She was most certainly adequate to be the first Morrigan." Aengus's eyes were glazed from his maddened state. Aife had done a number on him, physically and mentally, when she had confronted him about the secret arrangement he had with Donn and his sons to assassinate Ysabeau.

Donn's deep chocolate eyes began blazing white-hot as the smoke began swirling up his legs and torso. "You dare to dishonor my sons by praising your bitch of a daughter who sleighed them in cold blood."

"Can't blame her when they were braggin' and fightin' about how this or that one beat her grandmother and then killed her, and also boastin' about takin' her as the spoils when they started marchin' on the Blood King's castle." Aengus snarled, stepping up to challenge the other man.

"My love, Lord Gwynn and the others are here to see you and Lord Donn." the silky lilt came from the blonde from before as she stepped into the room to stand by the open door. This seemed to distract both men enough for their tempers to fade somewhat.

"Thank you, Cáer. Now please go and fix us somethin' to eat. I'm sure our guests are famished from their travelin'." The petite blonde bowed and left through another door, the ridiculously long chain rattling softly one the stone floors. Aengus turned and picked up his discarded shirt from earlier and walked into his master bath.

Donn said nothing but made his way to the antechamber to take up his spot next to their business partners. He tried to hide his disdain when he saw the ruffled-shirt man sipping on a glass of wine and more than likely talking about himself to the serving girl next to him.

"Ah, Donn," Gwynn acted like he hadn't sensed or seen the other Fae walk in, "what did you and the Golden Boy chat about, hmm?"

Donn tried hard not to sneer at the man. "That is business between us, you Ann Rice reject."

"You say the loveliest things to me, Donn. How's your little spit-fire of a daughter? Still sticking her pretty little head into where it doesn't belong?"

Whisps of dark smoke coiled around the Welsh Fae's throat and Gwynn's chocolate eyes flickered green as he growled lowly in his throat at the darkly-dressed Fae. Donn lifted him to his feet then to a couple of inches off the floor.

"Enough. Both of you quit this pissing contest and put it back in your pants." The heavily accented voice of a statuesque blonde sounded from the door. She brushed the snow from her shoulders as her two, giant, black and gray cats wandered in, eyes slitting and purring pleasurably at the warmth that the fireplace was emitting.

"My cats took care of your corpse problem." She informed Aengus, the cats still licking the blood from their muzzles by the fire.

"Thank you, Freya." Aengus bowed towards the blonde.

s "Hel will be arriving soon; she had to look over an outbreak in some country or other." Freya said in an off-handed manner, taking a seat beside her cats. They purred at her in greeting and went back to their cat naps.

"Noted. Now, progress reports."

"My lynxes have managed to cut down their numbers, but the Lewis man was not forthcoming with his information and managed to escape through his sorcery. We lost his scent in the city, but I have my hand-maidens on the hunt within." Freya informed, annoyance evident in the tightening of her jaw and the malevolent sparkle within her glacial eyes.

"And my Maenads are creating quite the frenzy within our nightclub. Soon, they should be drawing the Succubi in like moths to a flame." A smooth, rich voice sound. A Greek man – rather tall with slicked back, coal hair – stood delicately swirling a glass of wine in his paw of a hand while leaning against the frame of a window.

"Really full of yourself, eh, Dion?" Another tall blonde, this one dressed in a cream cocktail dress with pearls gracing her neckline and ears, questioned as she rolled her eyes at Dionysus's cocky statement.

"If I remember correctly, 'Dite, the plan to drive the Chimera insane with her love for the blonde was your idea. I just had to add my prowess for insanity."

Before Aphrodite could scratch his eyes out, Aengus took her hand, calming her with her persuasive powers. "My dear, beautiful Aphrodite, don't bother messin' up your divine manicure on his whino arse."

"Father should have made you stay in AA permanently." She pouted, petulantly sipping her martini while glaring at the brunet.

"Continue, please, Dionysus. And do keep your boastfulness in check." Aengus warned lightly.

"As I've mentioned, the Maenads will have them enthralled within themselves and they'll turn on their beloved humans and Druids and suck them dry. And then, when they come to their senses, they will agonize over what they've done and, voila! Surrender is assured." He smiled widely as he downed the last of her wine, expectantly holding his glass out for the serving girl to fill up once more.

"Though your plan does sound rather reassuring, I have to say, you don't give Brynna and the others much respect when bringing up their ability to control their inner Succubi." He knew just how crafty his daughter and her little clan were.

"True," Dionysus conceded to Aengus's point briefly, "but you forget her younger sisters. We may not sway Bo due to her early Dawning, but she is still young, and Ceili's fluid nature allows her appetite to sway. None of their sisters would harm them significantly enough to stop their frenzied attacks."

Angus only nodded, taking Dionysus's advancement in his plan as a good sign and for him to continue his work.

"I do not want Bo harmed in any way." Donn spoke, glaring at the drunken man sleazily smiling.

"And she won't be. She'll be the one doing the harming."

"She'll be harming her followers; that _is_ harming _her_." Donn barely contained his snarl as he crossed his arms and glared menacingly at the god of wine.

"Maybe don't kill them, just a good beating." Aengus spoke to the Greek Fae after he knew Donn's anger was simmering down to where he could listen to reason.

"Very well." Dionysus conceded, nonchalantly putting his wine down on the coffee table as glass began heating up to a very uncomfortable temperature in his hand. Donn smirked when he saw the twitches of pain making the man's jaw and eye muscles to constrict. "I shall just frenzy them into following my Maenads into a trap of some sort?" Dionysus hoped it was the right way to placate the Dark King's constantly fluctuating temper for the time being until the heat was on someone else.

"That's a better plan." Donn reined in his powers and readjusted his suit jacket around his shoulders, shrugging off the tension somewhat.

The sense of dread that suddenly veiled itself over the group of Dark Fae Elders announced the coming presence of the Princess of Darkness, Hel.

"I've noticed an odd elevation in berserkirs in Eljudnir lately. I see Miss Daisy Sunshine's been at it again?" Hel's good side, the one not a ghastly greenish black and decaying, shone in the light so that her slick black eyebrow was visible and arched above her cold, gray eye.

"Of course my lovely sister's been doing jigs around your shit-for-brain minions." The baritone voice was accompanied by six foot four of brunet hotness in a Versace suit coming through the open doors to the elegant hall; he looked just as annoyed as the rest of them. "You would think after centuries of this whole fox and hound chase, you'd just say fuck it and leave it to me. I know her ins and outs and I'm the only one thus far to really give her a low blow and make her feel it."

Aengus rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Nice to see you've taken the time to breathe and reconnect with the world before sticking your head back up your ass, Bran." But Aengus had to admit his step-son's selfish, treacherous actions did lead to the rise of his ex-lover and daughter's notorious reputations.

"Maybe if you drink a Red Bull, you'll get your wings back." Bran bit back, plastering a fuck you smile on his face. He saw the blond Fae's countenance become crimson for a moment before returning to its original pigmentation. Bran's chocolate eyes withheld an egotistical gleam as he watched the man's hands curl around the arms of the chair he was seated in; he knew full well about the geis his mother placed upon Aengus when he had first tried to dispatch the Incubus after his betrayal of Brynna.

"So what's this great, master plan of yours, Momma's Boy?" Aengus snarled.

"You've tried going at her directly on several occasions and, of course, the outcome is always the same: you go limping back to your hiding places cupping your hurt pride. You've tried going after the humans and Fae helping them and that's actually worked in flushing her out into the open, but what you all lack is the common sense to manipulate the shit out of their Fae protectors." Bran gloated as he produced two piece of paper, a plain ruled paper and an official-looking document, from his coat pocket and held it out.

Aengus arched a brow but took the offered papers and read the names. He smiled and a sadistic chuckle escape his throat. "Well, looks like we've got some new players and positions in this game. How did you manage this?"

"Oh, it was easy. You just have to know how to watch and listen and create mass memory loss within the Light Fae Council.." The brunet smirked and took another item from his pocket. It was a small, green class jar that was corked and contained a slightly phosphoresce, purple liquid. The rest of the cork sticking outside of the top had an undefinable green wax with inky, black feathers stuck within it. He gently swirled the liquid, agitating the glowing substance and the screaming face of a woman formed for a split second in the flow of liquid before disappearing. "And this little beauty will help us with any unwanted Succubi advances. It's wonderful what you can make happen if you know the right witch."

Aengus smiled as he caught on to what his step-son was planning. "I believe the new Ash has something up his finely tailored sleeve."

Amongst their dark selves, they talked of bettering their plans and finally bringing down the one group of rebels standing in their way of conquering the human realms once more.

Sorry for the wait...again, but holiday shopping, colds, and decorating are officially over for me now and I can get back to what I love to do: sitting in a chair and puking up my imagination gland to see of it still functions properly. LOL HO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF SCHNAPPS

P. S: After this chapter, it kind of picks up after Hale's Ash screw-up and Tamsin's arrival, so our other sexy blonde will be joining in on the crazy in this story.

~ The Blotness


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 37**_

"What do you mean you're busy at the moment?" Brynna – or Beatrix at the moment – hissed angrily into her phone, peeking behind her occasionally and smiling amicably to the rest of the remaining police force still investigating the RV a few feet from its invisible twin. She was hoping to see Dyson here and waiting for her, but instead the CSU people were swarming the RV like ants on an apple pie with no Fur-Face in sight.

"Look," Dyson's frustrations with the blonde caused him to growl the word out, "I have to be here to keep an eye on Tamsin so she doesn't catch wind of you hiding here. You're all still fugitives, you know."

"Yeah. I'm well aware, Einstein." Brynna growled back. "Is Hale still laying low?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then I guess every one here's about to have a very good afternoon." She flipped her phone shut and turned to the crowd, rolling her shoulders and popping her neck. "Hey, fellas..."

Just a few minutes later, very satisfied and happy people and Fae lay strewn near squad cars and picnic tables, trees even; they were absolutely oblivious to Brynna unlocking the blood seal and entering the desiccated RV.

Brynna stopped in her tracks for a second, the smell of old, dried blood hitting her olfactory nerve hard. She had seen more than her fair share of battlefields and knew the smell personally; it was the smell of death.

She mumbled a Gaelic prayer for the druids who died within and began another search around the RV. She looked in drawers, chess, closets, cabinets, the glove compartment; hell, she even check the ashtray, but nothing hidden revealed itself.

"Come on. I know you had to have hidden – Ah! Ow! Dammit t' hell!" Brynna held the back of her head, stomping her foot as pain raced through her skull. Her pain receptors seemed to mute themselves when she heard the apparent hollow sound beneath her feet. She stomped her foot again to make sure she hadn't imagined the sound and smirked when the hollowness made itself known again.

Holding her aching head, she bent down and moved one corner of an old rug underneath the pleather couch. She rapped her knuckles, located the exact place. She smiled victoriously as she found the right spot, feeling around for any way to open the small, hidden compartment. A frown broke across her face when she couldn't find a handle or anything.

"Must be spelled." Brynna began to rummage through her pockets when she stilled, sensing the presence of someone behind her, not yet close enough to strike. She heard the slight click of the hammer of a gun being pulled back and ready to fire.

"It is. I can either let you trip the wire and see you engulfed in flames or I can shoot you right now." Her stalker's voice sounded. She sounded young, but very sure of herself; her voice was steady with no sign whatsoever of fear. "But since choice number one is not an option, I suggest you back away."

"How do you know I won't just trip the wire on the spell and just go boom and you with me?"

"Because you went through a lot of effort to hide this from your own kind, and you look like the type who likes living too much."

"My kind?" Brynna liked to goad, but remained silent again when the air by her right cheek moved rapidly and left a thin, red line on the tanned flesh.

"You are Fae. What type has yet to be discerned. Now, hands out of your pockets. Slowly." Brynna did as she was ordered, noting the wind gently swirling around her. She held them out to her side. "Behind your head now." She interlocked her fingers casually behind her head and waited. She was not particularly afraid of this girl taking her hostage, but knew not to irritate her too much; the slight fluctuations in her aura telling Brynna she was a practicing Druid.

She heard the girl make some sort of bird call and soon she heard the heavier footfalls of her partner who appeared just inside Brynna's peripheral vision. The young man was tall with dirty-blond hair curling around nearly hidden ears with chiseled features.

"Check her." The girl ordered. Soon, Brynna felt hands ghost over her arms, torso and thighs, then down to her legs and feet checking for anything on her that could be considered a weapon. She noticed he was wearing a thick, green plaid jacket and a pair of cargo pants. The smell of burned wood and the light shadowing of a beard told Brynna that they had been hiding in the thick growth of the forest for days now.

"She's got nothing but a cell." The young man held up the device, his eyes trained on Brynna for any sudden movements.

Suddenly, the girl appeared in front of her; she barely had time to school her features by what she saw. Crouching before her was a woman – no older than her mid-twenties – with familiar blonde hair, cut short with wild curls, and whiskey eyes. "Who and what are you and which side sent you?" The girl questioned, more like demanded, as she reminded Brynna she had a gun aimed at her.

"Could ask the same of you, too." Brynna looked at the woman closely, but broke her observations when a more-than-comfortably-warm hand grasped her neck. Anger and impatience flared in the light-brown orbs and the heat increased around her neck. Brynna could feel the beginnings of sweat forming as she held her gaze with the druidess.

"Ye know, if ye scorch my throat too much, I won't be much use to ye." Brynna managed to croak out; girl had a strong grip.

"Answer my question." The druidess flexed her fingers around Brynna's neck with each word, raising the temperature around the delicate flesh.

"I will when you stop the erotic asphyxiation." The smaller blonde grimaced in disgust and let go, but still had her hands and gun at the ready if Brynna tried to pull something. "I'll answer if I can ask my own questions about you two." Her two captives looked to each other.

"Fine." they said simultaneously.

"My name's Brynna, Succubus, rogue Dark Fae fugitive, and I sent myself out here." Again the two looked to each other deciding whether or not Brynna was lying to them..

"How did you mask the RV?"

"Uh-Uh. My turn to question now. Who are you two?"

"Claire and Liam." Claire gave in a clipped tone. "Were you part of the party that massacred these people?"

"No. I was here looking for clues to -"

"To what?" Claire glared suspiciously at Brynna.

"To who killed these Druids and who else they may be targeting. Didn't your mother teach ye it was rude to interrupt." Brynna's angry quip seemed to have struck a nerve with Claire.

"My mother was the one gutted like a common farm animal." Brynna saw tears fighting desperately to remain in Claire's eyes and instantly felt like shite. The bangs of pain from her grandmother's death still haunted her.

"Your mother was Ashleigh MacBride." Brynna stated.

Suddenly, she was gasping for air and pinned against a wall of the RV making it shake and groan with the force of her weight upon it.

"How do you know her name?" Claire hissed, locking eyes with the Succubus, handing the gun to Liam, who looked unsure as he pointed the weapon at their prisoner. Brynna tampered down her instincts, not willing to hurt the girl or get herself hurt in return; Claire's restraint was hard to rebel against, her anger adding fuel to the fire.

"My clan and I have been tracking down Druids to aid us in stopping -" The wind rushed from her lungs by force, Claire having commanded it to leave her.

"So you slaughtered them when they wouldn't give you what you wanted and tried taking the information -" Claire was cut off by a roar of frustration.

"Now, why the feck would I, a Succubus, want to divine entrails when I could've just sucked her dry?! Now, feckin' open your ears and listen!" Brynna's eyes, for a moment, flared bright before she again stomped down her temper in favor of the young druidess's health.

She was relieved when the girl seemed to take in what she was saying and gently eased her hold until Brynna was leaning against the wall back on her two feet and coughing; Claire waited patiently for an explanation.

"We're trying to track down practicing druids to aid us in breaking a geiss."

"Geasa cannot be broken. They are personal and lifetime laws we all must abide by."

"They can be broken."

"If they can be broken, then what is you geiss?"

"If I told you then I'd be dragging you two into it."

"It's not like we have anything else to look forward to." Liam spoke up. "Our family's been slaughtered and -"

"Liam. Hush." Claire warned.

"And your father's gone missing, hidden somewhere only his children would know of."

Brynna felt the energies swirling about in the air from the two immediately disperse from their shocked states.

"How did you know that?" Liam asked, shocked.

"Like I tried telling ye all before, I'm an ally. I understood some of the symbols your father and the others placed along these walls and I know he's hidden something important and I'm hear to try and find it before the Tuatha De Danann get their hands on it. My blood wards on this place won't last another week. I've already exerted my energy on them enough as it is. If ye would help me find what he's locked away down there," she gestured to where she had flipped up the corner of the rug, "I will escort ye both to where he's at."

"And how do you know where he's going?" Claire asked.

"My wife and the rest of the Lewis clan are heading out later in the evening to where he's holding himself up at and help him regain his strength. With all of you we will have the strength to fight the Tuatha De Danann for our freedom."

"And what's stopping the Light and Dark from still hunting us down?"

"They won't. I have a friend in this county's Ash and soon its Morrigan will be no more after I take care of her."

"So you would just help us to seek an end to your vendetta?"

"I cannot end it without you. I am a strong Fae, I've fought in wars, I've killed more times than I've taken a breath on this earth, but I cannot take on two factions, let alone three. That's what's gotten me into this mess in the first place."

"So you think by making an even bigger mess you could cover up the previous one?"

"There will be no messes made again. They will either come to a peaceful agreement or they perish, and I know they will never agreed to peace."

"You would kill your own kind?" Claire huffed, crossing her arms.

"Humans do it, too." Liam reminded his sister.

"Don't defend her." Claire scolded, glaring at her brother.

"Well, it's true. We're not so different from them." Liam was getting tired of his older sister, who was just three minutes older, dictating what he should do and feel. "How many druids do we need?"

"As many as will help, but we need a multiple of three to really make it work."

"We'll help." Liam announced, but not without a glare from his sister.

"No we will not. She could be lying." Claire tried to reason.

"You know of the Lewis clan, so what's my father's and grandfather's names?" Liam asked, ignoring his sister.

"Roger, son of Collin." Brynna answered, liking Liam more than his sister every moment.

"Where exactly is he?"

"The cemetery. One of your mother's clan has a gravestone that is a hidden bolt-hole."

Liam walked to her, his hand extended confidently. "I believe you, Brynna." She looked into his eyes, the same blue as the Lewises, and grasped his hand in a firm shake.

"Thank you, Liam."

The young man gave a nod and walked over to the rug, bending down, and breaking the seal.

"Liam!" His sisters angry voice rang out.

"Shut it, Claire!" He yelled back, fed up with having to be command by her for the majority of their lives. "She is telling the truth, you just can't see past her being nothing but Fae. If she's married to one of us, then she must hate her kind as we do. I've agreed to help her, so you can either come with us and not say a word, or you could stay here until those lynxes catch your scent and tear you to pieces, as well."

Claire kept up her pissed appearance, but decided it would be best to be the listener instead of the taker. She flopped onto a clean stool and waited until her brother retrieved the artifact.

Liam lifted the heavy, hidden door and lifted out something long wrapped in canvas. To Brynna, it appeared to be a weapon.

"What is that?" Brynna was curious as she felt the hairs stand up on her arms and neck.

"This," Liam carefully unfolded a portion of the canvas and revealing a portion of a wondrously crafted spear, "Is the Spear of Lugh."

* LOST * GIRL *

Bo scanned the shadowed trees and bushes for sign of an ambush, the only sounds her footsteps echoing off the buildings around her. Some of the Lewis Clan walked barefoot on the small strips of what the city-folk called 'lawns' outside the apartment buildings they passed along the way. Garrett walked beside Bo, using his heightened canine senses to sniff out any oncoming enemies or pick up on Roger's scent. Maureen flew silently in the sky, getting an aerial view of the layout of the city and reporting back to her father, who was walking behind Bo with Sinead and Shona bringing up the rear.

Lauren, still honing her feline skills, walked atop the small, brick wall to Bo's other side; it was the walls of the massive cemetery in the center of town. She purred proudly when she found her balance, already adjusting to being a quadruped. Her tufted, isabelline ears swiveled erratically as she took in the sounds of her surroundings; she knew she was hearing things that her bipedal family couldn't hear with the exception of Garrett. She actually liked being a cat for the most part. She missed her thumbs quite a bit, but being a digitigrade nearly made up for the loss.

"There's the cemetery entrance." Bo whispered, pointing out the closed gates. A laminated sheet of paper read that the cemetery would be closed due to vandalism in the last few days.

"Bo," Collin spoke, garnering her attention, "Maureen say two security guards are headed this way. We have but moments to slip in."

"You leave them to me. Sinead, I assume you know your way around locks?" Bo hopefully asked, looking up and down searching for any sign of the guards approaching; she could see the faint glow of flashlights in the distance.

"You know it." Sinead reached into her jacket and pulled out a lock-pick kit. She examined the lock and was confident she could unlock it before the guards spot them. Lauren sat to her cousin's side and watched with curiosity as the brunette druid masterfully worked the small picks into the keyhole.

Sinead's grunt of frustration caught Bo's attention. "What's the holdup?"

"A minor problem. Somehow, the damn caretaker was smarter than we've given them credit for. They picked a rather difficult style of lock that I don't have much experience with."

Bo groaned in frustration. "Keep trying. If the guards get here before you open it, I can take them on." Sinead gave the succubus a nod and went back to her task with determination.

Lauren cocked her head, trying to think of a way to help. She perked up when she remembered her fire training. Hopefully, the flame wouldn't be so bright that she could melt the metal. She feared using too much energy, for she had fainted for a minute after transforming. She had yet to completely finish her charm, thus her charm was devoid of any energy to draw from. If she made the flame burn at the right level then it would take no time to have the small, thick, U-shaped bar; she could most definitely reach the rich soil of the cemetery and replenish before to much time passed and then guards caught a naked woman in the town cemetery. Not gonna happen.

She cleared her animals thoughts, instincts that formed into thoughts her human spirit could understand, and directed her human consciousness towards communication telepathically with her mentor. Shona gave a nod and rummaged through Lauren's satchel. She retrieved a brown trench coat and placed it on the cream and tan colored feline.

Lauren took a breath, held it in, and concentrated on her original human form. She let her breath go as she felt the first pangs of the transformation again. Bones ached and felt like they were popping, joints and tendons stretched and moved to much more Homo sapien-like anatomy. She groaned as her ribcage started expanding and ribs fused and formed more thicker versions. She began stretching as her vertebrae began elongating and fusing. Other bones and anatomical parts shifted until she was human again and on all fours under the coat.

"Ow." She mumbled as she slowly moved her sore arms through the sleeves and stood, making sure to face away from her group and buttons and tied the article of clothing.

"We promise that will go away after a time." Collin spoke with a serious tone beside the red-head. He may be old, but the pain of shifting the first few times still stayed with him fresh in his mind; it wasn't quite something one got over even with centuries under your belt.

"So your gonna make a hotter-than-Hades torch and just melt through the lock?"

Lauren nodded while rubbing her sore throat; it would take her a moment before she found her voice.

"Got for it."

Lauren moved to Sinead's side once again, placing her hand on her shoulder. The shorter brunette let a small smile grace her lips, grateful to her estranged cousin for getting her away from the pain-in-the-arse lock.

Lauren raised her hand and began concentrating on gathering heat at the tip of her pointer finger; she had the whole fire tetrahedron. Before too long, the flame began to turn from the normal orange and yellow glow.

"Hand me your sunglasses, Bo." she caught the easily as her girlfriend tossed them over to her.

"Garrett can hear their footsteps now." Collin informed, watching his son sniff and huff around the wall outside the cemetery.

"Don't look directly at the flame." Lauren quickly donned the shades and gathered more of her energy to turn the normal yellow-orange flicker into an intensely hot, dazzling white pin-point flame. She slowly moved her finger toward the lock and smiled when she saw the stainless steel give way to melting, and soon the heavy metallic sound of the thick lock falling to the ground reached her ears. She removed the sunglasses, handing them to Bo with a smile before standing back up.

Soon, Lauren could here the echoing of the guards' boots against the concrete of the sidewalk and quickly flung open the iron gates. The group rushed in just before the guards rounded their corners.

"Talk about close, huh?" Bo said from her temporary hiding place behind a large tree; the others hid behind monuments or crouched down behind tombstones to evade the guards now lazily scanning the large open space either fearful of the cemetery or too lazy to do their jobs correctly.

Once they closed the gates and went off back to making their rounds, the group moved as silently as possible through the cemetery.

"So the tombstone is on a hill with a Hawthorn and Rowan tree growing on either side?" Bo asked, wanting confirmation that her information was correct because she wasn't seeing a hill anywhere near them.

"It's to the east." Lauren said confused. She could see the hill clear as day against the dark background of the evening sky. Bo looked in the direction, but couldn't see anything but flat land with tombstones littered across it with...a Rowan and a Hawthorn growing in the middle of the batch of gravestones.

"Roger must have been able to pull up a barrier blocking Fae from viewing the hill. Be alert; their may be enemies lurking in this cemetery with us." Collin warned. With everyone on high alert, they moved closer to the location.

"Maybe I should just stay out here and wait for all of you." Bo began feeling uneasy the closer she got to the to trees. Her skin became covered with goosebumps and her heart began beating faster and faster.

"It's the enchantments and wards Roger's put up. It deters Fae from investigating the site with non-lethal force."

"This far away?" They liked another quarter of a football field to be right at the spot.

"He doesn't like taking chances." Maureen stated. "If you start feeling sick, you can hang back if you like."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll stop if I have to."

By the time they reached the enchanted hill, Bo was out of breath and beginning to look pale.

"Bo, maybe you should wait for us at the bottom." Lauren worried for her girlfriend's health.

Bo smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine. I haven't even threw up yet and -" Lauren quickly moved herself out of the gush of digestive juices coming forth from her lover's lips.

"I'll sit at the bottom of the damn hill." She said weakly as Lauren held her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

_I'll watch over her with Sinead, Lauren. Go with Da and Maureen and see Roger._ Garrett nudged at his niece and she agreed with him. The large canine let the Succubus use his strong body to balance herself as Sinead brought up the rear.

After she was sure Bo was sitting and taking a breather, Lauren's pent up nerves came boiling over. Could she do this? Could she stand at her mother's grave after all these years and also talk to her father, who hasn't even contacted her for nearly two decades?

"Lauren," Collin's voice brought her out of her mental questioning of her resolve. His kind, blue eyes shimmered as he took her hand comfortingly. "It will all be fine. Your father still loves you. He's always been a touch self-absorbed, but he does care. He didn't want you being brought up in this way because he knows the risks and sacrifice one must make."

"I hope he's as understanding as you." Lauren gave her grandfather a watery smile before engulfing him in a hug, the scent of pine and cider oddly comforting to her, before pulling away and looking at her mother's final resting place. "Let's not waste anymore time."

I live for reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 38**_

"Do you still feel nauseous?" Garrett asked as he sat down beside Bo, Sinead relieving him of his scout duties as the others still walked up the hillside.

"No. This headache is still pounding away at my brain, though. I'm more worried about Lauren." She wanted so badly to be by Lauren's side during this time in her life, but her father was already making it harder for the succubus to be the best girlfriend she could be.

"She'll be angry at him first; that's just how Roger makes you feel." Garret chuckled softly at some of the memories running through his mind at that moment before turning somber yet again. "But she'll calm and realize she's missed him as much as he's missed her."

"Would you miss your dad if he had lied to you for years and just up and abandons you a soon as you head to college?" Bo arched a brow.

"I'm not saying she would or should completely forgive him for what he's done, but she is smart enough to know that he did what he did to protect her from our enemies. It will take considerable time for her to regain what trust she had for him."

Bo looked up worriedly at the hill when she felt the ground rumble.

"That was just Maureen opening the door." Garret brushed it off when he saw the questioning look Bo sent to him.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her again." Bo sighed, feeling helpless. She cupped her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. "Guess we've got nothing better to do than sit and wait it out."

* LOST * GIRL *

Lauren wiped her hands nervously on her trench coat for the umpteenth time it seemed as she stared at the headstone of her mother.

_Sophia Lewis, loving mother and wife._

Lauren read over the letters for the hundredth time and each time she felt that old pain in her chest every time she wished her mother were there. She wished she had seen her walk up to the podium and speak as her class's valedictorian, seen her got to college and become a well-respected doctor.

She jumped slightly when she felt a soft hand on her cheek. She looked over and saw Maureen, tears of her own in her eyes, smiling sadly at her. Maureen had once told her that they had been close friends during her stay with them and had raged against Roger after her death.

"Go see him, Lauren." the older druidess retracted her hand and stepped back.

Lauren stared again at the stone before kneeling and repeating the words her grandfather had told her to say, sliced her palm, and waited.

Soon, the magical opening appeared, inviting them all down into the earth. Lauren gazed into it then looked back at her aunt and grandfather. They seemed ready enough to meet their brother and son. Then, she spotted Shona, a bit out of the semi-circle, an outsider looking in on a family moment.

"What if he's angry with me for practicing?" Lauren asked the druidess.

"If he's angry then he should have the good sense to be angry at me." Shona said resolutely as she walked over to her distressed pupil and gave the blonde a half hug. "You can do this." Shona encouraged with a soft squeeze to Lauren's arm as she went back outside the semi-circle. "I'll help the others stand guard. I wish ya'll luck."

Shona watched as Lauren disappeared first, then Maureen and Collin. She felt the winds stirring as the portal closed and she set about walking down the hill back to the others.

* LOST * GIRL *

A silent grunt was all it took to shake Roger from his slumber. He reached out with his mystic senses and was shocked at what he felt. His father and sister were here, but the other... It may be from his bit of blood loss but he swore it was Sophia...

"Oh my God." Those three, little words from a voice he hadn't heard for over a decade overrode his survival instincts.

"Lauren?" He gasped as he bolted up, ignoring his bruised ribs at the moment in search for his daughter's form. He heard footsteps approach from behind him and then his daughter's face came into view. She looked so different yet the same, but that just might be his years of reading people. Her eyes held that familiar sparkle of light and intelligence he had always seen since she was very small.

She knelt before him, worry etched into her face at the moment, her hair – the perfect mixture between his and Sophia's – cascaded down her shoulder. He couldn't resist bringing his hand up and gently placing the tendrils behind her ear like he did when she was younger.

"I'm here, Dad." Lauren got past the knot threatening to cut off her speech all together. She reached out a shaky hand and placed it over his.

"I...I'm sorry." Roger's voice trembled as he stroked the skin of his daughter's cheek gently. Lauren flinched back, the words apparently snapping her out of childhood memories.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Lauren said through clenched teeth. She wanted to yell at him, tell him how much of an idiot he was and how he could do that to his own child. She had prayed some times before the Fae enslaved her that her dad would just find her and knock on her door. She wished she could have at least gotten a letter from him. After a week of no word from him, she had gone to the police station and filed a missing person's report. Not once did the police give her any leads to where he was or where he went.

"I know, but what else can I say? Nothing. I just thought –"

"Thought what, _Roger_?!" Lauren emphasized his name like she did when she was a teenager. "That it was perfectly fine to abandon me? I might have legally been an adult, but dammit I still needed you!" Tears flowed freely from watery, whiskey eyes as Lauren's voice broke with all the pent-up anger she had held in until she could see him one day. "You knew how I reacted to Mom dying, leaving me, _us_. You knew and you just thought it'd be okay to just up and leave? This isn't like ripping a band-aid off of a wound, Daddy." Lauren's voice cracked on the old title she used when she used to look up to the man before her.

Roger's own tears fell when he heard his daughter use that specific title; he had hurt her deeply, possibly deep enough that she may never forgive him.

"I thought it would have been easier but I was wrong."

"Damn right you were wrong, Professor Lewis. None of your doctorates or degrees taught you how to just talk to me about the situation?"

"And just how do you think you would have reacted to me being a Druid back then?" Roger replied.

"I should have been taught in the first place!" Lauren yelled before turning her back to her father and running her finger roughly through her hair trying to calm herself. She saw Maureen and Collin standing where they had entered, watching them cautiously, maybe even wondering if they should even interfere.

"I was trying to protect you, Lauren! If they knew about you or where you were and they had caught me, there would have been no way to keep that information from my mind. They would have found you and they would have tortured you like they did your mother and I will be damned before I let that happen again." Roger heaved. He had not expect to ever see his daughter again; he hadn't expected any of this and the walls he'd spent the last decade building just crumbled at the sight of his first-born.

"I think we all need to just take a breath and relax." Maureen didn't like seeing either of them upset. They both had reasons to yell and fight with each other, but she didn't think that was a real productive way to settle matters between father and daughter.

Confusion mixed with anger upon Lauren's features as she realized something. "If you never intended for me to become a Druid then why did I receive the message?"

"Though you received it, the message wasn't meant for you." Roger took a deep breath, mildly afraid how the others were going to react. "It was meant for your brother and sister."

Silence invaded upon them for long moments before Lauren's mouth began to move, trying to find the words through her shock.

"H-How much more have you been hiding from me?" Though Lauren meant the question in a rhetorical manner, she saw her father squirm nervously; she vaguely remembered him doing the same thing when he would lie to her mother about the bruises and wounds he would sometimes have after coming home from work late.

"What else is there? Spit it out." Lauren was growing exceedingly pissed at the situation she was in; she knew how Bo felt now. Being lied to sucks.

"Their mother, like Sophia, was part of the MacBride clan."

"Ashleigh? You slept with your dead wife's sister?!" Maureen's outburst caused Lauren to look back at her. The look of pure incredulity and anger shown on her face as her fists clenched and she took a step toward her younger brother. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." But before he could explain further, Maureen tore into him.

"Oh," Maureen dramatically gasped and put a hand over her heart, "Roger the Scholar wasn't thinking? Or was it that he wasn't thinking with the right fecking head?!"

"Calm down, Maureen." Collin laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder to calm her. Yes, he was angry and disappointed in his youngest son, but he could understand the need to keep the people you love safe even if it meant cutting yourself off from them for the rest of their lives. Before he could begin to bring calmness back to the situation, Roger interrupted.

"I'm not ruled by my baser instincts!" Roger yelled, his anger and hurt feelings bubbling to the surface. "We became attracted to each other a few months after Sophia's death. We both tried so hard to deny it because we both didn't want to tarnish the vows I swore to her."

"But yet you did."

"Yes, I did. We felt guilty but we knew we had to move on. Sophie wouldn't have wanted us to wallow in grief over her."

"When did you start seeing each other?" Lauren had calmed somewhat, her diplomatic and rational sides getting the better of her. She wanted to be hurt, angry, with her father but she could understand why he did what he did; he seemed hurt by his own decisions, so why lay more guilt upon him.

"A few months after your tenth birthday. You'd gone to science camp that year; it was the first time I'd seen you actually smile since your mother's death. I didn't have the heart to tell you no." Roger's demeanor had softened and he looked at Lauren like she was that little girl again. "Your siblings were conceived the following year."

"Then why did they become Druids?"

"Your mother and I had both agreed to not train you because the Light Fae had us under thumb, watching us. You were conceived and birthed in secret. We couldn't risk them getting to you and controlling how you used your powers like they did with me and your mother. They never knew about Ashleigh and the rest of the MacBrides, so it was easier to raise the twins in our ways."

Lauren nodded her understanding, but couldn't help the small bubbling of childish jealousy making itself known. "Why did you never tell me?"

"At that stage in your life, you were an emotional time-bomb." They both actually chuckled, knowing a teenage Lauren wasn't as calm and collective as adult Lauren.

"What are they like?" Lauren was curious now to know more about the siblings she never got to know. Roger smiled softly, happy his daughter was letting him talk to her. In all honesty, he had resolved himself to never seeing her again after she'd left for Yale, intent on keeping her safe by keeping her as far away from him and his magic as he could.

Collin pulled Maureen over to him while the other two members of their family connected again. He could sense Maureen still wanted to tear into her brother for his actions, but he knew she would eventually cool off and accept Roger back into the family. He knew now that they stood a chance of surviving this coming onslaught with Roger and two other joining their clan.

* LOST * GIRL *

Brynna's walk into the forest surrounding the small RV park was pleasant enough...if she could ignore the crazy blonde watching her every move and having her hands tied behind her back. Luckily, it seemed she had a friend in Claire's older twin brother, Liam. After the first few minutes of the hike, he had successfully talked his sister out of keeping her tide. Of course, that didn't stop the questioning. For the rest of the hike, Brynna had answered nearly all of Claire's queries and in doing so it lessened the hostility somewhat between the two. She could understand the woman's heightened aggression and paranoia, but this was just ridiculous. Brynna's pride raged at her for letting two children take her hostage, but she was older and wiser now than when she was in her youth so she told herself to shut the hell up and cooperate.

"We're here." Liam announced to her, scowling at Claire when she elbowed him.

"We're gathering our things. You are to stay here until we return."

Brynna nodded that she understood, because she didn't trust her mouth to be polite to the smaller blonde still, so she stood there, drumming her fingers that were still tied behind her back on the tree she was leaning on until she heard the soft growling of a rather large cat inching closer to the spot where the twins had disappeared. She observed the Underfae as it sniffed the ground where their fresh prints remained; it had its complete concentration upon finding them, not concerned in the slightest that she stood just yards from it.

From what coloring she could see, she knew it was probably one of the lynxes Freya had sent out to destroy the rest of the MacBrides.

Brynna didn't know how far the twins had ventured out of the clearing, but she wasted no time silently creeping into the woods parallel the wild cat. She found a felled branch with a sharp enough end to be used as a spear and began moving faster through the woods. She could barely hear or see the cat now, but guessed she was just far enough ahead of it to intercept the creature if the twins were near.

Soon, Brynna could see another clearing ahead, this one being the campsite the twins had been staying at. She could hear a stream and the twins as they packed their belongings and looked back to see where the cat was now.

Brynna cursed slightly when she saw the beast just at the lip of the trail to the clearing, its eyes fixed upon them as it licked its muzzle, canines flashing briefly. Brynna knew she was quickly running out of time to warn the twins, but knew if she made too swift a move and Claire saw that she was brandishing what could be considered a weapon then she was going to be attacked first and then the lynx would seize that moment of distraction to attack.

Lady Luck most love her at this moment as Liam sense something amiss about his surroundings, and then Brynna knew what it was: the forest was silent. Brynna took this moment to call out to Liam with a bird's warning signal. He glanced to his right and saw the blonde crouched in the bushes, signaling him to look to his other side. He complied and froze for a minute as he spotted the cat, its eyes trained on the easier prey of his sister crouched low at their makeshift shelter. He looked back at Brynna and she showed him the branch's tip, signaling him to find a weapon and fast, that running now was not an option.

Liam went to call out to his sister when the lynx made its move, leaping high and long with its teeth and claws bared for the kill. Liam yelled at his sister to move and began running towards her, the memories of seeing his kin slain by these creatures fueling him to move faster. He roared menacingly at the cat before quickly discarding his shirt and jacket. Brynna rushed forward as well, being nearer to the beast before stopping at the sight of one very pissed off white bull, horns deadly sharp and angled menacingly towards the lynx, ready to gore it to death before it ever harmed his sister.

Claire watched as the lynx leaped high towards her but could do nothing as she was frozen to the spot, fear engulfing her as the same memories flooded her mind and tears soon began pouring down her cheeks. She shook as she tried to will her hands to rise and burn the creature in mid air.

She saw the cat falling closer to her before red blinded her vision. She gasped as warm liquid splattered across her face. Thinking it was her own blood flowing from her, she finally was able to slap her hand over her neck. She pooled her hand away, confused when she felt no gash. She looked up and gasped.

Liam bellowed proudly when his horns sunk into the lynx's torso, effectively impaling the vital organs of the beast and ending its life. He swung his head from side to side, making the gored abdomen rip some before he felt the UnderFae was truly done with and hung his head low to let the limp body slide off his horns. He shook she massive head, trying to rid himself of some of the blood dripping from his horns and unto his face. He turned his bovine body to look at his sister, hoping the lynx hadn't manages to get her with a claw, that's how close he'd come to almost not getting there in time.

Liam huffed out a breath seeing his sister bloody and shaking but alive. She had one, long stripe of the lynx's blood across her face and neck, but no wounds visible. He turned to see Brynna with a relieved look on her face, which was weird to him as he wasn't used to a Fae feeling relieved to see them alive.

"Very effective, Liam." Brynna praised as she poked at the still body of their attacker. Liam acknowledged her praise as best he could in his current form. He began transforming back into his human form when he saw his sister snap out of her fright and saw Brynna holding the makeshift spear

She whipped out her hand, making a branch of a tree to the Succubus' side slam into her with such a force that it threw the other blonde a few feet to the side of the clearing.

Liam could do nothing but finish transforming and picking up his pants.

_Crap_. He thought as he told his sister to stop and go and wash her face and continue packing as he made his way to the injured Fae. He checked her pulse, finding it weak but steady, and sighed out in relief. At least his sister wasn't using all her anger or the poor Succubus wouldn't have survived at all. He checked her over and concluded she had a few bruised and broken ribs along with scratches and cuts along where the smaller branches had impacted. She would be fine until he got done scolding his sister for attacking when Brynna had done nothing but help save them by alerting him.

_It's gonna be a long ride to the cemetery._ Liam sighed as he went to the stream to wash the blood from his head and shoulders.

I feel tons better now that I'm totally a hundred percent! Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I can only do so good with a head full of mucus. And I now have a tumblr! Look for me as **faenage4kayla**. I'll be posting origin stories for my OCs there and answering questions if I confuse the hell outta ya'll. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I truly never imagined I'd have over a hundred now. Keep'em coming cuz you know I'll keep the chapters coming!

~ The Blotness


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 39**_

For the readers who rightfully bashed Roger in the reviews,

Roger DID love Sophia. People do crazy things when grieving. Roger never got into a relationship with Ashleigh, because neither saw it going anywhere after that one night and because they felt so guilty about what they had done. The twins were just a byproduct of that night and Roger stayed around Ashleigh for their sakes. Yeah, it is totally different than how he treated Lauren, but in my mind, he tried raising the twins right because he didn't want to fail them but will still end up doing that to them eventually. But we agree on one thing: Roger = Douche squared. Get it? Cuz he fucked up twice. (Yeah... not my best joke but it is 3:30 AM where I'm at and my sleep-deprived brain thought it was somehow fecking hilarious.)

I'd been debating if I wanted to create some sibling for Lauren, but by then I had already established her as an only child. So when I discovered in the show she had a sibling, I just had to place them in there. They'll eventually connect through their mutual dislike of their father. They'll not be such a big part soon and will not be staying at the clubhouse, so that Succubus group dynamic

Sophia will be mentioned more in Lauren's Druidic origins story where she'll have more influence on Lauren's past and future.

Ashleigh is NOT a bad person. I originally wanted to keep her alive, but thought it would make it too awkward and hard to write into the storyline.

Now that I got that out of the way, I'll let you continue reading. (Hides behind Bruce)

Bo's conversation with Garrett was abruptly interrupted by the bolt-hole opening and closing and they turned to see a Lauren quickly making her way down the hill, the look on her face telling Bo she wasn't exactly happy. Bo furrowed her brow in confusion, standing and sending the blonde a questioning look.

"It is a very long story, all of which culminate in my father being an ass." Lauren couldn't believe he did some of the same things to Claire and Liam. When she had asked him about her siblings, it was out of her need to know the twins; they'd done nothing wrong and most certainly had no choice in who would be the parents. Lauren should have expected her father to abandon them, but some part of her mind needed to believe he stayed with them, realized his mistake the first time; but of course, he shattered that last ounce of hope.

"What did he do now?" Garrett asked, looking past Lauren to a decidedly pissed Maureen who was reigning in her anger to help Collin down with her. He saw a figure still atop the hill closing the gate. He saw Roger in the dim light cradle his maimed arm to his chest, a pack hanging from his forearm, as he closed the circle and just stood their a moment before walking down to join up with them at the bottom.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the cabin." Maureen answered in a clip tone, glaring at her youngest brother at her side; Garrett noticed he would not meet either of their gazes with his own. "Lauren and Shona wish to return to the clubhouse for the remainder of her training. We'll meet up with them again when the drinking ceremony comes to pass."

Confused, Garrett simply nodded, knowing Maureen could be cryptic when she didn't want to act out in front of company. "I'll just go and grab Sinead and we'll set off." He hurried into the few trees and brush.

"Lauren, what happened in there?" Bo asked tentatively, not knowing if she should try and broach the subject with the obviously still pissed off blonde.

"Two words for you, Bo: Jerry Springer."

Bo raised a brow and looked to Roger. He was lagging behind the group, every now and then rubbing at his nearly healed forearm; he seemed deep in his own thoughts.

"Jerry Springer how?"

"I slept with my deceased wife's sister."

Bo felt her jump drop and look back again at Roger before turning back to Lauren. Well, now she knew why Lauren was near bursting point with anger.

She began to ask another question when Lauren shook her head. "I'll talk to you about it more when we're headed back to the clubhouse. I don't trust myself to be civil at the moment with him so near." She reassuringly squeezed Bo's hand, letting her know she would be alright.

"You've been with a Fae?" Lauren stopped in her tracks. During all the arguing between them in the bolt-hole, Lauren had forgot to mention Bo and her relationship with the Succubus.

"No, Lauren. I can see you two care for each other tremendously." Roger tried a small smile towards Bo. "I hope you two have a long and happy life together." He looked to his daughter, her face stoney, but the observant look in her eyes telling him she was still curious as to what he was going to say.

"Lauren, I know you'll not forgive me for my actions, and I'm not saying in any way you should, but I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of the woman you've become. You've certainly inherited Sophia's intelligence and spirit, and even if you won't admit it, you've got the old Lewis ingenuity and tenacity." He opted for a sad smile, wanting desperately to hug his daughter again but knowing she would probably burn him if he tried.

Lauren hated that she had a lump in her throat from her father's words. He seemed resigned to his fate and place in her heart now. She acknowledged his words with a stiff nod before asking Bo to hand her her pack.

Roger heaved a tired sigh as he turned from where his daughter and her company, opting for sitting on a stone bench parallel to the hill to await the arrival of his other children. Luckily, he had managed to tell an irate Lauren that they knew who she was, but hadn't thought the twins experienced enough to seek out their older sister.

Thinking of Liam and Claire and Lauren, Roger figured of all the endeavors he'd taken on in his time, he never thought to fail as a parent. He thought, somewhere in his grief-addled brain, that keeping Lauren away from his lifestyle would keep her safe from the horrors Sophia and himself faced when the Light Fae had them bound in servitude.

He stared ahead at the single stone atop the hill and felt the betrayal he'd committed wash over him. He knew he'd stupidly gave into his need for solace after he'd tracked down the rest of the MacBride clan to tell them about Sophia's death. Ashleigh, being as kindhearted and nurturing as Sophia herself, had inadvertently become the object of comfort he was seeking.

Roger remembered afterward feeling so guilty, and it didn't help that Ashleigh neither spoke nor looked at him during his duration with them. He just barely missed not knowing about the twins until his time with the others had come to an end. For the first few months after they were born, he'd stayed away, not knowing of the reaction the clan would have to him, but when he'd received a letter from Ashleigh, forgiving him but not herself for their erroneous actions, he'd gone to see them after dropping Lauren off at Science Camp.

"Ah, you stupid idgit." Roger chuckled ruefully. "A lifetime of achievements and success only to fail where it counts. You are a cursed man." He turned his head to watch his daughter and her girlfriend interact with each other. Maybe his abandonment of her made Lauren just that much fierce when it came to protecting the people she loved.

* LOST * GIRL *

The first conscious sounds Brynna heard were those of the MacBride twins arguing. The words were still a bit jumbled because of the ringing in her ears but she thought they were arguing about her. Brynna concentrated on removing the fuzziness of unconsciousness from her brain and began sitting up. She noticed they'd relocated to an old barn, abandoned and in disrepair but still able to provide adequate shelter.

"If you don't shut up, I'll hog-tie and gag the both of ye." Liam and Claire stopped mid-yell and turned their heads to where Brynna was propping herself up and assessing how much damage the blonde brat did to her.

"How do you feel, Brynna?" Liam asked, handing her some water. She took a healthy drinking before answering.

"I'm guessin' better than I felt before Jackie Mitchell here took the winnin' swing." She glared harshly at Claire, who actually seemed mildly contrite about her previous attack against the Succubus. "You only get one of those."

"You were Fae and you had procured a weapon while not under surveillance. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you'd left a prisoner unattended." Claire crossed her arms before her, trying to save face.

"Your first mistake was leavin' a prisoner unattended."

"That was Liam's fault." Claire said indignantly. Brynna growled in frustration, trying her hardest not to become violent with the lippy blonde.

"Claire, just shut up and keep a look out." Liam could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on and he needed to distract his sister long enough for him to decompress.

"And _pay attention_." Brynna thrown in, inwardly smirking when she saw the angry blush begin to settle upon the shorter woman's neck and ears. Liam sent a chastising glare toward the Succubus, who just raised a brow at his boldness.

"Since you were the one bitching to bring her with us, Liam, she's your damn problem now." Claire jumped off the hay bale beneath her and walked out the partially opened barn doors.

"I'm sorry about her. She's just -"

"A bitch?"

Liam chuckled. "Yeah. True. But we've had a rough go of things these past few years. We're still adjusting." Brynna nodded her head in understanding

"At least you keep you cool on the battlefield. Those were some reflexes you had there."

"I played a lot of sports before the family business got in the way. You kinda learn to think and move fast when you have a bunch of hulking guys coming at you."

"A good base for weapons training." Brynna sounded so serious Liam had to laugh.

"Yeah. I guess I owe Coach Tidus a few rounds. You know, your the first Fae who hasn't tried killing us." He chattered as he scrounged through his belongings in his pack. His randomness reminded Brynna of how young he actually was. Sure, looking at him you would think he was some college freshman but the blonde Succubus could tell he functioned mentally beyond his physical appearance. In a way, it was almost like peering at a male Lauren, which brought Brynna back to a subject she meant to get out of they way. She had to tread lightly in this area, remembering Shona always bickering at her for being tactless in certain, touchy situation.

"So, did your father mention you'd be meeting some folks at the cemetery?"

"Yeah." Liam answered, finally finding about a football-sized object wrapped in foil. Brynna cocked a brow in curiosity until Liam revealed a loaf of soda bread and some salted ham. He reached to his side and unsheathed his hunting knife, cutting effortlessly through the bread and slicing the meat in thin cuts. He put a few slices on a couple of pieces before offering it to Brynna. She took the impromptu sandwich, remembering she hadn't ate since earlier that morning, and took a bite while motioning for the young druid to continue.

"When we were toddlers, Dad didn't stay with us too much; back then, our mom just told us he took extensive business trips and we believed that for the longest time. One day, Claire and myself overheard them arguing over someone named Lauren. Mom wanted her to come live with us, be apart of our family, but Dad out-right refused to have her there, something about it being safer that she not know. When they'd cooled off, I confronted dad about this Lauren woman." Liam placed his sandwich upon his knee as he went further into his memories. "He just stared at me, almost nervous, and then he told me to gather Mom and Claire. We were about thirteen when we finally learned we had a sister. I was angry at my dad for a long time after that and when my training began, I promise myself I wouldn't be him. I would become stronger, in all aspects of life, and never leave anyone behind."

"Lauren would absolutely like you." Brynna told the him confidently. "Although, Sabrina the Teenage Bitch out there is another situation."

"I hope Lauren can drag her off her high horse. Heaven knows I've tried."

"I'm sorry about your mother." Liam was taken aback slightly by the sincerity in Brynna's words. "I know of many losses, some intangible and some that were so painful it felt as if I'd been branded on my heart. I felt angry and hurt, betrayed. Some people build there walls with hay and sticks, others out of board and nail, but the strongest are the ones of stone and mortar. And even though I'm not fond of Claire, I know defense mechanisms when I see them."

Liam smiled. "Did you seriuosly just wax philosophical with The Three Little Pigs."

"What'd ye expect? Were eatin' ham." Brynna held up her half-eaten meal for emphasis.

Liam laughed, the sound echoing softly off the wide space and outside where his sister eavesdropped. She blinked in surprise when she felt her cheeks becoming wet and quickly walked away, swiping at the tears.

She somehow knew from a very young age that her father expected a great deal from her and her brother, who at the time had a huge case of hero worship for the old man. When they'd found out about Lauren, she instantly knew that was who their father was trying to mold them into. And when it was time for them to learn the various teachings of their ancestors, Claire couldn't help the enviousness bubbling inside her. So, like Brynna had just clarified for her brother, she built a wall of stone around herself made from her intelligence, bitterness, anger, and flat-out stubbornness to protect herself from being weak, open. Being weak was a death sentence to her people. She had to be on her toes, vigilant, ready to eliminate any threat coming at her; that's why today's freeze-up plagued her so much. The day when their RVs had been attacked, she had froze at the powerful Fae leaning over her threatening as her mother, aunts, cousins, and uncles were all being slaughtered mere yards away.

Claire wrapped herself in her coat, the memories of their screams on mass repeat in her head. She had froze and it cost her too many lives, too many people she cared for. She looked to where the sun was beginning to peek through the gaps in the tree branches upon the horizon, the color sending a pang of sadness to her heart as it reminded her of her mother's eyes. Even when she was angry at her or Liam, the same softness never faded from her eyes.

Claire sighed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she felt the first rays of the morning sun hit her. She shook off the feelings and memories


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 40**_

"There they are." Brynna announced as she pointed to the hillside where she could make out Shona's bright curls and dress. She could see both the twins fidget, one with barely contained excitement and the other with anxiety. "You'll be fine." She told Claire absently as they made their way through the cemetery.

"Of course I'll be fine." Brynna rolled her eyes at the druidess' curt tone, but knew better than anyone else it was a front. She could tell that Claire's aura was all of the place with nervous energy.

"Which one's Lauren?" Liam asked, squinting at the multitude of figures on the other side of the hill.

"You'll know soon enough, Liam." Brynna liked the boy's enthusiasm.

They were only a few yards away when she waved to Shona, smiling when she got a wave in answer.

"So the redhead's your wife Shona?" Claire asked and it took Brynna a second to realize she hadn't asked the question with her usual snideness; she was genuinely curious.

"Thought you were blockin' out the conversation your brother and I have been havin'."

"I may have powers, but willingly making myself deaf isn't one of them."

"Yes, that's Shona. The one standin' a bit behind her is my baby sister Bo." Brynna pointed to the brunette talking to a blonde in a trench coat. "And that woman there is your sister."

Brynna let a tiny smile grace her lips as he saw how the two just stared at her, as if trying to gather more information about her about her just by watching her movements.

"Ready?" Liam asked his sister, excitement and understanding in his tone.

"Will there ever be a time when we are?" Claire answered and let out the breath she had nervously been holding.

"Are they alright?" Roger asked. The last time he had saw the twins had been when he was pushing them in front of himself as the ran from the grizzly site of the others being slaughtered. That reminded Roger that they didn't know about his little...maiming accident. He'd rushed them into hiding and gave them the instructions they needed to obtain what they carried with them now.

"They don't seem to be limpin' or nothin'. I don't see any bandages on them either." Shona reassured as she put her hands down from waving them over. She wondered how Brynna fared spending time with what she would call "children" still. She would have to remember to tease her later about it.

"Why was Dyson not with them? I thought he was gonna help her." Bo remembered, worried for her wolfy friend.

"Won't know until we ask her." Shona shrugged as they saw the other small group approaching.

Brynna reached them first, quickly followed by Liam, and Claire hung back twisting her fingers nervously as she looked at the family she'd only known from pictures and stories.

The blonde Succubus hugged Shona and then her sister. Shona pulled her back to her by the chin, manipulating her head from side to side. "Why on earth is there a bruise on you?"

"A tree branch hit me. Courtesy of Claire." Brynna swept her hand out toward the young druidess.

"She had a weapon." Claire automatically defended herself and blushed when all eyes settled on her, especially a bright blue pair with a perfect, red brow raising signaling for more of an explanation than that.

"We had been attacked by a Lynx at our hide away. She had fashioned a spear without my knowing and when Liam killed the beast, I was still in...warrior mode?" Claire explained, not really sure how she could justify hitting the blonde Fae.

"Because I saw the fecking thing stalking you both."

"You were attacked? Were you hurt?" Roger asked, worry etched on his face. When he made a move toward the twins, he momentarily forgot about his missing hand. Claire gasped at seeing the condition her father was in.

"What in Brighid's name did they do to you?" she asked, eyes locked on where his hand should be.

"I'm fine now. There's no need to talk about it. They didn't get what they wanted anyways. Right now, I'd like for you to meet you sister." Roger soothed his youngest as he steered her with his good hand over to where Lauren was standing. He discreetly placed his maimed arm inside his coat out of the sight of the twins for now on.

Lauren felt her nerves bubbling up inside her, hands twisting nervously around each other as she saw her siblings for the first time. Claire had soft, golden ringlet curls that graced the lobes of her ears and no further. Her eyes, the same amber as her own, shone with sharp intelligence and a fierceness that surprised Lauren for someone so young.

She looked to Liam and decided that he could easily have been a great athlete if life had chose a different path for him. His hair was a shade darker than his sister's and trimmed neatly with the curls subdued. He had kind and intelligent blue eyes that sparkled like clear, glacial lakes.

Lauren didn't know what she should say first. 'Hey', didn't seem to be quite the greatest thing to blurt out when meeting your long-lost sibling.

"I'm Liam." The young druid smile kindly at his older sister and held out his hand, thinking better of just sweeping her up and giving her a bear hug like he would Claire. Speaking of his twin, he looked askance at her as she shyly waved.

Lauren took her brother's hand and the nervous energy surround their group seemed to diminished at the first contact between them. His hand was bigger than hers and felt comfortingly warm. She could feel his power gently prodding at her own trying to figure out more information on the sister he never got to meet until now.

"Da's told us a lot about what he knows of you." Liam began, releasing his hold on Lauren's hand and shoving his own into his pockets. "Care to fill us in on what we've missed?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

With silent encouragement from the rest of her family, Lauren continued playing catch-up with her sibling as Bo watched on with a small smile on her face. It seemed both their families have expanded and maybe for the better.

She looked askance at Shona and Brynna and frowned when she saw them in a heated discussion. She made her way over to see what the trouble was.

"What's going on?" she asked when she walked up to the duo.

"Those lynxes that came for us left me a message. Liam slipped it to me while Clair was cooling off." Bo looked cautiously at her sister. She had her jaw clenched hard, the muscles jumping underneath a clear sign of her intense dislike of said message. She made sure the others were caught up in their catching up and procured a bloodied handkerchief from her jacket pocket.

"Please tell me that's not a body party?"

"It's not a body part. Not exactly." She opened the cloth to see bloodied locks of various shades from platinum blonde to chocolate brown.

"Who did those belong to?" Bo scrunched her nose up at the eerie sight; she was just happy it wasn't a finger, or hand...or even a head.

"The nymphs down at the club." Brynna said with a blank voice. She'd known them for the longest time; they took her in after her father threw her out. "They've had someone tailing us since we got here." She growled lowly, angered at her friends' demise and the unseen pair of eyes she apparently had watching her.

"We need to get to the Dal. Trick's got wards up against scrying and other forms of divination. We should be able to make another game plan." Shona suggested, and Bo saw the aloof look in her eyes signaling she was reaching out with her supernatural senses to try and pick up on their stalker.

"It's seiðr. A type of Nordic witchcraft." Brynna examined the locks of hair and noticed miniscule braiding of several strands of each. "And we're gonna be payin' Freya a visit." She held up the carefully entwined hairs for her sister to see.

"Just how many love goddesses have you managed to piss off?"

"Less than you'd think and more than I care to mention." Brynna mumbled and pocketed the handkerchief and its contents. "You should check up on Kenzi and the others. If Freya's sent her cats to track and kill the MacBrides then they're after all of us."

Suddenly, Lauren's phone rang in Bo's pocket, having been handed to her by the brainy blonde with other belongings when Lauren had transformed earlier.

"The hell?" Bo was confused when she saw the compound's name alight on the screen. Lauren had excused herself from the conversation she'd been having with her younger brother Liam when she'd heard the ring tone she had set for her place of enslavement.

"Who's calling from the compound?" she'd asked, curious. While training as a druid, Lauren still upheld her Hypocratic Oath and saw her more regular patients. A call wasn't uncommon, but one from the Ash was.

"The Ash?" Lauren was as confused if not more nervous that somehow a new Ash had risen during the Hale debacle and was now trying to coral his 'chattle'.

"Something tells me this isn't a social call." Bo said just as the ringing had stopped and the small chime began signaling the caller had left a message. She handed Lauren back her phone and she called her voice mail.

"On the behalf of the Ash, Lauren Lewis is to immediately report to our new Ash. Have a good day." Then the woman's monotone voice hung up and the silence of the cemetery filled their ears once more.

"Have a good day my ass." Bo seethed, clenching her hands into fist just imaging putting the hurt on the new Ash-hole. She looked to Brynna, who had a perplexed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked as her sister listened to the voice again.

"I know that voice." Brynna's brow furrowed as she tried remembering where she'd heard the woman's voice before.

"So you know who the new Ash is?" Lauren asked.

"Possibly, and for all our sakes, I hope I'm wrong." Bo and Lauren didn't like her tone of voice when she'd said that.

"Who do you suspect him to be?" Bo had a sense of dread when Brynna looked to her.

"Bran." Brynna growled, handing the phone to Lauren and informing them that she'll be seeing him shortly as she began walking back to the Dal to inform Trick.

"Are you just gonna let her go by herself?" Bo asked, worried for her sister's safety; plus, wasn't her sister Dark? "dark aren't suppose to be on Light territory."

"She's a rebel, Bo. You really think she gives a damn about Fae politics or rules?" Shona explained as she watched her wife jog back to the road. "Plus, when it comes to Bran, Brynna's 'bout the only one who can put him in his place."

* LOST * GIRL *

Brynna listened to her boots echo on the marble floor as she walked to the Ash's central chamber. She'd already taken care of the guards in her way, effectively silencing them without lethal force; it would do her no good to kill the bastard's guard dogs.

The echoes stopped as she stood in front of the gilded and well-designed double doors, her anger toward her brother building within her. She reached out with her senses and immediately recognized her brother's aura; though, it was masked by spells that were probably provided to him via Angus Og.

Brynna squared her shoulders and confidently flung open the doors ready for a showdown.

Silence engulfed the room as the Light Elders and Bran – now sporting short, blond hair and slightly different features – stood within the center of the chamber, official-looking papers out on the finely carved table before them and their eyes on the statuesque blonde walking toward them languidly.

"Hiya, Bran." Brynna announced in a sickeningly sweet and happy voice, "Been a while, eh? Thought I'd stop by and congratulate you _again_ on becoming the new Ash."

If looks could kill, Brynna would have been dead where she stood the way Bran glared at her; his eyes flashing momentarily. He turned his attention back to the Light Elders, becoming beguiling, and apologized profusely for the interruption and promised to have brunch with them tomorrow. Brynna waited patiently as the small group made their way to the door past her. They held the documents to their chests and warily watched the succubus as they avoided coming within arms-length of her; they knew her face as well as they knew her mother's.

As soon as the doors closed, bran turned his fury onto his sister. "You must have some balls coming here." he growled.

"Bigger than yours, I'm sure." Brynna commented as she strode further into the chamber. "So what's with gaining your title back?" She thought she'd just get to the point.

"I was first, the true Ash." Bran threw his arms out from his side with his arrogant grin plastered on his changed face; Brynna wanted to punch it off him for a second time. "And it will be that way in just a week."

"Is that what was up with those documents? I suppose you've made those Elders your thralls? What? Couldn't get the position fairly?" Brynna had poked the bear and he was pissed now. Bran's eyes glowed neon as he stomped toward Brynna, who just looked coolly at him, keeping her anger tamped down until she needed it. It was amusing to her how fast her brother could swing from arrogant to angry; he was so easy to rile up. She would have done away with him long ago, but Trick had convinced her to let him live; she sincerely wished that she hadn't.

Bran stopped just short of reaching Brynna, his brain catching up with his emotions that he shouldn't be so easily goaded by his little sister because more than likely she'd have a very unwelcoming surprise for him. He quickly flicked his eyes around her form and calmed when he saw no sign of the sword their father had given to her.

"Ah. I see you've gotten marginally intelligent since the last time I saw you." Brynna mocked.

"More intelligent than you were when you stupidly lost your thrown to -" Bran stopped short of what he wanted to say as Brynna had her hand securely around his throat, her eyes blazing a bright green as she her anger finally snapped the bonds she'd place upon it..

"_You_ pulled a very underhanded move, and if I remember correctly – and I do – you had to act the big bad dumb-ass and boast about it, gettin' yourself booted from your own place of power."

Bran struggled and growled angrily when his squirming didn't get him free from her grip; he could hear his pulse throbbing in his ears and his voice became muffled to him. "And now I have my seat back and you can do nothing about it. I'm not the Bran they remember."

Brynna's nostrils flared as she put more pressure on his trachea and hyoid bone. "I can remedy that situation. I can either kill you and reveal your true form or I can find the witch who gave it to you and end her."

"And restart the Wars? I don't think you're even that stupid, Brynna." Bran smirked when he saw that realization pass through his sister's eyes. She threw him to the ground as she released his throat. Bran coughed and rubbed furiously at the red and bruising skin, Brynna's wedding band leaving a deep groove in the skin near his carotid artery.

"Why are you rounding up the humans of the Light Fae?" Brynna demanded as she watched her brother stand, his hand still calming his injured throat.

"A little birdy's told me there is still some druid blood running around still. The Light and Dark are working together now to eradicate them for good this time. It just took some manipulation on Evony's part to trick Sturgis' stupid little whistle boy into thinking it was so both sides would find common ground."

"So Hale became the Ash solely to be your puppet?" Brynna gaped in surprise, but in the back of her mind she somehow knew Bran would figure out a way to implement the same technique that took her down centuries beforehand.

"Deja vu, littler sister?" Bran gloated at seeing the disbelief wash over her face a second before he lost consciousness, compliments of Brynna's fist directly to his nose.

Sorry this chapter took so long. Our electricity has been off for a while due to Titan last week and it's made our internet connection a little wonky this week since the electric company is working on a new line for us. I may put Chapter 41 up next week if I'm not too drunk or hungover from Saint Patrick's day. :D Any questions or mix ups? IM or send them to my tumblr: faenage4kayla. Slainté!

~ The Blotness


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 41**_

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Brynna knew lugging the new Ash over her shoulder and walking out of the Light compound was a really bad idea but she had no choice. Having the bastard she called a brother ruling again was just not going to happen if she could help it. Plus, kidnapping was different than just killing the Ash and reigniting the Wars. She would return him to his throne after she'd removed his glamour and neutralized his thrall effect on the Light Elders and after getting what information she could. She doubted Angus Og and the others gave him much information but any small bit counts in crucial times as these.

The buzzing in her pocket made her stop, fishing the phone out and seeing that it was Shona.

"What did you do?" Shona's first words to her were a bit sharp.

"Stopping history from repeating itself."

"So it was Bran. How did he manage to get the position again?"

"He has someone supplying him with glamour magic."

"Gods below, I hate witches." Shona said in an exasperated tone. "Please be careful."

"I know. I've already activated some of my runes." Brynna absently fiddled with her wedding band, feeling the indention of the archaic letters.

When they'd been hand-fasted, Shona and Brynna had both bands enchanted, protecting them from magical attack and alerting one another if one of them so happened to be injured in the future. Brynna could remember all the times those two bands of metal had saved them both.

"Okay." Shona said, the tension in her voice nearly gone. "We'll come to get you soon."

"Good. I'm gonna inform Kenzi to ward up. With Freya and dark witches involved, this things gonna be a whole lot messier than we planned it."

"Ain't that how most of our plans turn out?" Shona rolled her eyes and heard the soft laugh from her wife.

"True. Sleepy Beauty's waking up. I have to go." Brynna's leather jacket could be heard creaking as a muffled groan of pain sounded from the two-hundred-plus-pound body resting on her shoulder.

"Okay. Give 'em a nice right hook for me." Brynna promised and soon Shona was met with the dial tone.

"We need to get movin'. Brynna's gonna be bringin' a guest to dinner." Shona announced as she pocketed her phone and turned to the group. "We should be headin' our separate ways. I'd advised ya'll to make sure your wards are up for dark witches of any culture. If there are any wards you don't have, I will provide them for you the first chance I get. We know Freya has allied herself with Angus Og, but we know not if he has gathered more of the Norse. Be cautious on you journey homeward. May you walk in peace." As Shona had spoke, her usually amiable Southern Belle accent gave way to her native one; her brogue was slightly thick, yet not as strong as it was when she was angered or feeling other strong emotions. She was using her Arch-Druid voice, the voice she used to rally charges into battle against cattle raiders and foreign invaders in her home country so many centuries ago.

Collin, who was the eldest among his clan, nodded in agreement and told her of the wards they did not have. A simple exchange of information between the two and they had some of the wards they needed. Shona had asked kindly if Lauren wanted to leave now with her and Bo or go with her family.

Lauren seemed to think over her choices, her anger having righteously overcome her trained and composed mind once she had seen her father earlier, but that steam had ran out greatly after she had vented. Now, Lauren was just hurt, and she didn't think she could be around Roger yet without wanting to blow up in his face. She reminded herself that she was grown and didn't need him and so she sided with going back to the clubhouse.

"I'll keep in touch." she told the twins, earning Liam's wide grin and Claire's nod of approval. In the short time they'd talked, Lauren had warmed to the idea of younger sibling, yet Claire kept herself at a distance and only spoke when Lauren had asked her a direct question. But Lauren never pushed too hard when it came to Claire since she shared those same feelings dozens of times in her life and just let the younger druidess feel her out.

"Stay safe, Lauren. Call me if you need anything" Liam said, giving his older sister a tight hug. Lauren beamed, enjoying her brother's lovable nature. She still couldn't believe he'd killed a big cat UnderFae, but Brynna had told every gory detail. Lauren was let loose and said goodbye to the other members of her family, stopping short when Roger stood before her. He didn't smile, his face showing nervousness and remorse and maybe even looked a bit lost. The way the muscles in his jaw twitched told Lauren that he was trying to figure out what he could say to her.

"It's okay, Dad. I'll talk to you later." Lauren thought she'd try to be a little amicable towards him; the man did get a limb abruptly amputated.

Roger nodded and joined his retreating family, looking back at Lauren over his shoulder. She may not like him at this time, but when he saw her face for the first time after all these years, he had not wanted to part from her again. But he knew it was not his choice to make whether he got the right to plant himself firmly into her life again; that was up to Lauren and what she was willing to give him. Roger had already came to terms that he would never be, truly, her father ever again.

Lauren sighed tiredly once they were out of sight. She wanted nothing more than to take a nice, long, hot bath, departmentalize all of what she'd experience these past few days. And she seriously needed a beer.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Yo, SuccuBunch! Pizza's here!" Kenzi hollered from the doorway of the clubhouse as she delicately balanced the six large boxes with one hand and her side as she closed the door.

"A little help would be really freakin' great right now." She called out and Kieran came to her aid, grabbing the boxes and sitting them down on the kitchen counter; Kenzi tried not to notice his sex hair. She'd left to get actual food while the others 'ordered in'.

Kenzi smacked Kieran's hand when he tried to discreetly open a box and grab a slice. He gave her the kicked puppy eyes and dramatically rubbed his hand.

"No touchy until the girls are home." she playfully scolded, but was dead serious about waiting until the three other members of their weird-as-shit family were safely here. She'd got a text from Bo explaining some of the events that had transpired on their end and Kenzi understood a bit more about why Lauren was, well, Lauren.

"And when are they gettin' here? I'm starvin'! Moira had me and Lorna work a lead on some Maenads all mornings and -"

"Whoa. Maenads?" Kenzi giggled at the way the Fae species' name soundly oddly similar to certain naughty bits.

"Aye. A hilariously funny name to scream out at parties, but they are fierce. They travel in groups of varying numbers and only report to Dionysus, or Bacchus as he's called nowadays. Their name literally translates as 'raving ones'."

"Were not talkin' about glow sticks and techno music kinda raving, huh?"

"Absolutely not, but they may be the reason behind such gatherings existing. They send out strong pheromones and use them to invoke pure insanity in their victims and they feed off their adrenaline. They can make their victims do anything they wanted. I've seen them make families turn on each other; wives viciously attacking male relatives and vice verse."

"But you can somehow thwart the eau du cray-cray, right?" Kenzi's shoulders dropped a bit and she gave a pleading stare but Kieran disappointingly shook his head.

"No. If anything we're more susceptible to their pheromones than most Fae. Lorna's worried they were sent by Dionysus to somehow distract us or get us to fight each other."

"Shit." Kenzi thought over their options on avoiding the dangerous group of crazy Fae. "How bad does their juice effect you?"

"It won't effect us too badly at first, depending on the size of this group he's sent out for us, but the only one we should worry about is Bo. Even though she's strong and shows remarkable restraint, she is still young. The whammy she'll be hit with once she senses the rise in pheromones could make her uncontrollable."

"Shona's gotta have something in her insanely deep bag o' tricks. Or, hey, maybe Tricker's got a quickie solution."

"Nothing that will work quick enough. Once they've become aware that their little parties are being interrupted, they hit and hard."

"How do they go about attacking these party-poopers?"

"Either make us turn on each other or rip us apart with their freaky-long nails and Herculian strength."

"So, what? Do we just cross our fingers and hope we manage to squeak past them without them detecting us?" Kenzi's worried questioning was interrupted by the shrill techno music coming from her cell.

"Yo, Blondie!" Kenzi greeted as she perched herself on the tattered couch only to stand at attention at the blonde succubus' words.

"Code Red, Kenzi. Bar the door." Brynna's words made the tiny Russian's heart beat faster, and not in the way Hale did when she secretly watched him workout at the gym. It was the kind of acceleration that one would experience contending on Fear Factor.

"Are you sure I'm really the only one who can lock this? I mean, can't I just give a bum a sandwich and twenty bucks to do it for me?" By her tone, Kenzi really didn't like what she had to do. "Only a human I trust can put the last seal in place." Brynna heard Kenzi's grossed out noises. "You can do this; you've had plenty of practice." she encouraged the young Russian woman. "The wards will only keep out magical attacks, so be careful and make sure everyone gets inside the safety zone."

"Gotcha." She could hear the sulking tone in Kenzi's voice.

"I'll promise to grab you a nice vintage when I head back from the Dal. I need trick's help on some particular bindings."

"For what?"

"You'll find out when I get there." That ended the call and Kenzi rushed to the door before stalling in the hallway, dreading sealing the magical lock that Shona and Brynna installed. She wouldn't have to do it so much – if not at all – if Lauren were there because, of course, it took a human to seal something to keep the weird shit out of a place.

She crouched down and took the top off a small cauldron just outside the their door magically camouflaged to look like a potted plant. She rapidly shook her hands out at her sides and began gearing herself up for what she had to do. "Okay, Kenzi. You can do this. Go to your happy place. Happy place. Happy place." She screwed her eyes shut tightly as she forced her index finger into the small cauldron. "Oh god... Why does it have to still be warm?" She squealed as she felt the digit dip into the thick, gooey liquid. She vaguely remembers Lauren's rant about how it would keep the blood from clotting...and then back to her happy place.

"That's so the blood doesn't coagulate and -" Lorna began to explain, going off on a rather Lauren-esque lecture about blood platelets and such.

"It's warm, red paint!" The small Russian shouted, drowning out a certain word, trying to just get this shit done.

"Okay." Lorna obviously didn't think it would be that hard for a girl who dressed in black most of the time. "It's so the 'warm, red paint' won't 'dry out'."

Kenzi quickly rose and placed the tip of her finger to the door. She quickly drew a house and a door with a line through it – the hobo sign for a well-guarded house and the symbol all agreed upon using. The blood suddenly became a thin, red mist signaling to Kenzi that the alarms were set.

"ADT's got nothin' on this shit." she praised after the icky deed was done and she had quickly cleaned her finger on the moist towelettes provided.

* LOST * GIRL *

Trick sighed as he poured himself another cup of tea, having had a spot of trouble sleeping this night. He'd had so much worry on his mind as of late causing him a fair share of stress headaches. He'd just settled himself in his favorite chair by the fireplace when the door to his back entrance opened. The alarms didn't sound, telling him it was one of the trusted few he allowed down into his lair.

He was surprised to see his eldest granddaughter throwing a limp form over the threshold of his lair rather unceremoniously and bending her frame to walk into the cozy space.

"What in Clidna's name did you do to this man?" Trick's eyes bulged at the unmoving figure. At least he was able to confirm if he was still breathing.

"Look closely at him." Brynna kicked her brother's unconscious form so his face could be examined.

"Where's he been hiding?" It didn't take Trick long to recognize his only grandson's face through the glamour. He wondered where he'd ran off to after the he used his blood magic to force a treaties.

"My bet is Tir na nOg or some other land in the Otherworld." Brynna surmised.

Tir na nOg was an ancient, yet thriving Fae kingdom still very much inhabited with youthful Fae of all sorts. It stayed in perpetual Spring Break all year round. The shifting, magical plane loved revealing itself to drunken, human youths around college campuses or at festivals such as Mardi Gras and luring them in with promises of endless partying, food, sex, and alcohol. Soon, all they want to do is stay there forever and if they just so happened to leave, they would see that their world has changed significantly. Trick still remembers what happened to that nice Oisin boy and the fairy queen Niamh. He'd felt homesick for his human world and Niamh had warned him things would be different to him. He hadn't heeded her words and when his foot touched his native land, he had floated away in a cloud of bone dust; unbeknownst to him, centuries had passed and his mortal existence had ended long ago.

But Fae didn't have those same reactions; they could withstand the dimensional shifts fairly well and somehow don't feel the affects of aging as they lived longer than most earthly creature. They merely treated it as a good place to camouflage one's self and avoid capture. Tir na nOg and other mystical Fae lands weren't governed by the same political bodies of modern Light and Dark Fae. They were still ruled by the original members of the Tuatha de Danann and they solely decide on who stays and who goes and who are never to enter.

"Why is he glamoured? Was he following you?"

"No. He seduced his way back into the seat of the Ash and has ordered all claimed humans back to the compound. He knows about the Druids still being out there and he wants to make sure to be thorough this time."

Trick growled with frustration as he began to pace. He should have handed Bran over to the Dark Elders instead of Aoife. Bran harbored crazy jealousies over any number of things at one time. He'd taken out whole families just because they didn't compliment him properly on how he looked or how he ruled. He would maim strong and handsome warriors if he thought them talking ill of him behind his back or going off with the women he had already claimed for his own. Bran was one big superiority complex with equal parts narcissism and paranoia.

"Quickly, before he wakes, bind him with these chains." Trick had made his way to his treasury, Brynna stopping short of the threshold as to keep her eyes on Bran still out on the cold floor. Brynna heard her grandfather mumble an unbinding spell and took a key from the small, secured case near to where he stood and placed the key in a lock that kept an old oak trunk secured from thieves (and Kenzi).

Thick, metallic clanking noises could be heard as Trick struggled to take out the trunk's treasure. Two sets of gold manacles connected with a long thread of even thicker, gold chain fell with a loud but dull thud onto the floor.

"Since Bran shares the blood of the Tuatha de, only chains of fairy gold can bind him properly and nullify his powers. He will not be ably to feed or shift planes as long as he is shackled."

"You could have easily used those on me back then." Brynna stated, looking at this shimmering chains.

"Very true." Trick saw no point in denying that fact. "But you are not like your mother or brother. Your anger was never misplaced or distorted your view of the world so heinously as it had those two."

"I still was feared by many."

"You were the Morrigan, leader of the Dark and the granddaughter of the once power Blood King. Some would fear either on or both titles. But you never acted cruelly out of boredom or just for sport." Trick smiled gently at the awkwardly standing blonde before it fell at the look of guilt crossing over Brynna's features.

"I am not noble." Brynna softly stated as she fingered the chains when Trick drew nearer.

"You are, Brynna. I wish you could see just how good you – "

"Ma didn't assassinate that Dark Elder. I did." Brynna felt the words flow out like someone had given her a swift punch in the sternum. She heard the chains clatter to the floor as her grandfather let go of them in shock before laughing softly.

"Brynna, you jest. Surely – " Trick was cut off again as Brynna bent down to look him in the eyes. Trick saw the seriousness and painful truth in those shiny emeralds.

"I did. I led what Thralls I had into his fortress and I killed him. I still remember Moralltach's blade effortlessly sliding into his chest. I felt his last breath upon my neck as he fell limply to the floor. It was true that Aoife had wanted to kill the man herself, but I got to him first. She had entered as I was removing my sword from his corpse and she told me to run. She took the blame for me because you had already knew of her desire for vengeance. I'm the reason why she suffered and why Bo is here with us today."

Trick remained silent as the information sunk in. He had sentenced his only child to death because he had thought her the culprit only to stand facing the one who had saved his life countless times during battles. His own blood, again, had betrayed him. But Trick wasn't the Blood King anymore; he had locked that part of himself away long ago.

"Help me to bind your brother and then we'll deal with this." Was all he said as he picked up the chains and handed Brynna a set. "Make sure you hear them lock."


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 42**_

Freagróidh tú = frag ROY too (means _you will answer_)

Before the RV murders...

"Oh, for shit's sake!" Tamsin cursed as she saw the obnoxiously yellow object locked onto her tire. She had too much already to deal with and human laws were seriously starting to piss her off. She growled as she kicked the thing, mindful not to break her foot in the process.

As she flung open the driver's side door intent on finding her lock-pick kit, a sultry voice made every part of her freeze.

"I see we're having an off day, hm?" Freyja's thick, Nordic accent rolled luxuriously from her lips and she let a chuckle of amusement pass them at the site before her.

"Shit." Tamsin whispered as she schooled her features as she turned to see the statuesque blonde dressed like a Hell's Angel. She had her long hair separated into two thick braid that fell over both her shoulders. Her leather coat lined was lined around the neck, sleeves, and the hem with lynx fur as were her boots. Her necklace, Brisingamen, shone brightly upon her chest.

"Hello, Tamsin." Freyja asked casually in Old Norse, always preferring it when talking to the rest of the Aesir or her Valkyries. "How goes the new role of police officer?"

"Fine." Tamsin was compelled to respond. "Were you the one who cut off Acacia's hand?"

"Yes." At least from the tone in the taller blonde's voice, Tamsin knew she was as angered by dismemberment as she was. "But I can do nothing about the situation at the moment. Other matters press for my attention and they must be dealt with swiftly. Matters in which I need your assistance with."

Oh, please... She'd already stole the information about the druids for her. She didn't owe the catty bitch anything else. "Why not have Freyr or Odin help you? Hell, why not gather up some Einherjar and have them take care of it. Oh, here's a better idea: go get yourself another Valkyrie, cuz this bitch don't fly like that anymore!" Tamsin briefly thought it a bad idea to park on the more deserted sides of town because as soon as those words left her lips, she was pinned to the cold brick wall by a hand much stronger than hers with very sharp nails pricking dangerously against her pulsing arteries. Eyes that were once the color of a cloudless sky were now more reminiscent of a large feline's.

"I have not the need for your insolent tone and actions." Freyja's voice was menacing and feline growls could be heard in the mix. "You are a Valkyrie. You are the Chooser of the Slain. Odin and I command you."

Tamsin's nostrils flared in anger. "I gave up being a part of that team a long time ago. I'm a mercenary now."

"And mercenaries can be bought...or controlled." Freyja still held Tamsin by her neck as she fished out a small glass bottle from one of her pockets, a smirk finding its home on her thin, pale lips.

"What's that?" Tamsin asked cautiously as she eyed the seemingly harmless object. She could barely make out its contents but it looked to be a lock of brilliantly blonde hair. She didn't like where this was going or where it was ending. It was not a Rune Glass like the one she had discarded, it was much worse.

"Think of it as a Valkyrie's first baby hair. This is a strand from your very first creation of intimidation and doubt within an enemy." She held up the small glass bottle, letting the sunlight filter through the muddy liquid – no doubt the several herbs used to concoct the potion that probably stank like ass – and catch the golden strands within.

"And what happens if a say no?"

"I smash this and bye-bye Tamsin. Forever. Any lives you might have left will no longer be viable. Am I understood?"

"Crystal." Tamsin cursed under her breath when the sudden pressure on her neck was released. She gripped the wall behind her for support as she stopped herself from rubbing her throat; Freyja would just kick her hand away and berate her for weakness. It was still fresh in her mind, even after all those centuries of different lives. She remembered the endless hours of training when she was just realizing her powers and the others Valkyries had taken her under their wings. At times, she could still feel the bruises and broken bones and so many scars...

"I want you to destroy the tall blonde with eyes as verdant as the hills she grew up around. I shall be back in a fortnight."

"What about the others? They'll be seeking vengeance."

"They are like a snake – cut off its head and the body will still wiggle, though, eventually it will die."

"I don't think you know just how tight this Sisterhood of the Traveling Succubi are already. They have managed to take down some nasty and ancient Fae. Bo alone will -"

"If you had done what was required of you before, you would not be in this predicament." Freyja's voice turned icy and Tamsin swore she must have been half Hrimthurssar. "You have no choice but to do this. If I return and do not find the bloody head of the whore-bitch at my feet then I will crush the bottle and you will be but a memory." With that last threat, the Nordic beauty walked and took out a small, black remote. She hit the red button and a quick beeping noise was heard for a split second before a sleek, black motorcycle shimmered into visibility. Without a key, Freyja turned the sexy mass of metal on and rode away.

"Fuck my life." Tamsin moaned as she bent back to her task of picking the lock off of her tire.

* LOST * GIRL *

Brynna and Trick worked in silence as they chained up Bran in the basement of the Dal. Trick noticed that after her confession, Brynna couldn't look him in the eye. He felt like he had to clear the air with her, let her know it was okay.

"I am not as mad at you as you're thinking I am, Brynna." Trick said calmly as he locked the now un-glamoured Bran's feet. He put his hand on her arm, making her look at him.

"But you should be." The blonde said as she tugged on the chains and manacles to make sure they were secure. "I caused my own mother, your only child, to be tortured and raped for what _I_ did."

"I am angered that you would let her do that, true. But I do not blame you for her suffering. That is wholly my burden to bare. I sent her to that evil man. But we must think of the good that came from that."

"Bo." Brynna said in a small voice.

Trick smiled softly and nodded before giving the woman a quick side-hug. "Yes. Because of you, we have her and we're all the better for it. Now, lets take care of the real black sheep of the family." He pointed with his thumb to the groaning brunet squirming as he slowly came back into consciousness.

The two just watched as Bran's eyes opened and he became more aware of his surroundings. He looked around and spotted his sister and grandfather. He growled with rage, quickly jumping to his feet and lunging toward them only to fall face first onto the cobble beneath him. He righted himself and noticed the golden chains he was secured to.

"What kind of trickery is this?" He could feel faint tingling sensations flow up his limbs from the inscribed manacles around them and he did not like it for a second. "What have you two done to me?" He demanded, a snarl scarring his handsome features.

"They are chains forged by Credne, one of our greatest goldsmiths, and cooled in the water of the Boinne" Trick explained.

The utter look of surprise made Brynna smirk and she had a childish impulse to stick her tongue out and chant 'neener neener', but she reigned it in. "Come on, Bran. Do you really think Grandma Bóand thought you were her favorite?" Bóand was Angus Og's mother and guardian of the river that was named after her. She'd fostered both Brynna and Bran for the majority of their childhood. "After she found out about your little sabotage, she asked the smiths for aid in capturing you. Back then, you were able to bolt down any rabbit hole you could and avoid capture. That didn't stop her from still having them forged. She knew you'd rear your egotistical head one day and gave them to Trick for safe keeping."

"You do know if you keep me here, the Elders will know who took me. And _you_ will be the sole person responsible for starting up the Wars again." Bran threatened as he chuckled.

"You really shouldn't believe all those stories about dumb blondes. I know they'll expecting you, whoever you are posing as these days."

"Richard Greenwood." Bran supplied, proud of his nom de plume; he'd thought of it himself.

"Well, Dick, I have a few tricks up my sleeves to make sure you're not missed for too long."

"What did you do back at the Compound?" Trick said sotto voce.

"I found a mannequin and used a glamour potion to disguise it as him. I placed it in his bed, so they might think he's asleep, maybe unconscious, and I thralled a couple of fairies to add witnesses. They shouldn't expect anything for maybe a day."

"That should be enough time." Trick nodded as he turned and walked into another room.

"Enough time for what exactly?" Bran didn't think he was going to like what was coming his way.

"For me to get every single name I can possibly get from you. I already know you have some of the Norse and Greeks against me; and of course, Angus Og, Gwynn ap Nudd, and Donn."

"Oh, whatever you did to them, they really hate you." Bran chuckled darkly.

"Love goddesses usual hate us succubi. I think it's bedroom envy. And Dionysus was just a drunk pervert who's manly pride was hurt because I didn't want to sleep with him. Now, who are the rest?" Bran just smiled arrogantly, further ticking off the blonde.

Trick walked back into the room then, a long, rectangular box underneath his arm. Bran's smiled sloughed from his lips.

"What's that?" Bran asked cautiously. He could sense the power from whatever was in the intricately carved box.

"Something that will get you to talk, but won't incapacitate you." Brynna said cryptically.

"Can't fail but to notice you didn't mention it would be painless."

Brynna ignored him, liking the way he squirmed as she moved to open the box. What was revealed was a very plain Celtic short-sword.

"So you're just going to cut me up until I scream uncle?"

"No. Unfortunately, we can't leave any evidence of torture behind."

"So the sword there is just to intimidate me?" He raised a brow as he scoffed.

"No. It will just help us in our questioning." That last answer tied it all in for Bran.

"Fragarach? How'd you manage to steal that from Manannán?"

"Why do you think I have to go and steal everything?" It annoyed Brynna to no end that he thought she always got what she wanted through thievery.

"Because you're Dark." He said matter-of-factly.

"Wasn't by choice." Brynna growled at her brother, taking the hilt of Fragarach and turning back to Bran. "If you must know, it was loaned to me." She leveled the point of the blade with his throat and a mist began forming around the blade and outward to wrap around Bran's throat.

"_Freagróidh tú_." The one command made the mist solidify and partially constrict Bran's throat. "My following questioning while be answered truthfully, but first take a seat and get comfortable." Trick had grabbed a chair and placed it behind Bran while Brynna had cast Fragarach's power.

Bran felt his legs tremble as he fought against the subtle command to sit. It was futile as he felt his rear hit the hardwood furniture.

"Besides the names I've already mentioned, who else is helping Aengus out?"

Bran's face was nearly purple with the strain of trying to not speak. Fragarach was an exceptionally deceptive Fae artifact. It was not as intimidating as its powerful, longsword brethren, but that was where its victims faltered. They never suspect the paralysis of its enchantment and the utter control it has over their speech.

Bran's neck muscles strained as he fought against the enchantment, fighting to keep his ace in his pocket, but it was no use. "Only one is left and it is Hel. I have nothing left to say, so let me go." The veins running alongside his temples bulged as he tried holding in the rest of what he knew. Brynna waited patiently until he spoke again.

"I'm still finding more who would rally to our side. We have countless numbers of UnderFae at our disposal if you should be so inclined to attack us directly."

"How did you know to send bersirkirs to the hotels and the RVs where the druids were staying and how did you obtain that information?"

"We have a mole." He groaned out.

"Who is the mole?" Brynna leveled a glare at her brother, angered he had yet again gotten some kind of upper hand on her.

"She is the partner of that insolent wolf friend of yours." _That bitch!_ Brynna thought as she tried to strangle the hilt of Fragarach as if it were the Valkyrie's own neck.

"You are using Freyja's link to control Tamsin?" She at least wanted to know if Tamsin had voluntarily took on the role of mole or not.

"Partially."

"So Tamsin isn't voluntarily doing this to fuck with me?" She knew Tamsin in one of her past lives briefly and they hadn't meshed. They withstood each other simply because the were both Dark and mercenaries.

"No. Freyja's giving her an ultimatum: kill you or die herself – permanently – at the end of two weeks."

"What other plans do you have set in motion for us?"

"No!" Bran shouted, trying unsuccessfully to thrash around, trying somehow to break free of the sword's hold. Brynna and Trick waited patiently, knowing they would get the answer eventually.

Bran gnashed his teeth and shook his head side to side until Brynna had had enough and placed the heavy heel of her boot between his legs steadily putting pressure of a very sensitive organ.

"Dionysus!" Bran howled in pain and slumped a bit forward as Brynna removed her boot. "Maenads are planning a massive rave at Elysium."

"When?" Brynna needed to get someone out there and watch the placed. She fished out her cell phone and prepared to dial Moira. It would be impossible for them to get close enough with close-range weaponry to attack, and so their expert sharp-shooter was top on her list to take them out quickly enough without the uninitiated humans at the club knowing too much..

"They've already infiltrated the club but tonight is when they plan to party." Brynna punched two on her speed dial. She hoped she could get Moira down there fast enough and assess what they were going to be walking into and to see if the nymphs were okay.

"What's the matter?" It always amazed Brynna how her sister knew when something was going to go down. She guessed that's what you got when your father's a shaman.

"You scouted earlier today, correct?"

"Yeah. Donny, Kieran and myself."

"Did you see anything amiss?"

"Had some Goblins following us but we took 'em out. Kieran saw some Maenads down towards the east side of town."

"I need as many of you as possible to get down to Elysium. They're gonna be hittin' there tonight and I want them taken down before they and the crowds get too riled up. Try and save the girls if the Maenads don't take care of them first."

"Gotcha. Give ol' Right Said Fred a good punch for me, will ya?" Moira asked, referring to Bran.

"Aye. Be careful out there, and don't let Lauren out there. Tell her to stay and help Kenzi with warding the clubhouse. I should be there in an hour or so to help them."

"Will do. Stay safe." They ended their phone call and Brynna released Bran of Fragarach's enchantment.

"Now that you've served our purposes for now," Brynna turned her attention back to her brother, smirking. "I'll let Ceili deal with the rest of your punishment." The blonde cocked her arm back, unleashing a powerful punch right between Bran's eyes. He slumped forward in the chair, unconscious.

"I've got an unmarked car waiting for you at the back entrance of the Dal." Trick informed his granddaughter. She nodded her thanks as he handed her a net from the nearby wall. The net glistened with mystic power and Brynna gave her grandfather a questioning look.

"The diktyon is the enchanted net once owned by Artemis herself. Any prey caught in it can not escape unless the net is removed by the one who throws it."

Trick unhooked the chains from the wall and took the manacles off Bran as Brynna sheathed Fragarach and fastened the sword to her hip, intending to give it to Ceili when she took over Bran's interrogation. She took the net and blanketed her brother in it before making sure she wrapped him tightly so he wouldn't be able to slip free. She then threw him over her shoulder and turned to Trick.

"I'll deposit him at the clubhouse and let Ceili take care of him for a few hours. I've got a Valkyrie to talk to and a cat to skin."


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 43**_

Bo fumed quietly about the call Lauren received earlier from Ms. Monotone Secretary. Anger wasn't the only emotion whirling around in her heart. That tiny sliver of mistrust was still lodged in her heart after Lauren had 'spy-banged her' – Kenzi's wording, not her own – in order to let Vex escape. No matter how much she had stomped down that ugly emotion, it still lived, barely there, and she willed herself not to go into that part of her heart for a long time. Her anger at herself and for her girlfriend dissipated when she felt Lauren slip her fingers through her own.

"You know I'm not even entertaining the thought of going back to that place. You know that, don't you?" Even though Lauren had tried asking the question nonchalantly, her voice didn't quite hide the underlying tone of vulnerability within it.

"I know." Bo smiled sincerely as she looked into Lauren's eyes. "And if you were, I would totally tie you up to my bed posts until you've forgotten where it even was." Bo flirted, smiling goofily as she heard the light laughter tumbling from Lauren's lips. Luckily, Shona was further ahead of them and either didn't hear their girly giggles or chose to ignore them so the couple could have some form of privacy.

"Can we still do that bed post idea though? I'd rather like that." Lauren flirted back. Bo's seductive smile and the mischievous glint in her eyes told Lauren it was more than a welcomed idea in their bedroom.

"I see the clubhouse up ahead. Doesn't appear to have any of our wards tripped and Kenzi's sealed it up." Shona spoke up, interrupting their flirting as she pointed out the building. Bo could feel the benign, tingling sensations of the wards as they passed through the preliminary ones set up at the very edges of the property. She could see the lights peeping through the slits in the bordered-up windows and knew everyone was gathered in the living room.

"I really hope Kenzi wasn't joking about getting those pizzas. I'm starving." Lauren said as she placed her free hand across her stomach as it protested its need for sustenance. Shona had told her that at first her body would use a fair bit of her energy and that she should have something to eat after the first several transformations. She also told her of the dangers of eating before transforming, and Lauren personally didn't want to deal with those gastrointestinal problems ever.

"I'm sure she bought enough for a small army." Bo laughed as they all finally reach the steps to the clubhouse. Shona opened the magical and physical locks on the door, and Bo was shocked to find her living room had been transformed into an almost cheezy-looking mafia interrogation room. She saw a tall man slumped in one of their chairs with some kind of netting cocooning him for the most part and Ceili sitting directly in front of him with a sword she was tapping to an unknown beat against her thigh, a smug smile gracing her cherry lips. The unconscious Adonis must be her half-brother Bran.

She could see within him the same physical traits as herself; the ones they shared with their mother Aife. Though his jawline was more rugged than her own, it was nonetheless the same as hers; his nose was the same way. He had a thick and healthy mane of hair and it gently curled around his ears, neck, and forehead which only added to the beauty of his bronzed skin.

"What the hell is this?" She looked to the others in the room and noticed the lack of supervision. Only Lorna, Kieran, and Kenzi were standing by and watching Ceili as she turned to Bo with a 'duh' look on her face.

"An interrogation."

"How can you get him to talk when he's unconscious?"

"I know. I'm just reveling in his helplessness at the moment." Ceili answered as she took the cup beside her and violently threw its contents in Bran's face.

The incubus jerked back, awakened by the abrupt action and gasping at the cold water now dripping from his hair and chin. Bo could see he had the same eyes as herself, except his held a malice deep within them that she hoped to never see in her own.

He glared at Ceili wishing desperately he could free himself and take care of her like he did the rest of her father's children. Watching as Manannán wept when his three halflings had been transformed into swans still made him giggle to this day.

"Nice to finally see you back in the waking world." Ceili spoke before she gestured between Bo and a soaked Bran. "Bran meet Bo. Bo meet our douchey big bro Bran. Now, I gotta get some questions answered and I don't have a lot of time before we have to get Prince Asshole back to his comfy bed. Really don't need to go through another war on top of everything we have stacked against us already." She turned back to Bran and leisurely leveled Fragarach at Bran.

"Ah, shite." Bran bellyached, rolling his eyes in a tiresome manner.

"_Freagróidh tú_." Ceili said smugly as she heard Bran curse even more at being bound again by the enchanted sword.

"Shut your face, Fabi-ho." she snapped.

Bran instantly shut his mouth; his glare though said more than enough to Ceili where she should shove that sword. But she wasn't afraid of him, even if he wasn't bound in an inescapable net.

"Good boy." she smiled sweetly.

"What did you just do to him?" Bo asked, amazed at what Ceili could do with the short sword and that funny word.

"It's one of Daddy's most cherished weapons. He let Brynna borrow it for a while in exchange for helping save me. Pros of being a Sea King's daughter." The blonde succubus smiled while she gave a cute shrug of her shoulders.

"What was that funny word you just said?"

"It's the command to activate Fragarach's power. The sword's name is the same as its command – the Answerer."

"And what does Fragarach do exactly?"

"Let's just say it's way better than a lie detector test." Bo took her word for it.

"Just don't get blood all over the floor. It's a bitch to get out." Bo sighed tiredly, just wanting to go to bed with her hot and brainy doctor.

Ceili pouted before saying petulantly, "Lucky for you, Brynna said we couldn't mark him up."

* LOST * GIRL *

"You know, this is why I like having you track with me, Blair. You're so not a gasbag and I can concentrate better." Moira might have well been talking to the brick and cement walls surrounding her and her stoic older sister. She absently tapped her Malboro pack against her wrist, her gun safely cradled in an elbow.

An affirmative grunt was heard from the taller brunette as they continued walking, the sounds of their boots on the asphalt, the dull thumping sounds of a heavy club music, and the occasional car engine revving the only sounds around them.

Moira sighed, stopping and turning to look a sullen Blair before lighting up a cigarette from her pack. "I know how much you wanted to go with Brynna to find Tamsin. And I agree, the Norse bitch needs a reminder of how much she's screwed you over, but now is not the time for it."

"Then when will it ever be time?" Blair exploded. "I have been loyal to our sister for centuries, but when will I get my revenge? If we ever find the right time to destroy Angus or somehow find a way to bind his bloody ass and lock him away like he's damn Hannibal Lector will I survive that experience? How can I die and somehow see Carmen again and tell her 'sorry, love, but I couldn't avenge ye cause I had to take the sword for dear ole Bryn.'" Blair emphasized her point by opening her arms out.

"I think you'd better shut your yapper, Blair." Moira said in all seriousness. She shifted her gun slowly until she was holding it in both hands.

"Really, Moira? Ye gonna shoot me?" Blair's face began turning red slowly starting from her neck and rapidly ascending to her cheeks. Her eyes sparked at her sister until she saw the reflection in Moira's doe-eyes.

"Does it sense us yet?" Blair asked, forgetting her anger and resentment to focus on the more important task now.

"No, but it's starting to scent the area. We're downwind enough so I wouldn't worry unless we made any loud sounds or gestures." Moira stared pointedly at Blair. "Better thank your lucky stars that Lynx didn't hear your little outburst there. And do you really think I would shoot my own sister dead?"

"You shot Brynna through the hand. What's to stop you from shootin' me in the gob?"

"I shot Brynna because she thought drowning in booze would numb the guilt, shame, and rage within her. If I did shoot you, it wouldn't be deadly. You oughtta know that."

"It's Brynna's fault. She pisses me off so much lately." Blair said childishly, folding her arms back over her chest.

"That's because we've all come together full circle now with finding Bo. She'll be the key we need in defeating this _geis_ and being free. She's our wild card and Brynna knows where Angus' weaknesses lie. She's under a lotta stress like we all are. Cut her some slack, kay?"

"Okay. I'll tamp down my annoyance with her for now."

"Thank you. Now, do you wanna take the Lynx or should I?"

"I need to get rid of this frustration and there's not a sexy soul in sight."

"Camouflage?" Moira asked, flicking the ashes off the end of her cigarette.

"Would be greatly appreciated, yes." Blair held her arms out once again and stood still as her sister inhaled a large amount of smoke and walked over to stand a few inches from the biker. She slowly blew the smoke into Blair's face and did the same to her chest, legs, and arms. The smoke didn't dissipate but hung around where it'd been blown, swirling around Blair but not impairing her breathing.

They'd done this a few times before while they'd all been on the run. Shona had been able to teach Moira how to create a druid's fog from the smoke of her cigarette. The musky smell of the smoke hides the scent and the smoke itself camouflages. After Moira had cast it, the smoke cleared, only allowing her to see Blair.

"Quick and silent." Moira nodded at Blair's comment before the biker took her leave toward the Lynx, her footsteps methodical and calculating as she began stalking it.

Checking over her rifle, Moira moved to one of the brick walls of the alley. She slung the weapon over her shoulder and began climbing the fire escape ladder, aiming to get a rooftop view of the clubs below. The winds gusted every so often as she scanned the neon jungle below before she found the elegantly designed sign for Elysium, the neon colors were that of the elements – red, green, yellow, and blue.

She watched Blair from below begin to find the best angle to quickly dispatch the large and furry sentinel. Knowing her sister would be fine with her task, Moira walked to the edge of the roof and took her gun from her shoulder. She pulled off a small satchel that she usually travels with and pulled out a small, wooden box. She opened it to reveal a scope, and she began to put it on her rifle. Once it was secured, she reached into the bag again a retrieved her silencer piece. She screwed it onto the front of her weapon and then pulled some bullets from her belt. She loaded a couple in the chambers* and began sighting the gun, the target being a piece of ply wood she'd found as she'd scanned the rooftop; she'd taken a sharpie to it and drew a crude bulls-eye.

After shooting the firearm a couple of times, Moira was satisfied with her last shot. Now, it was time to take out some Maenads.

She peered down at Blair again and noticed she was engaged in killing the Lynx already. She had thrown herself on top of the creature, Moira guessed, and was now taking the stiletto dagger and stabbing the beast repeatedly in the throat. She noticed the dirk was sticking out from the beast's side, blood pouring down and dying its fur and the asphalt crimson. It wasn't long until the big cat slumped to the ground, dead from the blood loss. Blair straddled the beast for a moment as she wiped at her lip, the Lynx having busted it open while it thrashed about to try and get her off of it.

Moira called to her with the call of a Peregrine Falcon. She looked up to the roof and signaled that she was heading forward. Moira signaled back that she was ready to take aim. Blair proceeded to go down the alley nearest the club, seeking out any more guards that might be prowling around the perimeter.

Moira lay on the sun-warmed roof as she settled her rifle in front of her on its ledge. She sighted it through the windows of Elysium. She saw immediately three Maenads off the bat, but cursed when she realized she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot. The humans were being troublesome as they swayed and ground against each other in writhing ecstasy and blocked her view for any quick and efficient shot. Maenads were a bit like zombies in the fact that a head shot will do you. Not because that was the only way to kill them, it was just the quickest way...and the best way not to get ripped to shreds by a pissed off Maenad with a bullet wound in her chest. They were hardy for nymphs, stronger because of the wine they drank made from Dionysus' blood. Ceasing all brain function stat was the only sure way to kill them off. It also didn't hurt that she knew iron was there Kryptonite. It burned through them like a Hollywood vampire did when dowsed in holy water.

Moira hoped this wasn't a big gathering. One could be manageable to handle but that was a rarity as they were usually social creatures. They acted more like a pack of wolves once you threaten them. They would circle you as they drove you mad with their pheromones and then moved in when your mind finally snapped and you lay in a bloodied and dismembered heap on the floor.

Luckily, the sharpshooter was as quick on her feet as she was with a gun. She'd been outrunning certain groups of Fae even before she'd become condemned with her sisters. She'd also been in trouble with human law enforcement more times than she could remember and she knew how to hide when she was in too deep over her head.

She looked at the four bullets she had sitting upright and within easy reach for her to reload if needed. She'd picked out only three as she thought that would probably be how many she'd be able to get off before the Maenads got within striking distance of her. She lit another cigarette and tried not thinking about it being the last one in the pack.

She glanced over and saw Blair nearing the corner of the club. She looked up at where Moira was positioned and saw she didn't have a clear shot. She looked around the street and spotted a car she thought was valuable enough to have and alarm system built in. Blair ducked down out of the view of the club's patrons and punched the car hard enough for the alarm to blare.

This being the more shadier part of town, people ran out to see of it was their car that was possibly being broken into by some gang member or other hoodlum out on the street at night. That did the trick for Moira as it took most of the humans away from her targets. She aimed her gun again and was getting a good feeling for her shot when she felt it. A familiar tingle traced itself down her spine as the primal power suffused throughout the atmosphere surrounding Moira.

"Seems like every time I find you, you're about to put a bullet between someone's eyes." The deep, gravely accented voice of a man said. Moira froze, her fears being confirmed as her past literally came to bite her in the ass.

She schooled her features and calmed her adrenaline-filled heart somewhat before she spoke. "G'day, James."

"What? No Jamie? C'mon, Moira, ya know me far better n' that."

"I thought I did once." Moira chose that moment to lay her rifle down and turn over to stared at James. His features hadn't changed much since the first time they met nearly a century and a half ago. His rusty-colored hair wasn't as long as before, now only coming to the bottom of his ear and it was swept back as if he'd constantly ran his fingers through it. She remembered he did that a lot when he'd get frustrated or nervous. She remembered a lot of things about James Howe. She knew him to once have been a man she called lover, friend, and would have watched his back through anything, but then he had betrayed her for his own benefit.

"Now all I see is a cowardly mutt stinking up my personal space." Moira saw his robin's egg blue eyes blaze with anger at the insult before they turn a glowing gold. His whisker-dusted jaw tensed as he growled at her.

"At least this coward didn't leave behind the people she had sworn to protect."

That comment cut her deep and James smirked gleefully at the pain he saw flickering in her eyes. The small village her father had protected ever since he'd landed on the small continent had gone under her protection after his disappearance. She had sworn to protect them from the marauding bands of criminals the British had sent over when their own cells were filled to capacity and then some. She knew this personally as she was sent over with the female inmates. She'd been a rebel for years and used to love nothing more than pissing of herdsman by stealing their cattle or sheep. She'd only been caught because some were lucky enough to be smart and figure her out. She'd been caught in some traps and wounded and was soon put into human custody.

That had changed when Donovan had been beaten down and caught by the British authorities and sentenced to exile. He'd traveled to the village, having had Brynna fill him in on her sister's whereabouts and knew where to find the secluded Aborigines she guarded. By then, she had become rather close to Jame and his pack of were-dingoes. James had lavished her with gifts he'd stolen for her from the few shops that had been set up in those first few years of colonization. She'd go on raids with them and then they used to fuck while still on the adrenaline high.

James had easily seen Donovan as a threat to his status with Moira and sought to take down the incubus without her knowing. Luckily for Donovan, she'd been able to complete her shaman training and realized through the Dreamtime of James' deceit. To this day, the descendants of the villagers he had destroyed hunted the dingos down and drew power from their skins. James had never forgiven her and she held the same loathing for him.

"How's Charoo wearing Demetri? I heard light coats are in this season." That succeeded in making Jame's ire overflow as he howled and began shifting into the more monstrous of his forms. Were-dingoes were technically Underfae due to their more animal-like behavior when holding their human forms. Dyson would probably say it was because they had been born with the animal's heart and it ruled supreme within them. But usually the ones with alpha blood could transform into a bipedal beast.

Fur began sprouting over has bare arms and his face elongated while his jaw began breaking and unhinging to accommodate his canine features. Canines grew and claws began forming before James finally stood there in scraps of clothing, his white fur on his chest glaring brightly in the sun as he panted with rage. He crouched and snarled as he began charging Moira, intent on knocking her off the roof and to her death below.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 44**_

Lauren flopped onto her girlfriend's bed, groaning as she felt her muscles relax and make her feel as if the comfy mattress was consuming her into its softness. She had made a b-line toward the kitchen and had demolished nearly three slices before Bo came to check on her. She still felt embarrassed that she was caught nearly inhaling the slices but Bo had just smiled at her and lovingly wiped her mouth.

"Already going into a food coma, huh?" Bo's amused questioning made Lauren open an eye.

"Switching forms will kinda do that to you." Lauren lightly chuckled.

"Are you still hurting?" Bo asked, knowing earlier that Lauren had been experiencing pains within her joints and muscles.

"Not so much anymore." It still throbbed but she didn't want Bo fretting over her.

"Still care for a massage?" Bo's voice was suggestive as she saunter over to their shared bed and laid down next to her lover.

"I think if you actually gave me a massage right now, I'd make you an unhappy succubus." Bo caught on to her meaning and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm still powered up by our last little get-together. Plus, it will make me happy to see you less achy. Now turn over, woman, and let my fingers do the talking." she playfully popped Lauren's thigh as the blonde laughed and did as she was told.

"You know, those phalanges are quite the little conversationalists." Lauren commented as she removed her shirt and bra before laying down and folding her arms under her head.

Bo felt a little sad when her favorite playthings were taken from her sight, but she got up and straddled the blonde. She let her hands rest against the lightly defined muscles of her back. Bo noticed that they felt stronger and she thanked all the hours spent in sparring with her doctor for them being so damn sexy. She slowly let her hands traveled along the smooth skin of Lauren's back and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Bo suddenly got quite a bright idea and leaned forward to open the nightstand draw.

Lauren moaned as she felt Bo's breasts press against her back. It was nearly enough to make her forget about what a day she'd had. She squeaked and jumped slightly when she felt a cold liquid suddenly hitting the skin of her back.

Bo's playful laughter filled the room as she got the reaction out of her girlfriend the she'd wanted. She always loved it when she could break Lauren of her doctor-mode.

"Sorry." Bo chuckled.

"You're not sorry in the least, but I'll forgive because you're beautiful and I love you."

Bo's heart warmed at those words and she pressed a tender kiss to the exposed nape of the blonde's neck. "I love you, too." she whispered reverently as she placed her hands on the warming liquid.

The scents of lavender and lilac filled Lauren's senses as her girlfriend's hands took her to another plane of existence. She wished they had more moments like this, but both were in such high demand in the Fae world they were lucky to get date nights most weeks. That's why she loved being trained to be a Druid now. She had a less burdened schedule for the most part and she didn't have to be any further from Bo than the succubus' back yard. She'd been to her house on frequent occasions to get more clothing but she couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in her bed. Now, it felt ridiculous to even think about not having Bo's form sleeping beside her own every night.

She actually thought if she had to, she'd suffer from insomnia and go insane.

She moaned deeply and was pulled form the happy place she'd found by Bo's expert hands tortuously groping the globes of her back side. When had that tricky woman got her pants undone and down? Soon, she felt nips just above the mounds and she fought against the urge to thrust her hips up into Bo's face. But the teasing succubus stopped to travel up Lauren's body and whisper seductively into her ear. "Are you still tired?"

Lauren answered by surprisingly flipping their positions, the rest of the massage oil on her body finding its way down her body to spread along the exposed skin of Bo's stomach where her tight shirt had rode up.

"This is an image I would most certainly never forget." Bo ogled Lauren above her. She'd never admit it to anyone, not even Kenzi, that she absolutely got turned on when Lauren took command and topped her. She'd been the only one she'd ever given complete control over to; not even Dyson got half of the trust Lauren was given.

Lauren smirked before she leaned down and captured her girl's lips. Their tongues dueled for a time as she ran her hands down Bo's front already deftly untying the strings of her front-laced bodice and riding the shirt even further up the brunette's torso. She languidly rolled herself against the muscles of Bo's stomach and she smile devilishly when she felt them tighten. She was sure by now the succubus could feel her wetness seeping through the fabric of her panties. She was proven right when Bo's hand gripped her hips and she moaned into their kiss before parting for oxygen.

Bo's eyes shifted colors, not from hunger, but from the sheer arousal she felt for her lover. She grabbed Lauren's hips as she sat up with her. She let the blonde's hands push her corset and shirt up and off her before she eagerly unsnapped her bra. Before Bo could do anything more, Lauren latched herself to her right breast, caressing and lavishing it with hot swipes of her tongues. Bo felt her eyes cross slightly as she felt the change in Lauren's technique.

"How did you learn -"

"You'd be surprised at what you learn when living in the form of another creature." Lauren cocked an eyebrow and smirked before going back to her task.

"I think I've just found a new appreciation for cats." Bo said before she moaned at the sensations again.

It wasn't long before clothing was a distance memory and the feel of each others skin was the here and now. Lauren had also showed her what she'd learn while in feline form and Bo was – excuse the pun – purring in satisfaction.

"I do believe this is the first time in a long time I've just had sex for the hell of it." Bo said, actually panting as she lay on her back. She felt goosebumps break out across her body as her sweat cooled and dry on her skin.

"How does that make you feel?" Lauren sounded like a psychiatrist as she blanketed her body over Bo's to shoo away those pesky bumps.

"Awesome." Lauren snorted with laughter at the almost frat-boyish tone in her girlfriend's voice. She calmed and snuggled into Bo's side and felt the brunette's arms wrap around her back. Before they both knew it, they were asleep in their shared embrace.

* LOST * GIRL *

Brynna barged into the police station, the cops and detectives within stopping their activities to see the blonde biker that had gone after Detective Tamsin. Dyson stood at his desk, files in his hands, as he looked bewildered at the irritation upon the blonde's face. He didn't know whether or not this was going to escalate but when he saw none of the others going for their guns, he approached her. A tall blonde man began to protest his fellow detective's moves but Dyson quickly reassured him that he could handle her.

"Do we need to talk in private?" he asked, not wanting any of the humans he worked with catching on to what they were or overhearing something they really shouldn't have.

Brynna gave a curt nod before following the wolf closely.

She leaned forward so only he would hear her. "Ye know where Tamsin's at?"

Dyson peered at her before opening a door to an interrogation room. "She was here before lunchtime rolled around but she told me she got caught up in some Dark Fae stuff she need to take care of." Dyson sounded like he, too, thought that was utter bullshit.

"Uh huh..." Brynna clicked her tongued before walking through the open door and taking a seat at the table within.

"Why are you looking for her?"

"She's been feeding information back to Evony and Angus." Anger flared in both sets of green eyes, and Dyson cursed.

"What information did she leak?"

"The whereabouts of the groves, but her arms bein' twisted by one of the only beings able to reign the Valkyries in. Freyja's threatened her with takin' away her incarnation and ending her for good."

Dyson processed that information. He was relieved that his new partner hadn't done all that damage for shits and giggles. "So, should we save Tamsin from Freyja or go after them both?"

"I've been debatin' that, but I'd like to have a chat with her myself."

"We can check around Lauren's place or the motel down from the World Liquors Shoppe."

"Why's she at Doc's place?" Brynna asked perplexed she would let the Dark Fae Valkyrie even set foot in her residency.

"Lauren's letting her use her facilities since she's been staying with Bo lately."

"We'll stop by Lauren's first since it's closer." Dyson nodded as he followed her out of the room and gave her direction on how to get to Lauren's apartment.

It didn't take long for them to pull up into the parking lot. Dyson got out of the car first and used his wolf to scent the area. Tamsin had been here recently and the scent was strong.

"She may still be here somewhere." he cautioned Brynna as she pulled Moralltach from its sheath.

"I thought you just wanted to talk?" Dyson raised a brow as he pointed to her sword.

"Aye. I'm gonna talk to her lack any other warrior would." Brynna said making the wolf chuckle as he well understood her reasoning.

"Just don't break Lauren's things. She tends to turn nasty when she finds her artifacts broken."

Brynna kept that in mind but made no promises. She would reimburse her later if that placated her.

They walked up to the door together and Dyson tested the nob to see if she'd locked it up. Unfortunately for the Valkyrie, she didn't and they made there way into the apartment. The stylish living room held no signs of wear and tear, but a few items of clothing lay strewn about. There seemed to be an almost constant smell of something sweet mixed with the pungent odor of Vodka.

"I wouldn't worry about breakin' things. I'd worry about the damn stench. Ugh! Is that ever gonna come out of the carpet?" Dyson had to stop himself from laughing at the weird but highly amusing rant from the succubus. as he sniffed again. Tamsin was still here and she was upstairs.

"She upstairs." he informed, but turned to her. "What was with that rant?"

"I hate the smell of spilled spirits. It just hits me the wrong way." She made her way to the stairs and stealthily took a peek towards the top. She must be in one of the room upstairs.

When they made it to the top, they noticed Lauren's bedroom door was ajar. Brynna signaled to the shifter to open the door gently and as he did so, they weren't prepared for what they would find.

Dyson let out an old Scottish curse as he saw the smaller blonde laying upon the doctor's bed. Her once white tanktop was staind with the blood seeping from what appeared to a macabre mixture of welts and cuts from a whip and gashed from maybe a dagger or sword. Some appeared deep and managed to worry Dyson about her health, and some were no more than minor cuts.

From what they could see of her face, an eye was swollen nearly to the point of being completely shut, and it was nearly resembled a plum in color. Her nose had obviously been broken if the bruising and dried blood around the area was enough proof. Her lip had a few nasty cuts on them and Brynna found herself wincing in sympathetic pain. She hadn't seen somebody so wrack with wounds from a beating since she herself had taken them at the hands of the Badb and the Macha. Even though succubi never scarred, she still reached for where a wound had been so deep in her shoulder that the two psychotic bitches teased her about amputating it. She still felt the way she heard her tendons snapping as the bladed tips of a cat-o-nine-tails sliced through her flesh as of it were butter.

The sound of Dyson barking out her name snapped her back into reality. She looked to him only to find that her had found and filled a small bucket full of water, had grabbed various towels and rags and the emergency first aid kit Lauren kept in her closet; he'd even grabbed Lauren's spare bathrobe.

"Cut the clothes from her back. I need to clean them and see how deep they are." Brynna didn't hesitate and gently peeled it away from the unconscious Valkyrie's back before ripping it down the middle. When she saw what the muscle shirt had hidden, she cursed. "Damn, Tamsin. What the hell did they do to ye?" Brynna moved to one side of the bed, turning on the lamp on the nightstand so Dyson had better lighting.

The wolf sat the bucket on the mattress beside him and fishing out one of the rags he'd already thrown in there earlier to soak. He watched as the water done its job and removed most of the caked blood from her back to a point where Dyson wasn't so worried for Tamsin as much. He luckily didn't see bones or tendons through the wounds, but he knew they had to be stitched or she'll start bleeding against when she wakes up.

He handed Brynna a small, white box from the medical kit. The clear top allowed her to see hooked needles and surgical thread. "As soon as I clean one, I want you to start stitching her up. We don't know how much longer we have of her being in this state."

Brynna opened the box and removed the needle from the hygienically sealed packaging and began threading it as she saw Dyson working at wiping more blood away until he had to switch the rags. He had several clean and began to pour alcohol into the wounds, which turned out to trigger the Valkyrie to finally awaken.

"Son of a bitch! Get the fuck off of me!" Tamsin hollered as she felt the burning pain of disinfectant seeping into the beating marks on her back. She'd bucked up when the pain had registered the first time and both Dyson and Brynna almost didn't have enough time to keep her from knocking the supplies off the bed.

Brynna repositioned herself so that she had the smaller blonde's lower body securing pinned. "It's us, Tamsin. We're here to help fix your wounds." she tried calming the hurting Valkyrie down.

"Just leave them the fuck alone and get the hell outta here!"

"What are you talking about? No, we're not leaving until we've patched you up, Scarecrow."

"You don't understand. It's a trap!" Dyson looked at her sharply before something barreled into him, sending him right into Brynna's side and knocking them to the floor.

Dyson yelped as his back hit something real solid and he felt his legs tingle for a second before he found them again and made it to his feet. When he did, he saw the huge beserkir raining blows down on a sword-less Brynna. She was dodging most of them and giving her own back to the burly man before Dyson let his wolf slip and grabbed the other Fae shifter by his shoulders and slung him into the door frame. Hard. But when he heard the thunderous sounds of his attacker's brethren coming up the stairs, he knew they had to escape.

He grabbed Brynna's arm and hauled her up from the floor. She found Moralltach still on the bed, partially hidden by the comforter, and prepared for another attack. He eye throbbed and she knew it'd been split open in much the same fashion as Tamsin's. These bastards must have done that to the Valkyrie.

Brynna moved to the window in the room and looked out to the streets below. It wasn't too far of a drop into the beserkir free alley. They could land in the dumpster safely enough and avoid capture. She'd have to distract the aggressors while Dyson got Tamisn to the others. "Dyson, wrap Tamsin in that sheet and jump out the window. There's a dumpster directly beneath you that should break your fall better."

He began almost swaddling the grown woman in the stained and wet sheets before moving to the window and opening it. He turned back to Brynna. "What about you? Shona will have my skin if I let anything happen to you."

"I'll be behind ye. Go." she ordered as she heard the berserkirs reach the top of the stairs. A few more seconds and they'd be in the room. She tossed Dyson the a dagger from the unconscious bersirkir before the wolf helped Tamsin make it to the dumpster below. He glanced behind him as soon as the rest of the snarling bunch came barging into the room. He jumped out as Brynna held them off. The last thing he saw from the room was the blonde beheading two of the in one strike. Maybe she could survive this.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 45**_

_What the hell's takin' her so long to take a shot? _Blair thought as she ducked into the alley nearest to her when she set off the car alarm. Moira should have been shooting up the place and have some dead Maenads to show for it. When she glanced up at the roof, she paled.

Moira was grappling with a furry wolfman-like Fae and she looked to be a the worse side of getting her ass handed to her. Hoping the Maenads couldn't see through her camouflage, she bolted for the building her sister had climbed. She grabbed onto the iron bars and before she even knew she had stopped running she was climbing the rings, intent on killing the bastard bold enough to hurt her family.

When she made it to the top, she gaped for a second at the bloody scene before her. The furry man had gashes along his arms and torso, but it looked to Blair as if they hadn't done too much damage; the beast's skin was thicker than what her sister had probably thought.

Moira managed to get the dog-man in a headlock before running backwards and slamming the top of his head into the short brick wall she'd had her gun resting on earlier. The head smashing only seemed to piss the zooanthrope off and he ripped himself from her grip before raising a claw to probably end her.

Blair saw red as she hurtle forward and tackled the beast. They skidding a foot or so, but she recovered quickly and plowed her fist into its weird face. James yelped and tried protecting his face from the pissed off hell-bitch on top of him. Where had she come from? He hadn't smelled her scent or heard her walk up to them. How could that be?

Moira managed to stand even as her ribs protested the movement. She grabbed her rifle from where it had skidded amongst the fighting before.

The click of a hammer being pulled back made both combatants freeze. Blair looked up and saw her sister's bruised and scratched face. James saw a hollowed tube aimed directly between his eyes. Moira panted as she tried blocking the pain out from her wounds so she could keep her steady hand and not accidentally grip the trigger too tight. She didn't to kill the bastard just yet; she wanted answered to why he was here on this day. Why hadn't he come sooner? Was he in league with the others involved in putting the geis in place?

"Who sent you here?" Moira growled out, pissed off as a red wasp.

James turned back into a human, his muscles twitching with the change. "I came on my own behalf." he growled out as soon as he was capable of human speech. He wasn't about to lie to them when she had a barrel of a gun aim point-blank at his frontal lobe.

"Don't believe that. You've got to be in cahoots with Angus and Donn."

"I don't know anybody named Angus and the only Donn I know is the prick you're _married_ to." James spat the word as if it were a piece of manure he'd gotten in his mouth. Moira pressed the barrel harder against his skull.

"I'd watch the comments about my brother-in-law if I were you." Blair warned. "Should we take him to the clubhouse?"

"Seems a good a plan as any. I think we've missed our chance today for the Maenads." Moira answered and she fished out what looked like an old piece of twine. She tied it around James' hands and stepped back. Soon, the twined began climbing all over the dingo's body until his feet were tightly secured and there was no chance of him escaping.

"I thank Charoo for that little trick." Moira commented as she flipped her gun in one swift motion and then slammed the stock against the side of the were-dingo's head, knocking him unconscious.

* LOST * GIRL *

The sound of the doors being swung open to the entrance of the clubhouse made Kenzi and the others charge into the living room. Dyson stood there panting heavily as he carried a wrapped body over one shoulder.

"We need Lauren's help. Tamsin's been beaten." The wolf collapsed as exhaustion wracked his body. His ribs and spine still smarted from the surprised tackle he'd received. Kenzi ran upstairs while hollering for Lauren to get into doctor-mode.

Not too much time passed before Lauren came flying down the stairs, taking two at a time if she had to. Bo was quick to follow behind her, the look of concern on her face when she saw a badly bruised Dyson and a bleeding Tamsin. She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had when she didn;t see Brynna with them,

"How bad are her injuries? Was she conscious when you found her?"

"Not too deep that I see bones, ligaments, or tendons, but there was too much blood on the sheets for my liking. She was unconscious when we found her in your apartment. She went back under after I fished her from the dumpster."

"I thought you said Hot Wingz was in the Doc's pad." Kenzi asked confused, worried and grossed out over the whole scene before her. She flinched and turned away as Lauren carefully peeled the stained sheet from Tamsin. She felt her eyes sting with sympathy and her gut clinch in utter horror at the slashes and cuts. She could see dark bruising along the Valkyrie's ribcage; she could swear she could see branding marks, as well.

"We were until we escaped through the window. Bersirkirs caught us unawares and they'd used her as bait. Most likely a trap set by one of them that Bran didn't know about." They'd released the Fae back into his chambers at the Light compound and so far hadn't opened his mouth about it to his new toys, the Council and Elders.

"Where's Brynna? Did she follow you back?" Shona asked as she handed off medical supplies to her apprentice when she noticeably felt the absence of her wife's aura within the clubhouse.

"She said she'd hold them off and be right behind me." As if it would will the blonde to be standing there, Dyson looked back at the front door.

After decapitating the two bersirkirs who'd stupidly rushed into the bedroom, another came from out of nowhere before Brynna could bring her arms back down to defend herself and rammed his shoulder into the her solar plexus. It drove the succubus back hard and she felt her head snap back against the floor. Still holding her sword, she brought the pommel several times onto the bersirkirs skull. He growled before shoving himself away from her to get away from the beating his brains were taking.

Seeing her opportunity, Brynna kicked him back into another of his brethren passing through the doorway. She made it to her feet in time to feel fangs biting into her calf. She hissed in pain as she looked down to see the bersirkir Dyson had knocked out, in wolf form, tearing into her leg. She turned her sword and stabbed the beast through its back. It let out a yelp before slumping into the growing pool of blood beneath. Brynna drew from Moralltach to at least stitch back together the muscle and most of the bleeding before fending off the other two.

The taller of the two in the brown leather biker jacket popped his neck as his shorter partner cracked his knuckles. Their eyes shifted as Brynna saw their muscles begin bulging and heard bones breaking and reforming as they shifted into their were forms. Brown Leather ripped the jacket off of himself as his frame became too big and he sprouted fur along his body and short muzzle. He let out a roar that any Grizzly would be proud of. His partner stood beside him, just finishing his wolfy transformation.

"Always did want to be an animal tamer in a circus. Maybe I can get you to balance on Yogi's shoulders here while he rides a unicycle around." That succeeded in pissing them off even more and they charged at her.

Brynna shifted to the side and grabbed the bear bersirkir into a headlock while she thrust Moralltach into the abdomen of the bersirkir wolf. He howled in pain and purposefully impaled himself even more upon the sword to try and get to Brynna.

Only thing he did was claw her face something vicious and piss her off even more. Not good odds for the furry fiends.

Brynna twisted the sword in his stomach and siphoned off the power to heal the scratches some on her face. She growled in his face before she felt the consecutive blows to her ribs from the bear still in her grip. She pushed the now dead wolf bersirkir of her sword and secured her hold on the bear.

Brown Leather used his legs to muscle Brynna into a nearby wall, knocking the paintings and artifacts Lauren owned off the wall and crashing down on her head. She felt some of the ceramic and glass imbed itself into her shoulders and scalp. Oh, this bersirkir was becoming a fur rug if she had any say over it.

They wrestled as both tried to gain the upper hand. Brynna tried keeping her hold on the bear, but he wasn't loosing as much strength as she was. She could feel her hold slipping and the blood she had already lost was catching up to her. Her limbs felt heavier and her mind began to become foggy; her vision dimmed and shapes blurred. Why was she loosing so much strength so quickly? What had they slipped her?

The bersirkir in her grasp shifted back into a more hominid form and chuckled at her. "What's wrong, succubus? Feeling a little weak in the knees? I do that to the women folk." Brynna concentrated on throwing her leg back and smiled when her heel found his groin. The bersirkir fell to his knees and then slammed his elbow into the junction between her own legs.

Brynna cursed and her grip on his neck loosened enough that Brown Leather jerked his head free from her, rubbing the reddened skin their as he slowly came to his feet. Brynna couldn't find her legs; they didn't seem to work properly. How had they had time to drug her? Then she remembered the bite from the unconscious bersirkir wolf. It had stung more than a usual bite would.

She struggled to find words and the function to form them. "The feck was in that bite?" She mumbled out, her mouth feeling numb.

"Renault," he pointed to the dead man with a wolf pelt laying over him in a puddle of his own blood, "found a bunch of goodies in the good doctor's study. We're not scientists or doctors, but we do know our tranquilizers very well. He swished some in his mouth and waited for the right time to strike. May he have wenches and booze a-plenty in Valhalla for his sacrifice.."

"Didn't think...your kind...had that big a brain..." the struggle to insult her attacker used what strength she had left and her world went black.

Brown Leather watched her for a moment, making sure she was completely out. He kicked Moralltach away from her form as and he kicked her over to face the ceiling. He smirked as he walked over to his discarded jacket and pulled a cellphone from its pocket. He pressed the button set for the speed dial and waited until a voice like whiskey answered.

"Is it done?" the woman on the other end asked as soon as she'd answered.

"Yes, m'lady. The bait worked perfectly. Should I bound her until you arrive?"

"With the cocktail we came up with, she'll have no need for restraints. I'll be over in shortly." With that, the line went dead.

The bersirkir listened to Freyja and he sat on the edge of the bed and guarded Brynna's unconscious body for his mistress.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 46**_

Roger smiled as he saw the home he'd left decades ago. He nearly cried as his bare feet touched the familiar ground around them and he felt the Elementals welcome him after being away. At least some things didn't judge him for his past mistakes.

He forgot about his bodily aches and pains from his previous torture, as he walked up the steps and felt the wood of the posts holding the roof above them with his hand.

"Lauren and Bo took your old room, but I'm sure they didn't disturb anything but the sheets." Collin managed to knock him out of his daydream as Garrett opened the front door for them all to enter their cabin.

"Thank you for keeping it for me." Roger said sincerely, thinking the way he'd left last time had made him an outcast for sure by his family. He felt stupid for thinking that as his father gave him an understanding smile.

"We say and do things in moments of great emotional stress that we do not mean."

"I still meant what I said." Maureen butted in as she walked up to them. She gave Roger a small glare before asking him what had been on her mind about the package her newly found niece and nephew never let out of their sight or hands; it had been making Sinead antsy. "What was that package Claire and Liam had with them?"

Before Roger could answer, Sinead popped up. "I know exactly what it is. It is a grand weapon that will help defeat all our enemies. It is the Spear of Lugh." Her eyes glazed over and Maureen cut a questioning stare to Roger.

"Why did they have it? Why put your children in harms way?" she asked, hoping there was a good reason for why two children – and yes she did consider them children – would have such an ancient piece of Fae weaponry.

"It hadn't been planned that way. I was going to bring it here and leave instructions for Garrett to safe guard it until he could track down Lauren and give it to her."

"I thought you wanted Lauren having no part in our family business. What would she need with a Fae spear?" Maureen was thoroughly confused now. She shook her head as if trying to untangled on the mixed information her brother was giving them.

"And I did at the time. I see now that was a very piss-poor thing to say and do." Roger groaned as he sat down on the clean sheets of his bed. "She should have known from birth what she was to become, but I got scared. I didn't want my children having to grow up the way we did. To suffer how we have suffered, to see her family killed and having to live with the knowledge that she could have been next."

"And in doing so, she still lost her mother." Maureen said quietly and Roger nodded, tears springing to his eyes as he remembered Sophia. At times, he'd wished he was as brave as she used to be and had died in her place; at least Lauren would've had the better of the two of them with her. Sophia would never had acted as cowardly as he did. She would have stayed with their daughter and would have given so much love to her that she would not have wanted for anything.

_She would have longed for __her__ father..._ He could hear Sophia in his head arguing with him.

What kind of father was he, to abandon his daughter when she still needed him. When he'd left, he had signed over all his savings, the house, and his car to her. He even left her a safe filled with artifacts, jewelry, and fake IDs and passports if she so happened to need them. He'd tried to provide her with everything even though he was miles, even continents, apart. But he was only ever able to provide her material things, not what she really needed.

"How many centuries have I told you you can't fight the fates and expect to win every round." Collin sat beside his son and put a comforting hand on a broad shoulder.

Roger had to look away from them, his tears of shame welling to his eyes. He'd known he'd messed up everything. All because an oracle came to him and prophesied that his first-born would rush in a new era for their people and bring the old balance back.

* LOST * GIRL *

"How could you just leave her there?" Shona asked, aghast that anyone would do that to a person. She paced the floor, rubbing her talisman as varying scenarios played through her mind of what those evil bastards were capable of doing to her Brynna.

"She didn't give me much of a choice. She all but pushed me out the window herself." Dyson was indignant that he was getting the third degree when all he did was follow the blonde's orders to protect their link to Donn and Angus.

Shona's nostrils flared as she tamped down her anger at the wolf. He spoke truly when he explained that Brynna had stayed behind to ensure they got to safety. She couldn't help that her anger was sometimes misplaced on the wrong person.

"I worry about her. She's as stubborn as a mule when she gets it in her head to be altruistic." Shona said to Dyson. "But I need to go there and help her. Who knows what they've sent out this time."

"She won't be there..." Tamsin's weak voice called out from the couch. She turned her head slowly to look at her partner and the redhead.

"Where did they take her?" Shona asked so fast that Dyson wasn't sure where one word began and the other ended.

"Don't know...Freyja-" Tamsin coughed then, blood spattering the throw-pillow under her. Shona bent down and gingerly wiped at the blood left on the Valkyrie's lip.

"Freyja took her?"

Tamsin made a weak but affirming sound.

"To Angus or Donn?"

"Angus..." Tamsin's injuries were getting the best of her again and so Shona left her to rest.

"Get her fixed up. I have to go find Brynna." Shona barely had those words out before she was dashing up to their room. Bo, concerned about her sister-in-law's emotional state at the moment.

She found her sifting through one of her bags, pulling out two maps and spread them out along the room's floor where she kept them flat with smooth stones. Bo watched as Shona pulled off a crystal necklace from the peasant's shirt she wore and let it dangle above one map. Bo wanted to ask her what she was doing, but when she saw the look of utter concentration on the redhead's face, she decided it was best until she finished.

Shona cursed when her crystal pointed out nothing on the human plane of existence. She moved to the other, a map she had made enhancements to hundreds of years ago. It showed the various pathways, openings, and exits to the Fae's old worlds, the Otherworlds of various mythologies around the world. With this map, she could easily traverse the planes and out-fox any pursuers, but the only problem was most of the Celtic Otherworlds harbored the bastard offspring of Angus Og and unsavory beasts of legends that had been cast off to the depths of the earth.

As she moved the crystal along the second map, it began to spin energetically and as she moved it closer to where her wife had been taken, it spun in tighter circles. When Shona realized she was being held at Brugh na Bóinne, she cursed loudly and quite colorfully.

"I'm guessing from your tone, Brynna's not in a very good place right now." Bo said as she came to sit on the floor by a distraught Shona.

"Not good at all, Bo. She's right smack-dab in the middle of the lion's den. There's no way we can enter there and possibly get out without loosing people and I really don't want to loose any more sibling."

"Well, if they were so bold as to snatch Brynna up, then they must be expecting us to just barge in and take her back."

"Possibly. But Angus is crafty and I'm sure he's amassed forces to guard every entrance and exit they have."

"Only the ones he doesn't know about." The women turned to see Trick standing in the doorway. "Angus Og may own Boand's home, but she made sure only she knew the most secret passages. As one of her few trusted friends, she showed me where they were. I can only show your the way there, but I have important work here that my attentions need to be on." He took a worn piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Shona. "That will help you navigate them and lead you to certain chambers."

Shona held the small map reverently. "Thank you so much, Trick." She almost choked on the words, the lump forming in her throat making it difficult to get them out.

"We need to get the others ready. The more people we have laying in wait in the tunnels, the better the surprise when we're kicking Angus' ass." Bo stood and helped Shona to her feet after she'd put her maps away.

"By the way, you have a were-dingo hog-tied in your living room. Moira and Blair dragged him in when they were trying to rid Elysium of Maenads."

"Were-_dingo_?" It would never cease to amaze Bo just how diverse her world was.

"James Howe." Shona supplied, knowing he was the only dingo with enough cajones to track Moira down. His pack had been divided ever since he lost her affections to Donovan. He'd slaughtered his own father when he'd told him to back off and let Moira choose who she loved more. That move had cost him many of his clan's strongest and wisest warriors and councilmen. Now, he and his rebels lived just at the outskirts of the clan territory, scaring unwitting humans or ransacking their camping spots. "I'm surprised he was able to even get here."

"Something tells me our merry band of psychos are starting to dig up bad the more physical parts of our past." Bo didn't like that they were starting to grow something akin to a brain now.

Shona moved to a chest of drawers and crouched to open the bottom, taking out good-sized bundles of cloth but that wasn't what caught Bo's attention, it was the sound of metal clanging gently within the swathes.

"What are you getting out?"

"Certain items the girls and myself have managed to find over the centuries." Shona began opening the cloths, revealing several antique items, she noticed one of the cloths was actually a finely-made robe, fit for royalty. The items so far revealed were a whetstone, a halter for a horse, a sword hilt, and a small, golden chariot pendant to wear on a necklace.

"How did you find these? Merlin was said to have taken them from the human realm centuries ago." Trick was shocked to see the items he hadn't laid eyes on since he served as an adviser to King Arthur himself.

Shona smiled like the clever vixen she was. "I have been around longer than Myrddin. Where do you think he learned his skills from, hm? I told him to hide on Bardsey Island because it was small enough that I could enchant it from anyone seeking them."

"You only have five of the thirteen treasures. Where have the others gone?"

"Uh, maybe we can explain what the hell you to are talking about to the person who failed Literature?" Bo asked, looking between the two. Her grandfather and sister-in-law were too much alike to be in the same room with each other sometimes.

"What Shona has before us are five of the Thirteen Treasure of Britain. These magical possessions only work for a worthy Celtic ruler or hero and each is named for the person connected with the legend in which the object is featured. They're similar to the magical possessions used by the Tuatha de Danann to test whether a newly selected tribal king is fit to rule."

"And what do these items do?" Bo pointed to them splayed out on the floor.

Shona moved the items to her bed before beginning to help Trick explain. "Several of the helped to give the hero a military advantage. This is called King Arthur's Cloak and it makes the wearer invisible." She demonstrated by throwing the cloak over her shoulders. As soon as the fabric settled, the majority of Shona's body neck-down was completely gone from her sight, the cloaking camouflaging it completely into the background; she flipped the hood over her head and disappeared from sight completely. "But also allows them to see everything." Shona's voice seemed to come from out of the blue, but all in the room knew she was still standing where she had been, and it was proved a moment later when she unclasped the broach and took off the cloak.

Trick walked until he stood beside the next item, the finely-made hilt of a longsword. He looked as if he wanted to pick it up and feel how its grip felt in his hand, but he stopped himself and clasped his hands behind him. "This was part of a complete sword at one point, but the power was in the hilt all along and I'd advise not to handle the Sword of Rhydderch the Generous. It will burst into flames for a highborn warrior, but only the bravest hero is strong enough to use it without hurting themselves."

He quickly left that item and moved to the small stone and the halter beside it, picking them up. "The names of these two are more on the whimsical side, but the Whestone of Tidal Tidily makes a brave man's sword so sharp that all his opponents would die from even a knick of its blade and the Halter of Cline Eddy, is placed on a bedpost at night, will summon a mighty warhorse to appear in your stables...well, in your case, driveway."

"And what does this one do?" Bo carefully picked up the solid gold chariot pendant. The designs on it were fascinating, even the miniature warrior standing behind his charioteer looked like he would almost jump out of the small chariot and attack her fingers with his tiny spear.

"That is the Morgan Chariot, which instantly transports a hero wherever they wish."

"And that's what we're gonna use to get in and out of Brugh na Boinne with Brynna."


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 47**_

Moira sat across from James, cleaning her various guns and rifles, as he squirmed at the ropes biting his wrists and ankles. He glared and filled his eyes with as much contempt as he could muster for the brunette annoyingly watching him.

"Y'know, if you just start yabberin' and give me the name or names of the Fae who told you where I was, then I'll let you go. No worries." Moira said nonchalantly as she set her last rifle to the side with the other clean ones before starting on the few handguns she always carried with her. She was preparing to go out again to finish the Maenad job with Blair while the others, save for Lorna, went to take back Brynna from the hands of her father. Moira wanted desperately to help, but they needed someone here who was a master hunter and tracker as well as a sniper. She would walk the perimeter they'd set and take out any unwanted guests seeking to harm them.

"You might as well put a slug between my eyes, Moira." James growled out, wishing she hadn't placed that charm on him to keep him from shifting, wishing he could sink his fangs into her perfectly tanned neck and watch as she bled out.

Moira put aside her handguns and looked calmly at the scowling were. "A bullet through your cranium would be too swift a death for you. What I should do is tied you down and proceed to slice and flay you until you can't take any more, tear you apart like you did Benjamin." That last part she said growling out her anger, her brown eyes blazing with hatred the same as James' did for her.

"That old, flea-ridden mutt deserved what he got. He was goin' soft in the noggin' anyways. I did him a courtesy." He chuckled darkly as he saw the gunslinger's nostrils flare.

Before he could figure out what Moira was doing, he felt the biting pain of having the butt of a gun strike him across his jaw and then the other side as she back-handed him with it. "You should have been the one to die in his place, but I just had to let you live because if I hadn't then the pack would have caved completely." She spit at him as she took out the handkerchief from her back pocket to wipe his blood from her gun. She walked the floor a moment, taking out a cigarette and lighting up. She bent down to blow the smoke in his face. He snarled as the disgusting smell of it offended his sensitive, canine nose.

"Who. Told. You. I. Was. Here." Moira asked as if she were speaking to a small child. She'd had about enough of the arrogant prick and wanted him out of her sight one way or the other. She smiled when she got an idea; she would contact Charoo. Charoo may look young in his appearance, but he was actually pushing about two-hundred when Moira had first landed in Australia in the late 1780s. In short, he had saved her life when she'd been struck down by a stray lightning bolt and had taught her his people's shamanic beliefs. He'd protected his tribe from James's people and had been passed down the knowledge from his father and so on.

"Maybe you'd like to have a chat with Charoo..." Moira cocked a brow and had to suppress her grin when she saw James' face go from red to white in an instant, then back to red as he thrashed against his bindings. He just missed Moira's boots with bloody spittle as his eyes shifted to his inner dingo but then he growled in pain as the charm forced them to turn back to human. He blinked them rapidly and shook his head to dispel the pain.

To show the dingo she was serious, she brought up Charoo's number and the small and only picture Moira had of her friend. They had been camping at Ayers Rock for a few weeks and she had asked for a picture. If it were any other person wanting his image, he would have adamantly turned them down. In the photo, he had his arms crossed over his slightly muscled chest as he stood in front of the giant sandstone formation. He smiled widely, his cheeks bunching and showing his rare dimples as his dark eyes sparkled mischievously. Moira remembered why; he'd scared her half to death with a stuffed King Brown on a string behind her, making her fall directly into the small spring.

James glared at the photo, wishing the bitch in front of him wasn't joking. "If I tell you, you've gotta help me hide. I don't ever want that bitch finding me again."

Moira nodded and briefly wondered about the "again" part of his sentence. Even though Australia has plenty of land to hide in, most Fae tend to shy away from it since some of the continent's indigenous Fae weren't so welcoming to them.

"Norse, Greek, Celtic, or other?"

"Norse and she was dressed like a biker chick, a real hottie at that."

Again, Freya was causing Moira migraines and she wanted nothing more than to put a bullet right between those feline eyes of hers.

* LOST * GIRL *

Brynna groaned as she came to in a small cell. She heard dripping water keeping a steady as it fell from somewhere in the stone room. She felt her anger mounting as she remembered what those damn flea-ridden mongrels had done to her. She sat up, noticing the weighted reinforced steel chains secured to her wrists and ankles. _Great. Karma's bitch-slapped me again._

At least her cell accommodated her height. Unfortunately, her captures had picked her pockets clean.

She moved to peered out from the bars. Faint light filtered through the small windows and she could see other cells; some empty, some inhabited by pleading and groans of pain. Barrels had been placed where water leaked through the ceiling and was probably used to water the prisoners...or interrogate them.

The faint sounds she could hear from outside weren't that from the modern human world. Even through the fetid stench of unwashed bodies, decay, and mold, Brynna could smell wildflowers and heather. She knew instantly where the beserkir took her. She was in Tir na nÓg, the Land of the Ever Young. Unlike its surface, which Brynna thought to be just a few feet above her, the underbelly of this beautiful land was the complete opposite. It was gruesome and never took long to break its inhabitants. It was usually designated to the UnderFae and to mortals and Fae who have angered their keepers.

Tir na nÓg was also her father's domain. Angus Og was stronger here than he would be on the mortal plane and Brynna stood no chance challenging him here.

As she looked around more in her cell, she froze at some distinct markings on the wall. Her blood turned cold as she saw the slash marks that she herself had put there so many years ago. This was the same cell her father had thrown her into after she'd been dethroned from her title and had dared to go after Bran in retaliation.

Her breathing rapidly picking up its pace, Brynna began remembering the torture, the endless days of starving to the point of delirium. She flinched violently when the memories of the floggings she had to endure when she would breakdown and attack her father's swan maidens and feed from them. She swore she could see the bloodstains still on the far wall where they tied her spread-eagle with her face against the slimy stones.

"I need t' get out of here." she mumbled to herself as she tested how far she could roam in her prison with the chains; luckily, she had full range. She went to the bars and peered out into the other cells. Most of fellow inmates assumed the fetal position crying for their parents or some other loved one while some cursed her father's name and raved like lunatics slamming their bodies against the bars.

Brynna looked to her shackles and cursed; she'd never break out of these without some serious power or with a damn good axe.

Silence fell over the dungeon as the heavy door groaned as it opened to permit into the fowl room a beautiful, young woman in a simple white cocktail dress and matching heels. Her hair fell in auburn ringlets around her face and shoulders. Though her features were fair and beguiling, her green eyes held a will of steel. Even though she was a captive of Angus Og, this woman would not yield to the Celtic love Fae, hence the lovely bruising along her arms and the silver collar denoting her as a special part of his staff.

Her father kept tons of women within his home and split them into three groups, each one having a torc with a chain attached of three different colors: gold, silver, bronze. The lowest rank, bronze, meant the girls weren't too keen on knowing yet how to please their masters. They were usually designated to either be trained by a women with a gold torch and chain or do the housekeeping. Silvers were more or less security personnel, women Angus deigned too violent to take to his bed but still got his jollies off on. Golds were, as many would suspect, his supreme courtesans and were never far from him if his needs "arose". They were the most beautiful of their kinds and he had numerous ones all of who, Brynna knew personally, were kept in all the rooms nearest to his.

She was glad Uathach had whipped him so bad he deigned her un-fuckable; she would be a key part of the plan already brewing in Brynna's head to get the hell out of here. Again

Brynna smiled slightly as she recognized her. She was Uathach, daughter of Scathach and a cousin on her mother's side. She'd once seduced the great Celtic hero Cuchulainn and bore him a son when he went to train with her mother, Scathach. Unfortunately, Cu had left before even knowing of the pregnancy and later killed his son without knowing who he really was. And again, a geis was place upon Connla and he was forbidden to acknowledge who he was, part of Cu's punishment for leaving her cousin.

"Hey, U." Uathach's eyes widened as she saw the last person she would imagine being back in this cesspit, hand wacing to her from behind the three-inch bars of steel. Her heels clicked sharply as she quickly made her way to Brynna. The blonde had dried blood in various spots, tangled in a small part of her hair where she had fallen into it and her cheek.

"I thought you swore never to be captured alive after you got out of here." Uathach said in a whisper, trying not to let the other captives know of her relationship with the one in the "special cell".

"I really need to quit swearin'. Grandda says it's not very lady-like." Uathach had to stifle a laugh at her cousin's usual comment when they had gotten together in the past. In their youths, she remembered the angry blonde always swearing to kick someone's ass, a particularly hard habit to break and one they shared.

"Where are the others?" Her cousin turned serious as she peered around the room.

"They're safe, but knowing Shona, she'll come in here Druidic powers a-blazin'." Uathach's expression told the blonde just how dubious that sound "She's smart enough not to use the front door. She's not two thousand plus for nothin'."

"And Angus' paranoia matches your own and Bran's."

"True." Brynna wasn't going to lie. Paranoia had been engraved permanently into her brain since she was old enough to even know what the word meant. "What areas does he have guarded?"

"The ones he knows about." Uathach answered cryptically before a shout rang out down the hall, demanding to know if the "bitch" was conscious yet. Nice to know her father still loved to use that endearment just for her. It made her feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

The two women looked at each other before Uathach shouted back. "Aye, my lord, she's coming to right now." She handed a small pouch to Brynna. "There's a small knife and some vials. I know what you can do with them. Wait until the new moon tonight to use them; that's when the chains are the weakest." Then, she instructed the blonde to hide the pouch in between her ankle and the heavy manacles.

Before long, Angus stood in the doorway glowering at his daughter behind the bars of her prison cell. She was sitting fiddling with the chains when she looked up and mirrored his expression back at him.

"You mind explaining just what the hell I saw today when I visited Bran?" Angus asked with barely contained rage lacing his voice. Though he didn't care too much for the egocentric brat, his action tarnished Angus' good name and he had already begun to hear satirical comments from some of the Dark Council and it was beginning to seriously piss him off.

"What do you mean?" Brynna acted innocent enough, but in her mind she hadn't even a clue of what he might have seen when he realized Bran's secretaries had to cancel all his morning meetings.

Angus growled at her response and walked toward the bars; Brynna automatically tensed when he neared, not knowing if he was going to open the door and drag her off to be flogged her whipped or to deprive her of what Chi she had left. What she almost hated as much as the physical punishments was just being locked in a dark, dank, small prison slowly loosing it as your mind screams to you to feed. You want so bad to comply but there was nothing and no one you could do to make it better...

Brynna snapped back to the present as she heard her father sharply whistle. Her gaze fell to his hand as he held out a photo to her, making sure not to put his whole arm through the bars; she'd have to get up and look. She wished she could have hidden the six inch knife and used it to somehow put him out of commission and get the hell out of this place, but revealing she had gotten some kind of weapon past him will throw all her plans straight out the window.

They stared each other down before she took slow, deliberate steps until she could see the small piece of photo paper that held her brother's sleeping image.

Brynna didn't know whether to start laughing or cursing Ceili as she saw the unmistakable sharpy drawings and words all along Bran's face, arms, and probably some more on his chest if his neck was any indicator. The scribbles belittled his maleness and his parentage and some even said he delighted in certain activities with animals on a regular basis. She had a good idea Kenzi wrote some of the insults because she'd never seen her sister write in Cyrillic or stamp 'penis' across his forehead.

"This," Angus growled the word, "is what I stumbled upon when I entered his chambers. Only you and your bitch sisters would do this."

"I don't know what -" Brynna was violently cut off as Angus shot his hand out through the bars and grabbed the front of her shirt, violently pitching her forward to slam into the wrought iron bars. She winced when her top front teeth bit harshly into her lip, the coppery substance filling her mouth.

"You know damn well what you did. Do not deny it." His nostrils flared angrily as he held her firmly to the bars. "For this insolence, you will be punished. No healing." He pushed her away from him and called for the guards he no doubt had doubled outside the doors since her arrival.

Brynna sighed as the giants – literally, like seven plus feet tall – opened the door and began dragging her out. She was going to be in for a _long_ night.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 48**_

Caoihme (KEE-va)

_garda__í_ (Gar-dah) – Irish for guards

"Again, for the record: so not flippin' fair." Kenzi stated as she crossed her arms, petulantly glaring at the assembled Fae in front of her. They'd argued the better part of an hour before the small woman resulted to pouting and sulking.

"I second the motion." Ceili was standing in the same manner as Kenzi.

"You're stayin' because Fairyland is filled with way too many temptations," Shona pointed a finger at the mischievous blonde, "and you're also stayin' for the scribblin' you did on Bran. You don't think Angus is gonna be laughin' at that, do ya? He's probably madder than a hornet and Brynna's the one gettin' stung for it. I swore to her that I would never let her be tortured again." Shona flew around the room, gathering and checking she had the supplies necessary for them to travel to the Fae Otherworlds and rescue Brynna.

"Kenzi did it, too!" Ceili argued childishly.

"Only 'cuz I thought he deserved them!" Kenzi shot back. Bo eventually stepped between the two and resolved the argument peacefully.

"If you're in danger, you both know the wards. Moira and Donovan will be just a phone call away. Lauren," She looked up at her teacher and friend as she closed up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "I need you to stay close to Bo and myself. It's very easy to get lost in the Fairylands. Things move on you and never make deals or help any of the Fae here; they're dangerously deceptive."

Lauren nodded her head as she began checking over what she had on her person. Moira gave her a pistol with iron bullets since some of the Fae who live in the Otherworlds have dangerous aversions to the metal. She was also given several bladed weapons, some of which had enchantments placed upon them.

Why was she given all this protection? Because a certain succubus that she loves more than her own life thought her too unguarded to go into the depths of fairyland. She loved that Bo looked out for her, she really did, but she could handle herself quite nicely when in complex situations.

"Here." Shona handed her three finely crafted spears, one of oak, one of yew, and the last of ash. "Three of our five most sacred trees. They will protect you mind, body, and spirit, and will give you the courage and strength necessary to traverse the planes. The ash spear is the most valuable to you since it's a tree of the inner and outer worlds and will protect you from drowning and hide your scent from some of the UnderFae."

"Thank you, Shona." Lauren secured them to the holder Moira and Donovan had made for her.

"And don't forget that when we enter Fairyland, my wards will change our clothing to blend in. Angus may have given them the our physical appearances and they'll probably be looking for strangers in modern clothing."

Bo turned to them, weapons strapped everywhere on her body. "Everyone ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Lauren said before turning to the door and leading them outside where they would take their leave to the Otherworlds when she saw Garrett panting in his hound form, the cloth-covered Spear of Lugh laying at his paws. He picked it back up in his jaws and walked to where the small band stood.

"_An aisling from last night told me you would need this in the coming days. War will be upon you before long and you must stand and lead us, Lauren."_ Garrett whined as he shifted from one paw to the other.

Lauren's brow creased as she stooped down and picked up the sacred object carefully. "_Do they know you gave it to me?"_

_ "Father knows and myself; I believe we'll have a lot to answer to when I go back home. __Maureen will nag me just because Sinead will be livid about me handing over the family relic. But I believe it was meant for you, Lauren. Your blood holds two powerful clans and the power you're capable of hasn't been seen since Shona was a young girl.__"_

Garrett's enormous belief in her warmed her heart. _"Thank you. I'll keep it safe."_

_ "__Keep yourself safe and use it."_ He turned to trot away toward the bushes.

"What did Garrett want -" Bo's question was interrupted by a sudden, loud noise.

A rumble of thunder rolled noisily through the sky just before a white-hot vein of lightning found its way through the giant oak. They shielded their eyes and heads as the heat discharged through the air.

When Lauren's eyes adjusted, she saw Garrett laying in a heap naked as the day he was born. He was covered in ashy dust and soot as small tendrils of smoke rose from his form. She cried out and ran to him, Shona ran back into the house to gather supplies to help the lightning-struck Druid.

Lauren fell to her knees in front of her uncle, hands hovering helplessly for a moment as she saw that some of his flesh had been burned so severely that two of his fingers on his left hand were fused. His eyebrows, eyelashes, and the majority of his hair were singed off and blisters marred his legs. She cringed when she saw that all his toes were fused together like his two finger and burnt badly where a vein of lightning found its way to the ground through his body.

"Garrett? Can you hear me?" Lauren asked, gauging to his if he was reacting to her voice. She received a pained groan and a gurgled mess of her name before he went limp. She could see his chest rising and falling with labored breathes before her uncle clutched his chest.

"He's in cardiac arrest!" Lauren yelled to Shona who was just coming out of the house with Kenzi. She handed the girl her handful of supplies and rushed in to retrieve Lauren's mobile defibrillator she kept for those just-in-case moments. Bo ran to Lauren, asking her what she could do. "Help me turn him over. Gently."

By the time they had him on his back, Shoan rushed to them, sitting the machine down beside Lauren. The blonde picked up the paddles as Bo placed the jell upon them; she rubbed them together.

"Clear!" Lauren placed the paddles on Garrett's chest and watched as the charged reset his heart. Lauren took the paddles off and checked his pulse. It was faint, but consistent, and she also placed her right ear to his chest to listen to his heart beat.

"Let me tend to him now." Shona said softly. "I can heal the damage done to his heart and then I'll leave the rest to you." Lauren nodded through her tears as she went to Bo's open arms. She watched as her mentor healed Garrett's heart; he groaned in pain for a moment and the sighed as if relieved.

"Ow..." Garret groaned and smiled weakly as he lifted himself up onto his elbows to look at a worried Lauren, Bo, and Shona. "Thank you."

He tried sitting up, but Lauren placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, holding him down. "You need to lay down. My God, you were just -"

"Yes, but I'm fine now. Just like it never happened." Garrett patted her hand gently before removing it from his shoulder and carefully getting up for Lauren's sake, for she didn't fully believe him.

"There's no damage to his heart whatsoever, Lauren. He's good as new, I swear it." Shona soothed.

"I'm still finding it extremely difficult to grasp the varying concepts of healing." Lauren's predicament was understandable to Shona. She herself had thought some injuries impossible to mend, but her own mentor had taught her to look past mortality. Sometimes believing an injury could or would kill you or your patient can and will bring it about. She'd brutally learned that lesson at a much younger age than what Lauren was now. Conaire's loss still made her chest ache.

"We'll need to work on that soon then."

"Might want to start on it now. Seems we've been given a sign." Garrett's voice sounded awestruck and distant as Shona follow his gaze to the oak tree.

The middle of the oak had bulged outward and blistered from the intense heat of the bolt that had surged through it. The bulging in the trunk was oddly shaped and the bark was cracked enough that a hand could possibly fit through the scar.

Shona walked toward the oak and placed her hand on the trunk bulge. She stroked the tree as she sensed its pain from the internal burning, but also told her of the gift that lay within it. She grabbed either side of the crack in the bulge and grunted as she broke it away the damaged bark.

"By the Dagda..." Shona pulled the object out that had been in the oak's bulge. It was a shaft of the wood from the oak, already prepared to have a spear tip fixed upon it. Someone had manipulated the oak elemental to carve the shaft. "Lauren, c' mere." Shona knew who would be carrying the spear of Lugh into battle today.

Lauren stopped beside her mentor, eying the smooth, cylinder staff in Shona's hands. "Did an elemental do this?"

"Though they're quite strong, I highly doubt an elemental could do this." Shona held out the shaft of oak to her. "I believe it was made for you." She rolled it in her palms so that small ogham writing along the side spelling her name.

Lauren slowly took the piece of wood into her hands, gasping as an invigorating energy surged through her. She saw images flash in her mind of warriors in battle tartans fighting, one golden figure standing out as he threw a spear that went sailing over his comrades' heads in a blinding display of crackling lightning. It pierced through his enemy's chest, turning him into an unrecognizable, charred skeleton of the man he once was.

"Lugh!" Lauren gasped, her hand clutching at the staff until her knuckles were blanched. She knew it was a name given to the Celtic God of All Skills, but she had no idea how she knew the spearman was him.

"That would explain the lightning." Shona surmised as she caressed the oak like a mother comforting her child after it had fallen and scraped its knee. Where her hand touched, the bark and wood slowly began knitting together until nearly all sign of being struck were gone from the oak's surface; the scars beneath would take more time to heal than she had time to deal with at the moment.

"Seems she's been chosen." Garret said as he observed his niece's new weapon.

"Chosen?" Bo never liked that word; it always lead to something really sucky in their futures.

"There were four main groves of druids back in my time," Shona explained, "and they were chosen to keep the four treasures safe from the Unseelie Court. One out of each grove every three hundred years would likely be chosen to defend us against our enemies and each would carry a treasure into the battlefield. A Chosen hasn't come up since the time of Julis Caesar's invasions of Gaul."

"But why now?" Lauren didn't want this responsibility; she was still learning how to be a druid and that was hard enough without being some kind of holder for her family's heirloom.

"Could be because of the recent happenings we've brought to your front door." Shona said guiltily.

"None of us here blame you for the trouble, Shona," Bo assured the redhead; Lauren nodded her agreement as she inspected her new weapon.

Her mind and hear at ease, Shona began getting down to business. "For whatever reason you were chosen, we must all in turn help you as is our duty, Lauren. Lugh has chosen you as his champion and we must not fail him in protecting you."

"I've learned more than enough to arm myself accordingly. I don't need any of you sacrificing yourself on my behalf." Lauren was adamant and she couldn't bare the thought of loosing what little family she had left. She would honor her ancestors for their sacrifices and keep herself and the rest of her grove safe from harm.

Shona smiled proudly at her student's bravery and determination. Lugh had made a fine choice in choosing her as his champion. "Then let's get going, shall we?" All present nodded before moving toward the tree line.

"Garrett," Lauren stopped her uncle as he moved to go with the rest of them to the designated portal. "I need you to stay here and watch Kenzi for me."

Garrett began to protest, but the determined look in the smaller blonde's eyes told him he'd not win the argument. "What would you have me do?"

"Stay with them. I know Ceili's got some extra power from her father's side, but I have a bad feeling that might not be enough security for what's been after us. If you have to leave, keep Failinis here to watched them; Kenzi's in love with that dog so she won't even think to say no to him staying around." Garrett nodded and promised to keep them safe and sound. With that taken care of, Lauren jogged up to Bo and clasped her hand in hers.

* LOST * GIRL *

Passing through to another realm made Lauren even more motion sick than she had been when she'd gone through the barrier of her mother's grave to find her father. Luckily, the air here wasn't even near musky or stagnant but was the cleanest Lauren had ever breathed. It smelled of various flowers and she could just smell a hint of the ocean just to the west of them. It smelled divine until the winds changed and blew over the smell of farm animals from the field in front of them. She seemed to be the only one really bothered by the stench.

"You'll get used to it." Bo assured her as she tried not to laugh at the disgusted face Lauren was pulling.

"Easy for you to say." Bo was used to the smell of livestock, having grown up in a mostly agriculturally dependent town. It was also evident in the way she smiled at seeing the horses in the pasture, grazing on the lush grass and bushes doting the landscape. When she reached out to give one a scratch on the muzzle, Shona caught her hand.

"Fae are very territorial when it comes to their livestock. Cattle raids are still rampant in these worlds and most all animals here are likely spelled to alert their owner to intruders."

"Think you shoulda told me that sooner?"

"I've not been in these realms for generations. Its hard to tell sometimes if they've changed with the times. I'm glad to see Tir na nOg hasn't changed much."

"This village seems to date around the 8th or 9th century A. D." Lauren pointed out, fascinated at seeing in real time what she had only seen in museums.

"We need to move quickly to find a safe hideout. Once we've found a location, I'll enchant it and then we can begin making preparations. I need to see if I can possibly get into contact with the few Fianna I know that should be hanging about here still." Fianna were an elite military order and bodyguards to the old kings of Ulster and flourished under the leadership of Fionn Mac Cumhail. Some became trapped in the various fairylands, but they still practice and recruit many rebels to fight against the more darker forces that circulate through these lands.

The trio, now appropriately dressed in the attires of the time, moved across to the nearest tree line, avoiding the cattle and sheep roaming about the expansion of green pastures. As they walked, Shona began more lessons pertaining to the way the fairy realms worked. She advised them to not touch certain plants, eat certain foods offered to them – that mostly being meat products – and never believe what your eyes first see; she reiterated that until it was on mass repeat in Bo's head.

She suddenly stopped as an arrow landed where she would have put her foot next along the boggy path. Bo was stopped when she was about to let someone have a piece of her mind about their aiming by Shona.

"The Fianna." she explained as she saw the red feathers affixed the arrow.

"Shona of Clare?" The Old Gaelic flowed from a heavily accented voice the mysterious presence announced from somewhere in the trees.

"Shall I ask who is wanting to know?" Shona answered back in kind.

A tree rustled slightly before a slip of a woman appear, hair as fiery as Shona's and eyes that appeared cat-like with golden specks invading the verdant orbs. She had a generous smattering of freckle adorning her cheeks and nose, giving a youthful appearance to the woman. She wore mostly leather with the exceptions of the intricately designed bronze vambraces and greaves. Her bow and quivers were safely tucked behind and ready for a quick draw if need be.

"Caoihme of Tara. What business ye got here, druidess?" Judging from how she stood, the others thought this Caoihme found their guide annoying.

"My companions and I are searching for a cherished loved one. Happen to see any new faces aside form ours?" Caoihme scratched at a spot in her riotous curls before deciding to help the desperate trio.

"Cannae say that I have; though, I did hear a few o' the fellas talkin' bout a flaxen lassy brought in by the _garda__í_ last night."

"Any chance you overheard them saying where they took her?"

"Sadly no, but my guess would be t' Angus Og. Rank bastards been actin' like ye let a kine into his home to shite over every surface."

"Had some encounters with his men, have you?"

"Aye. Feckin' idgits should know that no lass bearing the Fianna's mark is some soppy milkmaid. I'll take ye t' Fergus. He may have some clue to where they took your blonde friend and tonight you'll sit by our fires and warm yourselves and eat a nice meal."

"Why did she seem so annoyed by your presence earlier? You know her somehow?"

"I showed her up when she was just a sassy teenager and she's still a wee bit sore about it. But that's the past and what matters is that she's become very proficient with that bow. I didn't even know she'd had it notched. Best not to tick her off while she's still got it at hand."

They traveled deeper into the surrounding forest until they came to a clearing with a stout, stone wall and wooden barricades. Caoimhe gave three short blasts from an animal horn and waited until the creaking of the doors bade them enter the compound.

* LOST * GIRL *

The giants weren't so easy with putting her into the manacles fixed to the top of the ceiling and the floor that left her body splayed, prone to blows to sensitive areas; she tried not to shiver as a cool draft wafted in from the corridor outside to caress the skin along her naked back and thighs. Angus had told the clumsy oafs to only lead her with her modesty and so they had ripped her shirt from her and her pants; she looked like some depraved underwear model for Hanes or something.

Facing the small slits her father called windows, Brynna couldn't see who'd begun to enter the chamber. She heard to sets of footfall and could only guess that her dear father had brought a guest to watch.

"Remember when we took that trip to India when you were just a small girl?"

"When you killed that prince and seduced all his wives? Vividly. Lovely way to teach your kid about the birds and the bee, eh?"

She barely had time to hold in the yelp when she felt the stinging bite of a whip just above her left buttock.

"Mind the tongue and the tone, girl." Angus said gruffily. "Now, answer the question."

"You taught me of the law of Karma. What we put into the universe through our actions or not through any action at all, we get back." Brynna remembered every word he had said and it actually may be the rarest and truest thing her father has every told her.

"Well, I would say payback's a bitch, but then I'd be making it all about you." She sighed heavily as she heard Bran's sneering tone and the unlatched what her father called his 'goody bag'.

A smack shocked her back into paying attention to her brother as he glared at her from just a hand's length away. "You will count each lashing I give you. If you fail to call out the number before the next strike, we will start over."

"And how many do you plant to give me, Mr... Douche, is it now?" Brynna knew it was kind of sick of her to goad her torturer, but the words were literally printed on his forehead.

"You will get five lashings for every fucking phrase and crude drawing those bitches placed on my skin!" Bran seriously just tried to break her eardrums as he yelled, and the man-child stomped over to pick up a particularly nasty-looking pair of whips.

"Just make sure she's conscious for this afternoon, will you? We have plans to receive a guest this evening." Angus reminded Bran as he turned to walk back to his room full of prisoners of love.

"Love ye too, Da." Brynna said under her breath as Bran's first strike hit her across her lower back. If she ever got out of here again, she'd make a sure point in finally ending both these bastards.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 49**_

Skogkatt – Norwegian for Forest cat, thought to be the giant cats that drove Freyja's chariot. In my story, I use them as a sort of feline Valkyrie.

Brynna panted as she tried to reign in the pain emanating from the entirety of her body. After a moment, she shakily got onto her hands and knees and managed to find a wall to lean against. The cool stone felt good on her back as the welts there throbbed and stung. Her good eye looked to the other cells to see if her being hauled back here stirred the other inhabitants. Luckily, they whimpered and went about stewing in their own madness.

She wiped blood from her still bleeding lips as she groaned in pain trying to reach the small pouch Uathach gave her. She smiled when she hooked it on a finger and pulled it out without having to reopen the vicious gashes the whip made against her sides.

Uathach said she'd know what do to with it, but truth is she didn't. She knew the language written on the vials, but other than that, she didn't know what they were meant to be used for. Her escape? Surely her cousin knew she couldn't get out of here in the state she was currently in.

She went to expect the knife and cursed when she stupidly sliced her thumb, the nerves running through her arms and shoulders were damaged and holding onto things or gripping were bothersome. She tried inspecting the wound in the pitch darkness of a new moon night and watched as blood trickled down her thumb to drip onto the splayed pouch below.

To her amazement, the blood began weaving through the fabric like a piece of red lace. A dull, pulsing red light emitted from it as the symbols the blood began weaving completed. It was a blood summoning circle for messaging. She knew it couldn't have been from her grandfather, since most of the time he used either Latin, Ogham, or Runes. The only other person she knew who could control blood was Uathach's mother and her oldest trainer – Scathach.

Brynna gritted her teeth in frustration as she realized she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She'd rather be crushed by the rock than have to go crawling back to _her_ for help again. The last time Scathach wanted payment for keeping them safe, it had nearly broken Shona and herself apart. But if that was the only way to get out of here now... She would just have to beg her forgiveness to her wife when all this came to an end.

She took a quick look around before placing the cloth in a dip on her cell floor. She took another look at the vials before finding the right order to pour the liquids. She wished she had her shirt to at least cover her nose from the offensive stench as she poured them slowly into the center of the cloth pouch.

Thick smoke began swirling in tight coils when the last of the third liquid entered the mix and within moments there was a sleek, black crow standing where the pouch and liquids had been. It cocked its head at Brynna, its beady, crimson eyes glowing slightly as it let out soft caws.

Brynna held her hand out for the carrion bird to perch on. "I assume you know who and where to go to help me get free. Go to her and quickly." She spoke to the bird as she fought to stand and carry the crow to the slit of a window. It was barely above ground, but she could coax the crow through the slit and off into the night. Brynna watched as it took flight, dreading seeing a mess of crimson, curly, riotous locks that weren't Shona's. Her stomach in knots from something other than the pain of her body's beating, Brynna laid on the poor excuse for a cot and tried to catch a bit of sleep in between the nightmares she would surely have tonight.

* LOST * GIRL *

Bo felt like she was in an episode of Game of Thrones as she watched various men and few women talking, feasting, and training. Druids, she guessed judging from their muted robes and twigs (Shona calls them 'wands' but c'mon, they're twigs), stopped their chantings to gaze at them all, but what made Bo a little uneasy was that the warriors sharping their weapons and fighting all stopped and glared at them.

"I've brought them here. They have a friend locked in Angus' dungeons."

If she weren't already in a loving and satisfying relationship, Bo could have kissed Caoihme in that moment as the weapon-wielding part of the population all went back to what they'd been doing.

"Friendly crowd we got here."

"Paranoia comes with the territory. They grew up in times of war and strife, where people raided others' livestock and ways of life. Plus, they're one of the few ancient peoples who knew just how terrifying and deadly the Fae can be to the rest of humanity."

"She's right, lass. And no people knew them as well as we do." A tall, burly man with brown, curling hair and thick, neatly-trimmed beard said as he came out of a large roundhouse atop a hillfort. His clear blue eyes seemed kind enough and his hands were to his sides, thumbs hooked into the thick leather belt around his waist.

"Gods below...Cian?" Shona's eye widened at seeing a familiar face.

"Aye. Nice to see you've survived the centuries. The years have been gracious to you, Shona." The two hugged like long-lost friends.

"How do you two know each other?" Bo asked curiously.

"I knew Shona in my youth. She'd found me as a boy half frozen and starved and nursed me to health." Cian explained. "When I was well and strong, she helped me to find my family once more. My Da was so grateful he made her a welcomed member of our _tuath_ anytime she happened into the area"

"How did you come to be here, Cian? Last I saw you, I was the officiate of your wedding."

Cian sighed heavily. "My wife was expecting our first child soon when something took her and fed off our unborn child, leaving them dead. I went out with a small band of my best warriors and ended up here."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Shona spoke sincerely.

"Thank you. Now, I heard you were looking for someone who might have been taken to this place?"

"Yes. My wife, Brynna." Shona indicated Bo and Lauren. "This is her younger sister and her lover, Lauren, who's my apprentice."

The announcement of his savior being married to another woman didn't seem to phase the burly chieftain. "Ye have any indication how she came here?"

"She was drugged and brought here. We have reason to believe Angus is holding her in his dungeons."

Cian nodded his understanding before sweeping his hand out toward his warriors. "My men are at your disposal, Shona. Your friends may stay here for as long as you like."

"Ever the gracious host, Cian. Thank you."

"Niamh?" Cian called out and a girl no more than twenty came to stand beside. Her hair fell past her shoulder in dainty waves of light blonde as her pale eyes looked to Cian expectantly.

"Please take them to their rooms and fetch them any accommodations they may need. The fog will be thick tonight, so I suggest staying within our walls if you wished to take a stroll. Bad things happen to those who wander."

"Yes, my lord." Niamh bowed respectfully before turning to the women and politely asking them to follow her.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Keep them distracted!" Moira yelled at her husband as he dodged and parried the over-exaggerated swings of fists and metal piping coming at him from the club goers currently caught up in the intoxication of the Maeneads. If he didn't get to the door soon, he'd be just like them or be stunned they rip him apart like in the stories; he liked staying in one piece.

"Two more comin' out!" he yelled as he rolled at the right time to miss the blade of an emergency fireman's axe and out the door where Blair was trying to keep the humans feeling the effects of the pheromones at bay without harming them.

High above them, Moira loaded up two more shells and took aim at the entrance of the club making sure there wasn't even a remote chance of hitting her husband or sister. She chanted under her breath, asking the Dreamtime spirits to guide her eye and let her aim be true. Two more head shots and they could go home for the day and worry about if they were ever seeing Brynna again...

A large glass window shattered violently as one of the Maenads burst through, eyes crazed and filled with rage at having their fun disturbed. The other walked leisurely behind, expression calm but her bloodshot eyes showed every bit of the insanity and drunkenness within. She had to be the leader as she carried a more stylized thyrsus in her hand, twirling it leisurely as she watched the carnage around her. Men and women piled out of the broken windows and doors, eyes dilated, foam and drool spilled from their mouths as they passed the only calm Maenad to try and rip Blair and Donovan apart. Others were running down other patrons who weren't yet under the effects of the pheromones.

Moira aimed for the wilder of the two and took the shot, quickly making work of her, but as she went to line up a shot to take out the final Maenad, she looked up directly at where Moira was perched on a nearby roof. Moira felt her head begin swimming as she kept contact with the other Fae's eyes, which now glowed and resembled the eyes of a cat, golden and predatory.

"Bullocks..." Moira gaped as she recognized one of Freyja's minions, a glamour helping the supped up Skogkatt before her now to blend in with the Maenads. Donovan and Blair were about to be in serious trouble if she didn't warn them. She quickly fired off her last rifle shell and whistled loudly until she saw their faces looking up toward her.

"Watch out behind you!" she yelled out a moment before the roar of the Skogkatt was loosed.

Blair, the closest of the two, barely managed to dodge the supper powered cat, glaring it down as it turned to face her again. It growled lowly as it stalked toward her and faked lunges at her. There wasn't a way for Donovan to assist her what with being surrounded by the crazed humans and trying desperately not to harm them too much.

The giant cat lunged at Blair, trying to maul her sword arm so she would let go, but the brunette managed to leap back and around a tree where the claws slashed at the bark. She didn't get away unscathed as she felt the warmth of her blood trickle down her hand. It burned like fire but kept the cat distracted long enough for the others to seize a moment to take it down.

Moira panted as she raced as fast as she could down the latter of the apartment building. They only had a few minutes to set this shit right before the humans woke up from their Fae-induced trips. Things would not be looking good for them if they had a bunch of screaming and panicking humans calling the cops and going to the media with stories.

Donovan pushed off a burly guy that smelt of straight-up tequila with a bad dye job and managed to pick up one of the few aluminum baseball bats they'd pick up at the local sports store. He ran to where Blair was taunting the cat and swung as soon as he had a firm grasp. He heard the blunt end strike solidly against the big cat's side. It yowled in pain and left Blair to attack the idiot dumb enough to hit it.

Donovan cursed as he realized he'd only pissed the Foreest Cat off and hadn't really done any damage to it but give it a bad bruise on its hip. He readied the bat again when he heard the loud bang of what he knew to be Moira's favorite sidearm and the cat fell lifeless to the ground, changing back into a young blonde woman before disintegrating into golden dust.

"Thanks, babe." Donovan smiled as he balanced the bat on his shoulder.

"No worries, sweety." Moira kissed him on a part of his cheek that wasn't bruised or covered in blood as she placed her handgun in its holster.

"Quit with the snoggin' and help me get these humans wrangled." Blair hollered as she began touching the humans near her to calm them and try to scramble their memories a bit. She wobbled slightly and caught herself on the side of a building.

"Save your energy, Blair." Moira pulled a small, brightly designed bag from her jacket pocket. "Made up a batch of this after Howe was sent off. This should blank them out for a bit while I weave a likely story for all this damage" Moira went to work blowing the colorful dust into the crazed peoples' faces as Donovan and Blair helped to hold them still.

After all the humans were successfully memory-erased, Moira took notice that Blair's conditioning was worsening. She'd seen her just feed, but she still persisted to sweat and her face paled considerably.

"Blair?" Moira waited until her sister looked at her. Her eyes were unfocused and listless and she could see beads of sweat rolling down Blair's face to soak the collar of her shirt.

"I'm fine." Blair said weakly as she waved off her sister's concern. She'd felt worse than this at many points in her life, so she really didn't worry about feeling under the weather.

"Ow! Hey!" Blair yelped when Moira grasped a hold of her wrist, looking hard at the slashes the Skogkatt had left. The hand was already starting to swell and the skin around the cuts were starting to turn sickly colors.

"Why didn't you come see me about this?" Moira asked tersely, making Blair see the extent her wound had already caused.

"Because it's just a bloody damn scratch." she hissed back as she felt Moira tighten her hold on her wrist.

"Scratches don't affect someone this way unless they've been poisoned or envenomed." During her speech, Moira notice the blackish-green lines on her sister's wrist. "Take your jacket off."

"No." Blair said petulantly.

"Take the damn thing off or I'll cut you out of it."

After careful deliberation, Blair found it more productive just to take off her jacket to shut up her nag of a sister. Plus, she really liked that one and didn't want to see it shredded on the pavement.

When she hear Moira loudly cuss, she looked down at her arm. Nasty, dark veining had crept up her arm, nearly to her elbow, and she realized that was where the pulsing pain was coming from earlier. She'd thought it was blood poisoning from the animal Fae, but that would have disappeared from her system after a feed.

"What is it?"

Moira shook her head in frustration."I'm not sure yet. Let's just get you home and I'll call Granddad over with his books." She's seen a plethora of different poisons and venoms that showed signs exactly like this and none of them really ended good for the one afflicted. She just hoped they could gather enough symptoms to identify it before it's too late.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 50**_

Medieval breakfast was a new experience for Bo and she was already missing her coffee. She secretly cursed the stupidly loud rooster that woke her up literally just as the sun was rising. The only thing that saved her from hitting it with something was Lauren's sweet little kisses along her collar bone and jaw. Any foul thoughts were replaced with dreamy morning sex.

Currently, they were still sitting in the dining hall of the chieftain's house as they discussed various strategies to storm into Angus' dungeon. Bo, Lauren, and Shona discovered that the Fianna had lost many great warriors to Angus over the years. And daughters.

The chief himself lost his only daughter to Angus just the past year and many more women were spirited away by the Celtic love god.

Lauren saw that familiar, determined glint in Bo's eyes. "You're going to try and save them all, aren't you?" Her girl was ever the altruist.

"Yeah. He has no right to hold them against their wills."

"Do you know anything about a Gancanagh?" Cian asked as one hairy, brown brow arched. He liked the young succubus' pluck, but he lacked her abilities.

"Gana-what?" Bo tried not to blush as she wasn't familiar with the name or species of Fae Cian was talking about, she guessed that was the type of Fae Angus was.

"You mean to tell me you let her come here without briefing her on what we're going up against?"

"Didn't necessarily cross my mind, but he can't affect her in the same way as he would others."

"Wait a minute. How does this Gonna Can Can affect a person?" Bo asked confusedly.

"Gancanagh." Lauren enunciated. "They're chi-eaters like you, but they lure in women with a certain pheromone; both Fae and humans are highly susceptible to it. Many of the more sexually-centered Fae have a certain immunity to their pheromones and venom."

"They have venom?" Bo was liking Angus even less as she pictured him like a weird vampire-like being.

"They don't have fangs; it's in all their bodily secretions, and that instantly makes their victims addicts. I've read a few rare cases of Gancanagh attacks and none of their victims seem to last a week without physical contact." Lauren explained as if she could read Bo's mind.

"Not good odds all around." Shona agreed as the warriors surrounding them all nodded in agreement.

"What about Druids?" Bo suddenly asked, knowing that their genetic makeup is based on a hit-and-miss system with Fae powers.

"We have no full immunity," one of the older Druids spoke when Shona shrugged embarrassed that she hadn't any direct experience with Gancanagh, "but many who have tried to purge the venom haven't survived more than a fortnight."

"You're definitely not getting that close to him." Bo looked to Lauren, already thinking up scenarios in her mind of how to keep Lauren even from touching the evil Fae.

"You may not get the chance to get within yards of him. The Fomorians are loyal to him and he has many guarding his estate. They're superior marksmen with spears and javelins and great swordsmen with blades a sharp they'll cut through a strong man's arm clear through the bone. Happened to the Great King Nuadua of the Tuatha Dé Danann when he went up against the Fomorians' Champion Sreng." Cian told as he called for a young warrior to fetch his treasures from attacks and raids on Fomorians settlements throughout the Otherworlds.

"They're pretty ignorant when it comes to complex traps and maneuvers. But if they catch site of you it's a wee bit hard to hold them back. " Caoimhe said as she took a seat beside Shona to enjoy her breakfast.

"A lot of brawn and not so much brains. I can handle that." Bo said confidently.

"Aye, but they're many and we're few."

* LOST * GIRL *

Kenzi sat with Geraldine secure within her grip and glared at a groaning Tamsin. The Valkyrie just woke for the first time since being beaten and was starting to realize how much pain she was in. Before leaving, Lauren had told the Goth to give the blonde the pain relievers she left on the coffee table but Kenzi wasn't feeling that sympathetic toward Tamsin.

"Owww..." Tamsin groaned weakly as she tried shifting on the couch that smelled of liquor. She remembered being dragged to Bo's by Dyson and she was bleeding badly... "Why did they lay me on this stinkin' thing? Just leave me in an alley next time."

"Says the woman living in her truck." Kenzi thought she should make herself known at this point. She was gonna give the Valkyrie a hard time for what just walked through her door an hour prior to her waking up.

Kenzi had been humming softly as she made a sandwich out of the leftover breakfast food Lorna had put away that morning when Garrett informed her that someone was coming. She'd grabbed her katana and peaked through the cracks in the walls. Once she figured out it was Moira, Donovan, and Blair, who was hanging a bit between the other twos' arms, she's let them in quickly. They explained in short that they'd been set up at the club and Blair had been poisoned by a giant house cat. Her own experiences with being poisoned made her call Trick within seconds of them arriving.

Now, here she sat watching one of her least favorite Fae while Lorna was tending to a sickly pale Blair in the privacy of her own room. Trick and the others were talking and arguing over different books on poisons and venoms.

Garrett went to grab the pills for the aching blonde, knowing he had no kind of connection to the Fae getting in his way of treating her. Tamsin may have some information if she overheard anything from the Bersirkirs.

"No way, dude. Let her suffer." Kenzi went to grab at Garrett's hand.

"She might have information, Kenzi. Getting rid of her pain could cause her to remember things from before. Things that could help our cause."

The petite Goth huffed her annoyance and mumbled something about going to check on Blair.

Alone with the Valkyrie, Garrett helped her gently ease into a semi-sitting position. He handed her the two pills and a glass of water.

"Thought you nature lovers would be running for the hills about now." Tamsin didn;t much like dealing with magical being such as witches, or Norns, or Druids; they always appeared sketchy to her, untrustworthy.

"We don't stand down that easily. I haven't lived this long running." Garrett kept his voice neutral so Tamsin wouldn't know her words weren't getting to him. Petty arguments were better to deal with at a later time.

"The MacBride's RVs tell a different story." Tamsin was a warrior and she could spot when someone was making a tactical retreat or when they were running. The sparseness in certain places in the RV's told her they had packed relatively light and brought more food than clothing, suggesting they were getting out of wherever they'd been and fast. Something told Tamsin the Lewises knew exactly why the other grove left so quickly.

Tamsin frowned when all she was met with was silence. "You know, I took a freakin' ass whooping from a few really funky-smelling Bersirkirs and I get silence for that?"

Garrett was confused by her angry outburst ans by her words. "You took the beating? You didn't fight back?"

"I couldn't." Tamsin snarled. "Freyja was there, and when the Head Bitch In Charge tells you to sit and take it, you really have no choice but to listen."

"I hadn't realized that." Garrett apologized, remembering how great of a pull Freyja and Odin had over these beautiful, blonde warriors.

Tamsin looked off to the side, regretting it the moment she felt her shoulders and neck muscles protest the movement. "I guess you want some information."

"Do you have any to give?"

"Maybe."

"It would benefit Blair greatly if you would tell me." Garrett spoke softly as he saw Lorna leaving the aforementioned brunette's room, a weary and worried look upon her face.

"She wouldn't happen to be a tall brunette with piercing blue eyes and a bad attitude?" Lorna stopped when she heard her sister's description.

"Sums her up rather well." Lorna said as she joined in on their conversation.

"Before I passed out, I thought I heard the Morrigan's voice." That one sentence made Lorna's back straighten.

"That fucking bitch." Lorna connected the dots as she ran from the room and into the kitchen where the others sat around piles of books.

"What's wrong?" Trick asked as the small group all looked up to see the livid blonde.

"They poisoned her with _Hel smerte og lidelse._"

"Hel's pain and suffering." Trick translated. He quickly pushed aside a mound of books to find a rather old one that he placed on the table and began rifling through its pages.

"I've never heard of that." Moira's features scrunched up at the unfamiliar name. She'd gone through everything she knew about poisons, venoms, enchantments, curses...And she hadn't come up with anything remotely useful.

"Before your time." Trick said as he pushed the book into the centered of the island in the kitchen. He pointed to a sketch of a tree with a giant serpent wrapped around it with various levels of worlds throughout the tree's branches. "It's an ancient and rare poison that only Huldrer knows how to make."

"Freyja knows all the Norse magics. She could have made the poison and dipped the Skogkatt's claws in it knowing it would scratch at least one of us."

"No. She was after Blair specifically." Lorna said as she read the symptoms and ingredients of the poison. "She's modified it."

"Not sure I'm liking where you're going with this."

Before Lorna could speak, they heard Kenzi scream. Rushing from their places, they barged into Blair's room where she held the small woman up by her shoulders.

"Blair! Put her down!" Trick's voice boomed throughout the room, catching his sick granddaughter's attention. She turned toward him and he could see just how bad this was affecting her.

Blair's eyes were not longer vibrant blue but a light gold. Her skin was as pale as Trick's ever seen skin get and sweat rolled off her and had already soaked her head and shirt. Her right arms was consumed by dozens of blackish-green tendrils and he could see small hairs forming on her skin. As she breathed rapidly, Trick could see the early formations of a snout upon her face.

"We need wolf's bane. Fast." Lorna and Moira were out of the room and running back to the kitchen to look through Shona's herbs.

"Blair. Put. Kenzi. Down." Trick said calmly as he began inching toward the two, Donovan and Liam close behind for Trick's protection as well as Kenzi's.

Blair growled lowly in her throat as she saw them approach but Trick kept a constant pace and before long her was able to place his hand on his granddaughter's arm. Some semblance of consciousness came back to Bair as she looked back at Kenzi, seeing the woman's frightened face even though she was trying to remain calm. Moira and Lorna appeared against with two vials, one with dried purple flowers and one with a cloudy liquid. Both were wolf's bane in their different forms; the women not knowing which one Trick needed.

A whine escaped Blair. "Car-men." she gurgled out as best she could with her partially transform voice box.

Moira felt for her sister even in this state of delusion. Carmen had been Blair's world at one point in time; it was the longest she'd seen her sister happy. Blair was by no means a one Fae girl, but more often than not, she would return to Carmen every chance she got. When things head south for them all, Carmen had been killed while helping them escape, Evony the one with her blood on her hands.

"Not Carmen. Kenzi." Trick's voice was sad for Blair and he could see the few resemblances Kenzi had with her dead lover. He thought she really looked like Carmen that day when she went to work undercover at that resort. She had the same soft features and shape to her eyes, but other than that, she was just Kenzi.

"C'mon, Blair. Let her go. It's alright." Kieran moved in closer and gently took hold of the confused woman's shoulders. After a tense few moments, he was able to get her to drop Kenzi and move out of the room. Moira and Lorna took her to sit in the kitchen.

Once they were gone, Kenzi started in about the whole situation. "I've lived through some freaky Fae shit, but that's on my top ten list of WTF moments." she ranted as she rubbed her sore arms; she'd have bruises for sure the next day.

"What happened before she attacked you?" Trick asked as he motioned for Kenzi to sit.

"I came in here to see how she was doing. I noticed she was looking a little sweaty and I went to wipe a rag on her face. She woke up and started talking to me in Spanish. When I didn't understand her, she got angry and started going all Scottish Werewolf In Canada on me."

"Her fever's causing her to have delusions, Kenzi. She thought you were a woman named Carmen. She was Blair's lover centuries ago."

"I understand that, but I though she was a Succubus."

"She is. But her father was a Wulver. My best guess as to why this is happening to her is that her succubus side knows it can't heal itself like usual so her recessive traits are manifesting in this way."

"What happens if she keeps getting worse?"

"She could either loose herself completely and become a raving mad wolf creature or she dies as a result of her body not taking the stresses of the transformation."

"Great. Us vs. Blair Bitch. Great." Kenzi was not at all happy about their current situation, but even so, she needed to make sure that when Bo and the others got back they came home to all of them being alive and not mauled or on the streets eating people.

So sorry for the wait. I've had a rough time of things and my other projects demanded I catch up on them, so WTWTF was put on hold. Hopefully, I'll be more productive for the time being. Review cuz it puts a smile on ma face!

~ The Blotness


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter 51**_

* _ceilidh_ – big parties celebrated in mostly Ireland and Scotland

Evony preened over her new contract, feeling optimistic that this latest catch would fulfill her needs much longer than the others; he was filled with such juicy, delicious talent that even now she could feel her palms tingle. She was hoping to hear more good news soon to put the cherry on top of her already exquisite day.

A knock sounded at her office door, making her frown as she was pulled out of her reverie. The overly muscular guard opened the door revealing Freyja with a cocky smirk gracing her features.

"Evony." Freyja greeted as she walked to stand just in front of the Morrigan's desk.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Evony handed her files to her newest secretary who quickly scurried out of the room.

"Neither did I, but Gilda fulfilled her role." The blonde smiled smugly as she took a seat in one of Evony's expensive leather chairs. "She'll be reborn soon, but before she died she managed to scratch the biker sister."

A sadistic gleam filled Evony's dark eyes. Poisoning Blair was the perfect way to hurt Brynna. The sisters had caused Evony nothing but grief over the centuries and now that she was the Head Bitch In Charge, she would ensure their downfalls. Driving Brynna to despair over her beloved sister's death would make her century.

"Excellent. That should make Blondie's blood pressure rise. And if Blair ends up mauling them all to death – bonus." Freyja shared in her dark joy.

"Speaking of Brynna, I thought I should tell you Angus Og has her back in her cage. He's putting together a _ceilidh_ and wishes for you to attend in Tir na n'Og."

A satisfied smile graced the Morrigan's plump, rouged lips as she placed her chin in her hands already daydreaming of all the awful things she would do to Brynna once she got there. "It's about time that little, annoying blonde gets what she's due. Tell the boys I'll be there promptly. With gifts."

* LOST * GIRL *

Brynna's eyes snapped open at the sound of the heavy door opening to the dungeon. Her body still aching from the way she was tied and the whipping last night, she managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. She made sure that she hid the things for the summoning spell in a nook and glowered as she saw Bran enter with the giants carrying chains. He walked casually to her cell, his annoying smirk plastered on his now Sharpie-free face.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty, how are you this fine morning?"

Brynna just scowled and glared her hatred at the jerk and proceeded in giving him the one finger salute..

"Angus has asked for you to join us this evening." Bran ignored his sister's rudeness and clapped his hands twice; a young girl with short, blonde hair was lead by her chain into the grimy room. "He requests you get some of your strength back," he pulled a long, plain box from his back, "and wash yourself up before you wear this." He stood away from the door as the two giants from before unlocked the cell door and roughly picked Brynna up.

"Carry her to the room and make sure she does as I've instructed." Bran told the giants. Brynna didn't fight them, she couldn't in her current state, and the girl with them she knew to be her feed walked defeated alongside. She always hated the fact that whenever she was tortured, Angus or Donn would make her beg to stop the hunger pangs, the same ones she felt beginning now as she began eying the girl walking just a step behind them with her head down and clasping her hands in front of her white gown.

Before she knew it, the slimy stone walls gave to more pleasant masonry with vibrant tapestries hanging about everywhere depicting battles and love scenes and swans. They walked two flights of stairs before stopping at a door Brynna knew all too well. It was her old room, the one she use to take lovers in before meeting Shona.

The polished oak doors were ominous as one of the giants found the key. He swung them open and memories assailed Brynna; she barely held in the panicked gasp as she saw that nothing was out of place. Her bed was made and ready for sleeping (or not sleeping in Brynna's case), a bottle of the finest scotch on her Connemara marble table, and books were piled beside a lush reading chair by the window.

She felt one of the giants push her into the room and the girl quickly followed, not wanting the big oafs manhandling her more than she'd already been.

"Eat and dress." Giant 1 said as he shut the door back again, the clicking of it being locked the last noise to be heard for several moments as Brynna tried to regain some of her composure.

The smaller blonde slave girl was sitting on the bed, still looking down as she awaited to be fed upon and possibly drained dry by the wounded Succubus before her.

Brynna decided maybe some small talk would calm them both down. Her years with Shona taught her humans were sometimes as delicate as glass or as hard as stone. This girl, who appeared to be no older than Bo's friend Kenzi, was most definitely the fragile glass type; soft words and slow movements were crucial at this point. For both of them.

She walked gingerly over to a leather chair and sat, relieved to have cushioning under her. She savored the feeling a moment before grabbing the two tumblers and the scotch, pouring the alcoholic liquid about halfway full in each.

Brynna held one glass in her good hand and extended within the young woman's reach. "What's your name?" She knew there was a high chance the girl already knew her name, so she didn't bother saying it aloud.

"Abheill." She looked strangely at Brynna as she took the offered glass, wondering if she liked to play those character games her lord often talked about with his men. "Is this how you enjoy your company?"

Brynna, instantly picking up on what Abheill meant, shook her head. "No." She downed the rest of her drink.

The girl cocked her head in confusion. "But you must be hungry and my lord-"

"Angus has no control over you and I will not feed from you while I can control myself." Brynna couldn't exactly say she'd promise after declaring that. She grabbed her own drink and winced as the liquor hit her split lips, but it soothes her sore throat. The last few lashings had cut deep within the more meatier parts of herself and she couldn't help the screams that had fallen from her lips.

"Do you wish to bathe?" Abheill asked Brynna, looking at the dried blood that seemed to be everywhere on the blonde. She knew her master beat upon the women, but had never seen such abuse to this extent. Her would usually just kill them and be done with it sans the torture.

Brynna looked down at herself, noticing just how awful she must appear. "I guess I would benefit from that." When she made a moved to stand, she sat back down immediately, gripping one side of her torso. She could feel new blood flowing through her fingers and knew she'd just reopened a nasty slash from the whip.

Abheill appeared in her vision, slowly taking the arm not wrapped around Brynna's waist and throwing it over her shoulders in an effort to get the taller blonde to her feet. They both wobbled, a bit unstable due to the height difference, and Abheill guided her into the nearly empty room where a claw-footed tub made its home in the center. A small table with scented oils and soaps was off to the side within easy reach and a fire roared softly in the hearth on the other side.

"Can you undress yourself?" Abheill asked as she deposited Brynna to lean against the coolness of the tub's sides.

"I believe I can, but I'll need help getting into the tub." She began stripping as the younger blonde went to fetch the outfit Brynna would be wearing tonight at the _ceilidh_. Brynna was grateful for the girl's momentary absence; she could let out the breath she'd been holding trying not to breathe the girl's scent in. She may be immune to her father's addictive venom, but being a Succubus it still acted as an aphrodisiac. Even now, she could feel her hunger rising more and she hit her head against the solid tub, momentarily knocking the cravings from her mind and putting a good-size goose egg on the side of her forehead.

At this moment, Abheill appeared carrying the box holding Brynna's new outfit, a wash cloth and a fluffy towel. She sat them far enough away as she knelt beside a naked Brynna, the other woman's nudity something she'd first gotten used to since she'd been spirited away here to be Angus's servant years ago.

"Let's get you into the water." As she helped the wounded Succubus in, Abheill went to retrieve the rag. When she turned around, she was grabbed in a vice grip on both sides of her head, Brynna's face filling her vision as she felt her lips on her, already beginning to drain her Chi. She felt consciousness begin leaving her, but it was pleasant and she wanted to go into the darkness for a long time...

Reality smacked into Brynna and she ripped herself away before she killed the girl, gripping the sides of the tub as the life-saving energy flowed through her and to her wounds, healing the minor ones and moving along to the more critical.

"I'm sorry." Brynna panted, a mild euphoria taking her over as the life-sustaining energy flowed throughout every nerve in her body. Her arms and legs tingled and she couldn't focus her eyes for a second. She hadn't felt the urge overcome her. "You may want to go back in the other room. I'm volatile at the moment and don't wish to harm you more than I have."

Abheill had fallen back against the floor of the washroom, dizzily staring at the ceiling and taking gulps of air in to her lungs. She sat up and watched Brynna's form slouched against the back of the tub. Making sure the blonde wasn't in danger of drowning herself, the young woman got up and made her way back to the bedroom.

Brynna lay within the tub, shaking uncontrollably as she fought with her instincts about going after Abheill. She felt her body still ache with a dull throb, not completely healed from her earlier torture.

She submerged herself in the warm water for a few moments before she came back up, more aware and clear-headed. She quickly cleaned herself when she heard the doors open outside as one of the giants asked Abheill what was keeping her. Thankfully, the girl was smart enough to lie and buy more time for them both, that Brynna was having a hard time washing with her wounds. The giant grunted and said that was what she was their to do – heal the Succubus' wounds.

Brynna exhaled as she finally felt the water turn cooler, leaving her no choice but to get out and dressed. With her body healed to the point she could stand, she was confident enough that she could get out on her own. She grabbed her towel and started drying herself, glad to see the grime and blood washed from her tanned skin.

The only blood she wanted on her hands now was her brother's and her father's,

* LOST * GIRL *

"I really miss cars." Bo whined under her breath as they trekked through what she thought was never ending forest and lush, green fields. With lots and lots of cow patties.

"A nature walk would do you good. This is how both our ancestors got around long before the automobile, horses, and the wheel." Lauren smiled at her girlfriend's annoyed state. It amused her to no end that her strong, kick-ass Succubus could so much like...well, a girl.

"This torture is why the automobile and the wheel were invented. People just got sick and tired of their feet hurting and stepping in cow shit." Bo skirted several patties in her way with a crinkled nose.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear those boots." Lauren smirked, looking down at the brunette's modern footwear (Bo fought Shona on keeping them, saying she didn't fight well in new shoes). Lauren had bravely forgone her own boots, Shona convincing her that she needed the experience in feeling the pulse of the earth. The ground here felt more alive, filled with the magic that Earth once knew millenia before.

"No way I'm going barefoot. No offense." Bo quickly added with and embarrassed blush as she'd forgotten there was more than druids with them than just Shona and Lauren, who had a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing to loud.

"You get used to it." Shona laughed it off before going silent at hearing a warning call from one of the sentries. All movement and sound ceased as Caoimhe came to them.

"The sentries spotted Fomorian outpost further up the river and a well guarded fort. Looks like they aren't that heavily armed but I've seen them be deceptive before."

"What do we do?" Bo asked wanting to help, even if her feet hurt. It would be a welcomed distraction. They've been here for a couple days and she couldn't stop worrying about Brynna, knowing the older Succubus had been imprisoned and tortured before. She just wanted to get her out and safely back home.

They took a detour through a thicket of bushes up the river, getting a better view of the two small watchtowers inside a fort surrounded by sharpened stakes of wood that jutted out at the bottom and on the walls of the fort itself.

"They have four archers to each of the towers. They're at least three more further upstream. No idea how many are in the fort." Caoimhe whispered to the guerrilla band of warriors with her.

"Divide and conquer strategy?" Bo asked as she watched the guards.

Caoimhe thought it over; she liked having this strange Fae with her, she thought like a warrior. "We'd need an enormous distraction to garner their attentions."

"Do you have charcoal, sulfur, and potassium nitrate?" Lauren asked, getting confused looks from most of the group. Shona smiled as she realized what Lauren was going to make with those ingredients – black powder, or as it's more commonly known in modern times, gunpowder.

"I have sulfur and salt peter in my satchel."

"We have plenty of charcoal from our campfire." Caoihme piped in, only knowing that ingredient and knowing they had heaps of it if Lauren needed it.

"Do you think Brynna can hold up for a couple days?" Lauren asked since it took time to make the explosive substance.

Shona didn't like having her wife suffer more than necessary, but if this got them past the guards and closer to saving her... "Yes."

Lauren placed a comforting hand on her mentor's shoulders. She knew that was a lot of responsibility to handle, but Lauren would not let Shona down. She would prove to her that she was ready to stand and fight, that she wasn't afraid of the Fae anymore.

* LOST * GIRL *

Bo sat becoming familiar with her new crossbow Caoimhe gave to her as a welcoming gift and a peace offering. She'd just come back with the redhead to find Lauren diligently grinding the three different ingredients in separate mortars and chatting it up with some of the druids in the camp. Bo snickered a bit at how Lauren would go about explaining the sciences behind everything to a bunch of Iron-Age mystics. She was probably confusing them with her strange, modern words.

"She fits in quite well with them." Caoimhe commented as she fastened pieces of armor to herself in preparation for their night attack.

"She sure does." Bo felt proud, but she sensed the changes within her lovably, dorky girlfriend and she couldn't help but feel a little anxious. This was a lot more than she's ever seen Lauren handle before and it was so hard for Bo to sit back and let her experience this. But at the first sign of danger, she was getting her out of there no matter what.

"Have you decided on a stable plan?" Caoimhe asked as she placed her sword through her belt, being careful since Bo had allowed her to sharpen her sword on the Wheston of Tidal Tidily.

"Yeah. The Druids are going in with their fog and placing the explosives at the base of the watchtowers. After they go off, the rest of us will storm from up and down stream, cut off any way they could get messengers out for reinforcements."

"And what of your other gifts from your Grandda?" The redhead gestured toward the pack Bo guarded. After her grandmother's bracelet wash turned into sand, Bo wasn't about to have Arthurian-Age weapons go missing or destroyed because of her.

"Cian will ride Mr. Ed and I'll be using Arthur's Cloak to sneak into the fortress." Bo pointed with her thumb at the young boy feeding oats to the giant of a white stallion with rust-colored ears. It had appeared early this morning when Bo had loaned the Halter of Cline Eddy to Cian as thanks for giving them shelter. "Haven't found out yet if this Sword of Rhydderch will work for me."

"But you're a warrior if I ever saw one. I saw how you held me men on your own during sparring. And ye say ye have the blood of a king. Sure it will nae harm ye."

Bo stared at the satchel before pulling it over and seeing the wrapped hilt on the top. In the back of her mind, Bo worried about her father's blood running through her veins. Would it react badly when she held the handle? _What the hell. It'll heal if it does burn me._

She took a deep breath and exhaled as she grabbed the hilt. Flames roared forth from what was an empty slot where a blade should be. Caoimhe backed away as the heat from the flames grew hotter.

"Holy shit!"

Lauren barely saved one of the ingredients from spilling as she heard Bo's shocked statement. She looked to see her holding the Sword of Rhydderch the Generous, the flames reaching the height of a claymore before shortening to fit its new wielder's physique.

"Guess we found our highborn warrior." Lauren stared in amazement until she saw a look of panic cross Bo's face as the sword's flames went from cool to fire hazard.

"Anyone got an idea how to put this thing out?"

I'm back! Been a long winter and I'm finally defrosted! Enjoy this long awaited chapter!


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter 52**_

*I nearly forgot: 1 Otherworld day = 1 Earth week

They'd decided to place Blair in the cell they'd put Bo in when she'd gone crazy on Kitsune Kenzi. It had been a week since the incident and the tough brunette had been in and out of consciousness countless times. The wolf's bane had helped to calm the transformation but not enough to stop its progression.

"I hope she doesn't kick our arses when she gets better." Kieran frowned in worry as he saw the woman he'd come to love as a sister so long ago warring with her own DNA.

Donovan let a soft chuckle escape him, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was glad someone was being a little more optimistic about the situation. He hadn't seen his wife for days and Trick had been running Kieran and him into the ground, sending them to every inhabited or uninhabited parts of the world and then some looking for ingredients to save his granddaughter.

"How's she doing?" Tamsin's voice came from the cellar's doorway. She look significantly better than she did before, but the Incubi noticed the new bruises and scrapes, as well as a small pack that looked fuller than it did before she'd left on her own journey to help the brunette. Seems like the Valkyrie may have brought back something useful.

"Same." Was Kieran's standard answer as he took a seat at the small table. "Find anything useful?"

"You bet your sweet Scottish ass I did." Tamsin's face broke out into a cocky smile. She walked to the table and started taking out the contents of her pack. "I had Kenzi call the SuccuSquad and Trick. They should be here soon."

"What the hell's this?" Kieran picked up a slim vial filled with a semi-flourescent, cloudy liquid. It was quickly, but carefully snatched from the curious brunette by a glaring Tamsin.

"Don't touch any of this shit. Especially this." She placed the vial down gently on the table in a place where it would not roll off. "I didn't get almost eaten to get that for your sex-addled self to break."

"Ye coulda said 'don't touch' before settin' them out in front of us?"

"Have you no impulsive control? Never mind. Forgot I was talking to a dick with legs."

"Hey!" Both men glared indignantly at the unaffected blonde.

"Get over yourselves. There's not much that separates you from frat boys."

"Whatever." Donovan gritted out, done with being insulted and wanting to get down to business. "Why is that particular item valuable to Blair?"

"Ever heard of a big, nasty snake called Jormungand?" Tamsin cocked a perfect brow.

"The Midgard Serpent of your people's legends." Donovan stated.

"Well, I paid a trip to the old Asgard homestead and, well, let's say Jormie's sleeping it off right now. Bonus – it's one of the main ingredients for the poison. Or so that Huldra told me before I ended her. Also," Tamsin picked up a tuft of black fur from the small pile of items, "she had this on her. I believe this is what they used to put a twist on that rather nasty cocktail running through Blair's system. Any Norse Fae worth their weight in gold knows Freyja has her paws in the arcane. A Huldra can walk in Jormungand's territory without him getting all fangy, and into many other nasty UnderFae territories. And there's something else." Tamsin paused when she saw the others entering the room.

"What?" Trick rushed over, wanting to know what Tamsin had been talking to the boys about and why there was a plethora of odd items on his poker table. He'd been chin deep in his books and scrolls for days now and Kenzi's unwarranted yelling for him to come out of the shire finally shook him from the tome tomb he'd buried himself in.

"The Huldra told me Freyja contacted her on the Morrigan's behalf." Tamsin finished. She briefly thought it was a bad idea to say that much about what she'd learned, but they'd just accuse her of being with the enemy. Again. Tamsin thought she already had enough of getting her ass whooped for a few centuries.

"Did she say anything else? Anything about the antidote?" Trick asked. Tamsin handed him the vial of Jormungand's venom and the tuft of fur. Trick had initially just sent the Valkyrie off to find the Huldra when she remembered more of what Freyja had discussed. He hadn't expected to find her back this soon. Hoorah for small miracles.

"This tuft of fur is the secret ingredient. She wouldn't tell me what Fae it was from, but I'm suggesting it's whatever she's half of." Tamsin said as she pointed a thumb to the sleeping brunette in the cage and watched the small old man examine the fur.

"There's not much here to work with, so we'll have to be very careful in how much we use. We might have to use different methods to find the right balance for the antidote." Trick turned back to the others. "We've got most of the ingredients here. Do you think you could go with Moira and Lorna to find the rest? They should be back within the hour."

Tamsin gave a big sigh and rolled her eyes but nodded. "What the hell. All that fresh air seems to be doing me some good." The Valkyrie grabbed her now empty pack. "Let's get this over with and get Le Femme Furry back to her non-canid self."

* LOST * GIRL *

"Well, shit." Evony huffed as she got a text from one of her guards telling her that the Huldra she'd hired to create the potion was found dead in her hut. So much for getting those other potions going for the remaining Sisters Succubi.

"A problem?" Freyja asked as she walked beside the brunette, already having taken care of the reborn Valkyrie from earlier.

"One of those bitches sent someone to take out that Huldra." Evony threw her phone into her purse with a pout.

"Not many can walk within their territory and make it out sane, let alone alive." Freyja had a sneaking suspicion a certain Valkyrie had something to do with the current events. "I will speak with Angus about it as soon as we arrive."

"See that you do." Their driver announced that they were arriving at the meeting place. "Any word from Wino?" Evony asked, referring to Dionysus.

"Yes. To say he's pissed would be an understatement. Apparently, he hadn't wanted his Maenads killed in our little trap. He says he wants compensation." Freyja rolled her eyes, long ago tired of the constant bitching of the drunkard Fae.

"I'll have my guards find him suitable replacements." A muffled voice sounded from the now stopped car. Evony smiled as her window slid down to reveal a more modern-dressed Angus Og. He was wearing a stylish forest green suite with his hair neatly slicked back and shining in the streetlights.

Angus smiled at the two women and opened their doors for them, extending a gloved hand to the Morrigan and then Freyja as he helped them out of the vehicle.

"So you've managed to cripple her second-in-command, I see. Very well done, ladies." Angus complimented as the three walked to an old abandoned warehouse just off the road where their ride began pulling away, a gateway into the Otherworld residing inside. He pulled the door open and allowed them to walk through, instantly transporting them to just outside his great hall doors.

"Our other guest of honor will arrive shortly." He said as he swung the doors open to the sounds of music and boisterous talking as the other guests mingled.

* LOST * GIRL *

The feeling of the old pair of hand-stitched leather pants and crimson twill bodice brought some emotional oddness to Brynna as she peered at her reflection in the polished oval of silver. She had to look away from herself, realizing her father had exacted another cut to her psyche. She looked like she had in the days when she ruled over the Dark Fae as the Morrigan.

She'd thought she'd buried most of that version of herself decades ago...

Apparently, not.

Still feeling uneasy about her own reflection, she was grateful when Abheill knocked and then peered into the room, asking if she could be of assistance. Brynna asked of she could tie up her laces in the back, as her ribs and shoulders still pained her. The impromptu feeding had given her a good portion of her strength back, but still left her weak. It was how her father had controlled her for so many years as he groomed her to be a 'true leader' of their people.

Once Abheill had her laced up, they headed to the main room. Bran was leaning against banister of the staircase, drink in hand and chatting up a brunette, but Brynna couldn't see her face.

Bran noticed them and smiled smugly. "Ah, red is such a lovely color on you. Really brings out your bloodthirstiness when you slaughtered my best generals." he allowed his smile to grow as he saw his sister's glare at the comment.

Before Brynna could say something back, the brunette her brother had been speaking to turned to look at her.

"Well, if it isn't the guest of honor." Evony smiled as if she were seeing an old friend; she was smiling at the enraged look on the blonde's face.

Brynna tried to lunge forward to attack the Morrigan, only to have the two giants grab her and hold her back.

"Calm yourself." Angus appeared with Freyja and Dionysus at his sides, all dressed for the party. Dionysus, being a Fae of excess, had on a burgundy suit with a green smoking jacket. Gold rings with jewels encrusted in them were on nearly every finger on his hands. He also looked like he was already three sheets to the wind if the saucy smile on his face told anything. Freyja was dressed in an elegant evening gown the color of glaciers with Brisinga Men, her most valuable possession, hanging from her neck to nestle in her cleavage. Her hair flowed like liquid gold down to her lower back. She looked a far cry from the rough biker chick persona she usually put on display. She almost looked as she did back in the days of the Viking raiders.

"Oh sure. Yeah, I'll get right on that." Brynna rolled her eyes, her shoulders aching because of the stupid giants pulling them back unnecessarily.

"Now, Brynna, I think maybe an early gift would help you settle." Evony smiled as she came toward the blonde, warily avoiding her legs. In her hand was a small, rectangular box of black satin with a ribbon the color of crimson tying it together.

"You give no gifts, Evony. Ever. Only insanity and pain." Brynna growled, trying to push herself as far away as she could from the leannan-sidhe.

"Bingo!" Evony untied the ribbon and opened the box, revealing a necklace of small stones, all had some kind of runic writing on it. Whatever it was gave off an aura of something Brynna didn't want to mess with, let alone wear.

"The hell's that?" she asked, staring at the malignant piece of jewelry.

"A special present from Hel. Much like a Koushang, it keeps you from feeding, but it has a few extra features I'd like you experience firsthand." Evony held it carefully, making sure she didn't touch the stones hanging heavy in the middle of the leather thong.

"No!" Brynna tried fighting out of the giants' grasps but she was still too weak.

"Hold the bitch still!" Evony was being too impatient for her revenge.

"I'd watch what you say to my daughter, Marquise." Angus Og stepped forward, glowering and staring her down until she reigned herself in. She took a few breaths before finally being able to secure the necklace.

Pain like molten lava rushed through her body, devouring her nerves in agony. Brynna could only gasp loudly before screaming. The giants were now the only things keeping her upright. Her legs felt like they were being shot full of lightning bolts.

"What is this?!" Brynna gritted out through the pain. Her stomach was beginning to feel the effects from the immense pain, flipping around like a fish out of water. It felt like she was burning from the inside out.

"Think of it as a Fae shock collar." Evony said before taking out a small, key-chain sized object and pressed a button. The pain stopped immediate and Brynna almost felt like weeping from the relief, but hell if she was going to let Evony enjoy that. "I've given it a more modern upgrade."

"The string is made of the hair of the tortured of Niflheim and the runes were carved with a tooth from my brother, Fenrir." Hel appeared from out of nowhere, dressed in a full length black mourning dress with a dark veil to hide her face.

"You've cursed me." Brynna fought to say the words, now completely drained. Her vision began to dim before finally she slipped into unconsciousness, the giants dragging her back to her room.

* LOST * GIRL *

"Can you please tell her to settle down in there? She's been moving that blanket around for hours!" Kenzi was exasperated to say the least at Blair's earliest behaviors. She'd whined in the cage, the poison progressing her development to the point human speech wasn't possible.

And now she was turning circles and moving around a thick comforter on a mattress that she now slept on out int the living room. The sound of the springs of the mattress were starting to get the small Russian woman.

"She'll be done when she finds her spot." Dyson said, sitting in an old chair, keeping Kenzi company and also being the only one who could translate Blair even a little bit.

"C'mon! You're a Fae Caesar Milan! Tell her to quit!" Kenzi's loudness caught Blair's attention, her tufted half-human ears twitched at her angry tone. She hobbled over to Kenzi much like an ape and tugged on her sleeve, whining to get her attention.

"She wants to know why we're yelling?" Dyson ignored Kenzi and stretched his hand out to Blair. She sniffed it before sitting beside Dyson, looking at him. He made a few yips and barks and Blair cocked her hand before responding to whatever he had told her.

"Because I think that mattress by now has seen more movement than Bo's and I can't take it." Kenzi crossed her arms and Blair picked up on the body language. She still confused Kenzi for Carmin still, and no one could quite tell if Blair responded to Kenzi or to who she though Kenzi was.

The werewolf woman walked over to her makeshift bed and pulled the cover from the mattress, moving toward the fireplace and plopping the comforter down. She stretched out on it and began napping as soon as her head went down.

Kenzi mouthed a silent thank you before Dyson and herself heard a small explosion. An acrid smell began wafting through the room coming from Trick's lair, and the duo went to see of the old Fae was alright and hadn't accidentally blown himself up.

"Ugh! That smells as bad as a high-school locker room." Kenzi pinched her nose and fanned away the offending odor.

"How do you think it smells to me?" Dyson muffled through his vest and shirt.

As the smoke began to clear, Trick was smiling and holding a vial, his eyes showing his tiredness. "At least this time the smell is worth it. I believe I've finally found the Goldilocks ratio." He'd tried as many different combinations and mixtures. This potion was the last chance they had of getting Blair back to normal. Trick had the others try to search for any of Blair's father's pack, sense his species tended to keep everything in the family and thus be a match for Blair if they'd run out. No such luck; Tamsin had found the small pack slaughtered and skinned. Trick had to believe this would cure her.

* LOST * GIRL *

When in the beginning of a guerrilla attack, it was never good to hear the words 'we've got a problem.' Bo realized this when Shona showed up by her side and spoke those same words.

"What's the problem?" Bo whispered as she kept her eyes on the guards at the bottom, waiting for the call to attack and slip into the fortress. She had the cloak around her shoulders, ready to pull its hood over her head, become invisible, and get her sisters out of that place.

"We're gonna have to speed this up, exponentially. I've already informed Cian and Caoimhe that we may be moving early." An odd tone enter the druidess' voice, and when Bo turned to look at her, she could barely hold in the shocked gasp.

Around Shona's neck was the beginning of a red band, like someone had placed a red-hot collar to her throat. It was blistered slightly and as they spoke Bo could see it slowly spreading.

"What is up with your neck?"

"It began not long after Lauren and I set up the last explosives. She can't find a logical reason for it, but she definitely knows it is a burn. And a magical one at that." Shona flinched as the burn began to grow, encompassing the whole front part of her throat now.

"Is it connected to Brynna? You two got that kinda connection going on."

"Yes." Shona paused. "I thought I heard her screaming just before this appeared. I think Angus has done something to her. I can't feel her aura like I always do. I believe he might already know we're here."

"Then we're Ramboing this thing. Can you signal Lauren to begin the explosions?"

"All I got to do is whistle."

"Then let's get medieval on some Fae asses."


	54. Chapter 54

_**Chapter 53**_

When Brynna awoke, her body ached from the spasms as the magic ran rampant through her. She groaned as she made her arms and legs work to sit up in the bed she was lying on. Her old bed, she realized. She was back in her room and had been changed into loose trousers and shirt.

She caught her reflection in the mirror as she sat up, grimacing at the burns around her neck. And the necklace was still there, the runes pulsing faintly in rhythm with Brynna's own pulse.

A chill ran down her spine at the horrid object before she saw something dark dart into her room. Brynna turned to see a crow perched on the chair in the corner, eyes faintly glowing a red hue.

Scathach had answered her call for help.

"Many thanks for answering my distress call, Shadowy One." Laying it on thick in Gaelic never hurt, even if it was a huge shot to her pride to do so.

The crow made a few soft noises before transforming in front of Brynna's eyes into a tall, statuesque woman, with hair the color of spilled blood on a battlefield, braided painstakingly into corn rows down to her waist. Her eyes flared bright red before cooling to a liquid amber. A cloak of midnight fell around her shoulders, lined with the feathers of her former shape.

"I believe formalities between us have passed by, have they not, lovely Brynna?" A flirty smile crossed her ruby lips as her eyes hungrily took in the succubus before her. She cocked her head as she spotted Brynna's new piece of jewelry and began sneering, fangs dropping, accompanied with the appropriate hiss.

"Who has placed this accursed collar upon you?" She was clearly pissed, and Brynna was lucky she was against her being collared. Well, at least not by anybody else.

"An unwanted birthday gift from the Morrigan and Hel." Brynna wanted to tug at the necklace, but decided it wasn't worth the plausible shock she might receive.

"And the Bastard let this go on?"

"It was his idea to 'surprise' me with an early birthday party."

"If the Tuatha De were back in power – "

"They are not in power anymore. Nor will they ever be again. Too much has happened in the pat to mend those wounds." Brynna tried to stay respectful in her tone.

"I suppose you are correct." Scathach sighed, then stretch her hand out to motion Brynna forward. She placed a finger to the magical necklace and the blonde swore she felt the icing embrace of the North Winds as something shifted slightly in the jewelry.

"There." Scathach smiled cockily at her work. "Ye ought to be able to have more control of yourself now. You may feed, but be cautious; they placed this abomination on you for a reason."

"My thanks, Scathach." Brynna was relieved to hear that the ancient warrioress could do something about her predicament.

Scathach smiled mysteriously. "No thanking my quite yet. You still have to hold up your end of this bargain. I shall see ye when ye rid yourself of this place. Dun Sciath will welcome ye. I must go before they detect my presence." She bowed before morphing back into the inky bird and flying out the small window.

Brynna sighed, more tired now than she had been in her time here. She just sealed a deal that might end up destroying all she had worked so hard to maintain. She could only hope that Shona would forgive her. She didn't think she'd like being a bachelorette after all these centuries.

* LOST * GIRL *

All hell had broken loose when Bo and crew decided to attack early. Lauren's gunpowder bombs were really effective, scaring the crap out of the unsuspecting guards, giving their side the advantage and taking the Fae out before they got too thick in the area before moving on to the next tower. Shona, now with the pain dulled around her neck, showed Bo the reason why she'd lived so many centuries. The redhead had the earth opening up and swallowing the screaming guards, while also having drowning the others who got too close to the banks of the river. If some got within arm's reach of her, an iron blade quickly took care of the matter. At the moment, the women were behind the last of the towers, preparing to infiltrate Angus' stronghold. Bo and Lauren were arguing and Shona was trying to play mediator.

"No. You are not going in their with a sex addictive Fae walking about the place."

"I walk about with you all the time, Bo." Lauren raised an eye brow and Bo rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, but I'm certain I can take care of myself in their. I have the spear; he shouldn't want to get close to me at all with that in my hands." Lauren was starting to get irritated with her girlfriend. Couldn't she just trust her not to get herself killed?

"Big shafts can be intimidating." Bo smirked. What? She's a succubus. "But I stand by what I said – it is too dangerous for you."

"I'm going in there with you. End of discussion." Lauren was trying not to begin yelling.

"You forget that I'll be there, Bo. I've got her back, and she needs the experience."

Bo stared at the pair with arms crossed over her amble chest. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument and sighed, uncrossing her arms and gesturing toward the large wall of stone ahead of them. "Fine. Lead the way."

Shona smiled and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder before taking the lead. Lauren wrapped her arm around Bo. "You'll be greatly rewarded for this later, I promise." She kissed her cheek before walking ahead of her a little.

Nearing the wall of the fortress, Shona and Lauren began getting a feel for the various rock elementals surrounding the area until they found the one the Fae had quarried the stone. They cajoled the being and before long, the stone began grinding, the mortar chipping and raining down around them. Soon, a sizable gap was created for which the women could easily move through.

There entryway lead into a narrow passage, most likely one used by the servants of the castle to quickly get from one side to the other. Bo grabbed a torch and peered down both ends of the passage.

"Want to eenie meenie minie mo it?" she asked.

"I've got this." Shona placed her hand on one of the walls and a moment later they were walking the right path down toward the main halls, taking out guards left and right.

Soon, they came to the right intersection where Bo would search for Angus and Shona and Lauren would rescue Brynna.

"I'll see both of you soon." Bo said, giving Lauren a hug and a kiss before pulling the Cloak of Arthur over herself.

Lauren blinked rapidly as she saw her girlfriend disappear before yelping with a hand flying to her butt. A chuckle was heard from Invisi-Bo.

"I just couldn't resist."

* LOST * GIRL *

"Who's a good Blair? C'mon." Kenzi tried to coax the grumpy she-wolf hybrid out from where she was hunkered in the corner of the living room, growling at Kieran, Donovan, and Trick as they slowly approached. Her nose crinkled as she caught a whiff of the pungent liquid in the vial in Trick's hand. She sneezed much like a dog would and backed herself even further into the corner.

"This one will totally not suck as bad as the last dozen or so. And we're totally sure this one's gonna work. Right, Trick?"

"Right." Trick talked softly as he watched his furry granddaughter cock her head at their words. She looked back at Kenzi and whined then looked back to her grandfather.

"Maybe we can let Kenzi try it this time? She seems to be Blair's favorite." Kieran said and Blair's tail wagged happily as they began to understand her intentions. Carmen would always make the medicine go down better.

"Fine, but if she starts to hump my leg again, I'm so out. You can tranq her next time." Kenzi rolled her eyes and held her hand out, excepting the vial.

"Deal. I don't know the shelf life of this potion, so the quicker the better." Trick and the boys backed away.

"Okay. Different technique this time, Poocherella." Kenzi inched closer as Blair just wagged her tail at her, making happy sounds. Finally, they'd figured it out! Dyson wasn't there to be her mouthpiece with Hale needing his assistance down at the police station. He dragged along with him the rest of her sisters for assistance.

Blair shuffled forward enough to be in Kenzi's reach, and the Russian woman made cooing noises until Blair was sitting in front of her. She showed the she-wolf the vial and let her sniff it again, her lips curling in disgust of the liquid within.

"Drink all of it down and no hacking it up again in anyone's shoes like the last few times, okay?"

The look on Blair's face held no sign of promising that, but she did her best not to squirm too much as Kenzi popped the vial open and poured it into Blair's open maw.

She whimpered as the nasty taste hit her tongue and slid down her through like syrup. She only wished it tasted more like it felt.

"Good girl." Kenzi grabbed a bottle of water from the table and poured some into the dish used for Blair's water. "Wash it down quick before you start getting woozy again."

Blair lapped up the water quickly and soon she was wobbling on all fours. Kenzi led her back to the mattress and their she passed out.

"So when should she wake up?" Kenzi covered her with a thin blanket and turned back to Trick.

"Could be minutes, could be hours, or days." Trick shrugged. "Let's just keep an eyes on her for now and resume safeguarding this place. Once the others break Brynna out, Angus will be coming for her again."

* LOST * GIRL *

"Lady Brynna? Lord Angus requests your presence." Abheill gently shook her shoulder, and the soft clinking of her chains signaled that the girl had backed up as she began to awake. The throbbing in her neck had subsided, but the static shock she received from lifting her head told her the current were still there lest she forget.

"What does he want?"

"He wishes to discuss a bargain with you for your release."

"You can tell him I will not see him and that he can stuff whatever bargain he has for me up his arse." The white-hot pain suddenly forced its way back into Brynna's life, making her jolt and fall from the bed. Abheill looked frightened as shocks rolled through Brynna's body as soon as her words had escaped her mouth.

"Any resistive behavior will trigger the shocking." Freyja said from the doorway. "Best do what you're told, child. It is not just you being hurt from this."

And then it clicked in Brynna why this magical shock collar felt like it branded part of her essence. They'd tied her aura with Shona's in order to weaken both of them.

"If you hurt her – "

"We're not the ones doing that, Brynna. That is solely on your shoulders. Best be a good daughter and hear what your father has planned for you."

* LOST * GIRL *

"Ah!" Shona grabbed at her neck, nearly doubling over in pain. She used a bit of the energy she had stored in her charm to cut off her nerves from the pain. She needed to get her part done and get Brynna safely back home and in her arms.

"The burns again?" Lauren asked as she kept her eyes trained on the shadows. She gripped the Spear of Lugh tightly in her hands, its power comforting her, imbuing her with the courage and confidence she needed to fight.

"They must be hurting her. Let's get moving." Steely determination was set in her eyes and Shona picked up the pace.

Soon, the tapestries on the wall went from one theme to another, signaling a new section of the castle. The large woven pictures were border with gold and crimson, scenes of battles and victories passing them by as they came to yet another intersection.

"You said red meant we're in the right area?" Lauren asked, looking down to of the four halls to make sure no guards were rounding the corner. She could hear the far off clanking of metal; guards would be here soon and they needed to pick the right hallway fast.

"Yes. Hold on." Shona placed her hand on the wall, trying to pick up any residual memories the stone might have absorbed. Her hand flew from the wall and Shona cradled it to her chest. "This was the place they collared her." Shona panted, trying to concentrate through the pain she felt from Brynna via the stone. "She must be down that way." She pointed to the far right hall.

"Of course, where the clanking metal is coming from."

"The more guards, the better the chance she's being held by them."

As they began going down the corridor, war horns sounded and a rush of guards were spilling in from the opposite way, the sound of swords being drawn deafening.

"We need to get to Brynna before they catch us." Shona threw her hand out in front of her, shouting in Gaelic. Their leather armor and boots fused with the wool fibers of the carpet beneath them, making a procession of metallic dominoes.

"Cut down the left hall and that should lead us farther into the bedrooms."

The two druids took off down the corridor, feet pounding against the rugs and stone, until they came in front of the two giants, a figure chained between them.

"Bryn – " Shona choked up as she felt like her heart was being crushed at the state her beloved was in. She looked tired, older beyond her physical age. She was barely able to stand on her own, leaning against the door she'd been dragged from.

"Shona," Brynna voice was hoarse from the yelling and screaming earlier, "Ye shouldn't have come looking for me. That's what they were hopin' for."

Growls and the thudding of heavy paws signaled the arrival of three giant Skogkatts. They looked hungrily at the two women, liking their muzzles with swishing tails.

"Lauren, get behind me." Shona stared at the giant cats, waiting for any indication they were about to pounce on them.

"But I'm the one with the spear." Lauren argued, getting a better grip on the shaft of the weapon. She wasn't going to let her teacher become kibble.

As they argued, a Skogkatt they hadn't known was behind them pounced, Lauren quickly turning and piercing it through the heart in on quick motion.

The fight was on.


End file.
